destinos del desierto
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: hola,aca traigo una nueva historia en conjunto con miss hell,losdesiertos tiene sus misterios, donde solo el destino caprichoso sabe quedepara a cada alma...3 hermanos, una princesa, una doncella y una asesina..unaguerra,los unira en una loca aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Demashitta! PowerpuffGirls Z! no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusivamente de Shiho Komiyuno. Lo único que nos pertenece son las locas aventuras que aparecen en este FanFic.

Autoras: **Necrara-Darkangel** y **PerFecTHeLL**

**Por ahora es tranquilo, mas adelante tendrá su "condimento" y no solo por las peleas…**

**Espero que les guste, de parte de miss hell y mía. No los retengo más….dejen comentarios…**

"**Destinos del desierto"**

Esta historia comienza en un lugar bastante caluroso... ¿caluroso? Un desierto sería lo más eficiente mencionar. En este paisaje tan... hermoso y triste a la vez, había un gran palacio, en el cual habitaban varios peones o esclavos. En fin, sería una vulgaridad llamar gatos a estos peones. Dentro de ese gran palacio, había un siervo rondando por los pasillos, iba vestido con ropas simples una camisa y pantalón blanco con una faja marrón en la cintura. Este paro su andar al situarse enfrente de una puerta color marrón. Toca la puerta con sumo cuidado, ya que después de todo le costaría caro pagar algo así. Solo se quedó mirando la puerta decorada en una fina madera con decorado en oro y azulejos, en tono rojizo donde se dibujaban unos arabescos tipo fuego....se notaba que no hablábamos de cualquier tipo....

-disculpe amo, me permite pasar-dice el siervo bajando la cabeza....sin abrir la puerta...donde cierto pelirrojo leía unos papiros robados por su hermano guerrero de Egipto....

-adelante-dice el pelirrojo algo molesto, luciendo una tunica blanca con decorados dorados, pantalón marrón y un saco bordo con decoraros en rojo con negro que destacaban su pelo, suspira fastidioso masajeándose la frente sintiendo como se abrían las puertas no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando leía....

-disculpe la molestia amo, pero su padre el sultán, lo llama junto a sus hermanos-dice mientras hace una reverencia -con su permiso me retiro-dice yéndose tan pronto como llego.

El chico poseedor de los "ojos de fuego" o al menos era reconocido así, bufo un poco antes de dejar los pergaminos sobre una mesa de madera... fina al parecer. Se levantó con pesar y camino hasta la puerta siendo abierta automáticamente por unos guardias que custodiaban aquel cuarto. Era el hijo mayor y primogénito del Sultan del reino de Asuan, había sido bendecido de una gran inteligencia que su padre aprovechaba, era el mas maduro de los 3 hermanos sin mencionar un estratega de elite en cuanto economía, política entre otras cosas incluso guerra pero ese campo era mas de su hermano Butch.

En un cuarto continuo, cierto rubio, vestido con una remera y un pantalón azul oscuro con una simple faja bordada en oro, estaba pintando un cuadro, era su modo de expresarse....aunque para su hermano mayor eso era cosa de mujeres, sin embargo a él no le importaba. Paro y empezó a observar el cuadro de una ruina, había soñado algo esa mañana...donde una joven de cabello de oro y ojos agua… lo observaba, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza así que lo plasmo...quizá Alá le estaba mandando una señal. Escucho las puertas de su estudio abrirse, volteo y vio a su hermano mayor....entrar...

-hermano, ¿pasa algo?-dice curioso dejando los pinceles y tapando el cuadro....con una tela.

Llego muy serio y lo miro... volteo a ver el cuadro el cual su hermano había tapado hace un momento -¿no te han venido a informar?- pregunto él, un poco molesto

Su hermano menor negó con la cabeza, Brick se limitó a suspirar -Mi padre nos llama-

El chico rubio abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de que su padre necesitara su presencia, boomer era el hijo menor del Sultan Rashid, si bien no cumplía cargos importantes según sus hermanos mayores…atendía las necesidades del pueblo cuando su padre hacia oído sordo y era un gran pintor, era su manera de mostrarse ante el mundo aunque su familia no lo aprecie mucho.

-Vamos deja de andar perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo Brick fríamente

-está bien, hay que buscar al señor guerrero-dice algo molesto, el moreno no paraba de decirle que tenía que dejar esas cosas de niña y ponerse a pelear más seguido...

Caminaron por unos pasillos donde se encontraba cierto chico de ojos verdes demasiado penetrantes al parecer, vestido solo con un pantalón negro con una faja verde donde guardaba la funda de la espada dejando a la vista su entrenado pecho y diversas cicatrices. Peleando con su espada nueva egipcia...contra unos palos...si mataba a los sirvientes quien se haría cargo de sus necesidades...

-hola, rubiecita ya dejaste tus maquillajes-dice Butch mientras gira la hoja de la espada...chocho del brillo de esta...había pertenecido al líder de ese pueblucho egipcio, muy pronto conquistaría la misma Egipto, pensaba para si mismo sonriendo. Siendo el hijo del medio, era encargado de las fuerzas militares del reino y poseedor de uno de los ejércitos más fuertes del desierto.

-¬¬ cállate, al menos tengo cultura...no soy un salvaje-dice el rubio ofendido...

-¬¬ como me has llamado-dice caminando molesto hacia el rubio

-¡ya basta! no es momento de pelear... mi padre nos ha mandado a llamar-dijo el chico de los ojos rojos separándolos a ambos

-compórtense, como lo que son- dijo él, mirándolos y haciéndolos callar... mientras Butch le dirigía una mirada llena de enojo a su hermano menor y este le lanzaba la misma mirada.

-¬¬ ya que-dice mientras guarda el arma en su cintura...colocándose un chaleco verde con decorados dorados y negros como para cubrirse un poco ante el reproche de Brick…

-para que nos llama, si es sobre los asuntos de guerra ya me encargue-dice Butch serio, mientras caminan para el salón del trono

-¬¬ See-dice Boomer molesto mientras empezaba a caminar. Cada vez que pasaban los sirvientes les abrían paso y le hacían reverencia. Brick, no había mencionado nada. Solamente iba serio, caminando y escuchando la conversación de sus dos hermanos.

Brick, no había mencionado nada. Solamente iba serio, caminando y escuchando la conversación de sus dos hermanos. Pero en su mente algo estaba intranquilo como si algo importante les fuera a decir su padre, como si algo fuera a cambiar en su vida. Llegaron a una lujosa puerta, esta estaba vigilada por 4 guardias se veían bastante grandes y musculosos. Butch miro con cierta ironía a los guardias, él podía derrotarlos cuando él quisiera. Boomer, miro la puerta un poco fastidiado... técnicamente no le gustaba hablar mucho con su padre... siempre lo había considerado el más débil. Mientras Brick el parecía sereno, no mostraba ninguna faceta de expresión alguna en su rostro. La puerta se abrió, dejándolos entrar a un impresionante salón donde se veía a un hombre con barba negra algo canosa y mirada fría...vestido con un turbante y ropas de gala… miro a los chicos entrar....

-Bienvenidos, los llame por un asunto importante-dice serio...Jared Rashid el sultán del reino Asuán

-De que se trata-dice Butch impaciente-si son de los asuntos de guerra, ya me encargue-dice cruzado de brazos.

-Déjame terminar Butch-dice serio- la guerra con el reino Nubia se ha tornado algo pesada en estos últimos años...sin mencionar que el reino del oeste Him… ha ganado algunos de nuestro territorios...por eso he decidido hacer una alianza con el reino Nubia para crear una fuerza que los detenga....

-Dice serio mientras suspira cansado....mirando a sus hijos

-Alianza, padre- dice Brick tratando de analizar lo dicho por su padre-¿Qué tipo de alianza?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-Sí, los dos territorios fusionados crearan una barrera que evitara el paso de los hims… por nuestras tierras....-dice serio- y considerando la situación lo haremos mediante un casamiento, uno de ustedes se tendrá que casar con la hija del Sultán Utonio...y establecerse en el reino medio entre ambos para fortalecer la barrera de Jinred...-dice serio Mientras el rubio se quedó rojo no se imaginó eso y el moreno gruñe...no quería más mujeres eran molestas...

-debes estar bromeando con mis hombres podemos vencerlos, no necesitamos ayuda de ese debilucho reino-dice Butch molesto...

-Cállate, en estos años si bien has resguardado los límites del reino el ataque viene de a dos puntas y no puedes con todo...así que respetas mi decisión-dice serio mientras paraliza con la mirada al chico de los ojos verdes.

-Entonces... nosotros decidiremos quien es el que se va a casar- dice Brick serenamente, mientras sus hermanos se sorprendían ante sus palabras

-Exactamente, háblenlo entre ustedes mañana quiero una respuesta, mandare a unos emisarios para que den el mensaje y traigan a la princesa-dice serio el hombre- pueden retirarse-

Los tres hacen reverencia y se retiran de ahí. Ya estando afuera...

-¡Estás loco, Brick! ¿Piensas dejar que nuestro padre nos condene de por vida?- Brick no lo mira solo ve el suelo...

-Pero que haremos, si es verdad el pueblo ha estado sufriendo perdidas...aunque la idea de casarme no es la que más me interese, ya tengo suficiente con las prometidas que nos traen-dice el rubio molesto

-hasta que al fin dices algo coherente-dice Butch mirando al rubio- como puedes decir esto...ya bastante tuve con esa pelirroja fea...mushoro o algo así...ahora tenemos que aguantar a otra de esas mimadas-dice molesto mientras patea un jarrón...

Brick, suspira y los ve con enojo -Entiendan algo, esto es algo que tenemos que hacer... no es que queramos... no es algo que podamos elegir. Solamente quiero que tengan en cuenta que si no lo hacemos, nuestro reino se vendrá abajo- dice Brick deteniendo su caminar y volteándolos a ver

-Pero...-dice Butch callando al ver la cara de Brick...mientras el rubio suspira resignado haciendo la temida pregunta

-¿Quién de nosotros tendrá que casarse?-dice serio...

-Yo no pienso hacerlo, decídanlo entre ustedes-dice Butch serio…

Mientras el rubio suspira fastidiado -que novedad cualquiera diría que les tienes pánico a las mujeres-dice mientras el moreno lo mira serio...

-que dijiste #¬¬-dice ya sacando su arma- atrévete a decirlo de nuevo

-¡Basta! dejen de pelear por una maldita vez en su vida... Butch, cualquiera de nosotros podría casarse. Sé que ninguno de nosotros optara por casarse por su propia voluntad, tampoco podemos decidirlo. Pero creo que solo hay una forma...-dice Brick seriamente, mirando a sus dos hermanos

-¿Cuál?-dice molesto el moreno guardando el arma

-Edades, hermanos...- los dos abren los ojos a más no poder

-¿Edades?-dice Boomer con un mal presentimiento...

-¬¬ habla claro-dice el chico de coleta molesto

Brick suspira -No lo entiendes, yo soy el mayor... mi padre me ha puesto 12 prometidas, mientras tanto tú, el de en medio tienes 8… pero hay alguien que solo cuenta con 4 prometidas, que es el más chico de nosotros- dice Brick tratando de no ver a Boomer a los ojos

-¬¬ momento no estarán pensando en que sea… yo…, ni lo piensen-dice el rubio molesto mientras el moreno lo mira burlón

-Quien es el exagerado con las mujeres ahora…además teniendo costumbres de niña te llevarías bien, eres el único que no cumples cargos aquí-dice Butch serio

-Boomer, entiende... yo... no es que te quiera condenar o algo por el estilo, pero pienso que es justo para todos. Yo tengo que cargar con 12 molestas "princesas" si es que se les puede llamar así... y Butch, bueno el... es Butch... trata a sus doncellas como bichos raros, si la princesa del reino Nubia se molesta, nos podría ir muy mal-

-pero...pero...ah demonios...pero no estoy seguro...ni siquiera sé su nombre o algo-dice el rubio resignado

-eso es lo que menos debe de importarte, después de todo recuerda que es solo un estúpido matrimonio por compromiso- le dijo Brick, entrando a su alcoba siendo seguido por sus hermanos. Butch se arrojó a la cama del pelirrojo, estaba más tranquilo ahora que ya habían decidido quien debía casarse.

-_matrimonio por compromiso_-pensó el rubio... -_Más bien matrimonio obligado_-pensó esto último poniendo cara de fastidio

-por cierto, lo que dice papá es verdad los Himestán ganando territorio los emisarios no llegaran....será mejor que mande algunos de mis hombres-dice Butch chocho de no casarse...

Brick tenía la mirada seria... pero lo dicho por su hermano le había dado un idea, algo loco tal vez... pero solo tal vez funcionaria -Butch- lo nombro, el mencionado lo volteo a ver -¿Cuándo enviaras a tus hombres...?-

-¿Hum?...mañana a la mañana, ¿por?-dice curioso el chico

Brick deja de recargarse en la pared, mientras Butch se sentaba en medio de la cama y lo miraba impaciente por la respuesta, Boomer hacia lo mismo que Butch pero la diferencia es que este estaba algo aturdido por la decisión de hace un momento

-Yo... estaba pensando que... sería mejor que fuéramos nosotros-

-¿Qué? estás loco...-dice Butch- para que iríamos, mis hombres pueden solos, Brick-dice Butch ofendido

-si claro...O_o...momento ¿qué? ¿Nosotros?-dice boomer reaccionando

-Porque nunca entiendes nada... si vamos nosotros, Boomer tendría la posibilidad de conocer a la princesa... además sería bueno, al menos por una vez salir de esta cárcel y despejarnos de tantas…"mujeres"..-dijo Brick un poco fastidiado. Era la época en que venían de visita la mayoría de sus prometidas para ver si se decidía por alguna para esposa oficial…

-si supongo, esa fastidiosa sanguijuela viene de visita por esta época, yo voy prefiero el desierto a esas locas-dice Butch no tenía ganas de ver a la princesa Mushoro, entupida pelirroja solo se la pasaba cargoseándolo y hablando de los rico que era su padre…no sabia como de milagro no le había cortado la lengua hace rato…

-Pensé que te gustaban los besos que te daba- dijo Brick con una sonrisa torcida y levantando una ceja

-¬¬ cállate...prefiero que me pique un escorpión-dice serio gruñendo

-eh chicos...ni modo...-dice Boomer, ya aceptando su destino

-Bien, vayan a descansar... que mañana nos escabulliremos temprano, antes que "el sultán" nos diga algo- dice Brick planeando todo

-genial-dice Boomer mientras se iba al igual que Butch que solo lo mira burlón...

Al salir ellos dos, Butch se le queda viendo a Boomer.

-¿Qué?- expresa Boomer con fastidio

-Nada, solamente… espero que disfrutes a otra loca tras de ti- dijo Butch mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Boomer solo gruño y dio la vuelta fastidiado dirigiéndose a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Destinos del desierto**

**Capítulo 2**

En el otro lado del desierto...cierta princesa de pelo naranja y ojos curiosamente rosas, lloraba en su pieza siendo consolada por su dama de compañía....

-Ya mi lady, si sigue llorando así le hará mal-dice Miyako mientras acaricia el pelo de Momoko....

-Es que, simplemente no puedo creerlo...- sollozo la chica, mientras recargaba su rostro en el regazo de su dama.

-Sé que es difícil, usted imaginaba otro destino para su corazón pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios-dice la rubia algo dolida....Takaaki su prometido murió por defenderla y ella desconsolada en memoria de este nunca más amaría a ningún otro hombre.

-por eso le digo que la comprendo....-dice en modo tierno mientras le acaricia el cabello, dice la chica recordando a su prometido.

-Yo... solo pensé que tal vez... solo tal vez, podría elegir con quien casarme- dijo la chica de bellos ojos rosas volteando a ver a su dama

La chica rubia le sonrió, no podía hacer nada. El sultán Utonio había tomado una decisión y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Descanse ama, que en sus sueños siempre será libre-dice Miyako mientras Momoko llora en su falda color celeste.

Mientras en el desierto...nuestros príncipes se lograron escapar de su palacio yendo como emisarios/soldados para el reino Nubia.

-Hace mucho calor-dice Boomer mientras monta un caballo cargando algunas cosas, era un viaje de 3 días

-Ya sabía que aflojarías, nenita-dice Butch lo más feliz de la vida, sin prometidas molestas, listo para pelearse con quien se le cruce.

-¬¬ cállate-dice molesto el rubio

-Además estamos en el desierto que esperabas- dice Brick, antes de que empiecen a pelear... como siempre.

-Ya sé pero...ah olvídenlo-dice mientras suspira, mirando el basto desierto.

-Demonios, con esta ropa me asare, oye idiota no hay algo con que refrescarnos- grita Brick a Butch, pero este lo ignoro.

-Algo se acerca-dice Boomer… viendo a un jinete, a simple vista un ladrón. Este corría siendo perseguido por otro en un caballo negro, cubierto por varias telas y usando una máscara, montando al animal en movimiento; iba parado sobre el lomo del caballo, blandiendo una espada desde sus ropas, de repente salta en una duna de arena tirando al ladrón al suelo, mientras le corta las manos en un movimiento, el castigo por robar...en Arabia. Lo ato de pies y manos, lo subió al caballo que usaba.

-¡Piedad, mátame!-suplico el ladrón mirando donde ya no estaban sus manos sangrando.

-No eres más que una vil rata, pero hay gente que paga por tu cabeza… no me lo tomes a mal, yo solo hago mi trabajo-dice el encapuchado (Kaoru), mientras le ata las manos de tal modo que no sangran.

-Hermano, ¿Quién es ese?-dice Boomer serio mirando el espectáculo

-N-no lo sé, pero eso fue sorprendente- dice Brick

-mmm...diría que es un acadio, son mercenarios asesinos a sueldo, si empiezan una cosa la terminan… cosa de honor-dice Butch algo asombrado en sí, ese guerrero tenia buena técnica acadio

-pero es raro que no muestre su rostro-dice pensativo Butch

-¿Asesinos a sueldos?... cobran por matar...- dice Boomer algo nervioso

-¬¬ la gente se gana su vida en distintos modos-dice el príncipe verde...

-Eso es inhumano...- dice Boomer algo molesto

-Da igual, a nosotros no nos incumbe sus asuntos- dice Brick seriamente

Mientras Kaoru sube al ladrón al segundo caballo, se sube de un salto en el suyo. Mira extrañada donde estaban situados los príncipes, en particular Butch se quedó mirando ya que era costumbre de los acadianos el mostrar el rostro antes a sus enemigos para infundirles más miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón este lo ocultaba...

-Mmm...emisarios del reino Asuán...- dice pensativa bajo su máscara, mientras emprende viaje de vuelta a donde debería entregar al ladrón.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo aquí- pensó Kaoru, mientras empezaba a galopar más rápido en su caballo con destino a donde debía entregar al ladrón. Mientras Butch, se le quedaba mirando; había algo raro en ese asesino que le llamaba la atención. Aparte de **no** mostrar su rostro.

-¬¬ Butch...Butch....parece que al fin se le acabo por romper el cerebro-dice Boomer mientras el moreno despierta del trance mirándolo chueco...

-¬¬ cállate nenita-dice el moreno molesto mientras galopa junto a sus hermanos

-¿te pasa algo? porque tienes cara de estúpido y eso no es normal, solo llegas a tener cara de idiota- dice Brick con un tono burlón en su rostro...

-¡Argh!¡Cállate!- dice Butch molesto-mejor hay que continuar, si no nunca llegaremos-

-Sí, general- expreso sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, provocando que su hermano rabiara de nuevo

-Arrg…grr ¬¬-dice molesto mientras galopa más fuerte.

Mientras los hermanos recorrían el desierto, el sultán Utonio llama a su hija por una carta donde anunciaba que los emisarios del sultán Rashid (padre de los chicos) la buscarían, pero como aún no estaba firmado un pacto de paz… había decidido contratar acadios para protegerla.

-Por eso, iras acompañada por estos acadios, en cuanto los emisarios lleguen hablaremos con cuál de sus hijos te casaras-dice serio el sultán

Miyako miraba de reojo a Momoko que con ojos llorosos asentía con la cabeza...

-Sé que es difícil pero… es por el bien del pueblo-agrega suspirando

Ella solo asentía, no pensaba que tan pronto tomarían la decisión. Pensaba que todavía le quedaban un poco de días libres. Miyako observaba a la princesa, sabía que ella fingía al estar con su padre. La princesa aceptaba su destino y eso era algo que Miyako admiraba de ella.

Algo que ella misma nunca podría aceptar, ya que aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que su prometido estaba muerto. Lejos de ella.

-Puedo retirarme- dijo al fin la princesa Momoko, su padre solo asintió. Ella se levantó seguida de su mucama, camino hasta la puerta y salió por esta. Llego y se encerró en su cuarto junto con su mucama e hizo algo que no había podido hacer frente a su padre... llorar.

Maldito destino que la condenaba, maldito destino que iba a traer pronto a su futuro esposo, maldito destino que le esperaba en un matrimonio sin amor.

-Trate de calmarse, ama...llorar así no le hará bien...-dice Miyako sin poder hacer más que consolarla....

-Quizás ese príncipe no sea tan malo...uno no tiene que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla-dice con un tono maternal...acariciando el cabello de Momoko

-Pero... no lo entiendes... yo... pensé que algún día, seria yo quien elegiría a esa persona especial que pasaría el resto de mi vida conmigo-

-La entiendo...pero quizás Alá, tenga algo preparado para usted, uno nunca sabe que vientos soplaran-dice la rubia mientras seguía consolándola.

Mientras Momoko la mira llorando más fuerte, siendo abrasada por Miyako, _no podía hacer más_....

En tanto, tras un largo viaje los hermanos llegan a Nubia, donde todo parecía bien aunque con algunas señales de decadencia por las guerras. Caminaron entre las personas normales, de clase alta, baja e indigentes, comerciantes y prostitutas; que los hostigaban, otros los miraban con miedo o murmuraban en voz baja.

-¡¡Melones frescos, los más frescos!!-dice un vendedor

-¡¡Afiladores de espadas, las mejores armas del oriente!!-grita otro, varios bullicios de comerciantes se escuchaban.

-Este lugar es demasiado... abrumador- dijo Boomer viendo a la gente con tristeza

-Bueno nuestro reino tampoco es mejor....pero que nos importa-dice Butch molesto.

-Recuerden, que ahora somos visitantes en este lugar. Así que ni se les ocurra hacer algún "comentario inteligente", en especial tu Butch- dijo Brick, mirando a su hermano

-Ya sé ¬¬-dice molesto el moreno...

-Miren...- comenta Boomer apuntando hacia una señora que estaba siendo acosada por hombres bastante ebrios al parecer.

-Deberíamos ayudarla ¿no creen?- continuo diciendo el rubio

-porque lo haríamos-dice Butch revoleando la vista

-Está siendo maltratada Butch- dijo molesto el rubio

-¿Y a nosotros qué?-dice Butch, cuando los hombre buscaban bajar el velo de la mujer. En cuestión de segundos estos caen al piso, inconscientes con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Los chicos suben la mirada y ven al encapuchado de la otra vez.

El 'chico' misterioso revisa los bolsillos de los hombres sacándoles unas bolsas con dinero, se la entrega a la mujer que agradecida le besa la mano y se va caminando a su casa.

-Otra vez él...- expresa Brick sorprendido

-_"Idiotas, no los mato solo porque no quiero manchar mi espada con sangre inútil"-_dice molesta Kaoru en acadiano. Se une entre la gente a dos acadianos más. Estos encapuchados se dirigían al palacio...

-Así parece-dice Butch pensativo, porque un asesino haría eso. Era gente de honor pero sin paga, no estaba seguro…

-_"Te tardaste_"-dice Shou serio tras la capa...

-_"Solo me encargaba de unas ratas"_-dice Kaoru bajo su máscara....

-_"deberías de dejar de hacer esa clase de favores, sabes"_-Continuo el otro encapuchado, que se veía un poco más pequeño que los otros dos, pero aun así se le notaba bastante fuerte

-_"da igual, yo solo lo hago porque quiero"_- dijo Kaoru con un tono de molestia

-"_ya cálmense, tenemos que ir a ver al sultán_"-dice Shou serio, mientras camina...

-¿Por qué estarán aquí?-dice Boomer curioso y algo confundido por la acción del acadiano.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que no nos atravesemos en su camino. Nos podría ir muy mal- dice Brick serio

-Como sea, ahí está el palacio-dice Butch aburrido, mientras ven a los acadios entrar a este mostrando un pergamino a los guardias -parece que nos cruzaremos con ellos hermano-dice el verde algo ¿emocionado? bueno no todos los días se tiene a acadianos tan cerca.

-Butch... hablo enserio... no quiero que te metas con ellos-dice Brick molesto, anticipando desde antes que Butch quisiera una pelea con esos tipos

-Sí, Butch... tu actitud de macho nos traerá muchos problemas- dice Boomer riéndose

-Vamos quizás, los pueda convencer de que sean aliados...-dice burlón ignorando a Boomer por primera vez. Su vista estaba clavada en el acadiano de la máscara.

-Alto... ¡preséntense!-dice los guardias serios, dos mastodontes con grandes espadas, mirando serios al trío

-Somos emisarios de reino Asuán... nos han enviado a escoltar a la princesa- dice Brick con un tono demandante

-Aquí está el permiso-dice Boomer mientras muestra el pergamino que los guardias miran serios.

-Está bien pueden pasar, le anunciaremos al amo su llegada-dice el guardia mientras le da la señal al otro para que le avise al sultán.

Escoltan a los chicos hacia una estancia del palacio. Brick se sorprende al ver a los acadios estar en donde ellos mismos, Butch hace una sonrisa torcida al verlos y Boomer se siente un poco intimidado al estar ante su presencia. Los tres encapuchados voltean a ver a los visitantes.

-ellos otra vez- piensa Kaoru

-_"¿Pasa algo?"_-pregunta Shou curioso.

-_"lo vi. en el desierto hace unos días, mientras hacia un trabajo, no es nada"_-dice Kaoru seria

-_"ya veo, traten de no buscar pelea si ellos no la empiezan, _¬¬_ para los dos"_-dice serio mientras los otro asienten con la cabeza

Butch observaba a los acadios... -no se ven tan fuertes, pero... su fuerza de ese enmascarado es tremenda- pensó el chico no desviando la mirada

-Basta Butch, deja de verlos- dijo en un susurro Brick

-mhp...- el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto

-hermano deja de molestar-dice algo nervioso Boomer cuando ve una serpiente salir de uno de los jarrones-una cobra-dice mientras da unos pasos atrás...

-gallina-dice Butch burlón.

La cobra se mueve sigilosa hasta Kaoru que agacha el brazo mientras esta se enrosca en ella.

-_"Guarda esa cosa quieres"_-dice Shou algo molesto

-_"OH vamos si es demasiado linda, hasta le quisieras dar un beso"_-dice Kaoru con un tono burlón

En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse, un plebeyo aparece en esta.

-El amo los está esperando-dice mientras abre la puerta, donde estaba en un lujoso salón de trono el sultán Utonio.

Pasando por varias torres de marfil, telas y demás cosas que nuestros chicos ya habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Había un gran decorado al fondo donde se encontraba el sultán sentado serio mirando a los invitados.

-Gracias por recibirnos, sultán Utonio-dicen los acadianos con una leve reverencia, mientras Kaoru guardaba su mascota en una vasija entre sus ropas...

Los hermanos no saben cómo actuar y enseguida hacen una reverencia, es decir, ellos eran príncipes y jamás se habían inclinado ante nadie...

-Gracias amm… por la ¿gentileza? sultán- dicen los tres confundidos

-de nada...entréguenme el mensaje de su amo Rashid-dice serio Utonio, Boomer le entrega un pergamino, mientras el sultán lo empieza a leer.

-Entiendo...hagan pasar a mi hija-dice serio mientras unos guardias abren unas puertas donde aparece Momoko en compañía de Miyako.

-Amo-dice Miyako con una reverencia

El sultán hace un ademán con la mano para que se levante, los chicos miran a la princesa. Era bella tenían que admitirlo, pero al parecer Boomer no veía a la princesa, si no a la linda chica de cabello dorado.

Brick le dio un codazo a Boomer para que volviera en sí. Mientras Butch la veía con algo de desagrado que era difícil de notar.

-Genial otra pelirroja- pensó Butch-de la que me salve...- río para sus adentros

-Les presento a mi hija, la princesa Momoko-dice el sultán serio- ellos son emisarios del sultán Rashid, según su mensaje te casaras con su hijo menor… Boomer-dice serio mirando a al trío- díganme sus nombres...-dice el sultán Brick se quedó hecho piedra, no había pensado en eso.

-Soy, Samir señor, él es Said-dice señalando a Butch - y él es Sein-dice señalando a Boomer, no podían dar sus nombres verdaderos.

-Aam… ya veo, hija ellos son los que te guiaran a conocer a tu futuro esposo- dijo el sultán señalándolos.

-y ellos son... los akkadianos que se aseguraran de protegerte, si es necesario-dijo el sultán, viéndolos con un poco de temor en sus ojos, no era de su agrado dejar a su hija a cargo de asesinos a sueldo, pero era necesario debido a la guerra.

-Joven, podría retirarse la máscara es necesario saber con qué clase de persona ira mi hija-le pidió a Kaoru el sultán esta solo lo volteo a ver, Butch abrió los ojos a mas no poder por fin vería el rostro de ese akkadio, por fin descubriría que hay detrás de la mascara

-Cuidaremos a su hija, señor-dice Shou serio- pero me temo que eso no podrá ser-

-con todo respeto, si dejo que vea mi rostro, tendría que matarlo, señor...cada pueblo sus costumbres-dice seria Kaoru-y temo corregirlo...soy una **mujer**, sultán Utonio-dice Kaoru seria con todo el orgullo del mundo-si duda de mis habilidades puede ponerlas a prueba…-

-¡¡¡Queee!!!- se escuchó el grito de Butch o en este caso Said. Los akkadios lo voltearon a ver

-¡¡¡Cómo es posible que una mujer sea una akkadio!!!-

-akkadiana- corrigió Kaoru

-Como sea- contesto de mala manera Butch

-Basta Said...- dijo Brick, tratando de controlarlo

-Algún problema con eso soldado Said-dice Shou seria, mientras Kaoru lo mira tras la máscara verdaderamente molesta ese idiota como se atrevía.

-"tonto, desgraciado machista"-dice maldiciendo en akkadiano en voz baja.

-El problema es que nosotros nada más venimos a proteger a la princesa, no a más **mujeres**- dijo resaltando la última palabra

-si estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ella se puede proteger sola- dijo Shou

-mmm...-dice el sultán pensativo...- soldado Said si tiene algún problema, puede probarla… en lo que a mí respecta que una mujer proteja a mi hija desde el interior es muy conveniente-dice mientras Kaoru sonríe victoriosa debajo de la máscara.

-yo...-

-él está de conforme sultán- dice rápidamente Brick antes de que su hermano cometa una estupidez

-Claro que no...- dijo Butch-porque no la probamos- declaro con determinación, Boomer solo suspiro, mientras se preguntaba porque su hermano era un idiota machista.

Mientras Kaoru tras dejar la vasija de cleo con Dai, se aparece como fantasma frente a Butch que la esperaba, se agacha sonriendo debajo de la máscara, rápidamente patea los pies de Butch dándole un golpe rápido en la cara, subiendo una pierna que lo tira al piso.

Mientras se aleja unos pasos con su sable a mano.

-buen intento, novato-dice molesta, Butch se levanta enojado. Condenada mujer, como se atrevió. Arrebatando contra ella mientras sus espadas se cruzaban a gran velocidad, dando un codazo en el estómago de Kaoru que ella con sus ojos llenos de furia toma ese codo haciendo una llave en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que lo tira al piso boca abajo mientras inmoviliza sus piernas, colocando su espada en el cuello de Said tirándole de los pelos mientras este la mira furioso.

-Mujer desgraciada-le dice bastante molesto. Que humillante, vencido por una chica.

-no te mato, solo porque el sultán solo quiere una prueba pero ten cuidado de lo que hablas, puede que pierdas algo más que la lengua si te descuidas-dice Kaoru con una voz asesina, que hasta el mismo sultán sintió un escalofrió

_-"basta, déjalo ya... has demostrado ser mejor que él"-_ dice Shou

_-"Argh! perro infeliz"-_ le dice esta levantándose y posicionándose al lado de su hermano.

-no puedo creerlo, una chica venció a Butch- piensa Boomer, estaba sin palabras era el Apocalipsis… se notaba algo feliz también la cara de su hermano no tenía precio.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Said- dice Brick mirándolo con reproche y a la vez con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Butch se levanta sobándose el cuello, volteo a ver a la akkadia. Esa maldita, lo había dejado en ridículo y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Bien, espero este conforme soldado- le dijo el sultán.

Kaoru no decía nada solo lo mira burlona y victoriosa colocándose sus ropas de nuevo junto a su mascota.

-Mis felicitaciones-dice el sultán, mientras, Kaoru le hace una reverencia- mi hija estará en buenas manos-

-Se lo agradezco-dice la asesina.

-Por ahora es mejor que se queden, partirán al amanecer-dice el sultán, mientras le ordenaba a unos esclavos que preparen cuartos para los invitados.

-Gracias sultán- dicen los akkadios al unísono.

-Se lo agradecemos- dicen Brick y Boomer, Butch estaba sin palabras. Él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, tal vez sea una asesina de elite pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a humillarlo. Esto no se iba a quedar así, él se iba a encargar de que se tragara sus palabras, quería la revancha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola aca les dejo el 3cer cap, espero que les guste , gracias por los comentarios y tengan paciencia que en cuanto pueda y la facu me permita subire mas….

Cap 3: venganza y humillación

Tras acomodarse los hermanos en el cuarto de invitados...entre maldiciones de butch. Era una habitación algo pequeña a lo que estaban acostumbrados, con 3 camas, algunos muebles y unos grandes ventanales.

-es cómodo para ser pequeño-dice boomer sentándose en un almohadón - lo único malo compartirlo con este-dice mirando al soldado "Said".

-¬¬ cállate que no estoy de humor-dice el moreno enojado mientras patea una almohada molesto.

-Déjame adivinar- se para Brick con su cara burlona-es porque te venció una "señorita"- dice haciendo comillas entre risas al ver la cara de su hermano.

-jajá jajá, gracias por recordármelo Brick- dijo Boomer riéndose a más no poder

-ah cállense...no es posible...es una mujer…¡ Pero me las va apagar!-dice mientras patea un banco...-ninguna mujerzuela me va a humillar así-dice molesto como buen macho ofendido

-¬¬ Esa mujer te venció -dice boomer burlón- aguántate

-¬¬** boomer-dice molesto el moreno

-Si, deberías tomarlo por el lado amable. Podría enseñarte algunas técnicas- dice Brick ya no aguantándose la risa

-ahh los voy a matar si dicen una sola palabra mas-dice ya tomando su arma furioso, con un tic en el ojo.

-mhp... acadia- dice Brick aventándole una almohada, butch la corta al medio con su espada corriendo a Brick mientras destruye el cuarto en el proceso...

-ven aquí me vas a escuchar-dice furioso...

-¡acadia!- le grita Brick, al parecer el bobo quería morir. Pero en ese preciso momento, Butch se le avienta encima y rompen la puerta.

-Mira lo que hiciste- dice Boomer viendo la puerta completamente destruida

-ah mi cabeza-dice Brick con algunas maderas en la ropa...mientras butch sacado manda un sablazo que le corta dos pelos del flequillo...

-¬¬** no vuelvas a mencionarla...o juro que el único que me hará tío será el nenita-dice serio con la espada en el cuello del rojo

-D-de acuerdo- dice Brick nervioso, su hermano si que se lo había tomado enserio...

-¬¬ mejor déjalo tranquilo-dice boomer mirando la puerta destrozada- como arreglaremos esto

Mientras el verde se levanta guardando la espada..Maldiciendo en árabe yendo al balcón...tratando de calmarse, por ala, había derrotado ejércitos, peleo con 20 hombres a la vez ganando, era el mejor peleador de su reino y de otros conquistados, pero en tan solo unos movimientos esa mujerzuela lo tiro al piso humillándolo. El un gran general temido por muchos fue derrotado con facilidad por una mujer, hubiera preferido morir en plena guerra antes de tener que pasar eso, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido hace rato se ponía loco.

-No lo sé, será mejor que busquemos a alguien del personal- dice Brick

-¬¬ No lo podemos hacer nosotros- dice Boomer algo molesto

-mmm... no, porque yo no se como arreglar una puerta ¬¬-dijo avergonzado Brick

-¬¬ que novedad-dice boomer...mientras miyako que justo venia de llevar unos te a la princesa...escucha el lío...

Mirando la puerta no estaba segura si era correcto pero tenia curiosidad...tocándola despacio sosteniendo la bandeja.

-disculpen...escuche ruidos, ¿están bien?-dice con su velo puesto...para ser respetuosa..

Boomer abre la puerta y un leve sonrojo invade sus mejillas.-hola...-

-Buenas tardes- responde Miyako-disculpe esta todo bien escuche ruido y...-

-por que tiene la cara roja, acaso tiene fiebre-dice curiosa sonriendo tierna...cosa que enrojeció a boomer

-No, no... yo... Umm... es que hace mucho calor, si eso es- dice echándose aire con su mano

-ah ya veo, pero escuche ruidos...¿paso algo?-dice curiosa mientras boomer notaba el perfume a jazmín que provenía de la chica

-aaa...- es lo único que puede decir, en ese momento sale Brick

-mmm... se te ofrece algo?- pregunta curioso

-buenas tarde joven samid...no solo escuche ruidos extraños y quería saber si paso algo-dice Cortéz...

-no, bueno, si- dice aprovechando la oportunidad de poder arreglar la puerta-mi tonto her... compañero rompió la puerta y quería saber si hay alguien aquí que pueda arreglarla...-

-ah ya veo, ¿se lastimaron? puedo llamar a un medico...-dice miyako preocupada...- por la puerta puedo decirle a unos de los ciervos...no se tiene que disculpar...algunos muebles son algo viejos-dice la rubia Cortéz mientras boomer quedaba rojo sin poder decir nada..

-Nah, estamos completamente bien... solo que el soldado Said es algo idiota- lo ultimo lo había dicho mas para si mismo que para la chica

o/O-boomer...oliendo el perfume de miyako

-supongo..Pero joven sein se encuentra bien, esta muy rojo-dice miyako preocupada-no quiere que llame un medico?

-Nah... Descuide, yo se como despertarlo- le dice Brick burlón- solo es algo distraído.

-yo este bueno si todo esta bien me retiro-dice mientras hace una reverencia...-que descansen-dice caminando a su pieza...mientras boomer sigue mirándola

De repente, Brick lo observa extrañado. Se le ocurre una idea y ZAZ! le da una buena bofetada despertándolo de su trance...

-ah ¿que? ouch...¬¬ ¿ por que me hiciste eso?...o/O...y donde se fue la chica-dice mirando para todos lados...

-mhp... ¿porque preguntas por ella?- dice Brick con un tono algo confuso

-yo no por nada...es para ver como arreglamos la puerta si eso-dice mirando al costado...

-si claro, y mi abuelita es la momia del Sahara... ¬¬, como sea ella dijo que mandaría a unos sirvientes a arreglarla, y se fue corriendo debido a que pensó que la idiotez era contagiosa... y hablando de idiotez donde estará Butch-

Boomer ocultando su sonrojo buscando a butch...mira por todos lados con un mal presentimiento...- eh hermano...no esta su espada...y no pensaras que... ¿habrá ido donde la akkadiana...o si?-dice algo nervioso...

-nah... no es tan idiota- tarda unos segundos en reaccionar- ¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Es Butch! Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Brick con determinación

-pero los otros acadianos no mataran...-dice algo nervioso pero ya brick lo arrastraba...para ver como le salvaban el pellejo a su hermano alias "el idiota machista"..

-¿Como evitaremos que el señor macho lo arruine o lo mate?- dice el rubio siendo arrastrado

-mmm... a mi que me preguntas, la única forma de tener tranquilo a Butch es... es... tenerlo amarrado en un silla con las mejores sogas y encerrado con mil candados en cuarto sumamente oscuro- concluye Brick- espera que no el cuarto de los acadianos es por allá- señala Brick en dirección contraria a donde iban

-genial..T T estamos condenados-dice mientras brick lo arrastra en la dirección correcta..

De mientras Said...trepaba por los balcones...hasta el cuarto de los acadianos...donde en una de las piezas que por cierto era mas grande que el cuarto de los chicos...shu dormía y Dai fue a hablar un tema con el Sultan y kaoru estaba en su pieza limpiando su arma...sin velo ni mascara...

-mm...Necesita mas aceite-dice mientras va a buscar en el cuarto de sus hermanos...en tanto cierto principito...llega al balcón...

-Me las pagaras maldita!- grita como un desquiciado, pero se avergüenza al ver que no había nadie... de repente nota que esta la mascara y el velo de la acadiana encima de un buro.

-que rayos...- dice tomando la mascara, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Por fin vería la fea cara de la desgraciada que le gano. Seguramente era una mujer horrible.

-ah ya encontré-dice mientras camina tranquila para su cuarto cuando cleo, su cobra gruñe...Enroscada en su cuellos...Cosa que a la chica no le gusto...- mm...-dice mientras butch observaba la mascara…burlón...

-je ahora vera-dice perverso el chico mirando la mascara, cuando siente un viento que lo golpea tirandolo boca a bajo y cubriendo sus ojos con una tela...

-dime una sola razón por la cual no deba degollarte en este preciso momento..."arcune" -idiota en akkariano, mientras coloca la espada en le cuello de Said...lanzando su espada...lejos...

-argh! es muy rápida- pensó el chico- mmm... porque... te arrestarían por matar a un soldado tan apuesto como yo- dijo burlonamente Butch, mientras a la chica no le había hecho ninguna gracia su comentario, esquivando el golpe de chico doblándole el brazo sonriente pateando sus pies haciendo que cayera en la cama, delineando su espalda hasta unas vértebras presionándolas inmovilizando a Said.

-aparte de estupido, engreído- le dijo cruelmente la chica presionando un nervio haciendo que butch gruña del dolor muscular causado por un simple punto de presión.

-no bajo la ley akkariana...arcune-dice perversa kaoru mientras lo ata de manos y pies con un látigo de su morral...mientras se coloca su velo y su mascara...

Mientras butch nota un leve aroma a lirios del desierto...disipado pero inconfundible...

-no importa si eres...soldado "Said" o príncipe...butch diría...-dice con una voz tenebrosa...que el chico abre los ojos... ¿como rayos lo supo?

-en mi ley este atrevimiento te cuesta la vida-dice cruel...- y como lo se, pues soy una asesina profesional, arcune, no solo matamos también tenemos que saber quien es quien, general de asuan, butch ruff, segundo hijo del Sultan Rashid, y pésimo luchador si me lo preguntan ¿quieres que continúe?

-cállate, esta bien te daré una buena razón para que me dejes con vida- dijo el seriamente

-te escucho- dice la chica

-quiero la revancha- dice serio Said, sin poder soltarse.

-no la vales...-dice seria kaoru- un supuesto guerrero con honor no se comportaría de esta manera tan deshonrosa-dice cruzada de brazos...

-pero que digo hablo de un arcune, no es de extrañar-dice perversa mientras cleo gruñe como riendo cómplice.

-argh! cierra la boca, yo tengo honor y tu lo has ofendido... y además si me ganas en la revancha te daré 100 monedas de oro

-mi honor no esta la venta...tu me ofendiste primero…al despreciar mi habilidad por mi sexo...bajo la ley de mi pueblo tendría que cortarte la lengua...y la verdad me empieza a sonar tentadora-dice perversa kaoru mientras cleo repta sobre la cama gruñendo a butch

-entonces... eso es un si o acaso tienes miedo de perder?- dice Butch retándola

-Ja- dice ella con ironía- porque debería tener miedo, eres un fracasado después de todo-

-pero sabes que te dejare con vida por ahora...siempre se necesita un tonto, arcune...para distraer al enemigo...-dice perversa...- ah y no fastidies..o el Sultan estará muy contento de saber que los soldaditos de asuan son los príncipes...-dice kaoru seria...

-no obstante...no te iras sin un castigo-dice sonriendo perversa, desenvainando su arma de la funda.

Ella levanta su espada y la apunta hacia la cara de él. Mientras Butch solo puede contener la respiración, de repente la acerca a su rostro y el cierra los ojos esperando lo peor y... lo único que llega a sentir es un fuerte punzada en su mejilla. Un pequeño corte eso es lo que le había hecho la enmascarada.

-Jajaja tienes 5 minutos para salir de mi habitación, vil cobarde- le dice ella, yéndose hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

-o puede que el reino de asuan solo dos de sus princitos tenga descendiente-dice mientras lo libera de los látigos...en tanto Said se tocaba la mejilla hasta el ojo donde kaoru le hizo un tajo que se lo atravesaba...como advertencia...

La chica se va con su cobra...triúnfate...- arcune desgraciado...en el desierto me encargare de enterrarte bajo las arenas-dice en akkadio...

-Maldita bruja- murmura Butch muy disgustado, se supone que se había ido a vengar y había acabado mas humillado...

En eso se escucha a Dai llegar...

Ve a Kaoru bastante enojada... -mhp... te pasa algo?- le pregunta el preocupado

-nada...solo ando con mis días...cosa de mujeres-dice como escusa...no le iba a decir lo ocurrido...Mientras se quita el velo, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-zzz- shu acostado en la cama con una gota de baba colgando de la boca.

-¿que hablaste con el Sultan?-dice kaoru para cambiar el tema mientras acaricia a cleo en el lomo

-fui a ver lo de nuestras posiciones, al parecer no viajaremos contigo- dice Shu, agarrando un arma y empezando a darle filo

-como que no viajaran conmigo, se supone que...-dice kaoru extrañada.

-lo sé, pero tu cuidaras a la princesa internamente, la misión de shu y mía será asegurarnos que no se encuentren con bandidos o guerreros del reino Him, para que su viaje sea seguro- dice Shu serio

-se mas claro-dice kaoru seria, habían discutido una cosa antes y ahora se la cambian.

-tu misión será que te encargues de la princesa, como sabes los emisarios del reino asuan aun no son de confianza... nosotros seremos cuidadores externos y tu serás la que se encargue de cuidarla durante el viaje, quedaremos de acuerdo en que lugar encontrarnos, en que lugar pararan y en que lugar no podrán descansar-dice serio el joven.

-entiendo-dice kaoru sonriente...mejor podía matar asuan Said sin testigos...

Mientras butch entraba a su pieza por el balcón...con el ojo ensangrentado...

-brick, butch apareció-dice el rubio mientras lo ve llegar...- que te paso?

-la akadia no te mato-dice algo asombrado

-Argh! cállate... yo casi la mato a ella- les contesta de muy mala manera volteando su mirada a otro lugar...

-seee... claro es por eso que vienes todo moribundo- dice Boomer burlonamente

-Cállate, al menos no soy un cobarde-dice molesto el moreno.

-al menos no soy idiota- responde el rubio a la ofensa

-quieres ver quien es el idiota, mariquita- dice alzando su espada con un tic en el ojo que no sangraba.

-Ya basta!...- grita Brick frustrado -tu cierra la boca y tu te lo mereces por andar con tu papel de macho heroico, así que los dos dejen de fastidiar... y tu vete a checar esa herida...- dice Brick ya irritado.

-je quien diría que al gran butch lo venció una chica...dos veces...-dice Boomer en vos baja...entre risas...-donde quedo el macho- dice ya sin poder contener la risa

- argh! cállate idiota... esa boba me las pagara- dice gruñendo cruzándose de brazos ¬¬

-si como no... Lindo recuerdo-dice señalando la cicatriz

-ufff... deberías dejarla en paz Butch... si se llega a enojar deberás podría matarte- dice Brick suspirando

-argh! cállate, solo me agarro desprevenido... eso es todo- ¬¬ dice el mirando hacia otra parte

-si, claro... aparte de que entraste sin autorización a su habitación, dispuesto a atacarla...- recalca brick serio y burlón.

-bueno hermano siempre te quejabas de que las mujeres eran inútiles...y no sabían hacer nada...mira a esta...sabe pelear, se mantiene sola...y te venció...-dice pícaro boomer entre carcajadas...

-Que estas suponiendo Boomer!- le dice amenazándolo con el puño...

-yo nada..¬¬ jee...-dice silbando mirando a costado...- solo decía- mientras brick suspira algo de razón tenia...

-se supone que las mujeres no deben servir para nada, deben ser una molestia y NO comportarse como un completo marimacho- dice Butch molesto

-Cuida tu boca hermanito, podrían cortar tu lengua- dice Brick mirándolo seriamente... pero con un toque burlesco en su rostro

-pues si mal no recuerdo una vez dijiste, que si aparecía una mujer útil...¿la esposarías…no?-dice el rubio- los borrachos no mienten

-Argh! Cállate... después de todo... Aun no me ha demostrado ser útil... además, ella ha insultado mi honor y es completamente irritante y boba...- gruño Butch

-mmm... te pateo el trasero dos veces y ¿aun no es útil?,! pues que esperas mas hermano!- dice Boomer agitando sus brazos de manera desesperada

-Boomer tiene razón... pero... creo que aunque Butch quisiera tenerla como su esposa no podría hacerlo...- dice Brick mirando a Boomer y Butch

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta Boomer curioso

-Por lo que mi padre me ha contado, los acadios tienen ciertas reglas... y mas las mujeres acadianas... si un hombre la quiere tomar como esposa... debe ganarle en una batalla, pero al parecer creo que eso no resultara con Butch- le dijo riéndose

Boomer abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras Butch solo miraba seriamente el suelo.

-eso es verdad-dice el rubio burlón

-argh! ya cállense hablan como si deberás me gustara esa... esa... mujer- dice butch molesto

-jamás dijimos que te gustara hermano, solo le estaba aclarando a Boomer de algunas costumbres acadias- dice Brick sonriente

-See... gracias por confirmarlo- dice Boomer riéndose a mas no poder

-mrph...- gruño Butch muy molesto, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas-claro que no me gusta- se dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo

-¬¬ se como digas-dice el rubio

Butch maldice en árabe mientras se va a otra sala interna molesto con la mano en el ojo sangrando, esa mujer lo había humillado 2 veces y encima ahora se atrevió a dejarle una marca en la cara, la maldita se lo pagaría, por su honor de guerrero, la derrotaría aun que fuera lo ultimo que haga.

Arcune= idiota, tonto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Disculpen la demora, aquí les traigo unos caps para compensar la espera, gracias por los comentarios….y espero que les guste….

Cap 4 : la partida, la tormenta y celos

Mientras los asuan discutían...y molestaba a Butch...

kaoru camina para el cuarto de las princesa tras discutir la estrategia con sus hermanos

-esta visible, princesa momoko-dice kaoru seria

-adelante, pase- dice Miyako haciendo una reverencia.

-con permiso-dice kaoru entrando...con su velo y mascara

-adelante- escucha kaoru... nota que la chica rubia es quien le abre la puerta, ella se adentra a la habitación de la princesa.

-con permiso-dice kaoru mientras entra al cuarto de la princesa tras hacer una leve reverencia...Miyako la mira curiosa usaba su mascara entre mujeres...mientras cierra la puerta

-disculpe la molestia pero he traído algo para el viaje-dice kaoru mientras saca unas ropas de civil...dentro de sus capas

-q-que es eso?- pregunta la princesa viendo la ropa...

-debido a los ladrones del desierto es aconsejable que no use sus ropas reales...es mejor no tentar a la suerte, puede conservar alguna joya si lo desea pero solo una...-dice seria kaoru

-nos disfrazaremos con comerciantes de tela...para despistar...así que he traído estas ropas para que se las ponga mañana, puede llevar sus ropas habituales en sus pertenecías...para el palacio..En asuan...pero ocúltelas bien-agrega

-de acuerdo- le dice la princesa... mañana se irían, mañana partiría a su cruel destino.

Mientras Miyako mira ala akkadia...entendía que no mostrara su rostro en frente de hombre pero entre mujeres...bueno cada pueblo sus costumbres...

-le ocurre algo princesa-dice kaoru al notar la mirada rojiza por el llanto...

-alguno de los asuan la molesto-dice seria colocando una mano en el mango de su espada.

-no, yo solo...- unas cuantas lagrimas caen de su rostro

-la princesa se siente triste- continua Miyako-eso es todo- dice con una mirada bastante comprensiva

-comprendo, si no necesita o quiere saber algo mas...me retirare-dice kaoru, soltando el arma...caminando para la puerta...

-Kaoru,¿ ese es tu nombre no?- dice la princesa antes de que esta se retire

-si, princesa-dice kaoru

-espero, que podamos ser amigas... - le sonríe la princesa melancólicamente

-eso espero-dice kaoru notando la mirada de momoko...no le gustaba ver a las mujeres sufrir...no podía hacer nada...su trabajo solo era escoltarla sin peligro hasta asuan...

-sabe, mi madre tenia un dicho para cuando un matrimonio no era deseado..."el cuerpo será del hombre, el alma de su dios, pero sus sueños y su mente siempre será libre, como los mismo vientos del desierto"-dice aun no segura de por que le importaba lo que una princesa haga pero le daba algo de pena...comprendía estas cuestiones...

-solo piénselo...espero que también podamos llevarnos bien-dice mientras camina para la puerta

-Gracias...- le susurra a Kaoru, ella la alcanza a escuchar y respondió con un "de nada" que la princesa no pudo escuchar, cerro la puerta y se fue muy pensativa a su habitación. Esa princesa, se veía muy buena persona. Jamás debía compartir el dicho de su madre, era para ella. Pero quien diría que después de todo lo compartiría con alguien de la "nobleza", tal vez después de todo... si iban a poder ser amigas.

-Esa chica, tiene corazón- le murmuro Miyako a la princesa todavía viendo la puerta

-Si- le contesto ella-aunque, me gustaría saber como es-

-Eso es cierto. Pero recuerde que así como el tiempo borra tempestades, también fortalece la amistad.-

-Si, creo que esperare... a que ella misma decida mostrarme su rostro- sonrío a su mucama sintiéndose un poco mejor, después de lo dicho por la acadia Kaoru.

Mientras kaoru se retiraba a descansar...paso al lado de brick que fue a buscar de mala gana...unos vendajes...para el ojo de su idiota hermano...

kaoru lo mira burlona bajo su mascara...imaginando al soldado Said humillado...y muy pronto muerto...mientras el rojo la mira serio Butch le había dicho que los akkadianos se dieron cuenta de quien eran pero no dirían nada por ahora...

-"va a ser un viaje interesante"-dice en su mente...sonriendo perversa

Brick y Kaoru no habían dicho nada, solo se veían. Brick disgustado porque le había dado trabajo que hacer a el. Y ella, bueno riendo bajo su mascara. Brick pasó por el lado derecho de Kaoru y bufo por lo bajo.

**Al otro dia, tras amanecer…**

Ya saliendo el sol...el grupo parte...vestidos como civiles..Entre varios rollos de tela donde ocultaban armas entre otras cosas...con unos camellos donde iría la princesa...kaoru iba al frente seria. sus hermanos partieron antes para asegurar el primer descanso..y vigilar al trío de paso...

Caminando ya afuera de nubia...el calor empezó a azotar...y boomer miraba de reojo a Miyako rojo y no ¬¬ por el calor..Butch iba molesto con el ojo vendado..hasta que cicatrizara y brick lo mira burlón...

-tenemos que caminar todo el día...hasta llegar al primer punto de encuentro...traten de no malgastar el agua-dice seria kaoru...subida a su caballo...

-Entendido- dice Brick serio y calmado

-Claro- contesta Boomer tranquilo.

-Si, "jefa"- dice Butch molesto cruzando los brazos

-Cuidado, podrías vendarte el otro ojo- le dice burlonamente Kaoru-vamos Lazlos- tira de la rienda del animal.

-Hace un poco de calor...- le dice la princesa a Miyako

-¬¬ hermano deja de provocarla-dice boomer a Said

-trate de aguantar...aun falta-dice Miyako al lado de la princesa

-Ella es la que me provoca...- contesta Butch enojado

-ya deja de comportarte como un machista resentido ¿quieres?- le dice Brick seriamente...

-¬¬ tu invadiste su cuarto, la insultaste...te gano dos veces con justa razón...y ella te provoca?..si claro-dice boomer burlón

-Argh! cierra la boca Rubiecita, además... es una cuestión de honor...- le dice con aires de grandeza, ignorando completamente a su hermano mayor.

-solo digo como son las cosas-dice boomer mientras mira de reojo a Miyako que abanicaba ala princesa...

**Caminaron un largo, largooo rato ya era el mediodía...**

Cuando kaoru miro el horizonte...molesta...

-demonios...Una tormenta de arena-dice seria. Lazlos empezó a inquietarse. Tenía que buscar refugio y rápido.

-baje las cosas, saquen las mantas...-dice mientras mira donde refugiarse...cuando ve unas ruinas...egipcias...- gracias akkan (dios de ellos)..- muévanse hay que llegar a esas ruinas ahora-grita mientras tira del camello de la princesa...

-sujétese princesa-dice kaoru mientras galopa mas fuerte...Cubriendo a la princesa con una manta

Llegan a las ruinas Kaoru observa el lugar, al parecer estaba algo viejas. Da un fuerte golpe a la pared, resistente. Estarían a salvo ahí por lo menos hasta que pasara la tormenta. La princesa se cubrió con un manta mientras el camello se echaba para también cubrirla. Lazlos y los demás caballos hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos dueños.

-Kadesh (mierda)...tenia que haber una tormenta de viento norte...durara al menos 2 horas...si quieren pueden descansar..Luego tendremos que ir mas de aprisa...-dice kaoru seria mientras se apoyaba en una pared...que evitaba que el viento..Pasara

Con la princesa y Miyako cerca -como se encuentra, princesa-dice kaoru mirando a la dicha

-B-bien, algo asustada... je, je... jamás había que tenido que esconderme de alguna tormenta de arena, es... emocionante- dice riendo tontamente la princesa

-me alegro, esta ruina resistirá-dice kaoru seria mientras Butch la mira molesto...para colmo la tormenta lo lleno de arena...

-si quiere duerma, princesa-dice kaoru mientras cleo sale de la vasija para que su ama la acaricie.

-claro gracias-dice momoko mientras Miyako la cubre con una manta.

-hola traviesa...-dice sonriente bajo su mascara- y tu también arcune, no cargare estorbos

-si claro, duerme para que pueda degollarte mejor- murmura Butch... ¬¬

-algún problema arcune-dice kaoru alzando la voz...mientras cleo gruñe...- si quieres continuar no impediré que camines por la tormenta-dice perversa

-Ningún problema... "princesa guerrera", yo no eh dicho nada- le dice enojado

-si me imagino-dice burlona...mientras momoko dormita siendo cuidada por Miyako

-"Boba feminista"- piensa él-"Ay si mírenme solo porque se pelear ya me creo la gran cosa"- dice haciendo gestos con su rostro

-¬¬ Butch deja de provocarla-dice boomer en voz baja sacudiéndose 2 kilos de arena

-Ay ya te dije que...- el moreno fastidiado

-Si, si ella te provoca- dice Brick burlonamente

-los alimentos se ha llenado de arena-dice Miyako al ver que solo quedaron 3 raciones limpias...

-lo que faltaba, quien fue el genio que se encargo de eso-dice mientras boomer./brick miraban a su hermano guerrero...

-¬¬ Said...se supone que tu te encargarías de eso...-dice boomer ahora viendo eso con hambre...

-bien hecho señor macho-dice brick suspirando...

-ah será por akkan...-dice kaoru suspirando...para colmo ahora tendría que cocinar...valla suerte...

-usemos una de las raciones..Luego de última cocinare algo cuando lleguemos al punto de encuentro-dice la akkadia...

Todos miran a Said con cara de decepcionados, mientras el piensa "Todos están en mi contra"

-podrías dejar tu orgullo de lado y prestar mas atención-dice boomer comiendo un pedazo de pan..Tenían que compartir

-arcune-dice kaoru mientras se mete un pan debajo de la mascara sin dejar ver su rostro

-Cierra la boca Sein- tomando el pedazo de pan de muy mala gana, mientras veía a la acadianas.-"Porque rayos no muestra su rostro"- piensa este

-Mmm... tome- le da Brick un pedazo de pan a la princesa, ella lo recibe.

-Gracias soldado Samir- le dice ella sonriéndole. Mientras el no cambia su expresión, para nada.

Acabaron de comer... la princesa se recostó sobre el regazo de Miyako.

-Descanse, es lo mejor... y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- le sugirió a Miyako

-Cuanta vitalidad tienes sabes...- le dice Miyako a Kaoru...

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta ella dudosa

-Yo... siento que moriría estando en el desierto por un solo día o tal vez horas... y tu técnicamente eres parte del desierto-

Kaoru voltea a ver el suelo, su mirada se vuelve un poco melancólica y sonríe tras la mascara.

-La vida de un acadio, es muy difícil sabes... y mas si eres...- no pudo acabar la frase

-Si eres mujer...- completo Miyako

-See... por ser mujer idiotas como el, me empiezan a subestimar- le dijo ella volteando a ver a Butch

-Sabes, yo siempre eh pensado que las mujeres tenemos una gran vitalidad. Somos más fuertes que ellos, tal vez no en fuerza bruta pero si en carácter… soportamos muchas cosas y aguantamos los más crueles golpes, que son los sentimientos… tal vez pienses que soy una tonta por contarte esto, pero al menos esa es mi manera de ver a las mujeres- termina Miyako con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la princesa.

-si supongo...la cuestión que en este lugar donde nacimos...los hombres estén al mando, claro que si este es la cabeza...la mujer es el cuello..y sin este la cabeza no es mas que una bola de carne hueca-dice un tanto divertida Kaoru mientras sonríe burlona bajo su mascara

-Vaya, pues... pienso que la mujer puede vivir rígidamente sin un hombre, al menos yo lo eh hecho- dice esto bajando la mirada

-lo mismo digo...no es por presumir pero varios me han propuesto matrimonio pero no siento la necesidad...de tener alguien al lado...mi padre solía decir que yo era como una cobra...esta caza a sus presas sola...no necesita de nadie solo del desierto-dice con cierto orgullo- pero tu tono de voz...esta diferente...paso algo-dice mirando a Miyako

-No, solo recordaba...-dice Miyako volteándola a ver con una sonrisa-Me alegra que me tengas confianza como para contarme esto- le dijo Miyako sonriéndole tan bondadosamente

-supongo-dice kaoru mirando los vientos correr

-Dime, tus padres se dedican a lo mismo que tu?- pregunta Miyako con curiosidad

-mi padre es fuerte...es la segunda cabeza de akkadia... mi madre..Bueno prefiero no hablar de ella-dice kaoru...su mama había muerto cuando ella nació...

-Murió? cierto?- dice Miyako comprendiéndola

-si-dice con cierta tristeza- cuando yo nací...prefiero no hablar de eso...

-Descuida, no te obligare... yo también sufrí mucho... pero creo que no seria lo mejor hablar de cosas tristes...- dice riendo un poco Miyako

-si..Por cier...abajo-dice kaoru mientras saca su espada deteniendo el ataque de unos bandidos del desierto...- quédate junto a ella

-si-le dice Miyako bastante desconcertada

-Mira que tenemos aquí Kuno... unas lindas mujercitas- dice un hombre gordo y horriblemente apestoso

-desgraciado-dice kaoru seria mientras mira a los ladrones seria, dos frente a ella y el tercero con el hombro cortado por la defensa de kaoru...

-Sein, ve con ellas-dice brick mientras le da una espada...empujándolo...mirando serio a los ladrones

Mientras kaoru se agacha mientras detiene un sablazo pateando los bajos de esta luego cruzando una pierna donde con un cuchillo escondido en el zapato le degolla el cuello...

-sobre mi cadáver las tocaran-dice asesina…Mirando al hombre muerto

-Maldita zorra! ahora veras!- le dice el hombre yendo hacia ella, alzando su espada... tira un espadazo, otro y otro... pero estos son evadidos por la chica, ella salta y el hombre voltea hacia arriba, ella esta cabeza abajo apunta hacia el hombre con ambas manos y de estas le salen unas agujas con veneno, estas atraviesan los ojos del hombre que de inmediato empezó a retorcerse por el veneno.

-"Acabare con tu sufriendo, mendigo cerdo"- le dice cruelmente en acadiano, perforando su estomago...

-demonios..Tenían que ser akkadianos-dice el tercero...mientras retrocede...cuando choca con butch...evitando que escape...- muévete mocoso...-dice atacándolo

-tranquilas todo estará bien-dice boomer mientras se para frente a las chicas

-si, joven sein-dice miyako

-Porque siempre se aparece cada basura en el desierto- dice Butch suspirando, el ladrón lo ataca, él solo se hace a un lado y le corta la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

-eso es sangre-dice momoko algo nerviosa...y asustada...mientras miyako le tapa los ojos...

-solo cierre los ojos...-dice también le daba impresión pero tenia que ser fuerte por la princesa

Mientras kaoru arrastraba el cadáver de uno de los ladrones al viento...revisando si tenía algo de valor...unas dagas y una bolsa con monedas...

-al menos servirá de algo-dice mientras maldice en akkadiano...

Mientras Said la mira de reojo...era una asesina de elite sin duda...

-Vámonos antes de que empiece la tormenta mas fuerte...- dice Kaoru ayudando a la princesa a subir al camello, ella sube a Lazlos y voltea a ver a Butch burlonamente-Bien hecho soldado Said, hasta que por fin hace algo bien- dice yéndose tirando del camello

-cúbrase bien-dice mientras la cubre con una manta...a la princesa, galopando entre la arena no era lo recomendable pero no era bueno quedarse allí tras el ataque

-¬¬ jee-dice sein mirando a Said...- cambia esa cara...aun piensas que es inútil-dice mientras se tapa el rostro por la arena.

-Argh! cállate...- gruño Butch-Ella podrá ser una asesina de elite, toda una profesional pero... yo... que te importa- dice Butch todo rojo, lo único bueno es que iba totalmente cubierto

-hasta diría que estas rojo bajo la capa-agrega el rubio

-¬¬ si, apenas si puedes acercarte-dice boomer buscando hacerlo rabiar

-Lo único es que tu... jamás le vas a poder ganar en una batalla... ¿cierto?- pregunta Brick sonriendo

**Muy pronto Kaoru logra ver una pequeño bosque a lo lejos...**

-lanzando una piedra...para verificar que no sea una ilusión...chocando contra un árbol...

-es real, muévanse-dice seria con su arma en mano...- cleo verifica-dice mientras suelta a la serpiente para que vea si hay alguien escondido...

Al rato vuelve la cobra Golpeando la arena con su cola...2 veces en señal que todo estaba bien...- es seguro...bien hecho-dice mientras la alza sonriendo bajo la mascara en tanto la cobra gruñe como respondiéndole enrollándose en su cuello. Los chicos la miran sorprendidos...

-Vaya esa serpiente es mas lista que tu Said- le dice Sein sonriendo alegremente

-Basta!, ay que continuar...- les dice Brick para que cierren su boca de una buena vez

-Argh! cierra tu estupida boca ¬¬- le dice el amenazándolo con el puño

-Basta!, ay que continuar...- les dice Brick para que cierren su boca de una buena vez

Los chicos se adentran al bosque, Kaoru inspecciona el lugar con la mirada… se sentía fresco, era raro encontrar un lugar así en un desierto. Lazlos quien lo sostenía todavía Kaoru de las riendas, empezó a caminar hacia un lugar en específico.

-"¿Pasa algo?, Lazlos"- pregunta la chica siguiendo al caballo

Pronto el caballo la conduce a un pequeño rió que había ahí.

-gracias akkan-dice Kaoru mientras llama al grupo...en tanto cleo se comía un ratón cercano...que cazo cerca de los pies de boomer que casi se abrasa a butch del susto...

-Princesa, eh encontrado un río cercano si gusta refrescarse un poco- le dice Kaoru acercándose a Momoko y Miyako

-Gracias...- le dice la princesa yéndose con Miyako

-Oye, opino que deberíamos desempacar... al parecer la tormenta se esta volviendo mas densa, y va a durar mucho por lo que parece- se acerca Brick a Kaoru

-si, es verdad...-dice mirando el cielo...habían llegado justo a unos de los puntos de descanso que pauto con sus hermanos...-eres bastante observador-agrega

-Gracias, no me gusta actuar con estupidez alguna- dice él sonriéndole.-tu eres muy fuerte, es impresionante que una mujer sea una guerrera...- dice Brick, viéndola

-te lo agradezco-dice Kaoru era uno de los poco que la felicitaban por eso la mayoría se comportaba como Said..- al menos unos de los príncipes de asuan es inteligente...no podría decir lo mismo de otro...-dice mientras acomoda unas cosas para hacer una carpa..para la princesa

-Mi hermano es un idiota, pero créeme que él a veces no sabe ni lo que él mismo dice... hemos tenido una vida muy difícil a pesar de ser príncipes...- le dice él, ayudándola con la carpa

-me lo imagino, el poder es tentador pero tiene su precio-dice Kaoru, este príncipe le agradaba era bastante maduro...

-sostén firme ese palo, anudare las sogas-dice mientras tira unas sogas en un extremo...atándola a una clava en la tierra...

en tanto butch miraba la situación algo molesto...hasta celoso...?

-Said...said..¬¬ ¡said!-dice boomer al llamarlo 3 veces sin resultado

-me quieres ayudar con eso-trayendo unas cosas

-Argh! ese tonto, idiota, que se cree... como es que el, ella, yo... y...y...- murmuraba Butch, Boomer lo voltea a ver muy enojado.

-¬¬ said¡ me escuchas-dice ya molesto tirandole las cosas encima...- arma la carpa..ya que arruinaste la comida y deja de celar a la akkadia-dice burlón

-Queeeee!, yo noooo!- calla al ver la cara picara de su hermano, su tono en la cara era completamente rojo-Aaayyy olvídalo! eres un idiota!-le dice empezando a armar la carpa

-¬¬ see...tu cara de tomare dice otra cosa-dice burlón

-Ay ya deja de andar diciendo idioteces y sostén esto- le dice dándole el palo

-Listo- dice Kaoru- Zemin (gracias)- le agradece a Brick

-De nada- responde el sonriéndole- eso significa gracias, ¿no?-dice curioso tratando de entender el idioma.- considerando la charla y…

-en efecto, eso significa, lo volveré a decir es astuto para ser de la realeza, me cae bien-dice tranquila Kaoru mientras Brick sonríe, no estaba mal la asesina y la consideraba demasiado madura para su hermano.

-Oye, Said... creo que lo estas haciendo mal...- le dice Boomer al observar lo que estaba haciendo

-¬¬ celoso-dice boomer mirando said-presta atención, se te va a caer la tienda...en -tarde la tienda se le cayo encima...por distraído y celoso-olvídalo

-Argh!- gruño el chico de ojos verdes

-Mmm... ni una carpa puedes armar bien...-le dijo Brick acercándose junto con la acadia

-arcune-dice Kaoru burlona

-Cállate!, nadie pidió tu opinión!- le dijo molesto

-perdón pero que significa?-dice boomer curioso a Kaoru

-idiota-dice sonriente bajo la mascara

-Genial! ya aprendí una palabra nueva- dice Boomer sonriente

-me alegro-dice Kaoru mientras cleo repta hasta su pierna cosa que la chica la sube a su hombro en el cual se enrosca

-See... Said es un arcune... - dice Brick sonriendo

-Hay cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí quieres...- le grita Butch a Brick

-See... see... como sea...- le contesta Brick extendiondele la mano y tirando de esta para sacarlo.

-Said...O-o UU no te muevas...tienes un escorpión en el hombro-dice boomer dando un paso atrás...señalando el hombro de said donde el bicho caminaba...

-Q-que...- dice volteando de reojo

Brick lo suelta ante la vista de que el bicho esta cerca de su mano. Trago un poco de saliva y sudo frío. Estaba haciendo el más grande esfuerzo por no gritar.

-arcune inútil-dice kaoru seria mientras se arremanga la manga...mostrando unos brazaletes con cuchillos y demás...- no te muevas aunque que te pique seria una bendición de akkan-dice burlona

Mientras mira seria al bicho que agitaba su aguijón..Serio...en un parpadeo...kaoru lo toma de la cola evitando que la pique a ella...mientras le animalito pendía boca a bajo molesto...

-listo...-dice mientras lo mira...a said...- principito arcune-dice mientras lo tira por ahí...

-Wow! O.O, eso fue lo... mas grandioso que eh visto en mi vida!- le dice Boomer agitando los brazos asombrado

-Fue, sorprendente- dice Brick impresionado-zemin por ayudar a Said-dice apropósito sabiendo que eso molestaría al moreno.

-No fue para tanto- dice la chica con un poco de ego en su voz- y ye masta (de nada)- le contesta kaoru en acadiano.

Mientras Butch, mascullaba molesto, ahora encima su mandón hermano estaba aprendiendo su idioma…

La princesa regreso junto con Miyako. Ambas venían aseadas, Miyako cargaba unas botellitas con líquidos aromáticos y unas cuantas toallas.

-Hemos regresado- dice Miyako, sonriéndole a Kaoru. Que por alguna extraña razón, sabia que ella le correspondía la sonrisa bajo esa fría mascara.

- me alegro, debido que el arcune arruino la comida utilizaremos la ultima ración...y veré que cocinare...-dice kaoru suspirando no le molestaba hacerlo...claro si podía poner veneno en el plato de said

-traten de tener si carpa lista...iré a ver que cazo...-dice kaoru mientras se mete entre los árboles...

-Si, claro... como si fuera a comer algo cocinado por ella- dice Butch en voz baja, pero que Boomer pudo escuchar

-Te aseguro que te mueres de las ganas por probar como guisa, a lo mejor será una buena esposa para ti- dice burlonamente

-Cierra la boca!, capaz de que esa loca le pone veneno a mi comida!- dice Butch todo rojo por lo comentado por su hermano

-Mmm... Como sea, hay que hacer lo que nos dijo quieren- sugirió Brick pacíficamente

-Si, claro... como a ti ya te lavo el cerebro- dice Butch molesto, empezando de nuevo a armar la carpa

-el la respeta...quizás deberías pedile consejos...o quizás la akkadia termine siendo esposa de brick-dice boomer burlón

Butch, se le quedo viendo... como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más horrenda del mundo.

-no harían mal pareja-dice boomer buscando enojar a said

-No sería mala esposa después de todo- continua Brick, sabia que su hermano se molestaría pero le encantaba hacerlo enojar-Además a mi me parece muy agradable...-

-AYYYY YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- grito perdiendo la paciencia Butch

-por que..si tu dices no estar interesado no veo por que samid no pueda pretenderla-dice boomer burlón ante la cara roja de butch

-Argh!...para empezar el no puede pretenderla porque es mi enemiga mortal! Por eso... debe apoyar a su hermano!- dijo él, empezando a respirar agitadamente de tan molesto que estaba

-Además, ella piensa que eres un idiota- le dice Brick burlonamente.

-No... un arcune- corrigió Boomer, mientras reía junto con su hermano mayor

Mientras kaoru volvía con unas culebras...era un poco traicionero considerando que tenia de mascota una cobra pero sobrevivir es sobrevivir..Claro que no se comería ni loca a su linda cleo..

Viendo el escándalo de said...suspirando...-arcune escandaloso-dice kaoru pasando con las culebras en mano

-Argh! cierra la boca... mujer!- le dice el... Mientras sus hermanos se largaron a reír porque tenían razón, ella lo consideraba un completo idiota.

Mientras kaoru ignorándolo...camina para el río...- con mucho orgullo-agrega al irse...

Sacándose la capa...mas gruesa quedando con una mas liviana...tomando un cuchillo abriendo la víbora limpiando los órganos y demás...

-Vaya... has cazado eso para nosotros... eres sorprendente...- le dice Miyako acercándose junto con la princesa

-no será la comida a la que esta acostumbrada pero será comida-dice kaoru mientras le saca el cuero de escamas...

-Descuida... agradezco lo que haces acadia Kaoru...-le dice la princesa mirándola

Tras limpiarlas las deja hirviendo en una olla que tenia entre sus pertenencias en un fuego...mientras limpia unos tubérculos...

Brick la miraba...realmente era demasiada mujer para su tonto hermano...era independiente, guerrera, y no sabia su rostro pero era simpática cuando no la molestas...

-aun crees que es inútil-dice boomer mirando la comida hacerse...

-mmm...- estaba apunto de abrir la boca para articular alguna palabra, pero no sabia que decir... observan que Brick se va acercando a ella...

-Y a este que le pasa?... se la habrá creído que hacen buena pareja?- dice Boomer viendo a su hermano mayor acercarse a la acadia

-ocurre algo Samir-dice kaoru sin dejar de hacer lo suyo sintiendo la cercanía del rojo

-No, solo me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda...- dice el como si nada

Kaoru lo queda mirando...era raro pero le agradaba...la forma de ser...- como gustes...pela esos tubérculos...le darán sabor a la carne-dice kaoru sonriendo bajo su mascara

Brick empieza hacerlo. Siente una ira asesina cerca de él, voltea a ver de reojo y ve a su hermano Butch apretando demasiado su mandíbula, parecía como si se le fuese a romper... mientras Boomer le decía algo como: "celoso"

-¬¬?-dice kaoru lo mira confundida que le pasaba ahora al arcune

-jejeje...- ríe Brick levemente-ay hermanito eres un idiota- murmura lo mas bajo posible

-el rey de los arcune-dice kaoru

Sonriendo bajo su mascara

-See...- le dice Brick al escucharla

-celoso-dice boomer entre risas a los lejos

Un pequeño "CALLATE" de parte de Butch se hizo presente.

Ya la comida hecha...la noche callo...todos estaban comiendo…el guiso de serpiente...menos said que miraba su plato...

-esta delicioso-dice miyako.. lo había probado

-mhp...- Said seguía mirando su plato...

-a todos los akkadianos se nos enseña a cocinar...tenemos que cuidarnos solos en el desierto...cargar con warad, en el viaje es un estorbo-dice kaoru comiendo sin mostrar su rostro... (Warad=esclavo)

-mhp...- Said seguía mirando su plato...

-Pasa algo?- pregunta Brick a Butch

-Eh!- pregunta volteándolo a ver

-No has tocado tu comida- le dice el chico de ojos rojos

-Mhp… no tengo mucha hambre- mintió el chico de piel pálida

-No creerás que le eche veneno a tu comida o ¿sí?- le pregunto burlonamente Kaoru

-…mhp…- gruño Butch-Sabes que se me quitaron las pocas ganas que tenia de comer- dice el dejando el plato en el suelo y yéndose a recargar a un árbol. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar… era un estúpido, idiota, machista… pero por alguna razón a la acadia le gustaba verlo enojado.

Warad= esclavo

Arcune = idiota

Zemin = gracias

Ye masta = de nada

Kadesh = mierda

Aclaraciones de algunas palabras en acadiano, son inventadas pero las aclaro para que se entienda… la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 5: la fiesta

Tras cabalgar todo el dia, bajo el sol del desierto momoko pese a no estar acostumbrada aguanto con ayuda de miyako que la abanicaba sonriente y compañera. Kaoru miraba cada movimiento atenta, si bien sus hermanos "habrían limpiado" de terreno de himkanos no era para confiase, estando atenta a todo sonido.

-¿quieres cambiar esa cara?-dice sein (boomer) suspirando mirando a Said que gruñía, tratando de callar a su estomago, por culpa de su mandón hermano, esa mujer se había quedado con hambre, o quizás así estaría mejor, esa asesina era capaz de envenenarlo…

-no molestes-dice mientras su estomago gruñe…."maldición, cállate antes que empiecen…si tengo que pasar todo el camino a asuan sin comer lo hare…"piensa terco el príncipe butch

-debiste haber comido-dice el rubio burlón con cara de inocente- pero tenias que ponerte como macho resentido-rueda los ojos.

-cállate sein, quizás hubiera muerto por veneno, aun que eso sabría mejor que cualquier cosa hecha por ella-dice algo apropósito para que la asesina lo oiga, boomer suspira mientras brick niega con la cabeza su testarudo hermanito no tenia remedio.

-arcune-dice Kaoru rodando ojos si esperaba que reaccionara como loca por tal niñería, que siga hablando, total el muerto de hambre era el…bien podría ponerle veneno pero el morirse así no tenia gracia, donde estaba la diversión para ella, piensa sonriendo debajo de la mascara.

-sigue así Said que te morirás de hambre y nunca le ganaras-dice brick sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

-¡cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión-dice Butch molesto mientras brick ríe burlón, su hermano en serio no tenia arreglo.

-como digas, solo te digo que te perdiste de un rico guisado-dice burlón el pelirrojo

-si, no creí que la carne de culebra supiera tan bien-dice boomer cómplice molestando a Said q ya tenia un tic en el ojo.- si brick la toma como esposa, lo comeríamos seguido-dice en voz baja sonriente.

-y no es mala idea-dice brick burlón…cuando butch de la bronca tira de las riendas del caballo con fuerza asustándolo haciendo que caiga hacia atrás cubriéndose de arena…- ja y luego te quejas que pienses que eres un arcune

-jaaa, pero jaaa-dicen sus hermanos riendo y también Kaoru debajo de la mascara había escuchado todo fingiendo que no.

-¡ahhh cállense de una vez, has lo que quieras…es una mujer inútil y feminista e irritante!-dice molesto mientras se vuelve a subir…

-deja de hacer tonteras, arcune-dice kaoru apropósito mientras Said la mira molesto, desde que la conoció todo le salía mal, mujer tenia que ser para joderle la vida, encima por ala su hermano lo jodia con pretenderla, no sabia que era peor si lo diga en broma o lo pensara en serio…-"je ah akkan así vale la pena ser asesina"-dice en su mente sonriente de los berrinches del principito.

Al rato tras pasar el tiempo, llegan al pueblo de Karzai, típico pueblo desértico, lleno de comercio, gente, ladrones, ratas y algún ricachón de por ahí, donde Vivian unos acadianos amigos…y primer punto de reunión donde estarían sus hermanos.

-¿este es el primer punto de reunión?-dice brick serio entrando al pueblo…

-si, mis hermanos están en aquella casa..-dice kaoru...mientras camina para una de las tantas casas señaladas por el halcón código entre acadianos...

Cuando un hombre los mira..Serio...era un him...espiando...sospechaba...así que mando a unos civiles que tenia a cargo para preguntar...

-disculpe...a que ha venido a nuestro pueblo, mi primo tienen un buen mercado donde vender esas telas-dice como trampa...cosa q kaoru nota…sabia leer la mirada de la gente y no había que saber mucho para notar que era una rata contratada por him, se reflejaba en toda su cara.

-se lo agradecemos..Pero estas ya están rentadas...para otro cliente...-dice seria mientras cambiaba su tono de voz parecida a un hombre

-entiendo...que tengan suerte-dice algo sombrío mientras se iba

-Pasa algo?- pregunta la princesa, ya estando lejos del hombre.

-Hay espías, así que traten de no hablar mucho y sobre todo traten de actuar normal- dice Kaoru seriamente en voz baja.

Butch se le queda viendo a un tipo que estaba sentado a las afueras de una cantina, el viejo solo se le quedaba viendo. Algo había en él, algo conocido. Desvío la mirada, al sentir que el tipo lo volteaba a ver. Lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunta Boomer

-Nada...- le responde-solo que... ese tipo se me hace conocido-

-Mhm... Actúen normales...- les dice Brick acercándose a ellos. Por fin logran llegar pasando desapercibidos a la cabaña donde se encontraban Shu y Dai.

-"que akkan te sonría"-dice kaoru mientras los saludas con la mano aparentando ser hombre...

Mientras unos sirvientes...de la familia akkadiana disfrazada hacen rato en esa ciudad...les dan la bienvenida...entrando las cosas y telas...cerrando la puerta...mirando a unos supuestos mendigos que los relojeaban...

-" y honre tu suerte"-dice un hombre canoso...mientras kaoru le hace una reverencia...- ellos son...-dice mientras Dai le hace seña de que no hable...-unos parientes q están de visita espero que no importunen-dice kaoru mientras el hombre sonríe creyéndole…

-entiendo, sean bienvenidos..-dice mientras pasan otras carretas con flores...- estamos preparando el casamiento de una de mis hijas...que en cierta manera les vino bien como pantalla...

-es verdad-dice Shu serio...- hasta entonces...si preguntan son una familia de un pueblo amigo...-dice Shu serio en voz baja viendo al hombre distraído-de jinsu...-agrega

-esta bien-dice boomer...asombrado tenían todo muy calculado...

-lamento llegar mas tarde...nos detuvo una tormenta-dice kaoru...

-esta bien...lo supusimos-dice Shu serio...- "han hecho algo sospechoso los príncipes"

-"no, todo esta en orden"-dice la akkadia mientras mira la casona...todo decorado con telas y flores...para el casamiento

-me presento chicos...soy mojamed-dice el hombre canoso...ante la princesa...- sean bienvenidos

-Gracias es un honor estar aquí- hace una reverencia la princesa

-el honor es mío- dice el hombre mientras le besa la mano a esta. lo que da mala espina a los asesinos.

-"Hermana, pasa algo"- le dice Dai a Kaoru

-"No, solo… vi a alguien sospechoso cuando venía"- dijo está volteando a ver a sus compañeros de viaje

-"hay espías de los him...en la fiesta hay que estar atentos"-dice kaoru seria...en un tono de voz solo audible para sus hermanos.-"podrían filtrarse...aun serian bastantes suicidas para meterse en un casamiento acadianos"-dice algo pensativa…

-"entiendo de todos modos...estaremos atentos"-dice Shu serio...

- me temo que por el casamiento de mi hija tendrán que compartir cuarto...-dice Mohamed serio...mirando al grupo..

-no hay problema-dice kaoru sin darle importancia...

-y ustedes son?-dice mirando a los príncipes

-Sus esposos- dice dai pensando rápidamente con actitud tranquila.

Kaoru abre los ojos a mas no poder...-"de que mierdas hablas¡?"-dice kaoru molesta

-"Ese hombre, pedirá explicaciones si le decimos que son guardias de asuan"- dice Shu seriamente

-"en todo caso puedo fingir ser viuda"-dice kaoru seria-"no me jodas"-dice molesta Putaendo en akkadiano

-"Como sea... haces lo que te digo y ya, escógete a alguno quieres"-dice dai serio como el líder.

"me da igual...mientras no sea el arcune Said"-dice pero Shu la mira burlón...era hora de joder a su hermana...

-"y no me obligues a mostrar mi rostro"-dice seria la akkadia

- ah ya veo así cambia la cosa...-dice Mohamed...- tendré que arreglar los matrimoniales extras-dice mientras kaoru le agarraba un tic en el ojo...

-"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHH! te mataré shuuuuuu!"- le grita a su hermano, mientras el hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reír

-Hay algún problema?- le pregunta Mohamed curioso por la reacción.

-No, ella esta feliz porque podrá pasar tiempo con su esposo... en privado-dice shu burlón

-" ¬¬** cuando esto termine te asesinare"-dice kaoru ya furiosa con un tic en el ojo...apretando su puño

-^^UU jee-dice miyako algo nerviosa por la situación...al igual que la princesa...

-Diablos tendré que compartir la habitación con esa idiota...- murmura Butch disgustado

-mmm... ¿y quien dijo que serias tu?- pregunta Brick con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-¬¬ se tu dijiste que no te interesaba-dice boomer acercándose a miyako disimuladamente

-A donde vas...- dice Brick agarrandolo del cuello de camisa...-tu compartirás la habitación con la princesa... con ese propósito venimos- lo mira seriamente

-pero...ella ...-dice boomer...cuando Mohamed termino de hablar un tema con un sirviente de las flores...

-ah dígame quien es esposo de quien, sin ofender..sus mujeres son hermosas...y bastante religiosas...para no mostrar su rostro-dice en lo ultimo dirigido a kaoru que puteaba en acaciano su suerte..

-¬¬ se no se imagina...tanto que haría un ritual con la sangre de mi propio hermano-dice kaoru apropósito..Mirando a shu que le dio un escalofrío...

-"Jeje tranquila, no será tan malo después de todo"- le dice Dai sonriéndole nerviosamente

-"Si después de todo unos cuantos besitos y abrazos y ya... jajajajaja"- dice riendo shu

-"una palabra mas y te voy a cortar la lengua"-dice kaoru mientras fingía un abraso a su hermanito...colocando un cuchillo escondido en su cuello...- "así retira lo dicho"...

-"E-esta b-bien..."- dice nervioso

-"mas te vale"- le dice ella

-Ay que tierno... bueno ahora si... estoy esperando que me digan... quien es el esposo de quien- dice el señor sonriendo

-bueno...-dice boomer aprovechando que brick retaba a Butch...abrasa a miyako por el hombro...

-soy sein, y ella es mi esposa miyako...gracias por recibirnos-dice mientra sus hermanos lo quedan mirando. Miyako solo se sonrojo por el acto del soldado.

-Vaya que bien... bueno, uno de mis lacayos lo llevaran a su habitación- dice el hombre haciéndole señas a un siervo. Miyako se despide con la mirada de la princesa y se va junto a su "esposo".

-mis hermanos me mataran pero vale la pena-dice en su mente boomer..

Mientras Butch lo mira con una vena latiendo que estaba haciendo ese idiota...

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de presentarle a MI esposa- dice Brick al señor Mohamed... se va acercando a Kaoru cuando pasa una ráfaga de viento pasa al lado de él

-Ella es mi esposa... bien ya la conoce nos vamos- dice Butch jalando a Kaoru de la mano la cual estaba completamente en shock y rojísima de su cara. De no ser por su mascara dirían que tiene fiebre.

-¬¬** puedo caminar sola querido-dice un poco mas gruñendo...mientras se suelta "delicadamente"...siendo guiados por un sirviente...ya se la cobraría a solas..a Said, shu y Dai...

Mientras tanto Brick voltea a ver a la princesa y suspira resignado bajando la cabeza. -Bien, le presento a mi esposa- le dice el tomando la mano de la princesa.-ella es kadija...-dice mintiendo el nombre de la princesa era conocido y viendo la situación mejor mentir.

-Mucho gusto Kadija- le dice el señor sonriéndole-Bien, mi sirviente los guiara a su habitación-

-muchas gracias señor-dice momoko algo sonrojada, mientras camina para la habitación...

-"hermano kaoru nos matara..por esto"-dice shu algo asustado

-"Descuida... yo sé porque lo hago"- dice dai sonriendo confiadamente

-"espero..." dice algo temeroso de su vida sabia que su hermana podía ser peor que una docena de akkadianos furiosos cuando quería.

**Mientras en la habitación de Kaoru...**

-"estupido shu, estupido Dai, estupido Said, Butch, principito... argh! como lo odio"- mascullaba esta

-"pero... me pregunto porque me abra elegido a mi"- dice Kaoru observándolo, mientras este veía hacia las afueras de la ciudad por una ventana bastante pensativo.

"Ella cree que eres un idiota" esas palabras rezumbaban en la cabeza de Butch, ciertamente no le importaba que pensaran de él las mujeres. Pero esta vez era distinto, algo le perturbaba.

-lo se cleo estar encerrada no te gusta...pero es casa ajena no podrás estar vagando por ahí-dice kaoru sacando a la cobra de su vasija...acariciando el lomo...de esta...

-Mmm... ¿Qué piensas acerca de mi?- le pregunto Butch, volteando a verla. Ella simplemente se sorprendió acerca de esa pregunta.

-un arcune que al menos sabe decapitar a una rata del desierto-dice como lo primero que se vino a la mente, Momento por que dijo eso ultimo...para ella era solo un arcune

-Ya veo...- le dijo él-lamen...lamento que no te haya tocado con Brick- no tenia que ocultar los nombres ella sabia perfectamente quienes eran. Volteo de nuevo a ver hacia la ventana y suspiro fastidiado.

Ella lo miro confusa... acaso el estaba insinuando que ella y su hermano...

-mm...-dice kaoru confusa...cuando cleo la saca de sus pensamientos lamiendo su mano...- si ya te alimento-dice la chica

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los azules**

-lamento estas molestas-dice miyako algo apenada...y confundida por la mirada constante de sein

-porque debería estarlo... si fui yo quien te eligió a ti como... O/O esposa...- dijo esto demasiado sonrojado

-supongo..-dice miyako mientras saca unas ropas...donde se le cayo un caderin de baile...la chica era una gran danzante...pero la ultima vez que lo hizo fue para su esposo

-se siente bien esta rojo?-dice inocente...

Boomer estaba en shock... no sabía que decir... solo señalo el caderin que estaba en el suelo.

-S-se te cayo- murmuro el

-ah ^/^UU gracias-dice mientras lo guarda con cierta tristeza, se lo había regalado su difunto taka..

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta el, notando la expresión facial de la chica

-mm..no nada...-dice fingiendo una sonrisa..

-estoy bien no se preocupe, joven sein-dice miyako siempre educada

-Si... si te preocupa algo o te molesta algo... puedes decírmelo, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero... mi madre me enseño a que es bueno desahogarse cuando uno mas lo necesita, ya que si se lo guarda para uno mismo ese dolor nunca desaparecerá- le dice el sonriendo de una manera tan angelical que hace a Miyako sonrojar

-yo bueno...es que...(suspira)...hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo...no quiero incomodarlo con cuestiones personales-dice miyako mirando el caderin...

-Mmm... los recuerdos son algo vagos, pero son lo mas preciado que podemos tener... si te hace bien, puedes llorar... yo no me incomodare... yo... lo hago siempre cuando recuerdo el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre- dice el sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecen, por alguna extraña razón esa chica le hacia sentir confianza.

-yo...joven sein...-dice mientras unas lagrimas se escapan no queriendo...abrasándose a su misma, hasta que sintió que boomer la abrasaba respetuosamente por la espalda...no dijo nada...Solo lloro en silencio...

**Mientras con los rojos...**

Momoko aun mareada de la situación...deja sus cosas...extrañaba su casa y odiaba ese destino pero no le quedaba otra...

-joven samid, puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dice momoko curiosa

-Dígame, princesa- le dice el seriamente, como siempre.

-como es su amo boomer?-dice tenia curiosidad y ya que estaba obligada a casarse al menos quería saber algo de su "futuro" marido

Mientras brick la mira...era hermosa eso no lo dudaba...pero notaba en su mirada cierta tristeza

-Él...- ciertamente, él no sabía como describirle a su hermano... no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a los deberes. Las costumbres de su hermano le parecían raras, pero era obvio que no le diría eso a la princesa.

-Él es alguien... bueno... yo no lo conozco del todo, pero se que le caerá muy bien... princesa- le respondió él...

-gracias le agradezco su sinceridad-dice mientras voltea mirando la ventana...en tanto en la mente de brick "sinceridad" resonaba...como le haría cuando le dijeran la verdad ala princesa...que ellos eran los príncipes ...quizás se enoje...o no se..la situación ya era confusa..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 6: la trampa, dolores y ojos de jade…**

Tras darle de comer a la cobra que deambulaba por la habitación...feliz de ser libre...kaoru suspira...con Said ahí no podría quitarse el velo ni la mascara...pero eso seria sospechoso...en la fiesta...y si lo mostraba así como así traicionaría a su ley.." estupida misión"

Mientras guardaba unas armas...respiro hondo...pero tenia que saber por que...- ¿por que me pregunto eso?-dice de espalda a Said que seguía mirando la ventana

-Yo...-trago saliva, esto era algo que ninguna chica conocía de él... porque debería abrirse con ella? ni siquiera la conocía... al menos en rostro?-Yo... solo... quería saberlo- dijo él, no muy convencido. Y claro que Kaoru no se trago esa mentirota para nada.

-mantek (mentira)-dice kaoru seria- manteku, mentiroso-dice algo confundida

Ella se para fastidiada y voltea al chico para que la viera...-Dime la verdad!- exigió ella

-Es la verdad- dice él

-eres un manteku-dice kaoru suspirando molesta- pero como quieras...iré a asearme y no expíes o te dejare ciego-dice seria...y algo confundida..- ven cleo-dice llevando la serpiente

-Tu no me conoces- dice Butch suspirando un poco fastidiado, sale de la habitación para que la chica no tuviera ninguna duda y se va a caminar.

Mientras kaoru en el baño se quita finalmente la mascara...palmando su rostro había días que pensaba que esa era su cara y no la suya...

Quitándose la ropa...mientras se sumerge en el agua...aun no viendo como resolver la situación...shu le dijo que tendría q mostrar el rostro o seria sospechoso...aunque también rompería con la regla de su pueblo..."arrg...maldita misión, idiota shu, idiota Said, idiota fiesta"

Mientras nuestro chico iba caminando distraídamente sin ningún punto en específico, paso por una habitación cuando...

-Entonces atacaremos a la mitad de la fiesta, recuerde que no deben llevar armas- decía una voz muy conocida para Butch

Se detuvo un poco, mientras reconocía la otra voz... era del señor ese... como era... Mohamed...

-Si, ya lo sé... pero quiero mi paga-

-La tendrás-dijo la otra voz... Butch sintió salir a la persona... dio un salto ágil y se oculto tras una gran maceta... era él... un soldado que hace tiempo había encarcelado por ser un traidor, pero por extrañas razones había escapado de prisión.

Tenía una marca extraña en su brazo... la marca del reino Him. El chico abrió sus ojos... los hombres se retiraron por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista...vuelve a la habitación sigiloso...para contarle a kaoru...cuando escucha un ruido fuerte...entrando de golpe...

Encontrando a un hombre degollado...con los ojos arrancados...y kaoru vestida con una tunica verde oscura..Sin mascara pero con un velos...con Cleopatra mordiendo el cuello del ahora cadáver...ese tipo intento matar a la asesina para liberar el camino...cosa que Butch le dio una ira en su mirada...

-desgraciado, rata, cobarde-dice kaoru molesta tanto que olvido ponerse la mascara...dejando sus ojos esmeralda a la vista, Maldiciendo en akkadiano...con la respiración agitada.

-Basta ya... ya esta muerto- dice él, para que la asesina se tranquilizara, dejando a la vista sus ojos esmeralda..Llenos de furia..Que dejaron sin habla a Butch..

-Kaoru...-

-Que rayos quieres...- dijo ella aun molesta

-Tus ojos... son hermosos- dijo el sin pensar

-que? mis...demonios-dice dándose vuelta…- olvide ponerme la mascara, por akkan..-dice maldiciéndose para si misma..

-Lamento si te ofendí- dice el chico aun estando fuera de si... por Alá el jamás en su vida se mostraría así con una chica. Mientras ella estaba completamente avergonzada y a la vez enojada.

-dejémoslo ahí por ahora...tenemos que ocultar es cuerpo-dice seria mientras ya puesta su mascara mira el tatuaje de reino Him...- saben que estamos aquí...mis hermano supusieron bien-dice kaoru seria

-ellos lo sabían?- pregunta el

-si, sabíamos que un akkadiano vendía información a los Him...y quería atraparlos-dice kaoru seria...- no nos gusta la traición...

-Yo me acabo de enterar, al parecer tienen un trato con el "señor de la casa", al parecer el que esta dirigiendo la misión es un... traidor de nuestro reino... yo me encargare de él... así que ni se te ocurra tocarlo- le dice dirigiéndole una mirada totalmente fría a la chica, su mirada de él era tan penetrante... jamás lo había visto tan enojado...

La chica reacciono...-has lo que quieras, pero mas vale que no lo eches a perder-

-cleo ve donde shu-dice kaoru mientras suelta a la cobra con una nota...por la ventilación de la casa...ahora el tema...el arcune había visto sus ojos...tenia que esperar a al respuesta de shu pero ya se la imaginaba "muerte al traidor"...

-sobre lo de mi rostro...ah maldita misión, espero que akkan me los perdone y me lo recompense en la muerte...pero no queda otra-dice kaoru seria...

El chico abrió la puerta y noto a la asesina sentada muy pensativa. Ya se había desecho del cuerpo, ahora... esperaría solo la muerte. Había visto al menos parte del rostro de ella, seguramente estaba imaginando como matarlo...

-por mi ley tendría que matarte pero no es momento...aun que me gustaría tener una buena pelea...pero estamos muy jugados en esto, lo primordial es sacarlos de aquí...cuanto antes...lo haremos en la misma fiesta...-dice seria...- pero tendremos que hacerlo en equipo...mis hermano seguramente resguardaran a de ustedes y la que tu sabes..-dice seria

-el hecho que nadie conozca mi cara me da ventaja, habrá mucha gente entrando y saliendo por la fiesta en cuestión...puedo mezclarme entre ellos...pero...(gruñe un poco) tendrás que ver mi cara para identificarme cuando sea el momento...

El corazón del chico empezó a latir mas rápido, no podía creer que por fin vería la cara de la chica. Pero algo le decía que era algo incorrecto, que no debía, pero la situación era seria como para ponerse critico.

-Es algo que te molesta... lo sé... y debe serlo más si sabes que la verá un... idiota como yo no...- dijo él mirándola...Ella solo lo miro, se estaba comportando demasiado raro.

-como sea, serás un arcune pero uno que necesito ahora-dice kaoru algo extrañada...mientras suspira fastidiada sacándose la mascara...y desajustándose el velo...- "akkan perdóname es en tu nombre que hago esto cuando termine hare un duelo y orare 50 oraciones...en modo de perdón a esta falta"-dice mientras suelta el velo finalmente...

Dejando al aire su cara con su pelo negro como la noche...cortó hasta los hombros desmechados y sus ojos verdes...fieros como los de una cobra...

El chico no se inmuta, no dice nada, no se sorprende no hace nada... solo la mira. Ella esperaba algo de macho como: "OH eres bellísima" o "Jajaja ese es tu rostro" pero ese chico la volvía loca, no hacia nada. Solo la veía y eso era algo que ponía a la chica muy nerviosa.

-No vas a decir nada...- dice ella algo ¿molesta?

-Porque debería decirlo, si digo algo te enojas y si no digo nada también... ya decídete- le dijo el chico

-¬¬ supongo eres raro, considerando que intentaste hace dos noches sacarme la mascara mientras dormía-dice mientras Butch la mira algo nervioso aun tenia moretones por eso

-Da igual- dice el recuperando la compostura. Él si se había desconcertado por el rostro de la chica, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente... se parecía a su madre. Eso le entristecía un poco, pero esa chica no era la mejor persona para desahogarse.

-bien, la cuestión la discutiré los mis hermanos en cuanto vuelva cleo y te diré los detalles...-dice mientras nota algo en la mira de Butch...- ¿que te pasa ahora?

-mhp... nada... además no te importa o ¿si?- le dijo con cierto reproche en su voz, como tratando de recordarle para ella, él solo era un arcune.

Él chico se acerco a su morral que cargaba en el viaje, de ahí saco un brazalete dorado... símbolo de un príncipe se lo puso en su mano derecha y lo cubrió con la manga de sus ropas.

-como digas, solo no te distraigas-dice kaoru algo herida...Bueno era verdad, que le importaba, era un machista, idiota, presumido y egocéntrico...pero esa mirada tan , tan apagada…le llamaba la atención, como si ocultara algo en ella... mientras se levanta para preparar sus armas...cuando Butch la mira reojos notando un leve, corte en el hombro casi nada..Pero estaba manchando la ropa de un rojo...en eso Butch la detiene sujetándole el brazo...- que?-dice algo fastidiada cuando la presión le hizo un tic de dolor..que callo...

-Te hirió... déjame curarte- le dice el chico, yendo hacia una de las maletas del equipaje y sacando un pequeño botiquín...

-No necesito tu ayuda... yo puedo curarme sola- le dice ella fastidiada -Además dudo mucho que sepas como curar una herida- termina de decirle ella burlonamente, ciertamente esperaba que la contradijera o insultara, pero el chico solo la volteo a ver y le dijo esas palabras que la habían dejado desconcertada "Tu no me conoces" resonaba en su cabeza. Cuando volvió en si, el chico ya estaba examinando la herida.

Ella lo veía lo hacia bien, pero sus manos temblaban un poco al tocar la sangre.

-si te da impresión, puedo sola-dice seria mientras Butch notaba no solo una naciente de sus pecho al abrir un poco la prenda...sino varias cicatrices...

-No me impresiona... eh visto cosas mucho peores en mi vida... pero le tengo... cierta fobia a la sangre y más si salen de mujeres- le dijo el lanzándole una mirada sin vida, esa mirada le provocaba cierto escalofríos a la chica.

-¿Fobia?- pregunto burlonamente-¿pensé que eras muy macho?-

-Ver a tu madre muerta en la bañera a tus 6 años de edad... no es muy conmovedor que digamos sabes- dijo el chico terminando de curar su herida

-lo lamento-dice tanteando la herida curada...le recordaba un poco a ella...en cuestión con su mama...- en todo caso al menos la conociste...-dice mientras mira al costado parándose..Mientras Butch se le queda mirando...comprendiendo el significado de esa frase

-Tu madre murió?...- dijo el suponiendo la respuesta

-si cuando me tenia aun en el vientre la atacaron...apenas me parió murió-dice seria...momento por que se lo contaba era algo privado pero ya lo había dicho.

-pero shu es menor que tu-dice Butch curioso, no era que le importara pero era raro la incoherencia…

-shu es medio hermano, pero nos criaron como si fuéramos completos y así lo siento, es hijo de la segunda esposa de padre, también murió tiempo después.-dice seria mientras Butch la mira pensativo.

-Sabes, no pienso decirte que me siento conmovido... es algo que no puedo evitar, soy alguien frío y calculador e idiota si tu quieres... pero así soy Kaoru, mi padre me volvió así... tu madre te amaba y por eso decidió darte a luz...y supongo que con tu hermano similar, la mía... se revolcaba con otro... mi madre era una zorra, aun así la quería... sé que es muy malo hablar así de mi propia madre, pero... a veces me pregunto... si... de verdad vale la pena vengar su muerte...- termino diciendo él mirando el brazalete-Por eso... tengo ese punto de vista de las mujeres... y no lo tomes a mal, pero si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti le daría gracias a Alá por ser tan considerado- dijo esto el chico, acercándose a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-supongo, mi padre me dice lo mismo...pero si me permites un consejo-dice kaoru algo confundida por la situación- no soy quien para decirte que hacer o sentir con respecto a tu madre, solo digo que no juzgues a todas las mujeres por los errores de algunas...no todo los hombres son los mismos a pesar de ser moldeados igual-dice kaoru seria...algo rara por la "singular" cercanía del momento...con el arcune que no hace unas noches quería matar...-como tu dijiste, tu no me conoces también.-dice seria mientras Butch la queda mirando el sabia que era guerrera, asesina y bueno ahora esto de su madre, aun que aun o estaba seguro como fue que salio el tema entre ellos.

-Como sea...- dice rompiendo el contacto visual con la chica, que ciertamente ella por alguna extraña razón quería seguir mirando esos ojos tan penetrantes y fríos-Mira ya llego tu mascotita- murmura Butch mirando al suelo

-ven cleo-dice sin entender a ese arcune...primero actuaba maduro y luego como un tonto...en fin era un machista raro, leyendo la nota suspirando molesta...temía que le dijera eso su hermano...- genial

Suspira kaoru- en el inicio de la fiesta, cuando den el primer baile sacaremos a los pelirrojos...los sacara shu..., luego Irán Dai con los rubios y finalmente nosotros..., una vez que estén a salvo ejecutare al traidor...-dice kaoru seria…

-Entendido- dice Butch, mirando su brazalete con cierta melancolía. Él suspira y voltea a ver a la chica, esta solo lo veía confundida, ese chico era extraño.-Que- dice el chico notando la mirada de ella, mientras esta desvía la mirada hacia cleo y le da la espalda, su cara le ardía... ¿Por qué le ardía?...

-Nada...- le dice ella observándose en un utensilio de plata que había en el cuarto. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí, pero ¿Por qué? Eso nunca le había pasado. Por akkan esto estaba raro, tenia que terminar esa misión dichosa lo mas pronto posible, o se volvería loca.-duerme aquí si quieres tomare el otro cuarto...estaré preparando las cosas-dice kaoru mientras camina para el cuarto extra...en realidad vestidor...siendo mirada por Said era raro siempre fantaseo con el rostro de la mujer que lo venció y ahora le pasaba algo raro...si era diferente a las mujeres que conocía...mas allá de ser guerrera...

En que momento el velo de enemistad se levanto para que tuvieran esa confianza...para hablar de sus madres...ahora sentía como si esa muralla había vuelto...un poco por el...algo en la mirada verde de la chica lo atraía... ¿momento que estaba diciendo?...

Definitivamente era demasiado por una noche...

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder..Levemente...ahora si tenia fiebre...

Suspiro una vez se hubo quedado solo. A su madre siempre le habian gustado las noches de luna llena, según ella era como una gran perla hundida en un oscuro oceano. Su brazalete, a parte de representar la virtud de ser de la realeza, representaba el amor que sentia su madre hacia él... ella fue quien se lo regalo, la primera vez que le dijo "Te quiero"... al que habia querido mas era al pequeño Boomer, él no le reprochaba nada... él cariño no se compra.

-Tal vez si soy un idiota...- se dijo a si mismo. Él se había abierto tanto con esa chica... Maldita sea... dudas, miles y miles de dudas ocupaban su mente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se suponía que la odiaba... o ¿no?

cuando vino a su mente "no jusgues a todas las mujeres por los errores de unas", la mirada fuerte y casi tan penetrante como la de el lo tenia raro, apesar de su seriedad mostraba una gran calides..

Mientras en otra parte, digamos que la chica no se sentía mejor que él... se podría decir que igual o peor que este...

-Que rayos fue lo que me paso- se murmuro ella a si misma.

-Esa mirada, tan penetrante, tan fria y vacia... sentí como si me pudiera... perforar completamente-

Aparecio en su mente esos ojos... un leve escalofrio se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la chica.

-por akkan...ah maldita noche-dice mirando la luna, le gustaba verla la calmaba...- no se que deparas destino pero si que te gusta joder-dice un tanto sonriendo...sin saber exactamente por que...mienntras acaricia a cleo que se enrrosca en su cuellos...

sacando de entre sus ropas un collar con una piedra de jade...- "madre no se que me pasa...pero dame fuerza por akkan para terminar la mision"-dice kaoru pensativa...

"Tu no me conoces"... esas palabras la habian intrigado, la habian confundido... incluso dolido. Era verdad ella no lo conocía... ella solo lo juzgaba por ser un machista impulsivo, alguien orgulloso e idiota... pero que había en el fondo de ese chico... ¿Por qué había confiado en ella? Mira que contarle un gran secreto a una mujer que supuestamente odias... NO ERA DE MACHOS.

Su serpiente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-ya cleo lo se tengo que dormir-dice kaoru mientras acomoda unos almohadones en la alfombra de la pisa durmiendo le daba igual...estaba a costumbrada a dormir por ahi...

demacia cosas raras por una noche, necesitaba descanzar...que dando dormida abrasando a su espada...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola, perdon la demora ando con finales de la facu…y no me deja mucho tiempo…pero aca les dejo 2 caps para compensar..

Espero que les guste… y tengan paciencia…

Gracias y saludos…dejen comentarios

**cap 7 : ejecución del traidor**

El sol pego en el bello rostro de una chica de ojos rosas. Ella poco a poco abrio los ojos... observo el cuarto donde se ubicaban... no había rastros del chico de ojos rojos.

Mientras con la chica rubia, le pasaba lo mismo que a la princesa. Su "esposo" había desaparecido, se preocupo y procuro arreglarse rapido para salir a buscarlo.

mientras kaoru noto algo raro cuando desperto...estaba en la pieza, en la cama principal tal cual se habia dormido en la otra pieza...aun teniendo su espada...y obviamente sin rastros de said...como era que habia llegado ahi, no habia nadie salvo...que...¿momento said la trajo hasta la cama..., como fue,c uando y mas importante..por que?

-Donde demonios se metio ese arcune ahora... ¬¬-

-masgullo entre dientes...mientras se sienta en la cama...aun algo extrañada de como rayos llego ahi si ella se habia dormido en el vestidor

en tanto cierto soldadito verde estaba con sus hermano caminando tras discutir las acciones del plan con shu...

aun raro de por que hizo eso que dando pensativo..

-said, said ¬¬ said-dice boomer por 3ra vez...- que te pasa estas mas tonto de lo normal...

-Mmm... ¿Qué? ¿Me hablaste? xD-

-¬¬ te pregunte que te pasa, desde esta mañana que estas raro, bueno mas de lo normal-dice el rubio

-Mhp... no me pasa nada, rubiecita... ya sé que me amas por eso te preocupas- dijo burlonamente

-¬¬ see tanto...-dice revoliando los ojos- como te fue con la akkadia anoche..de verte vivo quiere decir que almenos no te mandaste una de las tuyas...-dice boomer burlon...

mientras a butch se le vino a la mente cuando la cargo anoche, casi lo degolla como reflejo o su serpiente lo mordia pero aun asi la coloco en la cama al verla dormir en el piso...

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, estaba apunto de mandar a su hermano al diablo cuando -Basta!, no quiero peleas tan temprano- dijo Brick autoritariamente-Said, estas completamente seguro que era... él... el fugitivo"

de nuestro reino"

-te refieres al que casi mato a nuestro padre-dice boomer en voz baja mirando a butch

-Si... el mismo... el que intento secuestrarte...- le dice Butch cambiando su mirada seria... ese tipo, como lo detestaba. Él sabía que ese maldito perro, andaba con su madre. Él los había visto una vez... cuando era pequeño. Eso era algo que el pequeño Boomer no sabía, ni debia saber... Brick le había advertido una vez "No le digas nada, él no debe saberlo... no le quites el gran aprecio que le tiene a nuestra madre"

Todavia recordaba que le habia contestado él: "Él debe saberlo Brick... ella, era... era una..." no logro acompletar la frase debido a un puño marcandole la cara.

mientras kaoru tras hablar con la princesa y miyako del plan , que tengan sus pertenecias alistas..que dai las buscaria cuando todos esten distridos..etc se dispuso a preparar su cuartada...odiaba esto pero era la opcion mas confiable...habiendo 300 odaliscas quien contaria una mas o una menos...sacando un traje que se robo de unos comerciantes muertos como trabajo...no le gusaba mostrarse asi

en teoria seria los a su marido se vestiria asi, pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de butch...¿pero que diablos? , tenia que terminar este trabajo cuanto antes y alejarse de el, la hacia actuar diferente de lo que era...

-tras colocarse el traje, arabe de cuerpo entero que tapaba algunas de sus cicatrices, se puso una peluca de pelo marron...de un color violeta con negro con retazos de tela colgando le quedaba bien...pero no era su color...

poniendose el velo y unas tunicas para pasar desapercibida entre las otras odaliscas, obviamente escondiendo varias armas entre sus cadenas y mas su confiable serpiente con la cual danzaria...

moviendose entre las columnas..como una sombra llega donde las demas odaliscas contratadas se juntaban, le habia dicho a said que la excusara con que se habia enfermado con una fiebre de desierto y no debian entrar al cuarto...

-y tu quien eres?-dic euno de los sirvientes

-soy amira, danzo con serpiente-dice entre varias jovenes

-bien parate en ese rincon en el segundo tiempo recorreras la planta baja-dice el sirviente pasado a la siguiente odalisca...

zernec mira particularmente sus ojos verdes como dijo said parecidos a los la madre de los principes

kaoru camina con cleo seria...cuando se cruza con el traidor de asuan, zernec que la queda mirando a lo cual la acaria baja la cabeza mirando al costado...no era momento de ponerse agresiva...

Kaoru se une entre las demas odaliscas... mientras cierto verde empezaba la actuacion.

agrego que el traje de kaoru tiene un velo en el cual solo se ven sus ojos

-¡Buenas noches, señor Mojamed!- saludo disimuladamente Shu

-Oh! veo que han llegado a tiempo, pasen por aqui-

les hizo una seña en donde sentarse, mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en Butch. -Pasa algo?- le pregunta Said

-No, nada... solo me preguntaba... y su hermosa esposa ¿No va a venir?- le dice el señor con la mayor cara de hipocresia en el mundo.

-No, se sintio mal... me dijo que la dispensara-

-ya vio esas pestes del desierto-dice dai complice- hay q cuidarse

-Oh! claro... pero no se preocupe... y espero se mejore- dijo el viejo con cara de malicia.

-hermano fuiste por la medicina que dijo el medico-dice shu serio

-no, la habia ido a buscar pero aun no llego el vendedor..ya debe haber venido...con permiso señor, pero me excusare por unos momento-dice mientras se desarace...para buscar las cosas del grupo...

claro noqueando a los espias que lo seguian...para estar mas tranquilo

Butch, buscaba con la mirada a ese maldito traidor, al cerdo que tenia como confidente su propio padre. Pero maldita mala suerte... no lo veía por ningun lado.

-Calmate... el aparecera- le dice Brick al notar a su hermano muy impaciente.

mientras miyako algo nerviosa por la situacion trata de sonreir y actuar lo mas calmada posible viendo a una odalisca bailar con algo de tristeza...

tras un suspiro vuelve a ser la misma...no tenia que dar sospechas de nada...mientras momoko mira todo la fiesta contenta apesar de ser una trampa...tanta alegria le hacia olvidar su triste destino...

-Tranquila, todo estara bien- le dice Sein a Miyako, tomandola de la mano. Mientras esta le sonreia dulcemente, ese soldado era muy dulce... gracias a el se habia sentido mucho mejor la noche anterior.

-gracias, querido-dice miyako si lo llamaba muy formal seria raro

momoko se quedaba viendo la fiesta, la musica, la gente camianando de un lado al otro...cuando nota la mirada de fuego sobre ella...

-pasa algo, samir-dice sonriendo ya que mojamed los vigilaba de cerca...

-No... no pasa nada... cariño- le dice el chico. Esa princesa le parecía muy rara... pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención... era como una niña, tierna e inocente o al menos eso aparentaba ser.

en otro lado del salon kaoru maldiciendo su suerte comienza a bailar...con cleo...no era que no le gustara pero no es esas condiciones...el traje no le permitia ocultar muchas armas...

movienod las caderas al son de la musica con la cobra capta la atencion de unos soldados himkanos..disfrasados , ella nos identifico por el tatuaje...llamandolos hacia una de las habitaciones...

claro los soldados mas que chochos van..enbobados por el baile de kaoru...que como buena cobra sabia como himnotizar...a los hombres...jee- a solas saca su espada...y los mata en un movimiento u otros los muerde cleo cuando intentaron tocarla...dejando a 5 hombres muertos...acomodandolos de tal manera que parecieran borrachos...

-"je cerdos asquerosos se merecian mas sufrimiento" -dice en su mente en akkadiano mientras sigue bailando...cuando siente unos ojos que la miran...nada menos que zernec...

-"Ese tipo... mmm... sera el? sera el que Butch dijo... wow un momento desde cuando lo llamo Butch?, que rayos estoy pensando debo concentrarme"- piensa la chica

-Donde esta... donde esta- se repetia lo mismo Butch, a cada momento. Tomaba un sorbo de su bebida mientras volteaba la mirada hacia todos lados.

-Calmate- le volvio a repetir Brick.

-Descuida no tocaremos al traidor- le murmuro Shu.

mientras kaoru danza caminando pasando por el medio...seguida de zernec...un tanto apropocito...claro que no se imaginaba que said al reconocerla casi se queda rojo...claro que lo fingio a la perfeccion...extrañamente esos ojos esmeralda le llamaban la atencion y lo que mas le rabiaba era que el traido andaba tras de ella...¿momento desde cuando la ...celaba..ah que diablos el queria matar

al traidor de todos modos!

-"shu voy a matarte cuando salgamos de aqui"-dice kaoru mientras trata de mantenerse calma ante la cara burlona de shu al verla..disimulado...no mas la reconocio por cleo..

-Creo que ya es hora de que le demos su medicina no hermano- dijo Dai llegando por detras de Shu

-Ya es la hora... y yo que pense que me iba a divertir un poco mas-

le contesta Shu viendo a Mojamed sonreir y aplaudir muy alegremente.

dai le hace una seña a los pelirrojos que caminaban por ahi...guiandolo por la parte de atras...ocultandolos en una fila de odaliscas que danzaban en linea recta saliendo de la casa , claro golpeando a algunos soldados en el camino...

-bien , ya estamos fuera pero no hay que alegrarse todabia-dice dai serio mostrando que apesar de su corta edad era un profesional...subiendose a una carreta con heno..donde se ocultarian los pelirrojos...guiados por los caballos de ellos y algunos camellos...

-guarden silencio, yo me encargare de lo demas-dice dai mientras se disfraza de un viejo con una barba falsa...saliendo del pueblo con exito llegando a una cueva a unos kilometros ya preparada para ocultarse...

-ya estamos fuera, como estan?-dice el chico

-Bien... gracias- le dijo la princesa sonriendole

-Estaremos bien, te necesitaran alla... yo la protegere descuida-

le dice Brick seriamente

Mientras en la fiesta... creo que apenas iba a comenzar...

-Mmm... de acuerdo- dice Brick no muy seguro.

-no, hay soldados him merodeando...shu me dio orden claras de quedame a qui hasta que vuelva-dice dai serio y con una mirada fria- el traera a los rubios y kaoru al otro arcune..-dice dai con algo de gracia...

Mientras en la fiesta... creo que apenas iba a comenzar...

mientras kaoru, se movía algo harta, 1) por la tonta ropa 2) por el idiota que no la paraba de seguir...así no podría emboscar guardias...

ya llegando a una esquina se para danzando en el lugar...mientras zernec la mira...en un momento este estira una mano pero cleo le gruñe...kaoru sonrio para sus adentros..

-tenga cuidado, las cobras son peligrosas-dice kaoru mientras danza riendo perversamente en su mente

-Descuida... eso no parecer ser mas que una vil vibora- dice con cierto toque de burla Zernec. Cleo estaba apunto de lanzarsele encima y morderlo, pero Kaoru la tranquilizo.

Zernec voltea la mirada hacia los invitados y queda inmovil. Ese maldito infeliz... que hacia alli... se preguntaba Zernec, era el no podia equivocarse. Era el principe de Asuan, el mendigo que le dio tantos problemas, aun siendo tan pequeño. Kaoru nota la mirada de él y desvia la de ella a la persona que estaba viendo ese tipo.

-lo sabia-dice mientras mira para otro lado, en tanto butch se logro salir en un descuido de mojamed para ir al "baño"...cuando vio la peculiar escena...kaoru danzando el notaba su mirada con cierta molestia y ese infeliz mirandola baboso...

la asesina camina para el balcon...donde ya con la mirada desviada en un giro le decia a said que la siga, ya se había dado cuenta de la presa del arcune..

-"muevete, y sacame este arcune mayor..de encima y no te dire por akkan idiota en 3 dias..."-dice kaoru en su mente...siguiendole el juego a zernec...

-Sabes eres demasiado buena para ser verdad... pero dime cuanto ofreces por tu virginidad- dice el tipo asqueroso viendola. Cuando siente una mirada que no habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, voltea rapidamente y se sorprende al ver al principe mirandolo con un vacio tan profundo en sus ojos.

-Acaso eso le dijiste a mi madre?- dice el chico sacando su espada.

-por que mejor no hablas con el...bastardo-dice kaoru mientras se va mirandolo perversa sonriendo...

cerrando las cortinas y las puertas del balcon para que no se viera de adentro...

-Ja!, ella me lo dio gratis- dice el hombre, tratando de no ser intimidado por el "pequeño y debil" principe.

Butch se empezo a llenar de ira, sus ojos se dilataron a mas no poder y enseguida corrio a ese hombre soltandole un espadazo muy cerca de su cabeza, el viejo lo agarro de sus cabellos y lo miro con un toque burlon en sus ojos... -No sabes que tambien gemia tu madre, al sentirme dentro de ella- rio descaradamente el tipo, Butch le dio una puñalada en el estomago, haciendo que lo soltara.

-Vil cerdo, pagaras caro- le dijo, haciendole un corte profundo en su hombro derecho.

-vamos es lo mejor que puedes hacer, niñito...-dice perversa escupiendo sangre- por que mejor no te vas y me dejas terminar de negociar con esa linda odalisca amiga tuya...-dice pervertido..- sus ojos quien me recordaran-dice sonriendo...

-me encantaria verla gemir mi nombre-agrega perverso mientras lanza unas estocadas de su espada

el chico logra evadir, pero logra hacerle un pequeño corte en su abdomen. Butch puso su mano en la herida reciente y noto la sangre, imagenes de su madre desangrada en la bañera le vinieron a la mente. El no pudo retener un par de lagrimas y miro al tipo con un odio que hasta a Kaoru hizo estremecer.

mientras shu, sacaba del mismo modo a los rubios...con una carabana de comerciantes colados...ya que lloraban la muerte de un familiar...se sumaron figiendo llanto...saliendo del pueblo...

-traten de seguir la corriente-dice shu haciendo gestos de tristeza..cubierto por una capa negra...al igual que los rubios...

-quienes son ustedes?-dice una mujer llorando...

-unos vecinos del difunto era un buen hombre, que ala lo tenga en la gloria-dice mientras la mujer se lanza a llorar abrasada a shu...que le daba palmadas en el hombro..

en tanto en la casa...

kaoru ya mas tranquila si ese pesado siguiendola desvarato a 13 guardias..en unas caminatas...ya harta llega donde un armario donde oculto su ropa de asesina...cambiandose en un segundo...ya mejor con su ropa normal..y mas cubierta...

caminado donde mojamed..tomandolo del cuello...desde las sombras...

-sigueme y no hagas nada sospechoso-dice kaoru con una voz tenebrosa..haciendo sentir al hombre un puñal en la espalda y cleo en el cuello...guiandolo hasta una de las habitaciones...

llegando donde lo empuja con fuerza contra le piso furiosa..- "desgraciado, has traicionado a akkan por los himkanos...quien te has creido...en nombre del pueblo que traicionaste te dare muerte...y que akka recompence mi muerte..."-dice mientras de un sablazo le corta la lengua y las piernas...derramando sangre en el suelo..

Mientras Butch, ambos estaban agotados... el mas lastimado era Zernec. Ese chico realmente habia mejorado, le iba a ir muy mal si no pensaba en algo pronto. El viejo estaba acorralado, sintio panico cuando... una espada le atravezo justo el corazon.

-Sientes esto- le clavo con fuerza la espada-esto es lo que senti yo... pero fue mucho mas doloroso- acabo enterrandole toda.

recompence mi obra

El viejo cayo sonriendo, mientras Butch aumentaba su coraje y le soltaba con rapidez varias cuchilladas en el rostro, dejandolo totalmente desfigurado.

El cayo agotado, su cara y ropa estaba cubierto de sangre, su mayor fobia.

Unto en sus dedos un poco de sangre del tipo y marco el brazalete con ella.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, empezando a sollozar en silencio.

cuando sus lagrimas fueron cortadas por el grito desgarrador de la novia la ver a su padre muerto lanzado desde el segundo piso directo ala mesa de banquete por kaoru seria..con un aire de muerte..que acorbardaba al mas valiente...

el hombre desnudo desmenbrado puesto tipo como un cerdo ante la vista de todos...

-ahh¡ mi padre...asesina..-dice llorando..viendo el deformado cadaver del hombre...

-con honor, el cual tu padre traiciono..., dio la espalda a akkadia y solo hice mi deber-dice seria mientras se acerca despacio mientras la gente la mira aterrada...- le di su ejecucion por costumbre tambien deberia tomar tu vida pero solo te exiliare...que disfurtes tu vida de ramera...de los him-dice kaoru mientras le marca el rostro de un sablazo leve...mientras camina atras de una columna...

para la ventana... -si pones un pie tu o tu familia serca de akkadia los matare como ratas-dice kaoru mientras tira unas bombas espantando a la gente...llegando donde butch...

-ya has cobrado tu venganza-dice mirando el cuerpo

-Larguemonos de aquí, quieres- le dice el chico seriamente, no tenia ganas de nada y mucho menos de hablar.

-ponte esto-dice mientras le lanza un capa...saltando del balcon a la calle...donde varios soldados him recorrian las calles...obligatoria mente teniendo que pelear con ellos...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 8: el escape, caos y una promesa**.

Tras salir de aquel cason, luchando para escapar en el pueblo extrañamente en mutua cooperación ya que si bien Said y kaoru eran profesionales; no eran suicidas. en medio de la pelea kaoru, pelea con 5 soldados himkanos que los esquiva y degolla en un par de movimientos viendo llegar mas...en eso silva llamando a su caballo lazlo. La chica salta y se agacha pateando los pies de varios haciéndolos caer y clavando su espada en el corazón de varios.

-"arcunes, no valen la pena"-dice kaoru cuando uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder de la tropa se lanza contra ella…

-ya veras maldito-dice el hombre vestido con una armadura de cuero con telas rojas…mientras kaoru reía, era un idiota mas grande que Said…¿ y hablando de el donde se había metido? Se habían separado para despistarlos…pero ya ni ella se imaginaba donde andaría ese tonto, bueno primero acabaría con esta rata. Esquivando un sablazo que el tramposo lanza con la otra mano un puñal que kaoru detiene con los dedos..mientras patea a otro medio muerto que le logra clavar un cuchillo en la pierna ganándose una patada y una mordedura de cleo, furiosa.

-"ratas asquerosas"-dice kaoru furiosa mientras arremete con sus fuerzas contra mas soldados. En tanto shu junto al grupo, refugiado en una cueva cercana tuvieron que empezar a moverse los himkanos rondaban mucho, estaban seguros de que kaoru saldría viva de ahí, esa loca hermana suya había sobrevivido peores calamidades.

-esta seguro de esto-dice samid serio mientras shu mira la arena fría por la noche avanzando en silencio.- no es mejor esperarlos-dice algo preocupado por su hermano cabezota…solo con la acaciana no era buen suerte.

-si mi hermana es una cobra del desierto, siempre sobrevive de alguna forma-dice shu serio mientras avanzan, miyako algo confundida por la actitud del joven sein acompaña a la princesa que miraba para atrás preocupada de la suerte de la asesina, no le conocía la cara pero aun así le caía bien.

-ya tranquilícese, ella estará bien es muy fuerte-dice miyako estaba preocupada pero tenia el presentimiento que todo estaría bien. Mientras boomer la mira sonrojado, como le haría para decirle a sus hermanos y padre que se había enamorado de la dama de compañía de su futura esposa.

-lo se aun así no puedo evitar estarlo, además el otro joven tampoco aun ha vuelto-dice la princesa mientras brick la mira de reojo, no se parecía a las "princesas" que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, casi pura de mente podría decir que era…o aparentaba muy bien.

-ya, la asesina es fuerte y de seguro volverá-dice samid serio mirando de reojo a momoko que se sonroja algo en esa mirada rojiza la hacia sentir rara-mi compañero bueno los idiotas siempre prevalecen-dice algo burlón a lo cual boomer no pudo evitar reír, algo extrañado…confiaba en butch pero por que sentía que algo malo pasaría.

-gracias, joven samid-dice sonriente a lo cual el príncipe no cambia la cara solo desvía la mirada.

En tanto en el pueblo…  
Said tras vencer y matar a unos soldados corría entre la gente asustada, viendo como salir con algo rápido y encontrar a esa dichosa akkariana, cuando ve su caballo corriendo solo, eso significada una sola cosa ella estaba cerca, sonriendo confiado corriendo mientras salta en un baril llegando arriba del caballo que a pesar de la resistencia del animal lo doma por el momento...

-Ey caballo terco no nos agradamos pero tu sabes donde esta tu ama y la estoy buscando para salir de este nido de ratas-dice molesto butch, si le hablaba a un caballo pero que mas daba el había visto como el animal obedecía a la asesina con hablarle...tenia que intentarlo...

-"desgraciados perros"-dice en akkadiano molesta cuando siente un galope...viendo a lazlos venir...peleando con otro soldado cuando viendo mas cerca al animal ve como Said se sube de pronto, shu y los demás se llevaron el de el...-"pero que demonios..que hace ese arcune con mi caballo?"

Said, avanza entre soldados galopando hacia kaoru mirándola a los ojos, verde con verde era algo raro lo que le pasaba en esas ultimas horas descartando la matanza de los traidores, pero lo pensaría luego, bajo la mascara la asesina asiente entendiendo el mensaje sin palabras "nos largamos sube o quédate". tras golpear con un sablazo decapitando a un loco mas, tira de las riendas del caballo haciendo que levante las patas golpeando a uno de los soldados que iba a atacarlo por detrás.

-vamos-dice butch mientras galopa a toda velocidad entre la gente asustada y himkanos muertos. Algo adolorido en la pierna, por unas flechas de unos soldados..luego se la curaría, sintiendo las heridas sangrar teniendo su fobia presente, aunque raramente cerca de aquella chica no perdía el control como otras veces se sentía con mas confianza. Si era raro con todas las letras, estirando la mano mientras kaoru tras patear a uno de los soldados salta tomando la mano de Said, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras la sube al caballo, mientras la chica se aferra a su cintura pateando a los que intentan detenerlos. llegando a la puerta donde kaoru arroja una bomba de Dai que manda a volar la puerta, y lanza otras para cerrar el camino a los soldados him...

¿en que momento ALA y AKKAN, se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar a esa situación , de cooperar a tal modo? no lo entendían pero sabían que tenían que alejarse de allí lo mas posible...  
Tras cabalgar buena parte de la noche, llegaron a unas rocas donde se pararon. butch se bajo mientras kaoru saltaba algo herida acariciando a lazlos y agradeciéndole su ayuda...cuando iba a decirle a Said "que también le agradecía y estaban a mano" lo ve caerse de lleno, retorciéndose de dolor por las heridas.

La akkadia, mira algo asombrada que rayos había pasado, ahora, yendo donde Said arrodillándose en la arena volteando al joven, tocando el cuello de Said viendo que seguía vivo por ahora aliviada, ! ¿Pero por que estaría así...Ah que rayos luego la pensaba? ¡ Revisando el cuerpo las heridas que tenia cuando nota en el muslo derecho una flecha partida con veneno de culebra...

-estupido arcune, tenias de que ser-dice mientras tira la mascara a la arena, viendo que podía hacer para curarlo, digamos que por la mano en la escapada del pueblo le debía una. Ese tonto arcune cuanto tiempo habría tenido ese veneno recorriendo su cuerpo.- me escuchas, Said...arg arcune idiota…no te duermas-dice kaoru enojada y algo triste ni muy clara de por que, era su enemigo si se moria mejor pero algo le decia que no queria eso, al menos no asi- aun me debes una pelea, así que no se te ocurra morirte.-dice con voz firme.

Mientras butch en medio del dolor, se había vengado del traidor que odiaba, en si podía morirse en paz mas allá de que no estaba seguro si valía la pena. En esos escasos minutos de sub.-conciencia solo pudo retener una imagen…antes de caer inconciente…los ojos de kaoru… que le decía algo…algo que no entendía…pero por alguna razón sonrío de todos modos sin saber por que.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola, aquí necrara, perdon como siempre el retrazo... aca les dejo unos caps, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios…

Y gracias a los que ya dejaron comentarios…

**Cap 9: templo de la tormenta..y ¿amor?**

Butch tras un horrible dolor despierta en un templo egipcio...donde se sentía una tormenta de arena soplar afuera...digamos que kaoru mal que le pese se hizo cargo del arcune, para estar a mano...curándolo del veneno de la flecha, y arrastrándolo con lazlos hasta un templo ya que para su suerte una tormenta de arena se inicio...

Viendo una fogata cerca...varias de sus heridas estaban curadas con un fuerte olor a hierbas... lazlos acostado en el piso descansando y kaoru se fue a bañar aprovechando que el otro estaba dormido...a una fuente interna del templo.

-Que demonios fue lo que paso...- se trato de levantar un poco, pero la herida en la pierna lo hizo acostarse de nuevo.

-Maldito dolor, fui un estupido confiarme...- el chico miraba sus heridas dudoso, no podía creerlo... ella lo había curado y vendado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su abdomen, la pierna y algunos cuantos rasguños en su piel. Cerro los ojos y recordó la imagen de Kaoru en su mente, algo le había dicho... pero por el efecto del veneno no había logrado comprender bien... -Tal vez, solo me dijo arcune- dice el riendo un poco, ya que después de todo eso era la única frase con la que se dirigía la chica a él.

Él vio a lazlos, ese caballo realmente le era fiel a su ama. -Gracias viejo- le dijo al caballo como si de un humano se tratara.

El caballo relincho como si le contestara

-Tomare eso como un de nada- dijo el chico sonriendo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado... cualquier movimiento brusco y le dolía. Se maldecía a si mismo, se trato de poner de pie pero no pudo, se recargo en una roca que había cerca. Una parte de él quería ver ya a la chica... esperen? ella donde estaba?

Miro hacia todos lados pero se veía demasiado oscuro.

Mientras kaoru , en la fuente gigante entiéndase casi bañera, se limpiaba la sangre de ese traidor de encima...aun debatiendo con su conciencia por que había ayudado a ese arcune, que se muriera le ahorraría un duelo pero por alguna razón quería pelear con el..Aparte se lo había prometido a akkan...mas 50 oraciones...

-mejor-dice mientras se para mirando las antiguas estatuas del lugar...desnuda con la mitad de la espalda al aire...suspirando..Estos últimos días eran muy confusos..Sin mencionar a ese Said, Butch o como se quiera llamar...lo odiaba era un maldito machista pero por alguna razón que solo akkan conoce...algo en el le llamaba la atención...

-akkan no se que me tengas designado pero si que eres misterioso-dice kaoru mientras sale del agua secándose con una tela, comenzando a recorrer algunas cicatrices de la pelea para examinar su grado de huella.

Mientras butch terco intentando pararse se cae nuevamente...tropezando atrás de unas rocas donde se le dio una lejana vista donde kaoru se estaba vistiendo...

La chica se secaba tranquila, consideraba que Said tardaría en despertar..Mientras miraba algo nostálgica el collar de su madre...en su pecho...tapada a medias con la tela que dejaba la esbelta espalda a la vista con varias cicatrices...que dejaron a cierto espía sin querer rojo... en especial un tatuaje en la zona media de la cadera de una serpiente enroscada en una luna...

-Es... realmente hermosa- pensó el chico demasiado rojo para su gusto. Mientras cierto caballo se le acercaba por detrás y lo jalaba del cuello de su vestimenta.

-Oye eso es trampa!- le dijo el chico al caballo, mientras este mostraba como lo había ofendido-Hay de acuerdo, tu ganas ¬¬, no puedo creer que este hablando con un caballo- se decía el chico

el caballo relincha burlón?

-Ayy... con razón tu dueña es esa mujer- dice el chico poniendo cara de fastidio.

Mientras el caballo relinchaba como si se estuviera riendo de él.

-Bien, esta bien... dejemos esto en secreto quieres... ¿amigos?- le dice Said al caballo, justamente en ese momento apareció Kaoru, pudiendo admirar al arcune despierto y conversando con su caballo... era algo muy gracioso y quería soltar una carcajada pero se limito... se veía tan lindo... wow! un momento ella pensó que el era lindo? Definitivamente en estos días le estaba yendo muy mal o se le contagio alguna peste del desierto

-veo que estas mejor, para andar hablando con lazlos-dice kaoru sin su capa con una remera verde de un solo hombro, armadura de cuero enmarcando su figura..y un pantalón negro...-me sorprende que un arcune halla durado tanto tiempo con ese veneno en la sangre...-dice burlona..- solo que no te afecte las neuronas mas de lo que las tienes...-dice apropósito buscando fastidiar al chico que apenas podía moverse sonriendo bajo la mascara

El chico estaba callado, sin decir nada... solo acariciaba a Lazlos, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara si lo hacia de seguro tendría un derrame nasal o algo así.

Pero, si no lo hacia la acadia se extrañaría y se le acercaría y no, tendría que decir algo inteligente...-La verdad me sorprende que el hueco negro que tienes como corazón no me haya dejado muerto-

kaoru frunce el ceño...arcune idiota..- pues como de dijiste hace unos días..."tu no me conoces"-dice mientras se agacha a la par mirándolo a la cara..- soy muy tolerante con quien quiero y muy cruel si lo deseo...pero en tu caso digamos que tu dios te amparo...te debía una por lo de escape y ya lo pague-dice kaoru mientras se para...caminando para el fuego sentándose en una roca..

-hay una fuente si te quieres sacar la sangre de encima...conociendo tu maña-dice mientras acuchilla una rata cercana clavándola con un palo cerca del fuego...-puedes llegar solo o necesitas que lazlos te arrastre?-pregunta burlona

-Sabes que... Lazlos es mejor conversador que tu... vamos amigo- le dijo el chico molesto, mientras que por alguna extraña razón el caballo se paro impresionando a su dueña, ya que nada mas a ella le hacia caso. El chico se iba apoyando del caballo, mientras caminaba poco a poco debido al dolor.

-jee valla cosa-dice burlona mientras se baja la mascara...mostrando una sonrisa burlona..Ante la escena..

Cuando Said pida mal, lazlos lo agarra de la ropa pero esta se suelta casi estrellándose contra una pared y con el cuerpo atrofiado ya esperaba el golpe que nunca llego...sintiendo como una mano lo sostenía del brazo...kaoru ya viendo lo que ocurría 1) lo dejaba romperse la cabeza o 2) lo ayudaba y de paso lo fastidiaría..

Como ven Eligio la opción 2 sino con quien se entretenía...

-eres suicida o que..? Hasta un niño caminaría con mas cuidado-dice kaoru mientras lo sostiene como si nada

-Argh! cierra la boca mujer...- dice el fastidiado, ciertamente hubiera preferido caerse y matarse de un golpe.

-que carácter-dice kaoru burlona estaba débil iva a aprovechar..

-Así soy ¿y?- le dijo el retándola

-peor para ti y la que te aguante-dice como si nada arrastrando con una fuerza tremenda hasta la fuente...- listo si te ahogas ya estas por la tuya-dice mientras camina dejando a butch sentando en la arena...yendo a buscar la ropa que lavo con la sangre..Colgada en unas torres bajas..

Said no pudo evitar mirarla recordado el tatuaje de su cadera sonrojándose como tomate

-Debería tratar de ahogarme...- dice Butch mirando el agua-Ya que si, descubre lo que vi me ira peor-

-vamos lazlos...tengo que revisar ese tobillo-dice mientras el caballo sigue a kaoru obediente...dejando solo al chico...

-Bien, completamente solo- dice el chico suspirando, dándose cuenta de que ya se habían ido. El se saca sus vestimentas con cuidado, dejando solamente el pantalón pero su tórax estaba completamente descubierto. Empezó a lavar sus heridas con cuidado, mientras veía como la sangre era borrada de su piel. Todavía tenia ese recuerdo amargo, sabia que nunca se le olvidaría pero... ahora no lo sentía tan fuerte como antes. Podría decirse que su conciencia estaba ya mas tranquila. Noto su brazalete y sonrío, recordó las palabras de su madre...

Flash Back

-Mami...- apareció un pequeño en la habitación de su madre.

-Dime amor...- le dice una muchacha que se notaba ya mayor... pero aun así poseía una belleza inigualable. Sus ojos verdes hacían resaltar su cabello pelirrojo y parecía una niña con esas pequitas adornando sus blancas mejillas.

-Quería, preguntarte... ¿Porque mi padre dice que soy diferente a mi hermana? El me dice que ella es débil, pero eso no es verdad... ella es muy fuerte- le dijo el pequeño hombrecito

-Porque mi padre dice que yo soy diferente a mi hermana- dice el pequeño a su madre, ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

-A que te refieres amor?

-Dice mi papá que ella es muy débil y que yo debo concentrarme y no andar jugando con ella-

-Mmm... tu padre, trato de decir que ella es frágil- le dice la mujer cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas.

-Frágil, mami?- la vio incrédulo el pequeño hombre.

-Veras... tu hermana es frágil por el simple hecho de ser mujer, ella es muy fuerte pero es frágil en sentimientos... todas las mujeres poseen esa fragilidad que las caracterizan- dice la mama sonriéndole.

-mmm... y tu en que eres frágil madre?- le pregunta el niño curioso

-... en perderte- le dice ella con una mirada demasiado triste.

Fin del flash back

-Me pregunto... si ella también tendrá esa fragilidad- se dice Butch así mismo tallando sus fuertes brazos.

Mientras tanto Kaoru revisaba a Lazlos, cuidaba mucho a sus fieles amigos... no le gustaba llamarlos animales ya que ella los consideraba mas educados que ciertos humanos que se había encontrado a lo largo del camino, incluyendo al arcune.

-ah caballo terco tenias que ser pisando esa culebra-dice kaoru mientras le venda la pata...ya dejando la caballo quito con una mirada seria que aclaraba "no lamer remedio por mas que duela"...

-Bien, será mejor que vaya a ver a ese arcune... no vaya a ser que de verdad se ahogue- dice ella sonriendo...

Ella iba caminando cuando ve al chico tratando de caminar lo mas normal posible. En eso Said se cae contra el piso..Aterrizando en sus manos con unos cascotes que las cortan...kaoru suspira ese tonto no se cansaba de lastimarse, caminando donde el...que aun no había podido vestirse, había visto a Dai, en esas condiciones no tenia nada que su hermano.

-vas a romperte la cabeza si sigues haciéndote el macho-dice kaoru burlona parada frente a el

El voltea hacia ella y esta se queda estática. Su pecho estaba al descubierto dejando ver su hermosa piel. Sus piernas se veían demasiado fuertes, sus brazos estaban muy bien formados. Ella inhalo fuerte... que estupida había sido, ¿Por qué pensó que sería igual que con su hermano? Lo único que llevaba el chico era un pequeño short (como boxer) cubriéndole sus partes intimas... mientras Kaoru veía algo abultado debajo de la prenda ya puesta. Se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¿Ahora que quieres? Vienes acaso a decirme que un niño se podría vestir mejor que yo- dice el chico molesto

Agradeciendo tener mascara, a akkan..Sino su cara roja...a la vista de Said..- no solo que sentí mucho silencio y vine a ver si no te habías ahogado-dice algo sonrojada debajo de la mascara

-Gracias, al menos venias a ver mi cuerpo ahogado- dijo el un poco fastidiado. De repente una gota de su cabello húmedo cae sobre el pecho del chico, mientras Kaoru miraba el recorrido de esta.

-carácter...que tienes...te vine a traer ropa de mi hermano ya viendo que la tuya esta sucia...-dice recalcando lo obvio su ropa llena de sangre estaba húmeda...y algo rota...-pero si no la quieres me la llevare-dice encogiendo los hombros..

-Yo no eh dicho nada...- dijo el chico acercándose poco a poco a ella, se paro justamente enfrente de ella y se acerco un poco a ella, quedo demasiado cerca de su rostro o mas bien de la mascara y la miro con desafío.

-Deberías aprender a escuchar a las personas-

-tu actitud dice bastante-dice seria kaoru...sin hacerse menos..

-Y la tuya no es perfecta- contesto él

Mientras Said no puede evitar notar...que a pesar de la armadura..se notaba su ejem ¬¬ proporcionado busto...

-ya lo se..-dice como si nada..Cuando nota la mirada del chico algo rara..- ¿que diablos miras?

-Nada- dice el chico arrebatándole la ropa y yéndose-¿Qué podría mirar?- termina el burlonamente.-solo eres una marimacho.

-Argh! maldito...- Kaoru corre hacia él, aguantaba muchos insultos pero ese no y menos de un arcune, ahora si que lo hubiera dejado morir, pero tenia arreglo tirandosele dispuesta a matarlo... pero... por fin se dio cuenta que Akkan si estaba en contra de ella, logrando una patada buena en las pantorrillas haciéndolo caer pero para su fortuna en el giro esta tropezó con el llevándoselo de adorno y cayendo en la gran "bañera

-genial, ¬¬* otra vez mojada...bien hecho arcune-dice molesta aun teniéndolo del cuello...seria

-Oye tu fuiste la loca que me atropello- dijo el ofendido

-si claro, quien era el pervertido que me miraba el pecho-dice molesta arqueando una ceja..

-Seee... claro... crees que no me di cuenta lo que me estabas viendo tu!- dice el chico sarcásticamente, pero al parecer le había atinado ya que la chica había balbuceado un poco y se había quedado callada.

-¬¬*** ya quisieras, pedazo de arcune , comadreja del desierto machista de Kadesh-kaoru le da un puñetazo en la cara molesta...maldiciéndolo en akkadiano...entre piña y pelea...en medio del agua..Said le arrebata la mascara haciéndole sangrar el labio...a kaoru..Cosa que la enfado..- desgraciado-dice furiosa sentada en el agua sacando unos cuchillos, mientras corrió hacia el esquivando los manotazos de el para frenarla sosteniéndole la muñeca mientras le hace un corte en el las costillas, girando mientras esquiva un puño rozando el cuello del arcune, entre pelea viene y golpe va pasaron 10 min con ambos algo agitados por la batalla y claro que butch tenia su parte de la paliza..Con varios moretones con la akkadiana con toda la intención de ahorcarlo o degollarlo , lo que ocurriera primero.

-Argh! déjame maniática!- dice Butch tratando de calmarla o al menos quitársela de encima... cuando de repente Kaoru cae encima de él...OH! OH!... la chica sintió la piel del chico rozar la de ella y eso la había estremecido.

-arcune repdik (pervertido)-dice molesta mientras entre la pelea..giran de lugar quedando el arriba de ella..Forcejeando en el lugar..Para que kaoru no le corte la garganta..

-Bien, ya me canse- dice el ya molesto... aprisionando las manos de ella en el suelo... mientras ella se maldecía internamente... por mas fuerza que ella tuviera el le hacia buena competencia, tal vez era un arcune pero era muy fuerte...aunque dudaba de su inteligencia. Forcejeando con fuerza mientras butch hacia mucha presión para mantener los puños de ella quietos sosteniéndola por las muñecas.

-Cálmate ya!- le dijo él...

-nicme arcune repdik, dunshej krazok (suéltame, idiota pervertido, considérate muerto)-dice mientras hace fuerza para liberarse elevando un poco sus muñecas...cuando entre insultos sus rostros quedan demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos.

-Bien, creo que esto no estaba planeado- dice Said algo nervioso, pero daba igual lo iba a matar de todos modos... así que... ¿que perdía con hacerlo?

Se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, mientras el corazón de Kaoru latía mas y mas rápido...

-pero que...por akkan...q..-dice kaoru algo rara definitivamente esa noche akkan lo tenia en contra... a pesar de hacer las 50 oraciones...

Cerro los ojos rápido por el choque de labios, en un impulso de molestia cuando los abre algo sonrojada cayendo en la cuestión viendo al arcune con sus ojos cerrados y... su primer beso se hizo realidad. Quien diría que el arcune más grande del mundo le daría ese primer beso que aunque no lo ansiaba siempre se preguntaba como seria. Si era raro para ambos, se odiaban desde su forma de ser, el por machista y ella por feminista...pero extrañamente tenían la misma capacidad de odiar como de amar, siempre llegando a los extremos...

Correspondiendo el beso por ambas partes...si sus dioses los tenían en contra esa noche...y se podría decir que su lado animal tenia el dominio de sus cuerpos. Saboreando los labios de la chica, sintiéndolo curiosamente suaves y adictos para venir de su "enemiga feminista".

Él soltó las manos de ella, espero cualquier reacción agresiva pero ella en cambio pasó sus manos por su cabello fundiendo más ese beso que estaban teniendo ambos, ese beso que era suyo nada más...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 10: maldiciones, confusión y sentimientos**

Butch siempre que sus prometidas se le tiraban encima buscaba como alejarse no las soportaba cerca pero esta vez era raro...extrañamente era el ahora quien no quería dejar de sentir la piel de la akkadiana...mientras que una mano acaricia el rostro de kaoru..y con la otra el hombro libre sintiendo la suavidad de la piel y el aroma a lirios del desierto, era algo raro, sumamente raro pero parecía que su cuerpo se revelaba ante la idea de soltar a aquella mujer

Kaoru se debatía internamente. Estaba mal... todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal... pero una parte de ella no le importaba, en ese momento solo quería sentir el sabor de los labios del príncipe... ¿Príncipe? Esa palabra rondo por su mente, es por eso que estaba mal... él era un príncipe y ella una asesina de elite, por akkan nunca podrían aunque quisieran. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se controlaba por si mismo dejándose llevar por esa calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ella lo consideraba un machista, un inmaduro, un arcune... pero a pesar de eso... tenía que admitir que tenia muchos lados positivos ese chico... se sentía bien estando con él.

-E-esto n-no esta bien- dijo la acadiana al sentir la boca del chico degustando su cuello.-"akkan, por que me haces esto, maldito destino, maldita misión, estupido arcune"-dice maldiciendo en su mente –"tengo que parar esto, no debo, no puedo"-dice mientras siente a butch recorrer su cuello entre lamidas con besos intensos.

El chico respondió con un leve gruñido.

Kaoru mordió su lengua era ahora o nunca mientras con una mano toca un nervio que lo paraliza...así liberándose dándole un puño de paso, por puro gusto...dejando al chico sentado alejando de ella.

-Ah diablos, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dice el chico, estaba paralizado pero aun podía hablar...

-parar esta locura-dice con voz profunda kaoru mientras se para...- olvida esto por que yo lo hare..., esta noche es solo una mala broma de nuestros dioses...-dice mientra se pone la mascara así lo prefería...así debía ser.

-nuestros vientos no se pueden juntar.. No se seré una mas de tu harén, o a las compañías que acostumbras-dice seria con cierto tono de voz rencoroso que le dio una puntada en la nuca a butch- ni nada tuyo solo es un maldito capricho del momento de ambos en esta condenada noche, en cuanto termine esta misión te matare como prometí...es todo lo que diré-dice mientras camina para la fogata...- soy una asesina nada mas ni nada menos, si vuelves a tocar mi mascara te cortare la mano, el efecto pasara en 20 minutos-dice seria sin emociones kaoru mientras se va...algo dolida en el fondo pero así era mejor

-Si así lo quieres- escucho antes de irse, algo que la desconcertó mucho pero decidió no voltear. Era lo mejor. Ahora que el chico pensaba mejor era cierto... y eso en alguna parte de él le dolía... se maldijo varias veces se supone que a la única mujer que le había abierto su corazón a parte de su madre era a su hermana... nada más a ella... ahora viene esta chica y logra meterse en su corazón, pero tal vez y la asesina tenía razón solamente debía olvidar, solo fue una broma de sus dioses ¿No es así?

Mientras con Shu y los demás...

-No han llegado... me pregunto si estarán bien...- dice Miyako preocupada

-Claro que estarán bien- responde la princesa con entusiasmo-ellos dos son fuertes y valientes, son unos grandes guerreros- termina diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo se le quedaba viendo, como era posible que una princesa tuviera esa confianza en sus guerreros, como era posible que le hablara con tal confianza a sus plebeyos...

-eso espero-dice Miyako mirando el fuego...preocupada

-Pasa algo hermano?- le pregunta Shu a Dai... que este miraba a ningún punto en especifico.

-No lo sé... tengo un presentimiento... eso es todo...- le dice él

Algo iba a pasar, era un presentimiento de sangre. Su hermana sabía cuidarse bien, de eso no le quedaba duda... pero no era algo malo... era algo inquietante.

-"akkan por que...me haces esto...yo no quiero, no quiero enamorarme...solo soy una asesina a tu servicio nada mas..."-dice kaoru en murmuro mirando el fuego en akkadiano...- "solo te pido que me ayudes a aclarar esto, hazme olvidar a ese..ese arcune"-dice mientras larga unas escurridizas lagrimas...acariciando a cleo..."una asesina, no necesita sentimientos, su mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón son para matar y pertenecen a tus deseo de guerra"-dice kaoru recordando las enseñanzas que siempre un asesino debe tener en cuenta.

Mientras Said recuperando un poco el movimiento...entre maldiciones...recuerda algo que le dijo un viejo general...cuando era chico...

Flash back

Butch tenía 12 años cuando un viejo general entra herido...al cuartel...ya de muerte

"sabes chico tienes un gran futuro como guerrero...jee, el reino tendrá un gran militar...eres mi orgullo como tu maestro pero solo hazme un favor...-dice el viejo mientras escupía sangre

-Dígame... juro que lo cumpliré- dice tomándole la mano y mientras lagrimas cristalinas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-si ala en uno de sus vientos te cruza con una mujer akkadiana..no seas como este viejo estupido y machista que por idiota desprecio a la única mujer...que ala le mando como bendición-dice mientras escupe mas sangre...- mi propio orgullo me cegó ante aquella diosa guerrera...era indomable pero supongo que era parte de su encargo...sabes que es lo irónico...ahora que ala me esta por buscar...solo espero que aquella mujer me halla perdonado o supongo que mi alma seguirá buscándola...no se solo ala lo sabe, por eso chico si un día te cruzas con una..no seas idiota ve mas allá de la mascara...de lo que emblema sino trata de ver a la persona que esta detrás..., solo prométeme que si ala te da esa bendición...no la desaprovecharas como yo..."-dice tras un quejido de dolor...muriendo sonriendo

Fin del flash back

-Argh! porque tuve que jurarle eso- dice Butch levantándose con pesar y empezando a vestirse con un poco de dolor en sus partes lastimadas.

El chico pensaba y pensaba, tenía que admitir que la asesina era totalmente grandiosa... era fuerte y bonita, sin mencionar que era más inteligente que él pero eso no cuenta (¬¬), ella le dijo que lo olvidara... tal vez eso era lo mejor... pero, ese recuerdo le había hecho un dolor de cabeza muy agudo.

-Si... estuviera aquí Karin ella me sabría como aconsejar...-

Mientras aun sentía el perfume a lirios del desierto en sus manos...de la piel de la chica...sus "novias" siempre lo buscaban para prenderlo con bailes sensuales y otras idioteces pero esa asesina solo con ese beso despertó algo que ni el tenia idea que tenia...si ala esta en contra definitivamente...le dolía raramente el pecho para colmo esa frase...**"no seré una mas de un tu harén**" no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza...no pudo ver sus ojos pero sintió una puntada en la nuca...acaso seria culpa...ahg esto ya estaba demasiado raro.

Mientras kaoru se quedo dormida apoyada en lazlos...con los ojos hinchados bajo la mascara de llorar en silencio pidiendo a akkan que haga olvidar a su alma esa noche...

El chico levanto sus cosas y fue a la pequeña fogata que había armado la asesina. La vio, estaba dormida. Suspiro con pesar... ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?... ella le dijo que lo mataría, pero también había dicho que ella era una ASESINA... porque recalcarle eso, porque hacerle ver que el era un estupido PRINCIPE. Él no había elegido ese camino, ella no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle eso... pero, ella tampoco había elegido el suyo... y eso era algo que tampoco él le podía reprochar.

Mientras se apoya en la pared mirando el fuego, maldita noche pensaba para si...nunca en su vida le intereso una mujer y ahora ala le mandaba esta...si sus hermanos estuvieran le dirían que fue hecha a su medida y carácter...eran casi iguales...en su forma de ser...valla ironía..Cuando mirando a kaoru tras un rato suspira...desde que había visto su rostro extrañamente le molesta aquella mascara que no le permitía verla...mientras kaoru en un movimiento suspira..Algo ¿triste?...genial ahora esa puntada de culpa era peor...momento desde cuando le importaba..No tenia idea...pero el sentirla así de lejos..Le fastidiaba...

¿debía hacerle caso a su maestro, a su padre o que demonios debía hacer...?

-Karin... te extraño demasiado- dice algo cansado ya de tanto pensar. Pero no sabía que entre sueños Kaoru lo había escuchado.

Él cierra sus ojos poco a poco, quería ya dejar de pensar en tanto embrollo. Quería dejarse llevar por el sueño más profundo que hubiera y ya no despertar nunca.

Ya al otro día...se trataban con una frialdad que hasta el mismo brick envidiaría..Caminando por el desierto...hasta donde estarían los demás...solo se decían lo necesario y justo...ni si quiera se insultaban...extrañamente no tenían ánimos para eso...

-"estupido arcune, estupido templo, ah estupidos sentimientos los odio"-dice kaoru en su mente mientras cabalga arriba de lazlos...- ..."una asesina, no necesita sentimientos, su mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón son para matar y pertenecen a tus deseos de guerra"-repite en su mente

-Aquí es- le dice Kaoru lo mas frío posible a Butch. Pero sentía que un dolor en el pecho le iba creciendo más y más. Él solo asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-hermana-dice Shu saltando de una palmera..- veo que akkan te cuido-dice el chico mientras kaoru solo asentía últimamente no sabia si maldecir a akkan por la otra noche...

-si, algo asi como esta la princesa-dice kaoru mientras ignora a butch...

-allá descansando-dice mientras la asesina camina seria para donde momoko...dejando a butch molesto y dolido, que lo ignorara así en el principio del viaje lo hubiera hecho feliz...pero ahora le molestaba incluso extrañaba que lo llamara "arcune"...si era raro

-Said... veo que llegaste a salvo- dice Boomer burlón, el chico solo paso al lado de él ignorándolo, ciertamente esta vez no tenía ni ganas de contestarle.

-Mmm... ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta el chico de ojos rojos.

El chico de ojos verdes se limita a responderle. Solo se sienta en el suelo, donde estaba el equipaje. Suspira tristemente, la verdad a ese paso... no iba a cumplir lo que le habia jurado al viejo.

-¿Estás preocupado?- le pregunta su hermano mayor, acercándose y sentándose al lado de él. La chica solo revisaba y preguntaba si estaba bien la princesa o si no se les ofrecía nada. Él sabía que lo hacía por ignorarlo. Volteó a ver a su hermano y le dijo...-Solo estoy preocupado por ella...- dijo refiriéndose a su hermana, para despistar al pelirrojo. Su hermana estaba enferma de eso no tenía duda, ella era fuerte... se disculpo con Alá en su mente por meter a su hermana en sus problemas. Él chico de ojos rojos solo se le quedo mirando... él no era nada tonto, pero sabía que su hermano no le diría la verdad en ese momento.

-Ella estará bien... ella es fuerte- termino por sonreírle haciéndole creer a su hermano menor que le había creído.

-pero el que me preocupa eres tu-dice brick serio...-si es lo que me imagino...ya viendo tu cara me doy cuenta...no se que paso..pero si quieres hablar luego...búscame-dice brick si no se hablaban mucho..pero se cuidaban entre si...de alguna forma parándose mientras iba a hablar con Shu...

-que paso que?-dice Boomer sin entender..- como es que sobreviviste...a la akkadiana...estando solos no me sorprendería que te halla intentado matar-dice burlón...- que milagro te hizo evadir la muerte

-Argh! cierra la boca rubiecita- dice Said molesto.

-sein ve por fruta-dice brick serio...

-pero...-el rubio haciendo mueca

-ahora-dice con una mirada seria que el rubio suspira fastidiado..

Caminando a buscar al dichosa fruta...mientras el pelirrojo mira de reojo a butch...teniendo como un gracias con la mirada del verde

Las cosas estaban definitivamente mal. Hubiera preferido que lo matara o abandonara en la noche, definitivamente no le gustaba tener que verla y no discutir con ella a cada momento. Esos "insultos" lo hacían extrañarla.

-Nunca serías otra más...- dice el chico al viento. Como si con eso ella lo escuchara.

-Debo... solucionar el problema... y si me cuesta la vida es porque Alá lo habrá querido así-

Mientras kaoru estaba en la tienda de la princesa mientras Miyako el cepillaba el pelo...

-supe que estuvo preocupada por mi, joven Miyako no era necesario-dice kaoru bajo su mascara...

-Claro que me preocupe por ustedes... es peligroso andar en el desierto, aun siendo una especialista en esto... me preocupa que una amiga se encuentre en problemas-

-le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien-dice tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido...

Mientras momoko mira una flor que Miyako junto...pensativa..había algo que no le cerraba con esos emisarios...tenia un presentimiento...

-le pasa algo princesa-dice kaoru notando su mirada

-No... solo pensaba en... como sería el príncipe... eso es todo- dice ella con un deje de tristeza.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien-dice kaoru mientras acariciaba a cleo ella no estaba mejor pero tenia que aparentar...precio de su oficio...

Ambos tercos no sabían que hacer...una que lo negaba el otro que aun estaba en duda...y sus dioses que no paraban de hostigarlos...valla destino...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 11: el secuestro**

tras recorrer unos días al desierto...el grupo llega a una caravanas de babuinos comerciantes...donde descansan...claro que varios himkanos andaban al asecho lo cual tenia a los akkadianos alertas pero ya se les había acabado los alimentos y necesitaban provisiones..

-iremos por las provisiones...quédate con la princesa-dice Dai y Shu serio mientras salían del campamento..para la caravana cercana...dejando a kaoru a cargo..

-esta bien-dice kaoru mientras se resigna a cuidar del campamento algo oculto...por si las moscas...

en tanto butch había llamado a brick a hablar a solas...

-bien aquí estoy, que te pasa-dice el poseedor de los ojos rojos-y quiero la verdad

-Yo... la acadiana y yo nos besamos... creo que... me gusta- dice con pesar Butch sentándose en el suelo con un semblante bastante triste.

-le viste el rostro, como?-dice brick algo sorprendido sin hacer mucho gesto...- y como llegaron a eso...-dice aun sin poder creerlo...lo habían jodido apropósito al su hermano pero no pensó que realmente le gustara...

-Ella me mostró su rostro el día en que atacamos en la fiesta... un asesino se metió a la habitación dispuesta a matarla y logre ver sus ojos... ella decidió dejarme ver su rostro, pero al parecer solo era por el plan simplemente-pauso el chico y después continuo-A mi me hirieron con una flecha envenenada cuando desperté ya estaba curado de mis heridas y... estábamos en una pirámide, ella... bueno, comenzamos a pelear y yo le quite la mascara ella se enojo y bueno... para que te digo nos acabamos besando, eso es algo que no me eh podido creer ni yo mismo- termina de explicarle Butch agarrando su cabeza con sus manos, bastante frustrado.

-y por que no te mato, conociéndola lo poco que se...ganas de hacerlo no le han faltado-dice serio samid-mas importante le has ganado en alguna pelea en esos días que estuvieron solos?-dice serio

-No... argh! ya no sé que hacer...- dice fastidiado él.

-Ella me dijo, que cuando acabara esta misión... me mataría... eso me vale... por mí que lo hiciera en este preciso momento si se pudiera-

-sabes que las mujeres akkadianas no son como las que estas acostumbrado...no estará conforme de ser una mas...de tu grupo...son muy orgullosas..casi diría que esta es una versión femenina de tu persona-dice brick serio...- y ahora que harás...te jugaras por ella o harás como tu maestro...¬¬ antes que preguntes hablas dormido así me entere...-dice el pelirrojo

-Diablos... jamás me había escuchado- dice el chico tontamente.

-¬¬ por que estas dormido...ah solo responde...ya tiene la intención de matarte..y bajo su ley la tiene justificada...solo te queda ganarle en un duelo la cosa si te atreves a hacerlo...ella no puede ser un capricho, tiene orgullo uno que te puede cortar la garganta...-dice brick serio

-Ella no es un capricho... tu sabes que yo jamás había besado a una chica al menos por mi propia voluntad... además... le confesé acerca de la muerte de mi madre- le dice el chico con pesar. Mientras su hermano abría sorprendidamente sus ojos.

-le dijiste?-dice samid sin poder creerlo...-por curiosidad que te dijo

-Ella... me dijo que al menos yo si la había conocido... su madre también murió debido a un ataque de unos bandidos... en cuanto ella nació murió, pero... yo le dije que... - el chico pauso... si había sido un poco cruel en decirle eso.

-que mama era una zorra-dice serio brick suspirando- ese detalle te lo podrías haber guardado, en fin...puedo decirte las reglas del duelo para que sea oficial bajo su ley...pero primero te aconsejaría que vallas a hablar con ella, el que no te halla insultado en días realmente da miedo-dice brick...- no ataques a primera...trata de ver a la persona no a la mascara y deja tu ego de macho guardado-dice serio casi en reproche

-Argh! si me corta la lengua será tu culpa- dice Butch parándose con pesar y haciendo reír a su hermano.

-si no te calmas te cortara algo mas-dice el pelirrojo...burlón...

Mientras kaoru tras cerciorarse que la mujeres estaban bien se decidió a sacarse la mascara par lavar su cara...viendo su reflejo al menos...ya sus ojos no estaban hinchados...

-akkan...si que te gusta joderme-dice kaoru suspirando mientras se pone la mascara de nuevo...sintiendo una presencia demasiado conocida...- que quieres?-dice fría sin volter a ver a Said

-Hablar...- dice él, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.

Kaoru lo miro extrañada..Hablar ese arcune...si era raro...el solo sabia golpear..ser idiota, machistas terco, obstinado entre otras cosas, además de ejem bueno buen besador..Como comprobó..., sonrojándose mientras maldice sacando eso ultimo de la lista.

-y por que debería escucharte-dice fría parándose...

-Porque si no te estaré jodiendo hasta que lo hagas- le dice él seriamente pero a la vez algo divertido.

-o te puedo cortar la lengua y asunto arreglado-dice kaoru perversa..Sonriendo extrañamente en días...si había extrañado joderlo...-ya lo deje claro solo olvídalo-dice kaoru mientras camina para el campamento de la princesa..cuando un brazo la detiene

-Perdóname... yo no... quiero que pienses que eres otra más... porque no es así, como te dije antes tu no me conoces y como tu me contestaste yo tampoco... pero... de verdad, hablo enserio cuando te digo que... quisiera conocerte- le dice el viéndola a los ojos, haciendo estremecer a la acadia.

Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero...

-Solo escucha, porque créeme que esto es demasiado difícil para mi- suspira un poco y continua- quiero... decirte que tu... tal vez pienses que nuestros caminos están separados, yo príncipe y tu... una asesina profesional... pero no es así, por algo nuestros dioses nos cruzaron, por algo paso lo de anoche... y no me digas que solo jugaron con nosotros porque yo sé que no es verdad. Sé que yo no soy... el tipo de hombre que tu quisieras pero... pero... tu si eres el tipo de mujer que quisiera tener a mi lado- termino el chico. El corazón de la chica parecía latir más rápido en cada palabra. Sintió algo escurrir por sus mejillas no podía evitarlo, quería golpearlo y a la vez... a la vez... quisiera besarlo de nuevo.

-Yo... no... tu no lo entiendes, esto es solo un maldito capricho…así que olvídalo- dice Kaoru con la voz algo quebrada y maldiciéndose internamente por no saberse controlar en ese momento, usando gran parte de su control para mantener sus emociones lo mas neutrales posibles, lo cual era complicado. Ese arcune, si que le sacaba su lado sentimental...

-yo..Soy una asesina..Estos no...-dice kaoru cuando un pequeño cascabel sonó...cosa que kaoru tapo la boca de butch escuchando con atención...- demonios intrusos-dice mientras saca su espada corriendo para la carpa de la princesa, no sabia si por los intrusos o que los hallan interrumpido...como sea iba a matar a quien halla sido...

Llegando donde un tipo intentaba llevarse a miyako ya que justo estaba arreglando unas ropas de la princesa...y esta se había caído al barro sin pareces lo que era...los himkanos fueron por lo obvio...

-desgraciados-dice kaoru mientras le da un estocaso...mientras momoko sale corriendo cosa que brick peleando con otros soldados...la abrasa...cosa que sonroja a la chica..

-no se aparte-dice el ojirojo mientras pelea en tanto Said se le hinchaba una vena trataba de arreglar ese asunto y ahora, justo ahora estos locos molestaban...

-Ah... porque siempre me pasa esto a mí- se quejó el chico, mientras sacaba su espada y atacaba a uno de los bandidos.

Mientras kaoru llamo a lazlos que pateo a uno de los bandidos...cuando aparecieron mas...demonios justo ahora tenían que irse Shu y Dai...eran mas o menos 20..a caballo y 10 a pie...

-nicma (suéltala)-dice mientras libera a miyako que entre lagrimas la abrasa..

-todo estará bien-dice viendo que la princesa estaba con samid...en eso sein se acerca- quédate con ella..Agrúpense ahora-dice kaoru seria cuando un arquero lanza una flechas rompiendo la mayoría a excepción de una que le da en el hombro descubierto..Valla suerte...hecho que Said le hirvió la sangre al ver como se teñía la capa de la herida decapitando al arquero que hizo eso.

Empieza a buscar algo para salvarlos, era imposible que acabaran con todos de uno por uno, ve unas flechas y corre deprisa hacia ellas. Ata unas cuantas bombas a estas, mientras apuntaba a los intrusos. Las lanza y... ocurre una gran explosión haciendo volar a mas de diez de ellos.

en eso llegan Shu y Dai alertados por el ruido peleando con los demás...cuando uno de los himkanos lanza una bomba de humos...que nubla la vista...a pesar de decapitar a varios, degollar y demás...cuando el viento disipa la cortina se ve a unos soldados huir con miyako en el piso dejando a boomer con el pecho perforado por un puñal...

-miyako-dice herido el rubio...

-demonios-dice Shu mientras degolla con su espada a unos cuantos

-kaoru ve por el, Shu se encargara del príncipe-dice por puro impulso...Dai mientras la chica sin quejas se sube a lazlo corriendo tras los bandidos...en tanto momoko mira todo aterrada...

-no miyako-dice llorando- ¿momento príncipes? ustedes son los..príncipes de asuan...-dice sintiéndose traicionada...

-princesa nosotros...- trata de explicar Brick pero ella no lo deja. Pegándole una cachetada que sonó y todo llorando...- esto es su culpa si matan a miyako por su culpa me matare-dice mientras se larga a llorar...corriendo donde Shu que también estaba enojada con el pero entendía que no tenia otro aliado de momento

Mientras Dai revisa la herida de boomer...por suerte no llego al corazón pero el rubio ya sentía que se lo habían atravesado se llevaron a miyako de sus propios brazos no se podía sentir peor

-Maldita sea... todo es por nuestra maldita culpa!- dice Butch ya no pudiendo controlarse-Maldición, jamás te hubiera hecho caso...- le dice a Brick gritándole.-Ahora nuestro hermano esta herido... ¿Como te sientes al respecto?- le pregunto cruelmente a Brick

-Lo lamento... yo no quería que pasara esto...- dice el sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía su hermano.

-ahhg-dice boomer mientras Shu echaba licor a la herida para limpiarla..

-aguante que esto es solo el principio-dice Shu serio a pesar de su corta edad ya era un profesional...

Cuando butch recordó a kaoru se había ido herida a pelear de todos modos...y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca...viendo un caballo de uno de los him levantándose. Corrió deprisa hacia el y lo monto de un brinco.

-¡Que demonios hace príncipe regrese!- le grito Shu a él

-¡Descuida volveré!- le grita el galopando a toda prisa.

-ahg es que ustedes no se cansan de ser suicidas-dice Shu suspirando...

-mejor cúbrase princesa tenemos que movernos rápido-dice Dai serio mientras toma su caballo subiendo a la princesa que lloraba en silencio dolida le habían mentido en la cara y para colmo su única amiga se la habían llevado...agarrando unas cosas de la carpa destruida...sin dirigirle la mirada brick..

-ya esta, es solo una herida superficial, viajaras conmigo-dice Shu mientras lo sube al caballo...era el colmo un chico lo estaba subiendo con una mano pero no tenia ganas de pensar solo sabia que la mujer q amaba se la habían llevado los hims

-muévete-dice Dai serio mirando a samid

El solo sube a su caballo y suspira frustrado. En ese momento todo le estaba saliendo muy mal.

-Mierda- pensó el frustrado, siguiéndole el paso a Shu.

En tanto miyako se movía para todos lados, la habían confundido con la princesa pero si lo decía seria peor...

-quédese quieta princesita y su muerte no será tan dolorosa...el amo him la quiere ver-dice pervertido mientras cabalga con miyako atada...

Ella cierra los ojos soltando un par de lágrimas. Por alguna extraña razón pensaba en ese emisario de Asuan... quería estar con el en estos momentos, sentirse protegida. llegando a una fortaleza donde había un buen ejercito...descansando...

-general ace, tenemos a la princesa del reino de nubia-dice el soldado a un himkano de piel verde...con unos antejos extraños negros..Mirando pervertido a la rubia

-así que esta es la princesa momoko-dice un tipo verde grande comiendo constantemente

-si, quien lo diría-dice ace perverso- bien hecho llévenla al calabozo, luego le hare una visita-dice mientras se la llevan...entre burlas..

Mientras Butch, estaba totalmente perdido... estaba buscando algún rastro de la akkadiana y una brisa con olor a lirios llego. Él formo una sonrisa torcida y apresuro el paso.

Cuando tras una dunas allí estaba escondida viendo un fuerte atrás de unas rocas teniendo mediante hilos a un supuesto vigía himkano "vivo"...para no llamar a atención...cuando sintió alguien atrás dando un golpe a la cara mas un zarpazo que casi el rozo la garganta butch

-pero que...por akkan no molestes-dice kaoru entre maldiciones volviendo a mirar el fuerte...luego de reconocerlo sonriendo perversa bajo la mascara, de todos modos por el golpe-¿no tendrías que estar con tu hermano?

-No tendrías que contestarme la pregunta- dice butch serio

-Argh! este no es el momento- dice ella frustrada, tenia una misión de infiltramiento mas matanza y ese arcune le venia con ese molesto tema, que le había dicho que lo "olvide"

-Por eso vine, para acabar con este estupido momento y me contestes de una maldita vez- le dice Butch con determinación, cosa que hizo sonreír a la acadia.

-te parece que la situación esta para eso...-dice kaoru mientras Said la mira serio- ahg..mira para ser una arcune no estas mal...pero aun no me has ganado...aparte tu tienes una prisión de oro por casa yo soy de desierto...y no pienso renunciar a el por nadie-dice seria mientras observa con un larga vista el fuerte.

-Mmm... si claro... y piensas que yo me pienso quedar en la prisión de oro como la llamas tu, además yo nunca dije que viviríamos en el palacio- dice el con un puchero en su rostro.

-Odio estar ahí... ¬¬ y aparte te seguiría por todos lados jodiendote la vida, solo por ganar un duelo contigo- Finaliza él, ganándose una pequeña risa de la akkadiana.

-se ve que no tienes mucho que hacer...yo si...y tu hermano no te ha contado..Las mujeres de mi pueblo siguen trabajando hasta que les llegue la hora...-dice kaoru mientras baja el larga vista...

-eres muy terca... además ya me contó, es por eso que quiero un duelo contigo...mmm... es enserio Kaoru...- le dice el por su nombre.

-ahg..Mira quien lo dice...en fin en cuanto terminemos este asunto del casamiento de la princesa...lo vemos...ahora tengo ver como entrar a esa dichosa fortaleza-dice kaoru cuando una mano la voltea quitándole la mascara..- que te dije de mi mascara- lo regaña dándole un golpe en la cabeza-¿que?-dice suspirando fastidiada

-Te amo- dice a pesar del golpe sonriendo, ella se sorprende a morir. No podía ser verdad no ahora. Ella no sabía que decir, solamente balbuceaba cosas estupidas, diablos! ese tipo si que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-que?-dice sonrojada sacudiendo la cabeza...-en serio quien eres y que hiciste con el señor machista...-dice arqueando una ceja burlona...y confundida

-Amm... digamos que lo avente por el desierto de camino hacia aquí- dice el con una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

Ella le sonríe dulce y desafiante a la vez, enserio él era... bastante... estupido y a la vez demasiado sorprendente.

-De acuerdo, acabemos con esto quieres- le dice ella acercándose a sus labios y uniéndolos de nuevo. Duraron unos segundos así cuando ella se separo y cubrió su rostro con la mascara... ahora ella era quien lo había besado a él, mientras él estaba mas idiotizado de lo normal.

-Bien, ahora de regreso al trabajo- le dijo ella con determinación.

Said estaba en el 4to cielo...definitivamente su maestro tenia razón con las mujeres akkadianas...valen la pena el riesgo de cortarte el cuello

-demonios, son demasiados tendré que esperar hasta la noche...-dice entre maldiciones...-solo espero que no le hallan tocado un pelo a miyako o ya verán-dice molesta

-Oye... deja de preocuparte... si no te has dado cuenta ponen a los prisioneros en un calabozo... es típico de esos idiotas...- le dice el chico ya bajando del cielo.

-aun así, conozco al desgraciado que dirige esa tropa, intento violar a una prima mía...cuando estaba herida...se la tengo contada-dice kaoru seria...-por eso temo, por miyako...ya ha sufrido bastante

-Mmm... podría filtrarme como uno de ellos- le dice el viéndolos desde lejos.

-¡Estas loco!¡ te mataran si te descubren!- le dice ella algo enojada.

-Ay ya sé que te preocupas por mí... pero es la única forma... además los guardias se vuelven mas estupidos cuando tienen sueño- dice él sonriéndole.

- ya quisieras, arcune, ¬¬ síguele no mas...que el duelo te lo daré cuando tenga 80 años-dice kaoru sonrojada bajo la mascara...- aun que es verdad y suponiendo que el idiota de ace festejara por anticipado la captura de la princesa...será mas fácil entrar...-seria mientras le pisa el pie a Said con fuerza "sin querer"…sonriendo perversa mientras sigue con su trabajo.

Mientras suspira fastidiada, volviendo a mirar al fortaleza analizando la situación y maldiciendo a cierto arcune fastidioso y sin mencionar presumido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola y felices fiestas¡ y un cercano año nuevo….. vuelta a la accion, aquí necrara…**

**En fin tras volver de tanto lio de fiestas les dejo unos caps como regalo…espero que les guste…jeee**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios…y los que siguen la historia….**

**Sin nada mas. Saludos necrara….**

**Cap 12: el rescate, infiltración a la fortaleza**

Hay al menos dos guardias por torre vigía-dice kaoru pensativa...cuando butch nota el hombro que a pesar del atado rápido sangra un poco...por al flecha que se le clavo

-Y dices que soy yo el idiota descuidado- le dice Butch mirándola. Kaoru confusa voltea su vista hacia él.

-¿de que miércoles hablas?-dice kaoru arqueado una ceja...cuando Said mete una mano debajo de la capa tocando la herida...-Ey¡-dice la chica molesta tomando la muñeca de butch..

-¿Que? ¿te duele?- dice el chico arqueando una ceja y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no reírse.

-¬¬ cállate he recibido cosas peores-dice mientras aleja la mano del chico...- además que esperabas...Arcune no tuve tiempo de curarla como se debe...-bufa un poco...

-Si, si... señorita descuidada... ¬¬ uno que nada mas quiere ayudar... eso me gano por preocuparme por los demás- Butch se da cuenta de lo ultimo que acababa de decir y se sonroja muy pero muy poco. La voltea a ver de reojo esperando cualquier burla de ella.

Admitir que le gustaba había sido muy difícil, bueno técnicamente le dijo que la amaba pero... ¿preocuparse por ella? Si ella se puede cuidar sola...

-¬/¬ como sea...-dice kaoru sonrojada bajo su mascara aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a las dos caras de ese arcune...- y supongo...que me descuide...-dice revoleando los ojos- no fastidies...

Mientras gira para mirar de nuevo la fortaleza...cuando unos brazos...la sujetan por la cintura tirandola para atrás...-¿que? -dice algo sonrojada y molesta por el gesto...

-Nada... solo quería decirte que... ¡Si te podrías dejar curar ese brazo! aaa... y aparte quería sentirte un poco más cerca - dice él, haciendo que el bello rostro de Kaoru que gracias a akkan estaba bajo la mascara compitiera con un jitomate.

-¬/¬ ya que...de todos modos falta para el anochecer-dice suspirando algo molesta un poco menos sonrojada...-y me puedo curar sola-agrega algo ofendida

-si, pero quiero hacerlo-dice Said mientras busca abrir la capa…

Mientras butch no podía desajustar el lío de la capa...kaoru suspira si que era inútil cuando quería ese arcune pero que diablos...mientras nomás presiona un símbolo de su capa que se suelta sin mucha vuelta...- arcune...-dice burlona...cuando butch algo molesto que quita la mascara...-¿Qué te dije de la mascara?

-Al menos yo no tengo que ocultar mi rostro por lo feo que es...- dice él, haciéndole burla a ella. Ella sabía que él solo la quería hacer rabiar, pero ese arcune si que la fastidiaba mucho... aunque... en una parte de ella, eso le gustaba.

-cállate ¬¬-dice evitando akkan sabe como no gritarle...-costumbre son costumbres...

-Sí, si... lo que digas- dice él, formando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Mientras Said pese a las quejas de kaoru que podía sola y demás...le termino de curar el hombro, admirando las cicatrices de su piel, si su ejem ¬¬ otras prometidas tuviera tan solo una harían un gran escándalo en vez para ella ni que quejaba...cosa que le gustaba a butch sintiendo el aroma de lirios de desierto...

Ajustando la venda...cuando no mas para fastidiar a la asesina y sacarse un gusto..que no podía evitar al tenerla tan cerca...comienza a besar...la piel de la espalda del hombro de kaoru...

-¿!pero que?¡-dice kaoru sonrojada al sentir ese gesto...

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Quieres que me detenga?- dijo mordiendo suavemente la piel de la chica, la cual solo pudo suspirar ante el acto de él.

Kaoru maldice en akkadiano a su dios...que demonios tramaba...mientras butch sonríe burlón...continuando...mientras presiona mas en el abraso las caderas de la asesina...

Subiendo un poco hasta su cuello...

-que...Hmm-kaoru se muerde el labio para no suspirar su mente decía "alto"...pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa...

Butch dejo un línea húmeda en el cuello de Kaoru, mientras esta reprimía lo que estaba haciendo, pero era porque lo estaba disfrutando.

Ella quiso pararlo alejándolo con la mano, pero Butch la sostuvo y le dio un tierno beso, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la chica.

Sus manos acariciaron la estrecha cintura de la chica y ella suspiro nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar esas sensaciones malditas, que no debería sentir, pero por locura del destino las sentía. A este paso, muy pronto se le iba a acabar el oxigeno.

Volteo su rostro para quedar enfrente de él. El chico paro, para poder mirarla... ella lo sabía, era un arcune... tal vez el más despreciable ser del desierto... pero era SUYO y de nadie más. Maldijo a Akkan por hacerla caer nuevamente y lo beso apasionadamente, provocando que el chico cayera junto con ella al suelo.

mientras Said profundiza el beso, por ala...esa mujer terca lo tenia loco...no sabia que tenia planeado su dios...pero ya no se quejaba...tanteando la espalda de kaoru que estaba arriba de el...

-ahg-dice casi en murmullo mientras Said besaba su cuello nuevamente...en tanto el chico..Podia sentir las tibias manos de kaoru en su pecho...ese contacto lo sacaba de quicio..

Kaoru sintió un ardor en su cuello, eso significaba una cosa. El príncipe la había marcado como suya... empezó los remordimientos, y si... volviendo a su palacio de oro se olvidaba completamente de ella, que tal si no era verdad lo que le había dicho... esas dos insignificantes palabras: "Te amo"... no era la primera vez que lo oía... y precisamente era un príncipe quien se las había dicho pero...ella solo le había contestado fríamente con un "Lo lamento, pero yo solo hacia mi trabajo". No le importo dejar a ese chico destrozado... ella NO lo amaba... pero con Said era diferente... sentía que si todo era mentira, acabaría destrozada y el seguramente muerto en un ataque de rencor.

Sintió la leve curiosidad de preguntarle que si de verdad la amaba. Si se lo repetía de nuevo, renegaría a su dios ponerla en ese tipo de situación, aun así ya no le importaría entregarse a él sin que hayan tenido una pelea, era algo que su moral le gritaba que parara, pero parte de ella decía lo contrario. Pero... y si le decía que no. Miedo, eso era algo que la chica sentía en ese momento y que por fin había conocido su significado. Prefirió callarse, el miedo era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando akkan pareciera que la escuchara...se sintió un galope de a lo lejos...kaoru lo conocía..Eran sus hermanos..."gracias akkan...y maldito seas al mismo tiempo..." -dice en su mente...

-mis hermanos están viniendo-dice mientras se separa...un tanto molesto para butch estaba cómodo...mientras kaoru se sacudía la arena del pelo...algo pensativa en lo ultimo...

-Mmm... como sea princesa de arena... continuaremos después...- dijo él con un tono bastante seductor que hizo estremecer a la chica

Un momento ¿Princesa? jamás la había llamado así. Siempre era guerrera...

-¬¬ como sea-dice kaoru mientras se coloca el velo.y su capa.. Buscando ocultar si pronto sonrojo con la mascara cuando butch..se la saca..- dámela ahora o te dejo un ojo morado..-dice seria...

-Mmm... solo un beso más- dijo el sonriendo divertido...

-esta bien-dice mientras se acerca...confiando a Said cuando se la arrebata...quizás el era mas fuerte un poco, apenitas pero en reflejos rápidos no le iba a ganar jamás...- arcune-dice mientras se para...sacándole la lengua burlona antes de ponerse la mascara...

-Eres una tramposa...- dice Butch haciendo una mueca en su ejem... bello rostro.

-mira quien lo dice-dice kaoru cuando llega Shu...con boomer.. Que se ocultan con el par...

..- ¿que hace el aquí?-dice kaoru fingiendo como si nada...ante su hermano.

-¿donde esta miyako?-dice el rubio aun dolorido por la puñalada

-allá dentro pero tu deberías estar descansando no aquí-dice seria kaoru

-¿como esta la princesa...Shu...?-dice kaoru...notando algo en su hermanito menor...- que paso?-dice seria casi exigiéndolo

-Amm... ella ya sabe que ellos son los príncipes- dice él seriamente y volteando a ver a Said que este solo había abierto sus ojos bastante sorprendido.

-lo que faltaba, por akkan...-dice kaoru mientras suspira...

-primero lo primero salvar a miyako...luego veré el estado emocional de la princesa-dice la asesina seria...- y tu adonde crees que vas-dice mientras toma el cuello de la ropa a boomer que se dirigía al fuerte...

-pero miyako..ella..-dice el rubio pero la akkadiana lo arrastra tras las rocas con una sola mano...

-pero nada así solo estorbaras...-dice seria casi fría...-te quedas con el arcune-dice mientras bufa...

-¡Quee y porque conmigo! ¬¬-bufo Butch molesto...

-¬¬ por que esto no es dirigir un ejercito es mandarse a la boca del lobo...principito arcune-dice kaoru con testigo no podía actuar pasiva...- aparte es tu hermano...no te quejes

-paso algo?-dice boomer a pesar de dolor mirando al par...

-Si, con lo que me encanta estar con mi hermano- dijo sarcásticamente el chico-pero ya que...- se resigno ya que sabia, que en ese momento no podría convencer a la akkadiana.

-mejor así-dice kaoru mientras llama a Shu a hablar en akkadiano...para discutir la táctica...

-mm...paso algo...de seguro la molestaste no?-dice boomer sosteniéndose el pecho...

Mientras butch se le vino a la mente lo ultimo ocurrido quedando rojo

-Amm... si ya sabes lo de siempre- trato de disimular, volteando su vista hacia el cielo.

Boomer se quejo del dolor. Butch lo volteo a ver y recordó a su madre siempre curando las heridas de su pequeño hermano idiota. Sonrío por lo ultimo y se acerco a él. -Déjame curarte- le dijo él, empezando a examinar la herida. Eso era algo que su madre le había dejado de herencia... la preocupación hacia los demás.

-esta bien-dice resignado cuando nota sangre en las muñequeras de Said...y no era de el...no estaba herido y era reciente...- mmm ¬¬ que paso...de quien es esa sangre...-dice algo asqueado...pero disimulándolo

-y por que estas sudado...no es por el calor...te conozco algo ocultas...-dice el rubio pícaro...

-Hmp... si no dejas de molestar créeme que yo mismo hare que te desangres ¬/¬-

-¬¬ jee que habras hecho...-dice boomer...mientras said lo cura pese a todo...

En tanto lejos Dai vigila a la princesa...en una cueva...refugio privilegiado de los akkadianos...

Momoko miraba el piso...abrasando sus rodillas...Dai miraba la salida serio...mientras brick bufaba molesto sobre todo lo ocurrido...mirando de reojo a la princesa que tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por su acompañante

-por favor ala..Protégela-dice momoko mientras suelta unas lagrimas...

-Debería confiar en la acadia... ella es muy buena y estoy seguro que la traerá de vuelta- dice Brick sentándose a su lado, mientras la princesa le desvía la mirada.

Momoko le aplica la ley de hielo...sin mirarle si quiera mientras oraba con un relicario de su madre...

Brick suspira, por alguna razón quería quedar bien con esa princesa.

-Sé que esta molesta conmigo... con nosotros- se corrigió e hizo silencio-pero... déjeme decirle que no me arrepiento de haberle mentido, al menos así pude conocer a una princesa realmente pura, sin ninguna mascara de falsedad en su rostro. Tal vez nosotros seamos los mentirosos, pero... creo que es lógico que usted este enojada... pero respóndame una pregunta... ¿Por qué solamente conmigo?-

La princesa se desconcertó por esa pregunta y lo volteo a ver confusa. Era cierto, ella le guardaba rencor nada más a él... pero... ¿Por qué?

-por que como cabeza de sus hermanos...los dirigió, ellos tampoco son inocentes...pero es ley entre hermanos que manda en algo el mayor-dice momoko seria...

-Eso... es algo injusto- dijo él, volteándola a ver. Haciendo que la chica cambiara esa fría actitud por una más confundida.

-puede ser...pero quiero saber por que lo hicieron...por que debieron esperar a este punto-dice mientras se le escapan unas lagrimas mirando directamente a brick.

-Por temor, así como tu dices soy el que esta encargado de ellos, Boomer es mi hermano menor... no quería condenar a mi hermano con otra princesa odiosa a su lado... pero, ahora que te conozco puedo estar tranquilo...-

-pues no se con que tipo de princesas conviven, pero no deberían prejuzgar a todos por igual-dice momoko seria sorprendiendo a brick para ser una princesa y demás tenia conocimiento hasta madures podría decir tras ese rostro inocente...-de todos modos esto es solo un matrimonio por conveniencia..-dice algo deprimida...se sentía peor..mas aun sin miyako para consolarla

-Lo sé y lo lamento, lamento haberla herido y sobre todo mentido. Lamento que tenga que... casarse por compromiso... pero creo que debes seguir tus propios consejos y no juzgar a las personas antes de tiempo... mi hermano Boomer es, es el mas sincero de nosotros y se podría decir que el mas amable... aun así la comprendo, no lo ama. Es mas ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra, pero creo que ustedes dos se llevaran bien...- dijo el príncipe con pesar.

-lo tendré en cuenta-dice momoko mientras secaba una lagrima- supongo que ala sabrá por que este destino-dice con tristeza...

Mientras el silencio reinaba en la cueva...en la fortaleza...ace y demás estaban de festejo...cosa que kaoru/shou tenían a favor...

-parece que akkan nos sonríe-dice la asesina mirando el horizonte...

-si, una tormenta de arena se acerca...-dice shou mientras preparan las armas..Aprovecharían para entrar a la fortaleza...

-pero como lo saben?-dice boomer mirando el basto desierto...viendo nada..

-años de servicio-dice shu sonriente mientras se acomoda unas navajas en la ropa...- como se siente..?

-mejor algo adolorido-dice el rubio triste...

-traten de no salir de aquí...tápense con esto...estarán solos-dice kaoru mientras les pasa una gran manta para que se cubran...

-Si, si... como sea...- dice Butch tomándola molesto, ya que ciertamente él quería algo de acción en ese momento. Quería patear traseros o que se lo patearan a él

-Deja de quejarte...- dice Boomer viendo a la cara de su hermano. A leguas se veía que había pasado algo antes de que ellos llegaran.

-vamos-dice kaoru mientras se mueven a pie..Dejando a sus caballos...sigilosos caminado entre el viento...que levantaba la arena...cubriendo la vista de los vigías...ya naciendo en minutos una tormenta de las buenas...

-esto será genial-dice el menor mientras se mueve rápido y silencioso...entre las arenas...decapitando a unos soldados borrachos...

mientras donde los príncipes...Butch bufaba molesto...el quería acción...por donde estaban habia un viento no fuerte pero se hacia notar...cuando mira el cuerpo del soldado que kaoru mato antes que el llegara dándole una idea...

-¬¬ hermano no estarás pensado en lo que creo...ellos dijeron que no nos metamos-dice boomer mirando a su hermano

tapado con la manta

-ya dime que paso con la akkadiana...te conozco la cara...-dice medio burlón

-Argh! cierra la boca... además tu sabes que yo nunca hago caso... ¬¬-

Boomer se echo a reír a las larga-Entonces el poderoso guerrero fue domado por una hembra...- dijo burlón

-Argh! cállate ¬¬ o juro que te matare-molesto Butch

-no quiero...es la verdad...te gusta pero ella te considera un arcune...brick no haría mal en tomarla como esposa...te tendría a raya...-dice burlón el rubio

-ARGH! CALLATE NI BRICK NI NADIE LA TOCARA! ENTENDISTE!- grito histérico, pero después de unos minutos reacciono y se tapo su boca con ambas manos.

Totalmente rojo.

-¬¬ jeeee estas celoso...reclamaste como si fueras algo de ella...-dice pícaro el rubio...-acaso paso algo...ella no es como las otras doncellas que espantas...tiene carácter y te gano 2 veces-dice boomer burlón...- por lo que dijiste acaso la quieres para ti solo?,quien diría que Butch el general machista terminaría enamorado de una asesina feminista jaaaa-dice entre carcajada...

Butch estaba totalmente rojo, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza. Su hermano tenía razón pero a una parte de él le incomodaba el hecho de que una mujer lo haya podido engatusar. Pero otra parte de él, le decía... NO SEAS IDIOTA Y MATA A RUBIECITA POR ESTAR BURLANDOSE DE TI!

-jaa mira tu cara estas rojo como un tomate-dice entre carcajada boomer

-Cállate antes de que te mate... además y que si me gustara... a ti te gusta la plebeya esa...!- uuuh eso si hizo callar a Boomer, quien pareciera que había intercambiado de color con Butch

-lo le digas así...ella..yo...ahg ¬¬ que te importa...-dice el rubio rojo mirando a costado molesto...- no me cambies de tema...así que te gusta...que paso cuando se quedaron solos...luego del escape...?

-Queee! Estas loco! no te puede gustar ella!- grito como loco al confirmar que lo que habia dicho era cierto, se trato de tranquilizar... diablos! se supone que era Brick el consejero no él...-oye... tu sabes por lo que hicimos este viaje ¿cierto?- pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-Sabes que te tienes que casar con la princesa...- dijo el lo mas calmado posible

-¬¬ ya se...no me lo tienes que recordar...pero la verdad...ya no se que hacer...me gusta su dama de compañía...a ti esa akkadiana...definitivamente este viaje esta jodido...-dice el rubio con pesar...- mm y si se casa brick con ella...se supone que el toma el trono primero...-dice medio sonriente...viendo como safar...

-tu te podrías establecer en el reino medio con la akkadiana y tendríamos la barrera...para hacerle frente a los hims-dice mientras Butch lo queda mirando...el rubio no era tan tonto como aparentaba...-digo si es que le ganas en combate-agrega burlón

-Argh! cierra la boca... además genio... imagínate como reaccionaria el Sultan cuando le digas que te quieres casar con una plebeya y yo con una asesina de elite-Así como es tu padre de seguro dirá: "Es deshonroso para la familia y Bla Bla Bla" y yo me enojare tanto que me sacara del reino y tu como la niñita llorona que eres lloraras hasta morir... mientras a mi me expulsaran del reino por haber desobedecido las ordenes de mi padre e ir tras la acadiana, mientras Brick lo obligara a casarse con esa princesa y aparte con nuestras ex prometidas que violaran al pobre Brick y lo maltrataran de por vida y con los años será un viejo amargado al igual que mi padre...- dice Butch quedándose sin aliento y dejando al rubio sorprendido por tan larga predicción del futuro...

-valla o.o...Nunca te escuche decir tantas palabras juntas-dice boomer...

-pero si estoy con ella no me importaría trabajar de plebeyo...ya de por si no me gusta el palacio-dice boomer serio..- al papa le daría igual si estoy o no estoy tiene su estratega militar...y su líder político...yo estoy de sobra...así que en todo caso de que eso suceda...al viejo en si no le conviene hacerse de enemigos akkadianos leí en un viejo libro que un tal reino de ajunso..fue destruido en cuestión de un mes...por una promesa no cumplida de matrimonio...ahora es un escombro...pero tenia muy buen arte...y sobre brick en un viejo boceto que hice ¬¬ UU resulto ser una ley que permite a un príncipe romper compromiso con otro reino...o contraparte...con su debido sacrificio económico...-dice boomer serio no era tonto...

Mientras Butch le da un escalofrío...sobre el destino de ese reino...y sobre kaoru...

-pero esa ley creo que nuestro tatarabuelo la cancelo por no se que cosa, la iba a hacer legal...pero creo que una de sus prometidas hizo desaparecer el manuscrito hasta ahora que lo encontré...

-...O.O vaya... y yo que pensé que perdías tu tiempo en cosas de niñas... O.O de acuerdo esta vez no te subestimare tanto...- dice Butch aun sorprendido por lo dicho por su hermano.

-¬¬ je gracias...-dice chocho boomer...- las apariencias engañan...-cuando un soldado him que había escapado de la tormenta los ataca...

-intrusos, ahora los matar...-dice hasta ahí cuando Butch lo decapita...de una...

-¬¬ sabes de ser exiliado no te iria mal como asesino-dice con algo de impresión a la sangre...

-Amm... si, ya sé que soy muy bueno... pero, no me gustaría ser exiliado... tengo una razón para estar en el palacio y tu sabes quien es esa razón...- dice Butch refiriéndose a su hermana enferma...

-lo se...-dice boomer mientras Butch comienza a desvestir al muerto..- momento no pensaras en eso...

-Oye ya son dos... alégrate que vendrás conmigo ¬¬-

-¬¬ si la asesina se enoja le diré a brick que fue tu culpa-dice boomer algo resignado...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 13: rescate en la fortaleza y venganza**

-Arch.! como sea... vienes o no?- le pregunta Butch, ofreciéndole las vestimentas.

-¬¬ ya que-dice mientras se las pone algo asqueado por la sangre...

Mientras dentro de la fortaleza kaoru se movía en equipo con shu mientras los soldados festejaban borrachos...

-shu ve por la derecha- señala un pasillo con unos guardias dormidos...- elimina a quien debas sin que lo noten en 5 min nos encontraremos en la torre de vigilancia del este-dice la asesina mientras toca unos nervios de unos soldados..Paralizando sus pulmones matándolo en el acto...

Se ve la gran fortaleza con algunas odaliscas...mimosas otras , bueno ya se imaginaran...con los soldados que lo ultimo que pensaban era en la tormenta...y la banda cangrena festejando...mientras kaoru/disfrazados como soldados mas se movían entre la multitud fingiendo estar borrachos...

-¿Donde demonios estará...?- se pregunta Butch, entrando junto con Boomer a su lado.

-no se-dice el rubio tapándose la nariz por el olor..- apesta

-Oye tu...- le grita un ebrio acercándose al rubio

-¿yo que?-dice asqueado por la hediondez del soldado...

-Bebe un poco mas amigo...- le pasa el brazo por los hombros riendo como idiota. Mientras este le engulle la botella a su boca, provocando que el alcohol se le suba a la cabeza a Boomer.

-yo ..hip...para...-dice el rubio borracho cuando butch lo tira del brazo viendo que una odalisca distrae al soldado...

-hola cari..hip ño..-dice le soldado borracho mientras alza ala odalisca para una de las habitaciones...- ven con papa..

-suéltame..Señor..hip machista...donde esta...hip mi prishesha-dice boomer borracho...

-Argh! cierra tu maldita boca de una vez...- dice Butch fastidiado por los comentarios de su estupido hermano, estaba a punto de salir cuando es detenido por una de las odaliscas, esta pone sus manos en el cuello de Butch.

-hola dulsura..por que no vienes a jugar conmigo-dice tratando de seducirlo...algo ebria...

-Amm... si me rehuso sospechara... tal vez esta estupida sepa algo del calabozo- piensa Butch, le sonríe encantadoramente y suelta el brazo de Boomer, antes de separarse de él le murmura levemente un "sigueme", mientras su ebrio hermano asentía un poco mareado.

-que hace un dios de guerra tan solo...-dice mientras se serpentea su mano por el cuello de butch que en su mente...solo se le venia a kaoru castrandolo...dándole un escalofrío...

-na hip el no eshta solo...el hip..estha...do..madsho..por...-dice boomer borracho cuando butch le da un pisotón para que se calle...-ouch..oye..hip

-No le hagas caso preciosa ya esta ebrio... en cambio yo estoy demasiado conciente, oye hay algún lugar donde este totalmente solo, no sé... una cueva, una celda o... tal vez un calabozo?- pregunta Butch, tomándola de la nuca a la odalisca mientras esta se pierde en sus bellos y penetrantes ojos verdes, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-ah shi es..un lugar te encantara...-dice sonriendo mientras lo guía...Said arrastra a boomer de la ropa. que abrasaba una maseta cantando canciones de amor a miyako...

En tanto kaoru revisaba la oficina de ace que estaba ocupado festejando...tras matar a unos guardias..se había atado el pelo pareciendo de tal modo un chico...ser medio machona tenia sus ventajas...

-donde están...donde están..ah las encontré-dice viendo en uno de los cajones las llaves del calabozo y algunos planos de hinkan...entre otras informaciones que se llevaba de paso...luego iría por la cabeza de esa rata desgraciada de ace...

-ahi voy miyako, akkan protejela-dice kaoru cuando siente alguien entrar...escondiéndose en una sombra con su espada lista...

-ven aquí...el jefe esta con unas de mis amigas-dice la odalisca llevando a butch besando su pecho...-aquí nadie nos molestara...

Kaoru se queda viendo al soldado que había entrado con la odalisca, trata de identificarlo y una ira asesina la invade.

-¬¬** "ese arcune, ya me las pagara...o mejor aun ahora mismo"-dice mientras toma su espada apareciendo como un fantasma molesta...tironeando de la ramera de los pelos decapitándola en un movimiento mientras tira mediante una llave de lucha a butch en el piso...colocando su espada en el cuello de este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-¡¿que demonios hacen acá, les dije que se quedaran fuera de esto?-dice molesta kaoru con una vena latiendo en el cuello

-Aaahhh! espera, tengo una buena explicación para esto!-grita desesperado el

-jee te dije que te mataría jaa hip..-dice boomer riendo de la situación...abrasando la maseta...

-¬¬**** habla antes que te degollé ahora mismo...-dice kaoru furiosa...emanando una aura asesina de ella...ya que no tenia su mascara..sus ojos realmente daban miedo...

-Es que... estaba aburrido, además yo te dije que quería venir...- dijo él tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras Kaoru voltea a ver el pecho desnudo del chico y se llena de furia de nuevo, ya que empieza a imaginarse que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera estado ahi, voltea a ver a la ramera de nuevo y de nuevo dirige sus ojos al chico.

-¬¬*** arcune migroto (traicionero)-dice mientras le clava la espada en el hombro cerca del corazon...con ella no se jugaba..y se lo iba a dejar bien claro...

-manteku (mentiroso)...

-Espera! ya se porque estas molesta...!- dice él desesperado, ya que presentía que ahora si moriria-ella... ella no es nada para mi lo juro...-

-manteku migroto-dice kaoru mientras muerde su propio labio haciéndolo sangrar...mientras presionaba..mas fuerte la espada moviéndola unos centímetros mas cerca del corazon...

Butch utiliza toda la fuerza que tiene y la tira al suelo posesionándose encima de ella, mientras ella trata de zafarse. Él ya se esta desesperando y le grita desesperado, olvidándose completamente de que su hermano estaba ahi

-Que parte no entiendes de que te amo con todas mis fuerzas!- la acadia deja de luchar y se le queda mirando sorprendida.

-nicme ¬¬*-dice kaoru (suéltame)...mientras se logra liberar del agarre de butch que tenia sus muñecas separadas...pero aun teniéndolo encima...- no me vengas con eso...arcune migroto...esa..zorra...-dice mirando de reojo el cuerpo decapitado...cuando iba a decir mas Said ya la estaba besando..antes que lo ahorcara teniendo las manos libres...

-hip..jee butch..arcune jaa hip ,eh? chico hip...o era chica...yo hip...-dice boomer borracho abrasando unas cortinas...-y yo le hip baile..hip al Sol..-canta boomer ignorando la situación dando vueltas por la habitación...

Kaoru lo separa y lo mira con reproche. Desde cuando un hombre podía influenciar tanto en ella?... Él le sonríe dulcemente y la ayuda a parar. Iban a lo que iban y después solucionarían con calma sus problemas amorosos.

-¬¬** arcune -dice kaoru mientras guarda la espada molesta...estupido príncipe...

-Je jeje... espero ya no estés tan molesta... además ya sabes que yo soy fiel- dijo esto arqueando una ceja- que ellas me deseen es otra cosa, pero por favor tal escena de celos- finalizo empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba situado el calabozo.

-¬¬***-kaoru no dijo nada pero se hizo notar...mientras agarra la maceta que boomer abrasaba nuevamente tirandocela en la cabeza con fuerza a butch...con un mensaje claro "cállate"...

Caminando donde estaba la puerta del calabozo...ignorando olímpicamente a butch...que arrastraba a su hermano borrachin llorando por la maseta...

-nooo hip mi miyako...hip-dice el rubio ebrio

-"arcune engreído, presumido machista, etc" -dice kaoru maldiciones en akkadiano molesta

-Argh! maldito seas Boomer, solamente fue una estupida botella... no sirves para beber- dijo él arrastrando a su hermano que estaba empeñado en abrazar los pequeños trocitos de maceta xD

-Oye... ya no estés molesta quieres... ya te explicare luego... además yo no culpo a la chica de fijarse en mí- le dice él, al notar que la acadia iba demasiado enojada y ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

Kaoru solo lo ignora mientras llegando al calabozo..siente la voz de ace lo cual le da mas coraje...si le había tocado un pelo a miyako...se encargaría de hacerlo desear el infierno...

Mientras shu en otro rincón le hace una seña que kaoru ve, parándose oculta en una sombra tapando la boca de Said mandándole una mirada de muerte...

-hip..Butch..esthas en ..hip proble...-dice boomer cuando recibe un manotazo de kaoru...para que se calle...mientras se coloca su mascara, seria sin dirigirle la palabra a butch...

-Genial lo que me faltaba! Ahora tendre que hacer que me perdone!- piensa Butch disgustado

-Aunque lo primero es lo primero... mmm...- voltea a ver hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Kaoru, se encontraba un tipo de extraño color de piel. Verde al parecer. Kaoru iba a atacar, pero Butch se da cuenta de algunos hilos transparentes que estaban alrededor de este. Detiene a Kaoru del hombro, mientras esta le dirige una mirada molesta, el suspira silenciosamente.

Mientras murmura por lo bajo-Si no te has dado cuenta asesina experta, hay trampas alrededor... al parecer nos esperaba-

-ya lo se..-dice Kaoru seria...-por eso traje a mi cobra...arcune-dice seria casi fria como antes...soltando a cleo...que se arrastra...silenciosa...

Cortando los hilos de las alarmas..Siendo guiada por kaoru que golpea el suelo...creando vibraciones que cleo capta cortando los hilos...liberando parte de camino...mientras shu en la otra esquina lanza cuchillos que cuelgan los hilos de tal modo que no suenen...

-"listo, aun que no hay que confiarse"-dice shu mientras se acerca...entre las sombras...

-"entiendo" -dice kaoru mientras pega un salto al techo clavando unos cuchillos a este casi caminando por este con las manos y algunas púas en su armadura...oculta por las sombras del techo...

Butch se queda sorprendido por la habilidad de la acadia, era realmente un estupido si dejaba ir a esa mujer... Shu, se le quedo mirando y sonrío, al entender la cara de idiota que tenia el príncipe de Asuán. Con que era eso lo que tenía su hermana... luego se encargaría de molestarla, primero estaba el deber...

-hora de trabajar-dice shu mientras desaparece tras unas sombras donde gran Billy vigilaba la sala anterior donde ace y miyako...distrayendo al gordo...con una piedra..era su turno para hacer masacre...claro sin antes destinarle una mirada burlona a butch y haciéndole unas señas que lo mantendría vigilado...

kaoru avanzaba por el techo...pasando donde unos guardias vigilaban lanzando unas espinas venenosas que los mata en silencio...parándose sobre el cuerpo de estos por si había trampas en el suelo y para no dejar huellas...

-y tu quien eressss?-dice snake mientras aparece tras butch ebrio pero bastante conciente...- no te shsss había visssto por aquí...

-genial mas mujeres- piensa Butch fastidiado

-Yo soy un nuevo recluta del amo Him... me han enviado para llevarle a la princesa a sus aposentos... espero y la tengan lista!- dijo Butch seriamente.-Hombre que va hacer con esas serpientes?- pregunta con seriedad Butch, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de snake

-yosss nadasss...le avissare...al jefesss-dice snake algo nerviosa por la mirada de butch...

Mientras camina donde kaoru la acechaba...en silencio...cuando snake toca la puerta...

-jefesss un enviado del amo Him...lo bussca-dice snake...

cuando siente el filo de una daga en su cuello.. por kaoru el de la espada de Said...

-no hagas nada sospechoso...y Hare tu muerte rápida-dice kaoru dando un tono tenebroso a su voz que las serpientes que snake rodeaban le gruñeran asustadas...y extrañamente se abrasan a kaoru como si la tomaran como nueva ama...

-quesss?-dice snake mirando de reojo sus serpientes traicionándolas...

-son listas...la pregunta lo eres tu también-dice kaoru seria tras su mascara...

Snake no sabía que hacer había sido patéticamente engañada. Debía pensar en algo pronto si no quería morir, empezó a hablar extrañamente, Kaoru entendió rápidamente el idioma. Ese idioma se creía que era el que invocaba a las serpientes y las hipnotizaba, esperaba que la atacaran a ella, pero algo peor ocurrió tres mordeduras recibió Said en su brazo, tres de las serpientes lo habían mordido, habían sido rápidas que ni siquiera los reflejos de Kaoru habían captado tal movimiento. El chico cayo de rodillas, mientras aventaba fuertemente a las serpientes lejos de él.

-desgraciada-dice kaoru mientras en un movimiento le corta la lengua a snake...haciéndole un gran tajo en el cuello...hablando el mismo idioma que snake haciendo que las serpientes que la rodeaban bajaran...mientras se arrodilla golpeando el suelo de tal manera que ordeno a las mismas serpientes...matar a aquella mujer mientras se quitaba la mascara revelando sus ojos furiosos...ante snake que se le paralizo la sangre...temblando...como nunca...

Mientras las serpientes pronto envolvieron a snake clavando gran cantidad de veneno...y cuando pensó que no podía dolerle mas...kaoru le clavo su espada en el corazón...y la decapito...volteando donde butch...

-no te muevas...el veneno se esparcirá mas rápido-dice kaoru seria...arrodillada al lado de butch...

Él la voltea a ver, su vista empezaba a fallar... el rostro de la chica estaba demasiado distorsionado ante sus ojos, su respiración se hizo más fuerte y lenta... después de todo si había sido un idiota. Empezó a sentir mucho sueño...

-De-déjame aquí... v-ve por Miyako... es-estaré b-bi..en...- trato de decir Butch

-cállate, si te iras al infierno será por mi espada-dice kaoru seria mientras mira las mordeduras suspirando, maldito sea akkan por ponerla en esas situaciones...mientras abre con la daga una nueva herida...succionando el veneno con su boca...escupiéndolo a un costado...repitiendo el acto hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre diferente...

-es todo lo que puedo hacer...de ahora en mas órale a tu dios-dice kaoru mientras escupía sangre con veneno...ella era experta en envenenamiento...era inmune a estos...y considerando que era la ama de cleo...no era joda...

-Genial... a-ahora lárgate de mi vista... y cumple con tu maldita misión- dijo Butch cruelmente, sabiendo que era la única forma de que la chica lo dejaría e iría a buscar a Miyako.

-arcune -dice kaoru molesta pero entendía el porque mientras se coloca la mascara sonriendo tras ella caminando donde ace...tocando la puerta fuertemente...para molestar a ace apropósito...

-Maldición quien me se atreve a interrumpir?- grita molesto, mientras abre la puerta de golpe.

-yo, tu muerte-dice kaoru mientras lanza un puño que lo manda unos metros para a tras...molesta dejándole un ojo morado y unos dientes flojos...

Entrando imponente mirando donde miyako que estaba llorando algo sonrojada apestando a alcohol...y moreteada, con parte del pecho a la vista cosa que kaoru le dio una ira asesina...esa rata..Asquerosa

-¿te violo?-pregunta seria kaoru sin mirar a miyako que la mira llorando...de vergüenza y felicidad...

-In-intento ha-hacerlo- dijo llorando más fuerte.

-suficiente-dice kaoru mientras se acerca a miyako cubriéndola con su capa...y haciendo algo que sellaba la muerte de ace...sacándose su mascara...mostrando el rostro a miyako...- pontela...se que no te gusta la sangre...así que mejor no veas-dice kaoru seria con una mirada fría pero llena de deseo de venganza...

Miyako asiente y oculta su rostro tras la mascara.

-ace, general Him hoy llego tu castigo en nombre de akkan-dice kaoru seria con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera..Sacando su espada seria mirando al general de piel verde...que se soba la muela rota...y el labio partido...

El general verde se sorprende a morir, no sabia como reaccionar y empieza a suplicar el perdón de la chica. Provocando que ella se enoje más...

-bastardo-dice kaoru mientras le da una patada en la cara tirandolo contra la pared...- como puedes pedir perdón luego de lo que intentaste hacerle a amatista-dice kaoru seria mientras ace recuerda ese episodio esa chica tenia los mismos ojos verdes...que aquella mujer..- no te lo mereces...no eres mas que una basura-dice mientras blande su espada cortando una de las manos, haciendo le pedía perdón...haciendo que sangre...

Él mira sus manos y empieza a llorar desesperado.

-Por favor, piedad! yo no sabía que ella era pariente tuyo...-

-pues lo era y aun que no lo sea ningún hombre que trata así la dignidad de una mujer meceré vivir-dice mientras pone una sonrisa macabra...mirando una lanza cercana...- es mas te daré una cucharada de tu propio juego-dice perversa mientras se acerca ace...atando sus brazos con las cadenas cercanas subiéndolo al techo y colocando la lanza sobre unas mesas...calculando que quedara debajo de el...

En vertical, mientras mira a ace seria...este ya tenia una idea de lo que le esperaba...- te hace desear el infierno-dice kaoru seria...- no nos gusta a los akkadianos el deshonor...y no perdonamos-agrega mientras baja la cadena hasta un punto que ace siente el filo de la lanza cerca de su entrepierna...

-Nooo! por favoorr! Eso no!- grita desesperado al saber lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-tu hiciste caso de los ruegos de aquellas mujeres que te rogaron...yo no lo creo-dice seria kaoru mientras suelta la cadena haciendo que la lanza lo atraviese dejando a ace empalado...desangrando

Mientras miyako se tapa la cara...sin querer imaginar que pasaba allá fuera...con tantos gritos...

Miyako temblaba a mas no poder, sentía su corazón latir lentamente. Tenia miedo... mucho pero mucho miedo. Mientras kaoru mira el cuerpo de ace desangrándose con una macabra sonrisa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 14 : el rescate de miyako**

-rata del infierno, recordaras mi nombre por la eternidad-dice mientras camina para miyako...la ropa de la akkadia estaba marrón de la sangre pero ni modo...- como te sientes? se que no es agradable escuchar eso para ti pero no quedaba otra-dice kaoru mientras se arrodilla a la altura de miyako- puedes quitarte la mascara ya paso todo..-dice con una voz mas calma...

-Ahora estoy mejor...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva

Kaoru le extendió la mano para que se levantara y la guio hacia las afueras de ese lugar. Ciertamente ya empezaba a apestar.

-me alegro-dice kaoru mientras salen...donde butch estaba apoyado contra una pared sudado...si bien kaoru saco gran parte del veneno no moriría pero se sentía mal...- y tu aun estas mareado?-dice kaoru...sin su mascara solo con el velo...cosa que llamo la atención de miyako...

-Algo... demonios suficiente tengo con una fea como tu...- dijo el chico burlonamente.

-cállate ¬¬ que bien que yo no te dije ven...al contrario que parte de no te metas no se entendió arcune-dice kaoru mientras decapita a otros soldado tirandolo del brazo…

-Oye... con cuidado quieres... por tu culpa me paso esto- dijo él haciéndose el indignado. Teniendo en cuenta que toda la culpa era de él, por haber desobedecido a la acadiana.

-see como digas arcune, tu te mandas la parte de macho heroico y meterete …y yo tengo la culpa-dice sarcástica…rodando sus ojos mirando a boomer-en serio, no tiene aguante para el licor-dice kaoru mientras comandando algunas serpientes...mata a unos guardias y a otros lo decapita sin drama...tironeando de said...

-Oh hermosa hip... Miyako hip... te extrañe hip- dijo abrazándola más haciendo que la chica se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba... ¿Eso se puede? Quien sabe pero lo hizo...

-Pasa algo, joven Said?- pregunta Miyako debajo de la capa de Kaoru

-Argh! maldita sea...- dice Said al ver doble a la chica rubia.

-de acuerdo-dice algo roja miyako cubierta por la capa de kaoru...con cierto olor a sangre

-se que es mucho miyako pero trata de sostener al señor alegria...con estos dos medio invalidos...la salida sera escandalosa-dice kaoru mientras camina tomando la vasija de cleo...junto a otras serpientes que se hicieron amiga de esta...

-debilucho-dice kaoru con una ceja arqueada...mientras toma del braso levantando sin problemas a said...mirando a los rubios- andando...que shou ya tiene libre el camino-dice sintiendo un silvido ligero...en el aire..

-Algo... demonios suficiente tengo con una fea como tu...- dijo el chico burlonamente cuando siente un mareo casi cayendo pero es sostenido con fuerza por kaoru fastidiada

-cállate arcune-dice kaoru casi fingiendo enfado mientras guia a miyako a al salida con su espada en mano...en eso boomer salta de la nada abrasando a la rubia...-sera posible que sea tan bebe...-dice suspirando fastidiada...

-mi hip miyakito...mi hermosa hip reina de cabellos hip de hip oro...estas bien, donde esta ese hip maldito...yo le da hip re...una paliza-dice borracho abrasando la rubia algo roja...

-en serio cuantas se tomo, su compañero-dice kaoru fastidiada...mirando a said

-Amm... todo...- dijo Butch mirando a otro lado, para no ver la cara que ponía la acadia negando con la cabeza.

Este se encontraba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos... pensaba en su vida, en sus estupidas prometidas, y sobre todo... pensaba en esa princesa que apenas hace unos días había conocido.

¡Mendiga suerte! ¡Mendigo Alá! Quien quiera que fuera... esto era una racha de muy mal gusto.

Suspiro pesadamente y se abrazo sus piernas. Recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas y cerro los ojos un momento, en su mente aparecio el momento en que fue abofeteado por la princesa, no le reprochaba nada; no podía hacerlo... recordar las lagrimas de ella, le hacian tener un leve escalofrío

-por que siento, esto ala ayúdame-dice momoko en su mente mientras reza en silencio...

-debe tranquilizarce tome-dice dai serio mientras le alzanza una manta...- pronto caera viento frio...

-gracias-dice la princesa mientra al akkadio se retira a su puesto mirando de reojo a brick

En la cueva muy lejos de ahi se encontraba una princesa bastante confundida y a la vez bastante triste. Se reprochaba cada vez mas por pensar en que estaria pensando ese chico de ojos rojos, en vez que en su mejor amiga. Tal vez era una desconsiderada despues de todo.

-oh si el señor machista...-dice kaoru burlona...

-Argh! y que querias que hiciera? despues de todo tu con tu expresion de quedate siempre me tientas... me obligas hacer cosas que yo no quiero...- dice él, refiriendose a lo que estaban haciendo hace un par de minutos anteriores antes de que el hermanito llegara

-quejon ¬¬ te tientas solo, eres como un cadete akkadiano quiere matar sin saber como afilar el arma-dice kaoru suspirando...- arcune madura de una vez-dice la chica mientras llega al salon donde shou se encargo de envenenar el ambiente...cosa que la mayoria estaba a morirse o ya estaba muerto...

-veo que shou andubo utilizando mis trucos-dice orgullosa...

-mmm...- el chico no dijo nada, cosa que se dio cuenta la acadiana. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Ciertamente le extrañana que se quedara con la boca cerrada.

-bueno mejor asi-dice en su mente cuando shou sale detras de una puerta con unas bolsa de oro...- que raro...-dice burlona...mientras el niño sonrie picaro...

en tanto miyako roja rie nerviosa algo asqueada por el espectaculo...mirando de reojo a kaoru que con su mascara puesta...su mirada de momento le helo la sangre y luego le parecio comprensiva...

-pasa algo?-dice kaoru mientras shou la mira burlon...la chica arquea una ceja...confundida

-Jajaja... no, no... yo... jajaja, es que acabo de comprobar algo...- dijo él sonriendo pícaramente.y ayudando a miyako a subir al caballo...

-¬¬ estas mas loco cada dia-dice kaoru fastidiada...subiendo unas cosas en la montura de laslos

-No... jaja, nada jajaja... nada jajajajajajajajaja- rie a mas no poder el chico, que tierna pareja hacian esos dos.

-¬¬ estas mas loco cada dia-dice kaoru fastidiada...subiendo unas cosas en la montura de laslos y ayudando a miyako a subir al caballo...

Su hermano seguia sonriendo pícaramente, volteo a ver a Said que al parecer este entendio el mensaje, pero al parecer Kaoru se estaba tardando en entenderlo. El principe fingio una leve tos y murmuro un leve: "Larguémonos de aquí"

tras salir, del lugar los akkadianos hacen explotar el lugar para no dejar rastros...cabalgando en la madrugada...no era lo mejor pero ni modo tenian que buscar un lugar donde descanzar antes de llegar a la cueva

-"se puede saber que tanto te reias? acabo de matar al hijo de perra que intento violar a nuestra prima y lo primero que haces es reirte como loco?"-dice kaoru en akkadiano a su hermano mientras cabalgan...ella con miyako shou con boomer dormido y said solo...le dolia todo pero podia moverse solo...

-"Jajaja, ya no me recuerdes por favor jajaja, que me voy a morir de risa si sigo asi..."- le contesta él

-"¬¬ mm..que te recuerde que?...ya dilo...que no tengo el mejor de mis dias"-dice kaoru molesta...

-"No me malinterpretes me alegro que ese perro haya muerto... pero... ay ya Kaoru no tienes porque molestarte, despues de todo... mmm... el mejor remedio es... el amor"- lo ultimo lo murmuro muy pero muy bajo, y aumento el cabalgar de su caballo.

-" el ..amor..? que...ahhg¡shou...te escuche que demonios insinuas, enando charlatan"-dice alcanzandolo...

-"Quien yo... insinuar algo... por favor... yo nunca podría..."- le dice burlonamente su hermano, mirando de reojo al principe.

-"¬¬** te vale no me hagas retractarme de no cortarte la garganta en la casa del traidor"-dice kaoru molesta...

-"Oye yo no tengo nada en contra de que se amen... pero aun no me explico como es que un PRINCIPE... se haya fijado en ti"- dice tratando de no reir, eso si habia hecho molestar a Kaoru, que creia su pequeño hermano... que ella no era lo suficiente femenina?

-"¬¬*** considera muerto shou...como se te ocurre ligarme con ese arcune machista bueno para nada"-dice molesta mientras saca una de sus armas...- miyako mejor sujetate-dice kaoru mientras prende mas fuerte el galope para dejar sin lengua a su hermanito...

-"Espera... que te hace pensar que con él... yo jamas mencione cual de los principes!"- grito él

-"por que el rubio se la tiene con miyako y el otro no esta asi que solo queda un tonto con corona..."-dice mientras blande la espada cortandole unos pelos de la parte superior de la cabeza...luego shou retiene el ataque dandose a la fuga...si hermana estaba molesta...

-"vuelve aqui pequeña sabandija, me vas a escuchar"-dice kaoru molesta mientras maldecia en akkadiano

Butch la observaba a unos cuantos metros... ¿Realmente amaba a esa mujer? Por alá lo mataría si llegara a olvidar su aniversario. Temblo un poco al imaginar que clase de torturas le esperaria al lado de la acadiana.

Acelero el trotar de su caballo y sintio su brazo punzarle, mendiga suerte tenía... al parecer el veneno lo perseguía. Recordo que anteriormente antes de desmayarse Kaoru le habia dicho algo... pero debido a la causa del veneno de la flecha no habia podido oirla.

-joven said-dice miyako al ver que el chico cae desmayado de nuevo...- kaoru..el soldado..-dice con algunas lagrimas en su rostro que detuvo el intento de matanza de shou...

Este aun con chichon y todo seguia riendo...

-que?-dice la akkadiana..- por akkan mas inutil no puede ser-dice kaoru mientras cabalga donde said tirado...claro sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a shou...

-¬¬ no el arcune sigue vivo por desgracia-dice mientras lo sube medio dormido al caballo que antes montaba...- mendinga suerte de akkan...-dice puteando en akkadiano...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 15: el oasis, deseos e instintos**

Tras un rato...Said despertó en un oasis...dolorido...mirando a su alrededor...boomer dormía profundo por la borrachera abrasando a miyako algo sonrojada...hablando con shou...y no había rastro de kaoru...

era un campamento precoz..pero bien oculto... su cuerpo estaba vendado...bueno aun seguía vivo...pero algo faltaba..no alguien...

en tanto kaoru limpiaba sus ropas para sacarle las sangre de ese bastardo...maldiciendo su suerte lo que le faltaba que su hermanito sospechara...si ese bocón hablaba Dai la acogotaría...

-veo que despertó joven Said-dice miyako sonriente...junto a shou que lo mira pícaro

-Amm...- se sonrojo al instante-si, yo... estoy mejor...- desvío su mirada del pequeño acadiano.

-me alegro como se...-dice cuando boomer comenzó a caminar sonámbulo por la alcohol...- disculpen-dice mientras lo va a buscar antes que se lastimara...

-y yo hip le dije hip al sol..hip quiero tu hip calo hip calor...-dice cantando mientras abrasa ala chica que sonrojada lo trata de acostar...

-trate de descansar, joven sein-dice miyako sonrojada..en tanto Said ria burlón ante la situación cuando nota la insistente mirada del niño...

-Amm... pasa algo?- dice tratando de disimular que él no sabía nada.

-dímelo tu...butch..? o cuñado..quizás jaa te gusta mi hermana no?-dice pícaro el chico

El príncipe cambio de verdecito a rojito... él miro hacia otro lugar.

-jee lo sabia, jaa se te cae la baba por ella jaaa jaa-dice le chico entre risas...- pero estas seguro de lo que haces...digo...mi hermana no tiene el mejor genio jaaa pero supongo que ninguno de los dos lo tienen...ja-dice burlón- entre locos se entienden no?

-N-no sé de que me hablas...- dijo volteándolo a ver.

-¬¬ se claro, pero como gustes allá hay un río cercano para que te bañes si quieres-dice mientras Said aceptaba lo que sea para escapar...caminando como podía para evadir al niño...

-mm..me pregunto si debí decirle que kaoru se estaba bañando ¬¬** na, mejor que lo descubra solo-dice perverso mientras camina donde los rubios...

-y Said-dice miyako curiosa...al no verlo

- no se creo que fue al orinar-dice como si nada con una gran sonrisota

Mientras kaoru se había metido al agua...para quitarse la sangre del pelo...tiñendo un poco el agua...saliendo media espalda masajeando su cuello...

-por akkan necesitaba esto-dice mas calma...

-Ese pequeño enano es muy astuto- se decía a si mismo Butch, mientras llegaba al rio.

-Para ser pequeño tiene una gran boca...- continua el chico, desvistiéndose, quedando completamente DESNUDO y metiéndose en el agua.

-una emergida mas y saldré-dice kaoru mientras se mete hasta el fondo saliendo mientras se corre el flequillo mojado..choca con algo...girando la cabeza...- pero que...por akkan...arcune¡-dice molesta tapando con sus brazos sus pechos sacando un cuchillo de no se donde teniéndolo firme mientras Said quedo rojo...

-Aaaaahhhh! por alááááááá! que estas haciendo aquí!- grito él, mientras a lo lejos se oían unas risas de Shou.

El príncipe levanto las manos completamente rojo, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica.

-¬¬ pues me bañaba pervertido-dice mientras le pega una cachetada...molesta...y algo sonrojada...-deja de mirarme, arcune desgraciado-dice mientras se da vuelta...-tu que haces aquí¡?

-P-pues tu hermano me dijo que... podía venir a asearme aquí sin ningún problema-dijo el sobandose su mejilla

-¬¬** lo matare, enano charlatán..Sabandija-dice molesta kaoru...mientras se le hacia un tic en el ojo...

Cuando siente una mano delinear su nuca..- pero que crees que haces?-dice sonrojada enojada...

Nada... solamente... deberíamos continuar con lo que quedamos no crees, ya que estamos aquí- dijo el sonriendo pícaramente, mientras se acercaba mas a la chica

Kaoru esta apunto de protestar pero sus labios son aprisionados por los de Said.

la chica sintió un escalofrío mientras Said delineaba su espalda con sus mano..llegando al tatuaje de la cintura...mientras ella se separa sonrojada en tanto el chico no perdió tiempo besando su mejilla buscando bajar el cuello...sintiendo en su pecho a pesar de la resistencia los senos de kaoru..que le dieron una ola de calor a su cuerpo...

-Te deseo... Kaoru...- dijo él, absorbiendo las gotas del cuello de Kaoru. Ella suspiro, mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba reaccionando poco a poco a las caricias del arcune... de SU arcune.

-pero que..ahg-dice en un quejido ahogado mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir un ardor en su cuello...el chico siguió besando...su cuello llegando a la naciente de sus pechos mientras agacha la cabeza hundiéndose un poco en el agua...besando esa zona que logro tras una resistencia un arqueo

por akkan esto estaba mal, su conciencia se lo repetía pero malditasea se sentía tan bien...definitivamente iba a matar a shou por esto...o quizás no luego lo resolvería...

Las manos de la chica se apoyaron los hombros del chico dejando libremente sus senos, mientras él admiraba a la bella diosa que estaba enfrente de él. Llevo uno de los senos de la chica a su boca y empezó a lamer constantemente, ella le regalaba uno que otro gemido que se le escapaba de sus labios.

-por..ah akkan..-dice mientras gime en voz baja..tirando la cabeza para atrás...maldita misión que los junto, maldito akkan, maldito shou y quien mas...

Sentía su cuerpo arder, sentía como su parte se iba humedeciendo poco a poco y sobre todo sentía al arcune apretar sus senos, haciéndola gemir un poco mas fuerte.

La chica bajo su rostro, para quedar frente al del chico, lo beso apasionadamente... hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron un poco de aire.

Al separarse se le quedo viendo a los ojos... esos bellos ojos verdes. Tan penetrantes e intimidantes y a la vez tan tranquilos...

cuando butch volvió a atacar su cuello sintieron alguien acercándose...cosa que volvió a kaoru a la realidad...maldiciendo y agradeciendo a la vez si seguía así ya no sabría como controlarse...en eso escondidos atrás de unas rocas...si ¬¬ boomer salio de borrachera escapándose de miyako...dando discursos..y si cortando el momento romántico...

-¬¬ recuérdame que coloque algunas culebras en su cama-dice kaoru molesta...al igual que butch que le latía una vena

-Descuida... lo matare en cuanto este conciente... para que sufra más...- #¬¬ bufo Butch realmente molesto.

-demasiado por ahora-dice mientras se sumerge nadando hasta donde su ropa comenzando a vestirse...secándose con una tela cuando unos brazos le rodean la cintura...-¬/¬ arcune...-dice al sentir sus labios en su nuca...

-Arch.! vamos... princesa... no me digas que te piensas quedar con las ansias...- le dice él al oído, usando un tono sumamente seductor.

-¬¬ mejor suerte la próxima vez-dice mientras patea sus pies tirandolo de nuevo al agua sacándole la lengua...mientras se termina de vestir con unos pantalones negros, remera manga 3/4 verde colocándose su armadura...si se viste rápido...- y no soy princesa, soy asesina...-dice burlona mirando a butch en el río...

-Amm... pues... con ese cuerpo pareces una...- dijo el una vez que hubo salido a la superficie-además... muy pronto serás una...- le desvío la mirada al decir esto y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba su ropa, dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada.

-¬/¬** estupido arcune-dice mientras camina con sus cosas donde los demás...maldiciendo en akkadiano..que sea tan..Bueno..tan idiota...y buen besador...pero que demonios pensaba ahg¡ estupido arcune...

Kaoru llego hacia donde estaban los demás, su hermanito la miro con una gran sonrisa. Miyako estaba buscando a Sein, cuando apareció Said arrastrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-ah por ala que alivio-dice mirando al rubio..y un peculiar Chichón- que paso?-dice curiosa miyako mientras kaoru sonreía bajo su mascara...

-"¬¬ y tu sabandija luego hablaremos"-dice en tono macabro hacia shou...

-Amm... digamos que lo encontré nadando, tratando de besar a un pez- le dijo el arqueando una ceja, mientras la chica rubia le agradecía con un abrazo y jalaba del brazo de Sein, para acomodarlo.

-pero joven Sein-dice miyako suspirando mientras lo arrastra...shou mira al par burlón largándose a carcajadas...cosa que los verdes le hacia muy poca gracia...

-¬¬** shou...cálmate o te calmo-dice kaoru seria...molesta...

-Oye... oye... oye, a mi no me metas en tus problemas amorosos ¬¬- dijo él con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al poco rato empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-suficiente, cleo, chicas...-dice mirando a las otras serpientes que se trajo...del fuerte...- a el-dice mientras las serpientes lo comienzan a perseguir como perros...- adoro a esas cosas-dice sonriente kaoru...

Shou comenzó a correr viendo a las serpientes detrás de él. Kaoru volteo a ver al chico de reojo y noto que este estaba recargado sobre una piedra, aun se le veía agotado... supuso la chica que era por el efecto del veneno.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 16: el reencuentro, y la verdad**

tras una agitada noche...de rescate el grupo llega donde la cueva...kaoru vagamente le hablo a Said ya que no quería burlas de su hermano...y boomer estaba con una gran resaca...

-ahh TT mi cabeza...-dice el rubio mientras Miyako lo mira de reojo montada junto a kaoru...- que paso anoche...?y por que tuve un sueño raro donde..Escuche agua..Moviéndose...y unas sombras ahh mi cabeza...-dice sosteniéndosela...dejando roja a kaoru...y Said se sonrojaba también...

Butch se aclaro la garganta-umm... umm... eso te pasa por no saber beber, estupido-

-Hemos llegado...- comento Shou, al observar a su hermano y la princesa junto con el príncipe pelirrojo

-gracias a akkan-dice kaoru mientras Miyako se le hacían lagrimas de felicidad corriendo donde la princesa abrasándola...

-joven ama, ya no llore, estoy bien...-dice mientras momoko la abrasa lagrimeando...

-la asesina me rescato, cálmese-dice sonriendo...

-Como quieres que me calme... tenia miedo de perderte- dijo ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-ya, ala me protegió, ya no tema siempre estaré con usted-dice la rubia...acariciando su cabello...

-veo que la misión fue un éxito-dice dai serio mientras kaoru asiente...

-si salio bien-dice con cierto eje de molestia en su voz...por la cara de su hermano...menor

-ya ejecute al desgraciado de ace-dice kaoru mientras camina con lazlos donde la princesa...

-Mmm... lo hiciste como se debe supongo...- comento Dai mirándola

-por supuesto..Acaso no me conoces-dice burlona mientras esconde una sonrisa perversa.-digamos que le di una cuchara de su propia medicina-dice maligna con una leve risa

De repente Shou se empieza a reír como loco. Deberás que aun no acababan de conocer a su hermana, quien iba a imaginar que deberás estaría... enamorada. Río a mas no poder, pero al percatarse que ella lo amenazaba nuevamente, se decidió retirar de ahí dejando desconcertado al mayor

-Y ahora que le pasa a ese tonto?- pregunto Dai extrañado.

-¬¬ no tengo la menor idea-dice kaoru algo molesta...- para mi que el calor ya le achicharro el cerebro-dice la chica...

-ahh¡ mi cabeza..me duele-dice boomer mientras se la sostiene tomando un poco de agua...- estupido soldado..y que mas hice? ah aun no entiendo ese sueño..de agua y sombras...-dice quejándose cosa que llamo la atención del brick

-Agua y sombras... ¿de que rayos hablas?-dijo Brick sospechando algo

-Pues..Creo que en la borrachera...vi algo unas sombras...en agua que...-dice pero butch le pisa el pie "sin querer"..- hey ¬¬ eso duele...

-¡OH! ¡no! Ya estas alucinando!- dijo él pareciendo preocupado

Le toco la frente al rubio y lo recostó en el suelo. Bruscamente claro esta.

-¬¬ que no me pasa nada...- se sienta...molesto- no alucine..vi algo en el agua que se movía..y hasta creo que gritaban...o algo así...-dice el rubio cruzando de brazos

-Claro que estas alucinando hermanito- lo agarra y lo acuesta fuertemente, boca abajo, mientras doblaba su brazo.

-pero que me dejes¡ ¬¬** que no invento yo se que escuche gritos del agua y unas sombras se movían...no estoy loco...-dice sacándose de encima a butch...- tu forma de ser me hace pensar que sabes algo...-dice pensativo el rubio...- ah mi cabeza..Maldito soldado...

brick mira la situación con una ceja arqueada...boomer no mentía y butch bueno estaba algo..¿sonrojado..?

-¿Paso algo, Butch?- pregunto su hermano mayor.

-No, no para nada... porque debería pasar algo-

-No, solo preguntaba... vamos, debemos recibir ordenes-

Mientras en la carpa precaria miyako ya calmo a la princesa...cuando nota algo raro...algo en su mirada como si ocultara algo...

-paso algo ama..? parece pensativa..-dice la rubia curiosa..

-Yo... Miyako... creo que... nada olvídalo- dijo ella seriamente, sintió sus lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-ama no me mienta se que algo le pasa...-dice mientras le limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo- mira diferente a los emisarios desde que me secuestraron...-dice curiosa era observadora noto la mirada de la princesa ¿ofendida? con los chicos...- alguno le falto el respeto?

-Ellos son unos mentirosos e idiotas...- respondió enojada, pero ella sabía que sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia uno de los príncipes en especial.

-mentirosos? por que lo dice?-dice ya preocupada miyako...

-Miyako... ellos... creo que- pauso un momento- creo que ya conocí a mi futuro esposo-dijo soltando mas lagrimas y abrazándose a si misma

-¿que, su futuro esposo?-dice miyako asombrada..- no entiendo de que habla..-dice ya preocupada en serio...

Acariciando la cabeza de momoko de manera maternal

-¡Ellos son los príncipes!- soltó un grito Momoko, que solo Miyako pudo escuchar.

-¡que!-dice miyako con los ojos abiertos...- de que habla..como que son los príncipes?¿-dice con una lagrima rodando en la mejilla

-Si... ellos... nos mintieron-dijo con rencor

-no es posible, no lo es-dice miyako llorando, como era posible que aquel soldado le mintiera parecían tan bueno tan...- ¿pero por que..?¿ Por que harían algo así?

-Sam... El príncipe Brick, me dijo que porque tenían sus dudas. Yo le respondí que no debía juzgarme de esa manera... me pidió perdón y lo rechace, pero... aun... aun no entiendo porque me duele- dijo ella soltando mas lagrimas

El príncipe Brick, resonó en la cabeza de Miyako. Entonces... los otros dos... podrían ser el prometido de la princesa. Sintió deseos de llorar al imaginar quien podría ser el príncipe Boomer.

-no me habla en serio, pero los otros dos..-dice cuando kaoru entra...a la carpa...

-disculpe princesa...le venia a avisar que la ...-dice cuando nota la mirada llorosa de momoko y miyako...- paso algo? -dice seria...

-¡Tu sabias! ¡Tu sabias que ellos eran los príncipes!- le grito Momoko ahora si descontrolada, dejando en shock a Kaoru. -¡Respóndeme!- exigió la princesa

kaoru suspira- si lo sabia, y me disculpo ante las dos, pero seguía ordenes...de haberles dicho antes pero no sabíamos el motivo de los príncipes aquí y de haber dicho antes...no sabíamos como reaccionarían...ni sus intenciones...-dice kaoru seria-actuarían de modo diferente llamando la atención...le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, los akkadianos no nos gusta meternos en la política entre reyes..y de primera mano les hubiera dicho quienes eran...pero no podían-dice seria y molesta kaoru ya se imaginaba esta situación

suspira mientras hace algo que dejo a momoko muda, sacándose su mascara después de mentirle era lo que menos podía hacer- se que no soy nadie para decirle que hacer pero si bien mintieron no son malas personas algo idiotas pero así son los hombres...solo deje que el viento sople...-dice con sus ojos verdes clavados en momoko...

-Como puedes asegurarme que ellos son buenos... como puedes asegurarme que ellos no me mentirán de nuevo- dice Momoko saliendo del shock.

Miyako tenia los ojos abiertos. La acadia era hermosa en verdad. No se veía mala, se veía como la persona mas comprensiva del mundo.

-quiero que me digas algo… como amigas, tal y como te dije antes de partir en el viaje. ¿Quiero si tu estando en mi lugar volverías a confiar en ellos?¿Quiero saber si tú, estando en mi lugar volverías a confiar en ellos?-le dice Momoko con los ojos un poco hinchados.

-siendo usted como monarca que es, no juzgaría antes de conocerlos, los he conocido tras las mascaras de príncipes...y si bien tiene sus contras son buena gente..-dice kaoru algo consternada...si butch le mentía bueno ella la tenia mas fácil le dolería mucho pero acabaría la cosa a su ley pero ella no tenia esa opción...

-se que duele la mentira, yo la odio y no le gusto hacerlo con usted...soy una mujer de honor, como tal el digo no todas las mascaras son visible algunas no se ven a los ojos-dice seria..

-Mmm... Entonces, me estas sugiriendo que debo saber las personalidades de cada uno- la acadia asintió a sus palabras-dime algo, ¿quien es el príncipe Boomer?- le pregunto Momoko, mientras Miyako abría esperanzada los ojos.

-es el rubio, el menor, butch es el del medio y el mayor es brick-dice kaoru seria...dolida sabiendo lo que significaba para miyako

Momoko iba a hablar cuando alguien llamo a la carpa.

-Podemos entrar- se escucho la voz de Brick

-valla ama-dice miyako sonriendo algo triste...mientras kaoru suspira...

-Amm... acabemos con esto, adelante- dijo Momoko tomando una postura firme.

-akkan ayúdame-dice kaoru mientras suspira lindos líos la embrollaba su dios..-quiere que me valla o prefiere que me quede?-dice mirando a momoko

-No, quédate... todo lo que me tengan que decir, podrán hacerlo estando tu presente-

Los príncipes entraron, Brick primero, seguido de Butch y al ultimo Boomer. El cual sonrío tristemente al mirar a Miyako. La rubia le desvía la mirada al costado triste...los príncipes se sientan..Mientras kaoru oraba en su mente para que saliera bien...

-"akkan tenias que ser...solo trata de no traer guerra, al menos no así, si sangre quieres te la doy pero en un campo de batalla no así"-dice en su mente ya con la mascara puesta

-Bien, como soy el mayor... creo que es mi deber decirle que si usted se encuentra ofendida por nuestros actos, no nos queda mas remedio que...- hizo una pausa tensando a Kaoru, ella volteo a ver a Butch...teniendo su espada lista a medio segundo de sacarla, mirando este se encontraba completamente serio y Boomer bueno él se le notaba bastante triste.

-Disculparnos, llegando al reino de Asuán... le pediremos disculpas públicamente si así lo desea. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal y los tres nos arrepentimos por eso. Solo perdónenos- finaliza Brick, haciendo que Kaoru suspire de alivio.

-ama-dice miyako tirando se su ropa al verla muy callada a la princesa..sin mirar a boomer...se sentirá traicionada peor aun era el prometido de su ama...

Momoko la voltea a ver y le sonríe. Recuerda las palabras de la acadiana, concluyendo que ella tenia razón.

-Díganme sus verdaderos nombres ¿quieren? ya no quiero mas mentiras-pide Momoko sonriendo, si era de nuevo una tonta por entregar su confianza a esos chicos, pues seria una tonta nuevamente.

-"gracias akkan...por mantener la paz, hazla de dure, al menos fuera de la misión"-dice kaoru suspirando

-Claro que ya no abra, mas mentiras... me presento con usted con mi verdadero y único nombre... yo soy el príncipe Brick- dijo inclinándose ante ella. Volteo a ver a su hermano de en medio. Butch suspiro y se paro...

Yo soy el príncipe Butch, y perdone por mentirle...- dijo sonriéndole a la princesa, Momoko se sonrojo un poco ese chico tenia una muy linda sonrisa.

Y el ultimo... Miyako sintió un vacío en su pecho.

sus ojos se enrojecieron el destino no podía ser mas cruel con ella..Primera vez en años de la muerte de su marido le cruza este hombre que le gana su confianza y resulta ser el prometido de su ama...

-por que ala..por que me haces esto-dice miyako en su mente

-Yo... soy...- aclaro su garganta, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho-yo soy el príncipe Boomer, su... prometido...- dijo él mirando más a Miyako que a Momoko.

-Gusto en conocerlos a los tres... espero no traicionen mi confianza de nuevo porque...- Momoko fue interrumpida por Brick.

-Ya le dije que... no habra mas mentiras- dijo él seriamente.

-yo, ama con permiso iré a ayudarle al joven shou con la comida-dice miyako no soportaba mirar a boomer en la cara era muy doloroso..Saliendo de la tienda antes que momoko dijera algo

-miyako-dice kaoru mirando como se iba rápidamente...suspirando sabia lo que pasaba...dichoso y caprichoso era el destino

-miyako..-dice triste boomer se sentía peor..que antes

-Lamento interrumpir...- dijo Shou entrando-pero llego esto para ustedes... príncipes- le entrego un pergamino envuelto a Brick. Él lo miro, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que tenia el sello real de Asuán. Como era posible que los hayan encontrado? Salio rápidamente y pudo notar al ave que estaba en el brazo de Shou.

Butch salio y el ave se dirigió rápidamente a su brazo.

kaoru se paro suspirando mientras sale de la tienda mirando a butch con el halcón...sonriendo bajo su mascara...

-"arcune idiota"-dice en su mente mientras camina...cuando cleo se sube a su pierna hasta su hombro gruñendo al halcón...

-Ajax, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto acariciándola, mientras el halcón suelta un grito abriendo sus alas

-ya cleo, no te hara nada...tranquilízate-dice kaoru mientras la cobra gruñe al ave de nuevo molesta por su presencia...si halcón y cobra no era buena combinación...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 17: desconfianza, dolor e ira.**

-Ajax, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto acariciándola, mientras el halcón suelta un grito abriendo sus alas

-ya cleo, no te hara nada...tranquilízate-dice kaoru mientras la cobra gruñe al ave de nuevo molesta por su presencia...si halcón y cobra no era buena combinación...

-Ammm... Butch, deberías venir a ver esto...- le dijo Brick, llamando la atención del chico.

-Y ahora que te manda a decir el todo poderoso Sultan?- dice él burlonamente.

El halcón sube al hombro de Butch no dejando de ver a la cobra "enemiga".

Kaoru mira a los chicos curiosos que tanto pasaba mientras arregla unas cosas de su bolso haciendo tiempo para hacer oreja del asunto...

Butch empieza a leer el mensaje. Mendiga suerte tenía, empezó a llenarse de furia y aventó el pergamino a su hermano mayor.

-Tranquilízate...-trato de calmarlo Brick, Boomer iba saliendo, ya que no estaba ni enterado el pobre.

-que pasa?-dice algo desanimado el rubio

-No puedo tranquilizarme! Lo matare si le hace algo! Ese maldito perro!- le dice Butch sumamente enojado.

Brick observo al rubio y le entrego el pergamino.

El lo empieza a leer y se asombra al saber lo que estaba escrito: "Queridos hijos: debido a que han decidido desafiar mis ordenes no me queda mas remedio que reforzar la seguridad en el palacio, ya no se les dará permiso de salir cuando ustedes quieran, solo cuando yo lo ordene. También eh de informarles que su hermana mayor Karin, ah estado muy enferma... y todo es por culpa suya... en especial de Butch, mi hijo primordial... que decepción. Pensar que pudiste ser un gran rey. Que estupido eres al demostrar rebeldía en contra de tu reino, si tu hermana muere será solamente por tu culpa. Brick, yo que te considere tan maduro, mira que pensar que voy a dejar mi reino en tus manos... espero sepas madurar con esto. Espero que regresen con bien y vestidos de negro. Firma: Rey de Asuán"

Boomer, quedo shockeado. Se supone que su hermana ya no presentaba síntomas? porque ahora presentarlos?

Kaoru mira a sus hermanos extrañados que había pasado para que Butch se pusiera así de loco...al igual que momoko se asomo de la tienda preocupada al escuchar los gritos...

-¿que paso?-dice mirando a kaoru...

-no lo se-dice la acadiana...algo preocupada..

-¡Butch tranquilízate!- dice Brick, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

-Demonios, sabia que no debía dejarla sola... sabia que no debía salir sin avisarle ¡Puta suerte!- golpeo fuertemente una roca haciendo una marca en ella.

Boomer, se sentía mucho peor. Primero la perdida de Miyako, después la confesión a la princesa y ahora su hermana había vuelto a retomar la enfermedad...

-Me tengo que ir- les dice Butch a sus hermanos, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus cosas. Cerca de la acadiana.

Paso a una lado de la asesina, bufando realmente molesto. Mientras era perseguido por sus hermanos desde atrás.

-pero que pasa ahora-dice kaoru extraña y ya preocupada oficialmente

Butch solo la volteo a ver pero no le contesto, empezó a subir sus cosas a su caballo.

-Butch que decía el pergamino..que pasa-dice mirándolo a la cara seria..

-Butch no seas idiota! no te puedes ir!- llego Brick hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Tengo que irme... y tu sabes porque razón- dijo él con una voz demasiado cabreada.

Estaba a punto de subirse en su caballo cuando Kaoru lo tomo del brazo, ya enojada de que la ignore.

-Ella estará bien...- le dice Brick ya para tranquilizarlo

-Si le pasa algo Brick yo...- dice Butch mirando hacia otro costado.

-Ella se sabe defender sola, es igualita a ti, recuérdalo-

-Si, creo que tienes razón- bajo de su caballo un poco mas calmado, solo un poco.

la acadia estaba mas que extrañada ¿acaso estaban hablando de una chica?

-¿Disculpen, pasa algo...?- se acerco Miyako a ellos.

Cuando llego Boomer, hasta donde estaban...

-Descuida, problemas amorosos- le contesto Boomer, con una sonrisa realmente triste.

La acadia ahora si estaba demasiado enojada "problemas amorosos" que significaba eso, y que tenían que ver con Butch.

Moviéndose entre las rocas en silencio mortal maldiciendo a akkan, el desierto y a quien se le cruzara..¿Acaso Butch había jugado con ella? no se lo permitiría para actuar de esa forma...debía importarle..ah había sido una estupida...mientras suelta unas lagrimas debajo de la mascara...

Cuando Butch noto el toque de kaoru que desapareció como un fantasma molesta...

Hasta llegar a un lago subterráneo tirando una piedra al agua furiosa...absteniéndose de gritar...

"ahhrrg maldito arcune, malditos sentimientos, me va a escuchar...esto no se quedara así"-dice enojada...-"por akkan así lo juro... me va a escuchar ese arcune traidor..."

Se intento tranquilizar para volver, debido a que si desaparecía por mucho tiempo Dai y Shou iban a comenzar a buscarla... y verla de esa forma no era lo mejor para nadie.

Mientras tanto Butch, cerro sus ojos para relajarse. Esa noticia no le había caído muy bien que digamos, y la verdad ahorita no estaba de humor para disculparse con la acadiana por haberla tratado así.

-Te estas burlando de mi, cierto... Alá-pensó Butch, mientras sintió como la ave le acariciaba el rostro con su pico.

Pasada las horas las situación se mejoro por un lado y empeoro por otro...ya partiendo para Asuán...solo restaba 8 horas de viaje...

Miyako seguía triste sin poder mirar a boomer, momoko seguía pensativa ya no tan molesta pero le parecía raro la actitud de miyako...kaoru seria y molesta había vuelto a su trato frío con Butch...y el mismo estaba demasiado molesto...para colmo su suerte no mejoraba...

Cuando a lo lejos...un trote a toda velocidad salto unas rocas...cerca de ellos...un jinete que parecía acadiano se paro frente el agrupo que los asesinos se enlistaron para la batalla...pero el jinete hizo una reverencia como señal de paz...

-"no he venido en guerra, compañeros solo estoy de paso...tras un trabajo"-dice señalando un fugitivo atado al caballo- "pero veo que akkan me sonríe...al darme tu presencia kaoru" dice el jinete mientras toma un paquete de su montura hacercandose a la chica...cosa que a Butch le hervía la sangre...lo que le faltaba.

Mientras levanta la mano de kaoru dándole un beso mientras le da el paquete...la asesina alza una ceja...-me presento soy jamir, hijo segundo de los majdalani...y con este presente pido permiso por un duelo al hermano mayor de la asesina kaoru matsubara...por su mano-dice serio cosa que butch le cabreo la vena

-uh esto si que no te lo esperabas-dice shu mirando a kaoru que retiro su mano molesta quien se creía este idiota...

-"cállate sabandija"-dice mirando de reojo a shou no estaba de humor para pretendientes molestos...

Abriendo el paquete viendo un collar de oro egipcio con unas gemas rojas...suspira mientras lo guarda...sintiendo la mirada de butch atrás...también estaba enojada con el..Pero ahg maldita suerte tenia...

-primero debes pasar las pruebas que imponga nuestro padre y luego si pasa depende de que mi hermana acepte o no el duelo-dice Dai serio...

-Eso ya lo sé, pero dime, tu qué opinas amada mía- dijo con propiedad Jamir

-gracias por el obsequio pero reclino el duelo-dice kaoru seria mientras le entregaba el collar al asesino que le quedo viendo enojado...

Kaoru estaba demasiado pensativa, ella ya le había dicho a ese arcune que aceptaba el duelo. Y por supuesto sin autorización de sus hermanos, eso la hacia sentirse mal y a la vez enojarse mas... tenia que admitirlo, amaba a ese príncipe arcune. Vio a su pretendiente y sintió deseos de vomitar.

-no estoy interesada en maridos, que akkan acompañe tu camino-dice mientras cabalga ignorando al chico...

-Lo siento, ya la oíste... ni modo, mejor suerte para la próxima- dijo Dai empezando a cabalgar siendo seguidos por los otros.

Butch no cambiaba su expresión enojada, mendigo coraje que se traía... si ella hubiera aceptado, él... él hubiera quedado completamente destrozado.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara- dijo Brick riéndose un poco.

-Argh! cállate!- bufo el moreno molesto.

-esto no quedara así, kaoru serás mi esposa...-dice molesto al jinete mientras cabalga cerca de la chica que no le hacia gracia...frenando su caballo frente al grupo desafiante- eso lo juro por akkan...-dice serio jamir

-y yo juro por este que si no te mueves te cortare la lengua-dice kaoru seria no estaba de humor para pretendientes

-Oblígame- dijo el acadiano.

Pobre estupido, no sabia que cuando Kaoru decía no, era porque NO.

-arcune fastidioso-dice molesta mientras al jinete la mira perverso sintiendo una ráfaga de viento cuando siente algo saliendo de su boca, sangre...cubriéndosela...mirando la mano de kaoru algo roja con un cuchillo en esta y la lengua del jinete en ella...tan solo fue un parpadeo en tiempo que tomo el ataque...- te lo dije..largo antes de decida arrancarte el corazón...-dice fría..

-o.o -boomer...asombrado y asqueado por la sangre...

-largo de aquí-dice Dai serio ya le colmaba la paciencia este jamir

Butch trago saliva, vaya que la acadiana hablaba enserio con eso de cortar la lengua.

El pobre infeliz, deslenguado se fue de ahí, haciendo correr a su caballo a mas no poder.

-Argh, idiota-dice kaoru mientras le da de comer la lengua a unas de las serpientes de su vasija... mientras cabalga...

-¬¬ valla hermano si que la asesina es difícil-dice el rubio mirando a butch que tenia un humor de perro mas ahora con esto-que hubieras hecho si aceptaba el duelo-agrega el rubio en voz baja

-Morirme... pero antes mato a mi padre para que Karin este segura- dice riéndose un poco, cosa que Kaoru escucho lo comentado por el.

-"estupido arcune"-dice molesta en su mente...- "Karin quien será, va no importa quien sea la matare y luego al arcune"

-valla hermana hoy si que estas peligrosa-dice shou burlón..- pobre del marido que tengas si estas de malas...digo si es que obtienes uno-dice burlón mirando de reojo a butch...

-cállate shou antes que decida hacerte lo mismo-dice seria...mientras Dai suspira..

-ya córtenla los dos...-dice serio mientras maldice un poco...

-"Ella es la que tiene un humor de los mil demonios... solo porque se peleo con su amorcito"- le dice Shou ofendido según él.

-"shou¡¬¬**"-dice kaoru molesta cuando Dai la para...mirando a al chico...

-"basta, de que hablas...shou, no tengo paciencia para tus juegos..."-dice serio Dai...

-"Olvídalo... si te digo lo mas seguro es que me degollé esta misma noche, pregúntaselo a ella mejor"-

-"shou cállate, sabandija"-dice kaoru molesta...- " por que mejor en vez de chusmear vida ajena no te metes a perfeccionar tus contraataques"-dice kaoru enojada...

-"ya¡ córtenla que demonios pasa"-dice Dai mirando a kaoru...que gruñía, ya se la cobraría a su hermanito...

-"nada..."-dice molesta- "solo ando con mis días"-dice mientras cabalga mas fuerte...

-"siempre pones esa excusa, quiero saber que pasa ahora"- dijo el interrumpiéndole el paso a su hermana.

-"ahhrg que...maldito akkan...el príncipe me pidió un duelo y le acepte...shou lo pesco mirándome mucho...y no para de molestar con eso...pero nada mas"-dice molesta...

-"Tu, aceptando un duelo? y de un príncipe?, eso es... sorprendente, viniendo de ti"- dice él, asombrado.

-" ya lo se ¬¬** no me lo tienes que decir...ya se que debí decirles antes pero luego si quieren le dan un desafío o algo así...para que queden contentos..."-dice kaoru..Suspirando -" no quiero hablar mas no estoy de humor"

Dice mientras cabalga ya mas molesta de lo que estaba…mirando el desierto…maldiciendo en voz baja. Ese era un tema que no era para hablar en el medio de las arenas y menos con el humor que tenia. En tanto cierto arcune no estaba mejor si la asesina hubiera aceptado el no sabría que hacer…digo además de matar a su padre y quizás suicidarse si la "asesina que odiaba" decidía unirse a otro hombre, la sola idea de ser tocada por otro ser lo sacaba de quicio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 18: entrada a asuan, el palacio y celos**.

-"Como sea… pienso que tu sientes algo más por él. Te pusiste con ese humor de los mil demonios… cuando llego ese mendigo pergamino"-

-"¬¬ pues no se...algo en ese pergamino lo puso alterado, me contesto mal, me enoje, nos enojamos y shou di uno de tus comentarios veras a un demonio enojado"-dice ya anticipando a su hermanito

-"Oye no soy muy bueno dando consejos de estos pero... deberías hablar con él, aclarar las cosas... antes de sacar tus conclusiones. Él parece un idiota pero... me agrada"- le dice sonriéndole a Kaoru

-"te parece, no se..Cuando me calme veo que hago"-dice Kaoru suspirando fastidiada...

-"es el que ella llama arcune, butch.."-dice shou ganándose una mirad asesina de Kaoru...

los príncipes miran la discusión sin entender nada hasta que Dai mira de reojo a butch que le dio un escalofrío..algo le decía que entendía lo que discutían...

-Estas bien?- pregunto Brick a Butch.

-No, no es nada solo que... creo que se va quejando con sus hermanos de mi- dijo el molesto.

-y que dirá..-dice burlón boomer

-Argh! cierra la boca Boomer!- dice él amenazándolo con el puño.

-Ya basta!, miren...-Los dos voltean y notan la entrada de su reino.

-Recuerden actuar como lo que son...- dijo Brick seriamente, mirando a ambos

-Por fin... hemos llegado- dice Butch sonriendo cansadamente, mientras Boomer dirigía su mirada a Miyako.

-hemos llegado a asuan, princesa-dice Dai mirando a momoko...mientras Miyako suspira triste...tratando de no llorar...

Asuan estaba encerrada por grandes murallas de piedra, y en el centro había una gran puerta

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Identifíquense!- Kaoru iba al mando cuando fue detenida por un guardia del reino.

-somos escoltas de la princesa del reino de nubia-dice mostrando el pergamino..al guardia...seria...casi asustando al gorila...con el tono de su voz

-Mm... Necesito consultar con el rey primero...- dijo este desconfiando de la asesina.

-Argh! basta... somos los príncipes de Asuán y te ordeno que nos dejes entrar en este preciso momento- dice molesto Butch acercándose y mostrando su brazalete. El guardia lo mira y hace un reverencia mientras grita "Abran la puerta, que los príncipes han llegado".

Kaoru lo mira con un poco de rencor en sus ojos. Butch se adentra a su reino seguido de sus hermanos.

-Que aburrido... volver a esta prisión- le dice Butch, cuando sintió a Brick a su lado.

-"estupido arcune"-dice Kaoru mientras guía a la princesa vigilando a la gente...que los mira intimidante...la fama de los acadianos era conocida..

El estomago de la princesa rugió un poco, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí.

-Descuide, llegaremos pronto...- le dice Shou, cuando de repente se escucha su estomago rugir también. Ríe nerviosamente y se rasca su cabeza. Miyako mira todo asombrada y triste ala vez...

Cuando de repente Kaoru escucha: "Miren es el príncipe Butch", "Ahh es tan atractivo", "Suerte tiene la que se espose con él". Empiezan a murmurar las chicas del pueblo cosas parecidas acerca de los tres príncipes.

El grupo se detiene ante las puertas del palacio.

"argh maldita suerte"-dice Kaoru en su mente molesta viendo a la fila de chicas que seguía a los príncipes..

Cuando de repente Kaoru escucha: "Miren es el príncipe Butch", "Ahh es tan atractivo", "Suerte tiene la que se espose con él".

-valla es grande-dice shou curioso

-si, que bien-dice Kaoru molesta..cuando su caballo es demasiado mirado por una pelirroja pinta de ricachona...

-cuanto me das por tu caballo-dice la chica obvio que "princesa mucha plata"...- se ve muy exótico...tengo mucho oro...-dice presumiendo cosa que Kaoru le da ganas de vomitar

-piérdete, mi caballo no esta a la venta...-dice seria mientras cabalga ignorando a la princesa...que se pone roja de la ira..-y menos para aniñadas ricachonas-dice con cierto desprecio odiaba la gente de ese tipo tan falsa...y ese día no estaba de humor...

-Argh! estupida...- dice la princesa enojada a mas no poder, de repente ve a Butch y corre hacia él-¡Butccchyyyy te extrañe!- Butch se horroriza a más no poder.

-Aléjate de mi estupida!- dice él, mientras su caballo también estaba realmente asustado en eso los guardias abren las puertas cosa que butch entra disparado...

-bravo-dice Kaoru revoleando los ojos molesta...con esa situación ya extrañada akkadia...

-extraño mi desierto...estupida misión-dice Kaoru entre dientes mientras entrada palacio...guiando a la princesa...momoko y la otro muchaplata la queda viendo molesta mas aun cuando butch la mira desde lejos...

-Siéntanse como en su casa- les dice Brick alejándose de ellos, yendo tras su hermano.

Boomer no dice nada y se despide de ellos solo con una reverencia.

-gracias príncipe Brick-dice Dai mientras Kaoru bufa ayudando a la princesa bajar...

mientras unos sirvientes los escoltan a habitaciones...

-Estas bien?- le pregunta Dai, al notar a su hermana enojada. Estaba sin mascara y sin su velo. La habitación de ellos era grande había dos camas juntas y una puerta conducía a la habitación de Kaoru.

-si, solo que odio tanto encierro-dice Kaoru mientras se dirige hacia su habitación..."estupido príncipe, estupidas mocosas, estupida misión...y quien rayos es Karin..."-dice en su mente mientras cierra la puerta..

-ahrg akkan que diablos te pasa conmigo-dice molesta tirandose ala cama...

-esta celosa-dice shou burlón...cosa que kaoru escucho..

-¡cierra la boca shou!-dice kaoru detrás de la puerta...Celos? Enserio así se sentían los celos? No, no le podía hacer caso a su hermanito. Ella NO estaba celosa, solo cansada... si eso era.

Mientras era rodeada por sus ahora 17 serpientes incluyendo leo...molesta...suspirando...recordado lo que paso en el oasis...sonrojándose..Ahrg..Estupido arcune...Necesitaba salir, pero primero se daría una ducha rápida.

Mientras con los príncipes...eran sermoneados por su todo poderoso padre.

-creo que me voy a quedar sordo-dice boomer algo triste...y fastidiado por el sermón

-Que dijiste!- dijo el rey.

-que entendimos padre-dice boomer serio...aparentando...en su mente solo aparecía el rostro de miyako...

El rey estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando, cuando la puerta es abierta por una hermosa joven parecida mucho a Butch, con cabello mas largo que el de Momoko

Radiante y sana cosa que sorprende a sus hermanos...no estaba enferma ni nada...cosa que Brick calculo que su padre exagero la carta para hacerlos volver mas rápido...

-Butch!- grito ella corriendo a abrazar a su gemelo

-buchy, te extrañe-dice mientras lo abrasa mas fuerte...

-Yo también Karin- le dice correspondiéndole el abrazo, mientras recibe un beso en la frente de ella. Cosa que le encantaba hacer a su hermana, darle un beso en la frente, según ella para que la recordara siempre.

-como estuvo el viaje, q hicieron-dice contenta..mientras boomer la mira..

-como te sientes?-dice el rubio...curioso

-yo bien, hace meses que mis síntomas no aparecen-dice sonriente Karin...-por?

Los tres voltean a ver a su padre, fulminándolo con la mirada. Mientras este ríe nervioso.

-nos mentiste sobre Karin-dice boomer serio y molesto llegando a dar miedo...

-Mentir? de que hablan cariño?- le pregunto a Boomer

-nos dijiste en la carta que ella estaba muy enferma-dice boomer molesto mientras Butch gruñe...-que se estaba por morir..-agrega furioso

La chica abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, volteo a ver a su padre, que no negaba nada de lo que Boomer decía.

Sintió un increíble dolor en el pecho y salio corriendo de ahí, Butch salio tras ella sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a su padre.

-Ves lo que provocas, padre- dice Brick seriamente-creo que el que me decepciona eres tu-

-Ustedes... yo... como te consta que los síntomas no regresaran-dijo el sultán tratando de justificarse

Boomer estaba mas que furioso, mira que decir mentiras y mas acerca de la salud de su propia hermana. La chica corría apresuradamente cuando choco contra algo... o mas bien... alguien...

-Disculpa- dijo ella volteando a ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

-no descuida, estas bien?-dice kaoru mientras le ayuda a levantarse...

-Si, gracias- le dice Karin sonriéndole- y dime tu quien eres?-pregunta ella curiosa

-kaoru, escolta acadiana de la princesa Momoko-dice seria...

-Kaoru, que lindo nombre... mucho gusto yo soy...-

-¡Karin! demonios no vuelvas a escapar así!- llega Butch agitado hacia ella sin notar la presencia de la acadiana

-Se puede saber porque saliste huyendo?- comento desesperado él

-butch?-dice kaoru curiosa cuando reacciona al nombre..."karin"...acaso era ella...algo de butch...

-Ayyy Butchy es que ya sabes como soy yo... además deberías ir a asearte, te ves muy sucio... cuando te di el beso creo que ingerí algo de polvo jeje- dijo ella riendo-además conocí a la acadiana Kaoru... ah... cierto no me eh presentado... yo soy la princesa Karin-

-ya veo, un gusto majestad-dice kaoru seria con algo de enojo disimulado..- si me disculpan el deber me llama...-dice mientras camina ignorando fríamente a Butch que no necesito ver su cara para sentir una ola de frío...

-"estupido arcune, ahg ya me las pagara..."-dice molesta en su mente kaoru

-Te paso algo cariño?- le dice dulcemente Karin a su hermano tomándolo de la mejilla

-No, no... solo que...- observo a la acadiana alejándose desde que llegaron a asuan kaoru no le había dirigido la palabra, estaba molesta...y en estos días se había dado cuenta de los modos de actuar de ella...para colmo el olor a lirios se escapaba de entre su capa...

-Como sea... Butchy, vete a bañarte... no me gusta verte todo sucio- dijo su hermana tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta su habitación.

Mientras kaoru lo había espiado, ese desgraciado como se había atrevido casi agradecía a boomer por interrumpirlos...una vez casada la princesa lo iba a matar, nadie jugaba con ella...y sobrevivía...decía kaoru mientras caminaba molesta...

Al día siguiente, todos los recién llegados estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. Mientras Kaoru andaba que se la llevaba el diablo. para colmo las puertas del salón temblaron al entrar un centenar de chicas abrasara sus "prometidos"...cosa que kaoru ya estaba al borde de la paciencia...

-¬¬ "oficial lo voy a matar"-dice kaoru en su mente...mientras vigila a las chicas que no molestaran a Momoko...aun que internamente deseaba que lo hicieran tendría un motivo para matarlas...sonriendo perversamente bajo su mascara..

-ah mi butchamor te extreñe-dice una de las chicas...

-no suelta el es Mio-dice otra que le pelea

-cállense odaliscas, el es Mio-dice otra que tironeaba del chico...situación similar con sus hermanos...

Mientras ellas trataban de devorar a Butch a besos, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la princesa. Que les dirigió una mirada reprochadora a cada una, las cuales se desapartaron de él al verla entrar.

-Buenos días, a todos!- saludo alegremente la chica de largo cabello negro.

-bueno días-dice Momoko educada..

Camino hasta Butch y le dio un beso en la frente como era su costumbre.

-¬¬**-kaoru dejo de comer ya se le había ido el apetito al diablo...controlando su ira de no matarlo ahí mismo...en eso entra Dai curioso del humor de su hermana...

-te pasa algo?-dice mientras se iba asentar cuando unas chicas si bien sus novios estaban ahí no pudieron evitar mirar a chico..y su cuerpo entrenado y demás...- eh ¬¬ UU puedo ayudarlas?-dice incomodo

-como es acadia, mi padre dice que es muy calurosa-dice una de las chicas...

-como te llamas, has matado gente-dice otra...acercándosele coqueteándole...

-mis disculpas, pero no tengo ganas de hablar...-dice Dai respetuoso

Oigan...! a zorrear a otra parte inmundas!- grito Karin, ella también podía tener el carácter de Butch si quería.

-ahg quejona...¬¬-dice la chica...- oye lindo tengo una prima que busca marido..-dice mirando a Dai

-lamento desilusionarla pero estoy casado y no estoy interesado en otra esposa-dice dai mientras la mira serio... mientras la chica se ofende...

-largo o les daré una razón para usar velo-dice kaoru seria con una voz tenebrosa que le eriza los pelos a la chica...

y quien eres tu..?-dice presumida la otra chica..

-su ¬¬** su hermana y la que te marcara la cara de por vida si no te vas-dice seria...

-Descuida Kaoru yo me encargo... - le sonríe Karin y llama a los guardias que sacan a las chicas arrastras, dejando respirar a su hermanos, que ya se habían puesto morados de tantos apretones.

-gracias-dice seria mientras suspira fastidiosa...

-Oye Butchy, me acompañaras a cabalgar un rato cierto... tu me lo prometiste- dice haciéndole un puchero muy gracioso al chico. Él río pero callo al ver el aura asesina que invadía a Kaoru.

-así que eres casado?-pregunto boomer ya mas aliviado mirando a Dai...

-si, hace 7 años...y es una mujer de carácter pero vale la pena-dice Dai sonriente...recordando a su "dulce" esposa...

-mira vos, que interesante no hermano-dice boomer mirando a butch

Butch lo voltea a ver y ríe nervioso. Mientras su adorada hermana le ofrece una uva metiéndola en la boca de este.

-hablando de eso, voy a terminar una carta para luna (esposa de Dai)...con permiso-dice kaoru seria mientras camina con un aura que ni shou se atrevía bromear

-Permiso- dice Karin, sonriendo dulcemente. Y se fue tras la acadiana, ja! tal vez podría aparentar inocencia, pero ella sabia muy bien cuando una chica gustaba de su hermano.

Kaoru camino ya harta salto por la ventana necesitaba aire..Subiendo al techo del edificio...caminando por este hasta su pieza...cayendo en el balcón...suspirando...mientras arroja la mascara al diablo...aguantándose de gritar a los 4 vientos una larga lista de puteadas...

Mientras es rodeada de las serpientes..Que la consuelan de alguna forma...sosteniendo a cleo...

-te juro cleo, cuando acabe esto me arranco el corazón estupido príncipe...que me imagina...ja¡ cuando lo mate ya no me dolerá...-dice kaoru molesta- pero el me recordara de por vida...-dice perversa

Escucha a alguien tocar su puerta y se levanta pesadamente. Se sorprende al descubrir quien era... pero a la vez se enfurece, trata de contener la ira ante ella.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?-dice kaoru con algunas cobras encima...

-hola, Kaoru... amm... te quería preguntar que te molesta de mi?- dijo ella seriamente, tomando otro tono de voz. Kaoru se sorprende al escuchar esa pregunta

-a que viene esa pregunta?-dice kaoru fingiendo demencia

-No soy tonta sabes... y además las personas son muy obvias ante mis ojos... sé que estas molesta eh visto a Butch actuar raro cuando te mira, y eso me molesta un poco... tu no te mereces el cariño de él...- dice ella tomando una actitud seria- así que dime que te molesta de mi? dímelo sinceramente y yo are lo posible por no hacerte molestar- dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

Esa chica le recordaba en parte a él.

Kaoru estaba harta estaba hasta los mil demonios, si ella quería que se lo dijera se lo diría, sea princesa o no... tenia que gritárselo en la cara.

-mira quieres la verdad te la diré-dice seria kaoru- mi problema no es contigo, difiero en muchos términos con el príncipe arcune, en cuestión de guerra, machismo, feminismo y demás...si no lo he matado hasta ahora su dios sabrá por que...pero si quieres saber que pasa pregúntaselo a el...si es que tiene algo de cerebro para recordar...-dice kaoru seria

-Jajaja, pues yo diría que esta celosa…- dijo Karin burlonamente-la verdad no te debes de preocupar por mí. Si es cierto amo a Butch, pero no de la forma en que tú crees. Si no lo has notado me parezco mucho a él- se subió lo que más pudo el cabello y soltó un mechón de su cabello cubriéndose la mitad de la cara. Kaoru noto que era casi idéntica a él.

-Mi hermano, puede ser un insensible… pero creo que tú le has causado mucho afecto en él- dijo ella carcajeando por la cara de la chica. Ella había quedado como una idiota, ella era su HERMANA… sintió deseos de golpearse contra la pared se tapó su cara frustrada por la vergüenza, esperen su ¿cara? Demonios había olvidado ponerse su máscara lo único que le faltaba.

logrando un autocontrol de su sonrojo...suspira..logrando un rostro frío akkan sabrá como...-como sea...¬¬-dice mientras maldice a akkan y el dios que se le viniera a la mente

-si no es nada mas vete, no ando de humor..-dice mientras suspira fastidiada...agradeciendo que shou no estaba ahí sino se mataría de risa...mientras karin la mira, si era linda entendía un poco la idiotez de su hermano...y le hacia gracia...

-Jajaja... de acuerdo... me voy... espero que te haya ayudado lo que te dije, adiós...- dijo sonriéndole, a ella no le causaba ningún temor la cara de la acadiana. Se le hacia graciosa... se fue al escuchar el grito de su hermano por uno de los pasillos cercanos contestándole con un "enseguida voy"

tras cerrar la puerta...kaoru lanzo las maldiciones no a los gritos pero con fuerza despotricando contra akkan, la misión y quien diablos sea...como no se pudo dar cuenta...quería que el infierno se la tragara...igual aun estaba enojada con el arcune...mendigo mujeriego en si karin dejaba afuera..pero las otras..ahhgr le daba una patada al hígado...

Comenzaba a pensar en rajarse antes y desaparecer...¿.momento desde cuando ella pensaba así? bueno con lo recién ocurrido la idea era bastante tentadora...sentándose con sus serpientes molesta...

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Karin "Mi hermano, puede ser un insensible… pero creo que tú le has causado mucho afecto en él", argh! se tapo su cara con la almohada gritando frustrada. Ese arcune era un insensible. Sintió enormes deseos de llorar, no podía seguir con esta misión.

-"akkan hazme desaparecer...quiero mi desierto...odio este lugar, esta misión...ponme a una masacre pero ya deja de joder"-dice ya suplicando al techo...prefería estar matando ratas del desierto a esto...era mas fácil mas simple...manditos sentimientos...maldito arcune...

-Oye Butchy...- le dijo su hermana parando de cabalgar.

-Dime...- dijo él sonriéndole.

-La acadiana es tu novia?-

El chico se sonrojo al máximo por esta pregunta...

-No, si... bueno, no... bueno argh!¿ porque lo quieres saber?-

-Porque pienso que ella es la única que te merece- dice ella sonriéndole dulcemente y empezando a cabalgar de nuevo.

Dejando al chico desconcertado, tenia que solucionar el problema y debía hacerlo ahora. Empezó a cabalgar junto con su hermana, de vuelta al palacio

Empezó a caminar por el palacio de la mano de su hermana. Le había pedido que la acompañara por si se encontraba con alguna de sus prometidas, el sabia que no lo molestarían si iba con ella.

En tanto kaoru estaba en el techo del palacio..mirando el cielo, odiaba estar encerrada...sintiendo al aire de las alturas...caminando hasta la parte mas alta trepando hasta donde se podía viendo el desierto fuera de las murallas suspirando quería estar allá fuera...corriendo entre las dunas...ahora mas que nunca...

Llegando al establo butch dejo el caballo alzando la vista al ver uno de los sirvientes..mirar arriba...kaoru era una pequeña sombra pero se la veía a esa altura una figura encapuchada...

-quiero volver a mi desierto, akkan-dice kaoru sentada arriba de una estatua como si nada mirando de desierto basto que los rodeaba

-Y yo quiero que me vuelvas a hablar- Kaoru se sobresalto al oír esa voz tan conocida detrás de ella ¿Como había subido hasta ahí? No lo sabía pero estaba ahí parado frente a ella.

-¿que quieres?-dice actuado como si nada...aunque si se había sorprendido...

-Hablar... y antes de que me digas que no tienes nada de que hablar conmigo... quiero pedirte una disculpa... una gran disculpa, actúe como un idiota y lamento haberte ignorado. Pero... tu no sabes lo que sentí cuando me informaron que ella estaba a punto de morir...- dijo mirando desde arriba a Karin, mientras esta cortaba unas flores.-Kaoru... yo... ella es la única imagen femenina que me ha acompañado desde que era niño, ella estaba demasiado enferma... hace mucho tiempo. Los doctores lograron detener por un tiempo esa enfermedad, diciéndonos que no sabían hasta cuando podría volver a retomar los síntomas... ella va a morir algún día, pero no quisiera que fuera ahora... es por eso que te pido una disculpa. Todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad y si no me crees... te lo puedo volver a repetir si tu lo quieres-finalizo el chico sentándose al lado de Kaoru.

-eso es parte de la naturaleza...pero me pudiste haberme dicho de todos modos...y lo de actuar como un idiota bueno al menos ya lo admitiste...-dice con una leve sonrisa..."estupido arcune me lo hubiera dicho antes y no hubiera quedado como una tonta" dice en su mente...- eres un arcune no hay remedio para eso...pero entiendo el compañerismo de hermanos...supongo que yo seria así si shou o Dai

-Ella era la unica mujer que habia amado en toda mi vida... hasta que... apareciste tu- se sonrojo un poco al decir esto, su hermana tarareaba una linda cancion, mientras observaba las flores.

La acadiana se sonrojo al extremo. Ese arcune si sabia como sacarla de juicio.

-Dime Kaoru... ¿Que sientes por mí?- le pregunto el chico quitandole la mascara para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella no le tomo importancia era tipico de ese arcune.

-pues no lo se...nunca pense en que sentia en mi vida, solo era mision y matanza...nunca tube necesidad de pensar en eso...-dice mirando al desierto que con el viento le baja el velo...

Solto un suspiro mirando a su hermana que habia acabado de cortar las flores. Llevaba un cesta completa llena de ellas, sonrio y se levanto de su lugar.

..te quiero de cierta manera...-dice algo roja...- esto no es lo mio...esas cosas de sentimiento nunca me lleve...

-dice kaoru pensativa...

-Ya veo...- dice el chico sonriendo tristemente, aun no entendia porque sentia un hueco en su pecho. Se supone que ya habia aclarado las cosas con la acadiana... pero aun asi sentia que le faltaba algo...

-pero en esta...no se si akkan es medio jodido o que...extrañamente no te soporto cerca pero tampoco lejos...supongo que al principio nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias tu de machista y yo de feminista pero supongo que nuestros dioses tenian algo planeado o almenos asi creo yo...en todo caso supongo que apesar de ser un arcune quejon me caies bien...y hasta me atrreveria a decir...que...bueno

-Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien...- dijo el ofreciendole su mano para que se levantara.

-esta bien-dice kaoru mientras se la toma...bajando del techo hasta un balcon de vigilancia donde butch necesitaba tenerla cerca aun no entendiendo ese por que lo desconcertaba...

abrasandola mientras mete su cabeza en el cuello de kaoru aspirando su aroma...

cuando sintio algo calido sobre su hombro...momento..butch..? llorando?

-pero que?-dice asombrada de verlo asi...

-P-perdon, y-yo..- dice apegandola mas a su cuerpo y abrazandola mas fuerte.

-T-te amo Kaoru- dijo el soltando mas lagrimas, la chica se sentia confundida, triste... al pensar que habia hecho sentir mal al chico por algo que dijo.

-butch...yo..-dice kaoru mientras abrasa al chico conteniendolo...- si dije algo que te molestara lo lamento, es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi...-dice kaoru sonrojada...- no entiendo mucho pero si de algo estoy segura es que te quiero...aun que seas un arcune...en serio te...amo-dice algo rojo bueno bastante...- solo que si esto llega a ser una mentira...creeme que no lo soportaria...

y de seguro haria algo que luego me arrepentiria...-dice sincera tenia eso clavado en el pecho hace rato...

-Eso jamas pasara... te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que te amo. Y tu seras la unica esposa que tendre- dice él viendola a los ojos. Haciendo que la chica se sonroje...

-Es por eso que te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mi, ven- dice tomandola de la mano y empezando a caminar con ella. La chica estaba demasiado roja y a la vez muy feliz en su interior.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba su hermana, al momento Kaoru iba a decirle que ya la conocia, pero noto a su hermana sonreirle y tomandola de la mano.

-Bienvenida Kaoru!- dijo ella mientras la conducia a un pequeño jardin lleno de flores.

-Kaoru, te... te presento a mi madre- dice Butch parandose ante una gran estatua de una bella mujer parecida mucho a Karin.

El chico ya no pudo retener las lagrimas y empezo a llorar de nuevo.

La chica no sabia que decir, jamas penso que el chico fuera tan... sensible.

-ya calmate-dice kaoru algo descolocada poniendo una mano en el hombro de butch...

-No llores Butchy, mami debe estar feliz porque por fin has encontrado el amor de tu vida... y mas aun porque se la vengas a presentar- dijo Karin acomodando las flores que habia cortado

mirandolo bajando su mascara...pero su mirada era tranquila...

-ah sobre eso...lo habia olvidado-dice la acaddia

y cuando se lo diras a papa?-dice karin curiosa...- segun me dijo brick los acadianos tienen reglas para el matrimonio...

-ya tranquilo, todos tenemos penas si?-dice kaoru comprensiva

-Perdoname, pero tenia que hacer esto. Si es que quiero que tu seas mi unica esposa- dijo el volteando a ver a la tumba de su madre.

-Yo puedo sugerirles que el enfrentamiento lo hagan antes de la boda... aunque... mmm... eh notado a Boo un poco triste...-

-Eso... es cierto- le dice Butch recordando la conversacion que habia tenido con el azul.

-es por miyako-dice kaoru suspirando...- el la quiere pero boomer esta comprometido con la princesa...¬¬ los borrachos no mienten...-dice burlona

-y miyako esta dolida por ese dilema

-Ya veo... que cruel es el destino. Mmm... espera dijiste borrachos? Butch! le diste de tomar Boomercito!- le dice enojada Karin

-Queee! claro que nooo!- dijo el ofendido por la falsa acusacion de su hermana

-Ay deberia encerrarte con Himeko en una habitacion sin salida!- le dijo ella, haciendo tragar saliva a su hermano.

-¬¬ himeko?-dice kaoru curiosa de la cara de butch

-quien es?-dice con una ceja arqueada

-No malinterpretes... es la estupida que me queria abrazar... argh! de solo pensar en ella me da escalofrios-

Dijo el chico abrazando a Kaoru de su cintura.

-¬¬ see...-dice kaoru burlona...- pues conosco a unos asirios que pagarian fortuna por una esclava de ese tipo estan algo obsecionados con las pelirrojas...por si te interesa-dice algo perversa...

-Enserio!- dice Butch emocionado, mientras Karin suspira al verlos y se empieza a reir a carcajadas imaginando a Himeko lloriqueando porque se le rompia una uña.

-Vaya ustedes dos juntos ni quien los pare!- le dice la gemela a Kaoru, limpiandose una lagrimita del ojo.

-jee si es verdad...tengo un contacto alla con un primo que es el marido de una de las hijas de un negociante bastante influyente-dice kaoru como si nada...

-tu solo di cuando, viendo como es una emboscada sera pan comido-dice la asesina...

-Aaahhh con razon me encantas- le dice Butch cargandola en su brazos y dandole vueltas.

-oye bajame...-dice sonrojada...escapando una risa...- deja de cargarme es vergonzozo..

-Mmm... oigan chicos no quisiera interrumpir cuando se estan poniendo tan melosos pero- dejo escapar una pequeña risa y se quedo mirando fijamente una ventana lejana-creo que mi papi nos esta viendo-

-demonio ¬¬UU akkan tragame tierra-dice kaoru mientras butch la baja...

-Mmm... descuida Kaoru, el no podra hacer nada. Despues de todo... mmm... creo que voy a ir a ver a Boomy antes de que mi padre exija unos pergaminos...- dijo ella sonriendole a su hermano y yendose a la habitacion de Boomer.

-Mmm... se me habia olvidado- sonrio el chico, al saber a que pergaminos se referia su hermana.

-de que habla?-dice kaoru curiosa...

-Mmm... de unos pergaminos que dejo mi abuelo hace muchooo tiempo...- dice él mientras toma a Kaoru de la mano y se va volteandose sonriendo con superioridad hacia la ventana donde estaba su padre.

-creo que mejor les aviso a mis hermanos-dice kaoru...-para ver el tema del duelo...

-Si... luego te veo... tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con mi padre- suspiro el chico, mientras le daba un beso a la acadiana.

-Aaaaahhhh!- las chicas gritan aterrorizadas dejando a Himeko hasta delante xD

-¬¬** ejem las puedo ayudar en algo-dice mientras de la nada salen serpientes que acorralan a las chicas...- se puede saber que hacen en mi cuarto...-dice molesta con su espada a mano...

-esta bien-dice mientras se pone la mascara de nuevo subiendo a su habitacion por una pared...cuando entra...se encuentra con la misma himeko y otras prometidas husmeando el lugar...

-Quien te crees que eres! ordenale a tus animales rastreros que nos liberen!- dice la voz chillona de Himeko

-y si no quiero?-dice desafiante mientras acaricia a cleo que le gruñe a himeko

-ellas tienen mas dignidad que tu..asi que respetalos...-dice seria kaoru

-Se lo dire a nuestro futuro esposo!- dice gritando asustada

-en todo caso tu violaste mi privacidad...y a tu futuro maridito no le tengo miedo...-dice absteniendose de decirle la verdad queria ver la cara de sorpresa..de la desgraciada

-asi que que haras?..himeko-dice kaoru burlona

-Amm... digan algo estupidas!- grita Himeko al sentir a las serpientes acercarse mas

-Se lo diremos a Butchy!-

-Si el te hechara de aqui cuando se lo digamos!- se escucharon los gritos de las chicas

pobres ilusas, Kaoru estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no reirse en su cara

-si claro como digan, mocosas...como si me importara...pero ya que tienen ganas de hablar...diganme que demonios hacian hurgando mis cosas-dice mientras pone una voz terrorifica..

-pu-pues tenemos de-derecho de entrar en donde queramos...- dice Himeko aterrorizada

-Himeko fue la de la idea!- grito una totalmente asustada

-asi por cierto sabian que rocie todo este cuarto con un veneno acadio que hara que se les caiga el pelo...-dice kaoru perversa...- le saldra granos y una hermosa comezon...-dice con una gran sonrisa...

-Aaaahhhhhhh!- gritaron todas, por akkan! solo por esta vez que le concediera algo: "No reir"

-No por favor has algo!- grito una

-Haremos lo que sea!- grito otra

-asi?-dice perversa...kaoru...

-Siii!- gritaron todas menos Himeko que estaba empezando a rascarse por todas partes

-bueno veamos...mmm...quiero que den 50 vueltas en 4 patas por todo el palacio ladrando como perros...y les dire la cura-dice perversa escapando una risa...

-Queee! pero pero!-

-las vere calvas...-canturrea kaoru victoriosa

-Nooo! lo haremos, lo haremos!- salieron corriendo de ahi para empezar con su tarea, mientras Himeko la veia demasiado enojada. Kaoru arqueo una ceja y la miro burlonamente

-No me importa quedarme calva... solamente quiero que te alejes de Butch!- dijo ella con aires de propiedad

-y por que habria de importarme butch...digo la posesiva aqui eres tu-dice kaoru perversa

-Grrr! pues si el es mio y de nadie mas!- dijo ella rabiando

-¬¬ aja si no tienes otro comentario inteligente te largas-dice kaoru...- por las buenas..ah y creo que te estan saliendo granos-dice mientras señala unas manchas rojas en la piel de himeko

-Aaaahhh!- grita la chica pelirroja corriendo hacia las afueras de la habitacion de Kaoru, mientras esta reia a mas no poder. Ahora se sentia bastante relajada, bastante feliz... como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

-ay akan nunca estare mas agradecida jaaa, pero jaaa-dice kaoru algo le decia que iba a estar de un buen humor...riendo como loca en su piesa

mientras boomer y brick miraban a las chicas hacer la prueba de kaoru...

-Que demonios les pasara? O.O- pregunta Boomer a Brick, viendo como estas actuaban como perritos chihuahua xD

-solo digamos que es mi regalo por su hospedaje-dice kaoru apareciendo como fantasma atras de los chicos...

en voz baja...

-Jajajaja- Brick se soltó a reír como loco

mientras shou reía a mas no poder sospecha que kaoru andaba tras esto..

-Si, gracias...- dice la princesa Karin saliendo de la cocina, mordiendo una manzana pero esta se le cae cuando ve a las princesas actuando de "ese modo".

-Wow! siempre pensé que eran unas perras... pero jamás pensé ver que lo reconocerían y mucho menos de esa forma- se dijo a si misma Karin y se hecho a reír, mientras las cocineras salían y veían sorprendidamente a las odaliscas


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola, lamento la demora, ok enorme demora, la facu presiona, en fin…**** aca les dejo lo prometido…unos caps por la tardanza, saludos necrara….**

**Cap 19: duelo declarado**

Mientras boomer algo descolocado por la actuación de las odaliscas se dirige junto a Brick donde su padre al sentir los gritos de este y de Butch...

-ese no es Butch...-dice el rubio curioso...

-Mmm... oh, oh- murmura asustado el pelirrojo, sospechando el porque de sus gritos.

-Ya te lo dije padre! Entiéndelo!- dijo Butch golpeando el escritorio que estaba en la estancia de su padre.

-¿que esta pasando?-dice boomer al entrar con el pelirrojo al lugar...algo alterado de ver la cara de ira de ambos hombres...

-pasa que tu hermano se ha vuelto completamente loco!- grito el Sultan, apuntando a Butch acusadoramente.

-Yo! eres tu el que se volvió loco al comprometerme con esas estupidas!- grito Butch fuera de sus casillas

-Quieres tomar como esposa a una asesina, no te das cuenta de eso!-

-Maldita sea! tu ni siquiera la conoces y no tienes derecho a juzgarla!- grito Butch aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

Boomer y Brick se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta que al fin su hermano admitía que le gustaba la acadiana.

-o.o valla hasta que lo dijo-dice el rubio sin palabras

-Pensé que tendría un comentario gracioso pero... no se me ocurre nada- dice Brick en el mismo estado que Boomer.

-No puedes cancelar tus compromisos con las demás princesas solo por esa... por esa...-

-No te atrevas...- dijo Butch sumamente enojado.

-Es una asesina... y eso desprestigiaría a esta familia-

-Eso no es verdad! Son excusas que pones tu!-

El sultán suspira cansado y se deja caer en la silla.

-Y que pasa si no le ganas? no te has puesto pensar en eso...- dijo el sultán seriamente.

Dejando a Butch sin habla, no había pensado en eso... era cierto, lo había comprobado los dos se amaban pero... y si él no ganaba... acaso ¿ella lo mataría?

-eso lo decidirá akkan y ala-dice Dai mientras aparece apoyado como un fantasma en la pared...dejando al sultán sin habla...- y le agradecería mucho Sultan Rashid que omitiera ciertos comentarios sobre mi hermana mas en su presencia-dice señalando a kaoru detrás de el con su mascara seria...el Sultan ni los sintió entrar no había duda de la habilidades de ese pueblo...

-Perdone si lo ofendí soldado Dai... pero le aseguro que mi hijo NO sabe en lo que se esta metiendo... yo solo estoy tratando de hacerlo reflexionar... cierto Butch... diles que te RETRACTAS de haber aceptado el duelo...- dice el sultán seriamente.

Butch no lo piensa dos veces y contesta -No, padre... ya te dije que YO QUIERO HACERLO...- le dijo el recibiendo una mirada fulminadora de su padre.

mientras el sultán cae mirando a su hijo serio y luego a kaoru...el la vio de espaldas no su cara...y esa mascara..le daba desconfianza...

Sabia que las mujeres de ese pueblo eran honradas y orgullosas , buenas peleadoras y eso le asustaba un poco con respecto a su hijo, sabiendo que no era el mas respetuoso en ambiente femenino...a parte de una gran curiosidad por ver su cara...

-¬¬"que rayos me ve"-dice kaoru a Dai...

-"tranquilízate, kaoru"-Dai serio

El sultán suspiro, no había forma de hacer de cambiar de opinión a Butch. Contesto pesadamente.

-Esta bien, tienes mi aprobación para realizar el duelo... pero después discutiremos el asunto de tus prometidas...- dijo seriamente el Sultan, volteando su vista a Butch.

-Te lo agradezco padre... pero creo que el asunto de mis prometidas lo arreglare yo...- dijo Butch serio.

-Entiende que...!-suspiro el Sultan para tranquilizarse-entiende hijo que si cancelas a tus prometidas abra problemas con la nobleza...-Butch hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Y tu debes entender padre... que ella será a la única que tomare como esposa, si Alá me da suerte de ganar el duelo claro...- dijo cambiando su expresión por una burlona sonriéndole a Kaoru.

-¬¬ arcune-dice kaoru seria...si lo quería pero no le dejaría fácil la cosa...en el duelo...

-aparte padre no será conveniente enemistades con akkadia-dice boomer sorprendiendo a su padre...el mas táctico era Brick-menos con los hims en guerra...

El Sultan suspiro. Su hijo tenia razón y eso le sorprendía.

-Esta bien, ustedes pondrán la fecha de cuando se realizara el duelo... y... Butch debes pasar tiempo con tus prometidas. Para ablandar un poco la situación- dijo el Sultan con pesar.

-Brick el pergamino del abuelo-dice boomer para ver como podían zafarla los tres...

-Que? aaa si el pergamino - dijo Brick buscándolo por todos lados... hasta en los calzones, bueno no tanto así pero... la cosa que no lo encontraba

-Boomer te lo di a ti- dijo al notar que no lo tenia por ningún lado

-se lo olvidaron ¬¬ en la pieza de su hermana-dice shou apareciendo como fantasma mientras se lo entrega...- arcunes-dice mientras se va con sus hermanos mayores...mirando pícaro a kaoru...

Los dos ríen nerviosamente... y se lo entregan a su padre.

-¬¬"no digas nada"-dice kaoru a su hermanito...

-¿Que es esto?- pregunta el sultán viendo el pergamino viejo entre sus manos.

-"Yo no pensaba decir nada... y... para cuando mis sobrinitos?"- dijo el burlonamente

-"¬¬*** los que no veras si no te callas"-dice kaoru seria...mientras Dai suspira...

-"oye oye... con esa actitud dudo mucho que mi CUÑADO deje a sus odaliscas..."- dice el sabiendo que su hermana se enojaba mucho... cuando hablaban de ellas.

-Es un pergamino que creo que nos librara padre...- dijo Boomer esperanzado, explicándole todo al pie de la letra.

-"ahora si te me escucharas, sabandija"-dice kaoru molesta pero Dai la para...serio

-"ya córtenla los dos..."-dice serio...- creo que mejor nos retiramos con su permiso Sultan-dice Dai serio mientras regaña con la mirada al par de hermanos...que se tiraban miradas de odio

-"a mi que me miras... yo hablaba ENSERIO..."- dijo Shou cruzándose de brazos.

De repente llega un monstruo enronchado y con poco cabello pelirrojo.

-Buuutcchyyy! mira lo que me hizo esa estupida asesina!- grito, mientras Butch pegaba un grito completamente asustado ocultándose detrás de Kaoru

-¬¬ arcune-dice kaoru mientras suspira fastidiosa...- te lo digo..Asirios..-dice la chica revoleando los ojos...

-Amm...¿q-que le hiciste?- pregunta extremadamente nervioso.

-¬¬ la descubrí junto a otras odaliscas hurgando mis cosas y como rocíe el cuarto con un veneno acadiano que produce dicho efecto por si las dudas...ella violo mi privacidad...estoy en mi derecho-dice seria kaoru mientras lo empuja para que le haga frente...

Mientras Dai lo mira serio..Era hora de mostrar que si le importaba su hermana..Dirigiéndole una mirada fría al chico

-Amm... H-Him-meko... amm... mmm... q-que p-puedo decirte... t-te ves...- el chico estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por mirarla, pero si antes le resultaba repugnante verla... ahora era mucho peor... se armo de valor al ver que los hermanos de Kaoru lo miraban, incluyéndola a ella.

-Himeko, nuestro compromiso esta cancelado. Ya no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí y te informo que esa a la que llamaste estupida asesina va a ser mi esposa- dijo el firmemente.

-Queeee!- su cara estaba horrorizada.

-mejor tápense los oídos-dice kaoru anticipando el grito de himeko

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! no me puedes cambiar por ella cretinoooo! eres un estupidooooo! idiotaaa! y tu vil zorraaaa a eso viniste nada maasss verdad!-Efectivamente los gritos de Himeko se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

-Te pido que guardes silencio!- grito Butch autoritariamente, haciendo callar a la pelirroja.

Cuando himeko recién noto la espada de kaoru en su cuello rozándolo...esta tenia una vena latiendo...esa si no se la perdonaba...ya bastante le cabreo la paciencia molestando a momoko, hurgando sus cosas pero esto no...Sumando a sus hermanos que la miraban de una forma que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta hace rato...

-la única zorra que veo aquí eres tu...pero eso puede arreglarse-dice seria kaoru con una voz de ultratumba...que hizo que boomer temblara..Linda esposa se hizo butch y el sultán sudara en frío...

-Basta ya Kaoru...! creo que tengo una mejor tortura para ella...- dijo Butch captando la atención de la acadiana.

-¬¬ te escucho-dice la asesina mientras baja su espada...algo molesta ella quería degollarla pero tenia curiosidad

-Sabias Himeko que insultar a alguien de la nobleza es bastante razón para la ejecución... y mas si es a un príncipe o en todo caso a su esposa. Tal vez no sea tan malo y te deje vivir... pero... dime, te sentirías a gusto viviendo con un asirio...- Himeko traga saliva. Butch ríe un poco, sabia que la acadiana se Moria de ganas por atravesarla.

-Los príncipes tienen derecho a elegir que clase de castigo ponerte, pero... déjame consultar si están de acuerdo...- voltea a ver a todos los presentes. Mientras pasaba su vista todos asentían y sonreían, su mirada se poso por ultimo en Kaoru.

-¬¬ ya que...de todos modos no valía la pena...manchar mi espada-dice kaoru apropósito cosa que enoja a himeko...mas de lo que estaba..

Mientras Himeto grito un par de veces mas antes que sus sirvientas la vengan a buscar…que se creia esa vulgar asesina no le robaria a su marido….saliendo molesta mientras butch suspira algo aliviado , Kaoru guarda su espada bufando ella pese a que lo nego le queria degollar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 20: masacre y amor**

mientras en el palacio boomer se dirigía a hablar con miyako...un grito si ¬¬ de himeko se escucho...volvía por la revancha…seguida de 30 sirvientas y su papi atrás...molesto...mientras el Sultan suspira...ahora se venia el lio...pero al menos contaba con el pergamino...para respaldarlo...valla idea que tubo su padre...y mejor si se la hubiera mencionado antes...

-si, acepte el reto..y..-dice kaoru teniendo que contarles a miyako/momoko...del asunto...cuando al escuchar el grito se asoma por el balcón junto a momoko...

-ahora si le voy a cortar la lengua-dice molesta kaoru...sonriendo debajo de la mascara...

-ehh..butch..creo que himeko volvió-dice boomer sordo del grito...

-Mendiga suerte, ahora que diablos quiere?- pregunta el realmente molesto. Ya arto de esa maldita pelirroja.

-no se...pero ahí viene-dice mientras las puertas se abren con unos guardias sordos...el rubio se tapa los oídos...justo cuando iba a hablar con miyako pasa esto...

-Tu estupido idiota! como te atreves a dejarme plantada!- le grita con su chillona voz.

-Mi hija te ha dado su amor! y tu correspondiéndole mal!- dijo molesto el viejo.

-creo que mejor llamo a brick-dice boomer mientras sale a buscar al mayor...

-Mire para empezar... contare hasta tres para que me deje de gritar- dice el, mientras trata de controlarse.

-brick...problemas-dice boomer entrando al estudio donde este estaba revisando la cláusula de su abuelo..- himeko volvió...

-lo que faltaba...-dice molesto mientras se para acompañando al rubio donde su hermano...y rogando para que la asesina no la encuentre primero...o si ? ¬¬***

-¡Pero como es posible que trates a mi hija así!- seguía gritando el repulsivo señor.

-Uno...- mientras Butch empezaba a contar

-¡Ella es tan hermosa! y tu fijándote en una estupida asesina vulgar... parida por algún vulgar plebeyo!- Butch apretó el puño, mientras la situación se estaba saliendo de control, debido a los tantos gritos

-esperemos no llegar tarde tengo un mal presentimiento-dice brick sintiendo una puntada en la nuca...

-Ella es un puta asesina! no te puede ofrecer nada!- dice el gordo y baboso hombre alterado...

Butch le saca su espada y le corta la lengua de un solo movimiento.

-Tres...- dice el tratando de contenerse pero le es imposible.

Le da un puñetazo en el rostro, mientras este cae para atrás en el suelo.

-Te dije que te daría hasta tres...- dijo Butch enterrándole su espada en la garganta mientras Himeko gritaba aterrorizada. Tratando de quitar a Butch encima del señor, Butch se enoja y le da un golpe en su rostro, votándola como un juguete a unos cuantos metros

-Se que esta mal pegarle a una mujer... pero ella es un fenómeno mal hecho- dijo el mientras el hombre sangraba.

-butch¡-dice boomer parando en seco al ver la escena...

-Maldito cerdo inmundo! eres un hijo de puta que cometió el grave error de su vida al venir hasta aca!- dijo el diabólicamente, clavándole su espada en el ojo sacándoselo.

ahhgg¡eres un desgraciado, malparido...y esa remendo de asesina..es una hija de puta...ramera...!-dice molesta himeko cuando el ambiente se puso frío...girando lentamente a su espalda...viendo a kaoru seria...con una expresión bien fría..y tenebrosa...bajándose la mascara...mientras su espada roza la garganta de himeko...

-que dijiste de mi madre...-dice kaoru mirándola fiero...si le mostraba su rostro significaba una sola cosa de ahí no salía viva..piensa butch al verla ni siquiera la sintio...-atrévete a decirlo de nuevo-la reta kaoru seria...presionando la espada al cuello de himeko

Himeko no podía ni hablar, tenia demasiado miedo... sintio algo tibio escurrir por sus piernas. Se había orinado.

-hermano..-dice boomer mirando la escena...-mejor no intervengas...-dice brick serio...le dio miedo incluso a el

-Quiero que me escuche bien... es la ultima vez que insultas a alguien a quien yo quiera... pero, pensándolo bien creo que esta será la ultima vez que lo hagas- sonríe Butch perversamente y le corta un brazo al pobre infeliz.

-Y tu perra mal parida! esta va hacer la ultima vez que veas mi rostro, así que con tu permiso Kaoru- dice el chico levantándose y acercándose a Himeko dispuesta a "darle un beso". Cuando de repente en vez de sentir los labios del chico siente como su "bello" rostro es cortado por la espada de Butch.

-Toda tuya...- dice el levantándose y yéndose con su verdadera presa... el padre.

-hora de jugar-dice kaoru mientras su mirada brilla...con maldad...cortando de un saque parte del vientre de himeko...- pero no sere yo quien te mate...si no ellos-dice mientras saca de una manga unos escarabajos egipcios azules...mientras le corta los pies..para que no corriera...dejando que los insectos..olfateen la sangre...buscando alimento...entrando al cuerpo de la princesa pelirroja...comiéndola desde adentro...haciendo que esta grite como loca...

-y shou pensaba que invertí mal en esos pequeños-dice kaoru mientras da un paso atrás...sonriendo victoriosa...

Butch le escupió en la cara al estupido viejo. Mientras bajaba sus pantalones y le cortaba sus partes genitales... mientras este gritaba de dolor.

-mejor nos vamos-brick desaparece junto a boomer antes que se traume...dejando a los verde con sus juegos...

-aléjate, los escarabajos sentirán su sangre y lo atacaran-dice kaoru mirando de reojo a butch...

Este se aleja y observa como Himeko se retorcía, el sonríe.

-Mi sueño hecho realidad...- dice el riéndose un poco.

-me alegro-dice kaoru sonriente...mientras limpia el rastro de sangre con las ropas del viejo..de su espada

butch la mira, esa era el potencial de asesina de su esposa...y le gustaba...sonriendo perverso...cosa que kaoru nota..

que?-dice curiosa...arqueando una ceja

-Nada... solamente que... realmente eres una muy buena asesina- dice el sonriendo

-pues que esperabas, no me entrenaron de niña en vano-dice kaoru presumiendo un poco...- esos insectos..se comerán hasta los huesos..así que ni cadáveres quedaran...

-Que bien al menos así les evitaras trabajo a los sirvientes...- dice él acercándose a ella.

-je y shou decía que era una mala compra-dice sonriente kaoru cuando butch la abrasa por la cintura...si no era el lugar mas romántico pero estaba bien para ella, como le había dicho no era una princesa sino una asesina...

-Que pasa?... Oye te eh notado mucho más feliz desde que te dije que TU serias mi única ESPOSA- dice él sonriendo picaramente y acercándose a su rostro.

-hey-dice burlona...Mientras Kaoru enreda sus brazos en el cuello de él.-que puedo decir, soy acadiana la matanza nos pone de buen humor-dice sonriente mientras acaricia la mejilla de butch...

-Jeje... si, y sabes que me pone de buen humor a mi?- dice él susurrándole al oído.

-que?-dice cómplice...kaoru..mientras el la abrasa mas fuerte...

-Esto...- dice él empezando a besarla apasionadamente.

separándose tras unos minutos agitados...mientras butch comienza a besar su cuello...y kaoru se deja...ya que estaba de "buen humor"...sintiendo el olor a lirios de desierto..y los pechos de la asesina a pesar de la armadura..en su tórax...sin olvidar algunos suspiros de ella en su oreja...

El levanto a Kaoru sosteniéndola de sus caderas, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él, lamiéndole un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

-por ak..kan-dice kaoru mientras tira la cabeza para atrás..si un tenia que ganarle en el duelo pero la verdad le valía el merito...ella ya lo había aceptado pero costumbres son costumbres...

mientras butch sentía los arañazos en sus hombros...mas feliz que nunca...Kaoru sintio un ardor en su cuello. Ese arcune que intentaba hacer? Ponerle marcas por todos lados?

-Te amo, princesa...- le susurro Butch sensualmente en el oído O/O mientras Kaoru sentía un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo.

Empezó a besarla lentamente, mientras ella se dejaba llevar en esos momentos. Butch la llevo a un sillón que estaba ahí y se sentó con ella encima de el, mientras esta lo seguía besando y acariciando su suave rostro... difícil de encontrar en un hombre.

mirando la cicatriz que ella le había dejado en el ojos derecho en nubia sonriendo...bueno ella también dejaba huella...mirando el rostro completo del chico que buscaba desajustar la armadura...por akkan tenia que pararlo pero parte de ella ya no le importaba...

sintiendo las manos del arcune delinear su espalda...detallando cada parte...mientras la besaba, ya metiendo lengua al asunto...

Paso un rato en que tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire, se separaron dejando un hilo cristalino uniendo sus bocas. Kaoru empezó a morder el cuello de él suavemente, mientras el besaba sus hombros.

Cuando de repente... una presencia se hizo presente y no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que...

-¡No deberían esperarse hasta después de la boda!- grito Shou riéndose de haberlos pillado a ambos.

-¬¬*** sabandija-dice kaoru sonrojada a espalda maldita suerte tenia...por akkan...

Butch estaba realmente rojo, Kaoru seguía encima de él. Cuando sintio parte de su armadura caer, mientras Shou reía a más no poder.

-Jajajaja mírala que golosa saliste hermanita!-

-¬¬**** cleopatra...a el...-dice molesta mientras salían de no se donde las serpientes espantando a shou...persiguiéndolo como perros...

-sabandija ya me las pagara-dice kaoru roja mientras se separa molesta...por la interrupción

-Creo que debemos ser mas cuidadosos... y... no dejar la puerta abierta- dice él al notar que Kaoru se cruzaba de brazos molesta.

Él se acerca y pasa sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de ella.

Mientras esta deshace el cruce de sus brazos y pone sus manos sobre las de él.

-supongo...pero de todos modos shou entro por la ventana-dice kaoru suspirando bueno ella también lo hacia..

-Ya tranquila... princesa guerrera. No te enojes...- dice él volteándola mientras le da un pequeño beso.

-arcune-dice kaoru mientras le corresponde...de mejor humor...

mientras nuestra pareja de le calma lo rojo...miyako encuentra a karin roja detrás de una puerta de donde su gemelo estaba...digamos que vio la ultima parte no la matanza...

-se encuentra bien, ama karin-dice la rubia curiosa...mientras karin no se podía sacar las imágenes de su cabeza...compitiendo su cara con la de un jitomate

-Ahh... ahh... quien? yo? o de que me hablas?- dice la chica pelinegra, no sabiendo ni que le había dicho Miyako .Es mas ni se había dado cuenta que era ella -le pregunte si esta bien, esta roja tiene fiebre?-dice la rubia inocente..

mientras karin se sonrojaba mas al recordar por que estaba asi...

-Ah... no, no, no... yo... ah... eres Miyako cierto? xD- dice ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

-si, eh estaba buscando a kaoru...la ha visto-dice la rubia...aun dudando de la cara de la princesa

-Amm... ella esta demasiaaaadooo ocupada en este momento, pero de hecho te venia buscando a ti...- dice ella, ya le habia hecho de cupido con su gemelo y vaya que había resultado bien, porque no intentarlo con su pequeño Boomy?

-¿ocupada? mm...pues dígame ama que necesita de mi?-dice miyako respetuosa...

-Conocerte...- dice ella sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras Miyako nota que su forma de sonreír era parecida a la del príncipe Boomer.

-conocerme?-dice curiosa miyako algo sonrojada por la respuesta...

-Si... digamos que tengo curiosidad por saber como eres... pero que te parece si vamos a otro lado para poder hablar mejor si?- pide Karin sonriéndole de nuevo.

-como desee usted-dice respetuosa miyako...con una simple sonrisa...cuando pasa shou corriendo siendo perseguido por las serpientes...-o.o y eso?

-Digamos que... Kaoru como te dije estaba ocupada y el la interrumpió, así que mejor no molestarla ahorita...- dice ella riéndose un poco, mientras empieza a caminar hacia las afueras del palacio. Al jardín, lugar favorito de ella. Y mas para sacar verdades


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 21: sentimientos, y confusiones**

Mientras el el gran jardín de flores, alias consultorio saca verdades de karin...¬¬ miyako miraba todo sonriente y a la vez algo extrañada...por la petición de la princesa...aun con cierta curiosidad de que andaría haciendo Kaoru... jee

-es muy bonito, alteza-dice miyako respetuosa como siempre...

mirando el basto jardín...con sus variados colores y

aromas...

-Gracias, siempre eh cuidado este jardín... desde que murió mi madre... es como si ella viviera en esas bellas flores- dijo sonriéndole e invitándola a sentar en el borde de la fuente con la que contaba el jardín

-pero ¿ dígame he hecho algo mal...? por que le juro que no me di cuenta...si lo hice...-dice miyako preocupada...y curiosa

-No has hecho nada mal Miyako, acaso no puedo sentir una leve curiosidad por querer conocerte?- pregunto Karin, dramáticamente... actuando

-no yo no he dicho eso...solo que bueno- se sonroja un poco-..es raro que la gente de nobleza quiera saber de sus sirvientes...-dice curiosa...- no quise ofenderla señorita...-hace una reverencia

-Levántate o realmente me vas a ofender...yo no te veo como una plebeya Miyako... es injusto que haga clases sociales y mas si es en cuestión de amistad... ¿no lo crees?-

-si eso creo pero ala es quien decide a final de cuentas-dice miyako pensativa mientras se levanta...sonriendo tímidamente...- aun que a veces es un poco sorpresivo...-dice aludiendo en su mente a lo de Kaoru...

-pero hay diferentes tipo de personas aun que no todas le rezemos al mismo dios...bueno cierta amiga acadiana...suele decir que los vientos son misteriosos y que solo hay q dejarlos soplar-dice miyako riendo un poco...

-Pues si Miyako... dime... ¿como te ves?- dice Karin viéndola directamente a los ojos, Miyako se extraña de la pregunta.

-a que se refiere-dice sin entender la pregunta

-Quiero decir... crees que algún día puedas ser más que... una plebeya, crees que algún día encontraras al amor de tu vida o... ya lo has encontrado?- pregunta Karin mientras Miyako ensombrece su mirada.

-pues..no lo se...ala me dio mucha felicidad y me la quito cuando menos me lo espere...pero sigo viva..y supongo que algo tendrá destinado...-dice algo deprimida..- aun que no llegue a entender sus mensajes...y sobre el amor...prefiero no hablar de eso...me es difícil...y no quiero molestarla con asuntos personales-dice aguantando las ganas de llorar de puro milagro

-Dime... tu esposo? prometido?... falleció?... deberías dejar atrás lo pasado sabes... yo no soy quien para decirte, lo olvidaras pronto pero... el aunque yo no lo conozco siempre estará contigo... y apoyara tus decisiones futuras...- dice ella sonriéndole y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Miyako.

karin sonríe, miyako mostraba una sinceridad y una pureza que había encantado a Boomy...y a ella también...

-si-dice con pesadez- y gracias...pero a que se refiere...-dice mirando a los ojos de la princesa...-si es que se puede saber...

la rubia tenia un presentimiento a que se refería pero no podía aceptarlo...era un príncipe...si bien Kaoru era como ella a la vez la envidiaba un poco...su amiga tenia la fuerza para enfrentar su destino...ella...no podía..ya había sufrido mucho...

-Mmm... quieres que vaya directo al grano no es así- dice la princesa riéndose un poco y sacándole un sonrojo a Miyako, mientras esta ríe levemente.

-Bien, hablare seriamente contigo. Mi hermano Boomer... creo que le diste una buena impresión... quiero que me digas que piensas de él, realmente- dice Karin con cierta seriedad en su rostro.

Mientras Miyako adquiría un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. No pensaba que Karin fuera tan directa.

-pues el joven Boomer es un buen hombre, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar a su lado, es atento y gentil...pero yo soy una plebeya...nada mas...y se que la situación de Kaoru es parecida pero en su caso ella tiene sus reglas que la avalan...yo no...y por favor no piense mal...el es el prometido de mi ama...yo no puedo traicionarla...no puedo es una gran persona...y no puedo sacrificar el bien de dos reinos por un deseo egoísta-dice la roja por lo que dijo...

-Mmm... entonces eso lo tomo como un "me gusto demasiado el príncipe"?- pregunta Karin viéndola picadamente.

-o/o...yo bueno...si pero..-dice mirando al costado...- no podría...soy así, es el novio de mi ama y su unión traería paz a ambos reinos...simplemente no puede ser..ala sabrá por que me pasa esto-dice con pesadez

-Jejeje... mmm... tu no te mortifiques por eso... yo me encargare de todo...- dice ella con cierto toque de orgullo. Miyako la mira impresionada. ¿Como que se encargaría de todo? acaso... había una posibilidad de que ella fuera... no, no, no... ella no podia o si?

-espere señorita...yo...-dice mientras karin se levanta camina hasta una maseta donde tira de un brazo nada menos que de Boomer que o casualidad escucho la conversación...compitiendo su cara con un tomate...- joven Boomer-dice miyako roja..Tapándose la cara..Avergonzada...por ala que había hecho..

-Bien, quiero decirte Miyako... que la unión de los reinos se hará. Pero no con Boomy de por medio, acabamos de darle solución al problema... ya que mis tontitos hermanos se equivocaron de parejas- dice ella riendo levemente por la cara de los dos.

-o/o no entiendo ama...a que se refiere-dice miyako algo roja..bueno bastante...y Boomer no estaba diferente

-o/O hermana de que...e..estas hab..lando-dice boomer rojo...

-No te hagas el tonto Boomy, y pídeselo de una vez ¬¬- dice ella por la situación de los dos. Miyako no se atrevía a verlo a la cara y Boomer ya hasta estaba ¿morado?

-que..le..p..ida..que-dice volviendo al rojo boomer...mientras su hermana suspira empujándolo donde miyako...- pero..si..yo no..la..princesa..quien..?..no..dirás..queee?-dice boomer cayendo a la idea tras 6 minutos de tartamudear

Karin se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano. Frustrada por la timidez de su pequeño hermano.

-yo...-dice boomer mirando a miyako...rojo...-eh...-dice a punto del desmayo..tomando las manos a miyako...cuando se comienza a sentir mareado de la vergüenza...pero antes que pase algo miyako se desmaya...primero ja

-miyako¡-dice boomer atrapándola antes que se caiga...rojo de sentir su perfume...

-ahy no, la mate..que hice..ahh¡ karin ayúdame..T T mate a miyako..-dice desesperado boomer

-Genial Boomer! la mataste! ¬¬- y Karin no ayudaba mucho que digamos

-Idiota! se desmayo!- dice ella, después de unos minutos al ver como su hermano llora desesperado

-ah? en serio?-dice esperanzado...- gracias ala-dice boomer mientras la carga sonrojado...-ehh ahora que hago?-dice sin saber que hacer...

-Ayy hermanito, llévala a su habitación...- tarda en reaccionar- pero que estoy diciendo... no, no, no a su habitación no. La princesa va armar embrollo, ve y acuéstala en tu cama- dice ella un poco alterada.

-ah si..como digas-dice boomer tipo soldado corriendo con miyako...- espera me equivoque era por el otro lado-dice pegando la vuelta para el lado correcto..del pasillo...sonrojado...y miyako inconciente..

karin suspira su hermano no tenia remedio

Bien, ahora solo le quedaba el mas "maduro" de los tres hombres del palacio. Pero... ella no tenia ni la menor idea de como hacerle con ellos... Brick era demasiado cerrado con sus sentimientos y la princesa bueno, con lo que le conto Butch ella suponía que iba a estar un poco resentida con eso.

karin camina por el pasillo cuando Kaoru sale por el otro...dejando a unas odaliscas asustadas por solo el hecho de tener a cleo envolviendo su cuello...

-miedosas, como pueden asustarse d ti linda cleo-dice Kaoru mientras acaricia ala serpiente

karin recordó que Butch le había dicho que Kaoru llego a un dialogo con Brick...quizás ella pueda darle una mano...

-hola Kaoru!- saludo amistosamente, mientras Cleo la observaba no enojada... solamente la observaba.

-hola-dice Kaoru mientras acaricia a cleo...sintiendo los murmullos de las odaliscas a sus espaldas mirándolas con una mirada fría tras la mascara que las hace correr..- arcunas...

-pasa algo?-dice curiosa Kaoru

-Ammm... pues si... quiero pedirte un favooooorrrsoooteee...- dice ella sonriéndole y juntando sus manos en modo de suplica.

-tiene que ver con matar a alguien?-dice kaoru sonriendo bajo la mascara...

-Amm... no O.O... - dice ella con una gotita en su cabeza

-entonces que?-dice curiosa... kaoru alzando una ceja bajo la mascara

-Quiero que me ayudes a..Descubrir que siente realmente Brick por la princesa Momoko, porque como ya has de saber mi hermano Boomer le gusta Miyako y como tu ya estas bueno casi... con Butch, pero eso es algo que no importa ya que ustedes dos ya reconocieron que se aman, y pues quería pedirte de favor eso- dice la princesa rápidamente, haciendo que Kaoru abra a mas no poder sus ojos bajo la mascara y con un pequeño sonrojo debido a lo de Butch.

yo bueno..si..pero por que yo? Brick no tiene mas confianza contigo-dice kaoru curiosa...-ah eso explica por que lo vi corriendo con la cara roja cargando a Miyako-dice la acadia

-Pues... no y si... pero tu te llevas mas con la princesa Momoko... además tu eres todaaaa una profesional!- le dice Karin, provocando que Kaoru ria un poco y se enorgullezca.

-pues veo que hago...las relaciones no son mi fuerte..¬¬Uu usualmente es la tortura...pero veré que hacer...-dice kaoru riendo un poco...

-pues la princesa...mm..esta ofendida en parte por la mentira que inventaron tus hermanos al principio...y esta resignada al hecho en su mente a un matrimonio sin amor...no es que crea en esas cosas ¬¬U pero al menos eso le puedo leer la mente a Momoko...-dice kaoru algo sonrojada

Karin la mira para ser alguien que no sabe de relaciones...tenia hasta detalles...

-Si... claro...- dice Karin sarcásticamente, sonriéndole picadamente-entonces... no te importaría compartir a mi hermano con una de esas odaliscas- le termina de decir viendo de reojo a Kaoru.

-¬¬** primero me tiene que ganar, luego veo eso...-dice molesta bajo la mascara...- hay soluciones bastantes practicas...

-ah y ¬¬ no te han dicho que espiar..es de mala educación...a no ser que sea un trabajo...-dice kaoru mirando a Karin...- si te preguntas si, me di cuenta..que estabas tras la puerta...

-Amm... yo no tengo la culpa de que no le pongan seguro- dice Karin con un leve sonrojo, un tanto indignada-Además... tu hermanito salio corriendo, también es de mala educación entrar por las ventanas...-

-eh..costumbre del oficio, tengo excusa-dice kaoru mirando al costado...- eso me recuerda le tengo q poner unas culebras en la cama...y no comentes nada..ya bastante tengo con esas sabandija-dice la chica roja bajo la mascara

-Bien... yo ya no diré nada, si tu no le dices a Butch nada que me dará un sermón de mil horas... ¬¬-

-trato-dice kaoru mientas ambas mujeres estrechan manos

-Trato, bien... ahora pasando a lo de Momoko, podrías no sé... investigar acerca de que puede hacer mi hermano para que lo perdone definitivamente... yo ya veré como hacerle para que él lo haga ¬¬-

-mm..pues mejor ven a mi pieza...las paredes tienen orejas-dice sintiendo a unas odaliscas murmurar a unos metros algo asustadas...

-Mmm... de acuerdo... pero antes...- dice Karin yéndose y hacia las odaliscas-Oigan... Butchy dijo que la primera que llegara al ultimo calabozo se ganaría su amor para siempre...- dijo ella con una seguridad que las odaliscas no dudaron en echarse a correr hacia el profundo y tenebroso calabozo.

Karin río a mas no poder-Pobres estupidas... una sorpresita les espera llegando ahi- dice sonriendo maliciosamente

-¬¬ en serio, son manejables como conejos...-dice kaoru mientras caminan para el cuarto de la asesina...

-Seee... pero espero y logren salir de ahi... xD- dice sonriendo Karin entrando a la pieza de Kaoru.

-si entra..solo una cosa ¬¬-dice mientras tira una pata debajo de la cama...encontrando a su adorado hermanito...- shuokansein..sino te largas de aquí le diré a Dai quien rompió su espada egipcia...con lava-dice mientra el chico se pone azul...- no quiero espías..cosa de mujeres..pero si quieres hacer algo útil ve a ver que hace Brick luego te cuento...-dice mientas el chico asiente algo asustado de la ira de Dai, esa espada era su favorita...saliendo de la pieza por la ventana..jaa

-listo...ahora si podemos hablar-dice kaoru mientras manda a cleo con las otras serpientes que recorrían o dormían por ahi...sentándose en la cama…tenían que planear bien que harían con Brick y Momoko…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola¡**** aquí reportándome luego de tanto tiempo perdón la demora como prometi aca dejo unos caps…espero que les gusten…y de nuevo disculpen las demoras…..**

**Cap 22: estrategias y sorpresas**

En la pieza de kaoru, esta estaba rodeada por sus serpientes mientras Karin mira el lugar…extrañamente le recordaba al cuarto de su hermano…con un toque levemente mas femenino por unas flores…y muchas pero muchas serpientes dando vueltas-no te harán nada...son buenas cuando no estoy de malas-dice burlona..Mientras se saca la mascara y el velo

-Mmm... de hecho... se ven realmente hermosas y exóticas- dice ella sonriéndole

-Espero nunca te enojes conmigo- dice Karin riendo.

-jee no creo...se las robe a una soldado him que bueno muertas no le servían de nada..y están contentas...me gustan las serpientes...son cazadoras solitarias pero eficientes...es mas mi apodo..profesional es la "cobra de jade" así que te imaginaras cuanto las adoro-dice mientras cleo repta donde kaoru...

-Que mujer tan emocionante eres...- dice Karin sonriéndole, mientras nota como las serpientes se le quedan mirando. ¿Qué le veían?... Kaoru suponía que era porque ella realmente se parecía al arcune.

-sobre Momoko, habla en sueños...y ejem ¬¬ no pude evitar oir mientras vigilaba...que fantaseaba...con Brick..., le pregunte con un truco que soñaba y con eso podemos hacer algo...-dice kaoru mientras varias serpientes se acomodaban en su regazo...

-los niños, borrachos e inconsciente soñador no mienten-dice la acadiana

-Mmm... pues mmm... mi hermano es muy orgulloso, no más que Butchy claro jeje... pero... creo que puedo sacarle la verdad... después de todo algo le tenía que sacar a mi mama -

-Pero... aun tengo una duda... dime... crees que Momoko... valga la pena?- dice ella con esa desconfianza de siempre, que la caracterizaba. Debido a que no quisiera unir a su hermano con una engreída, como la difunta Himeko, cosa que Karin todavía no sabía eso xD.

-sobre la princesa...Momoko, bueno es bastante sensible..demasiado a lo que me han criado...pero le aseguro que es una buena mujer, confío en mis hermanos y en mi...a pesar que en misiones parecidas el cliente a proteger se creía dios de la razón...ella actúo con respeto...y sabe perdonar solo que es muy terca...pero amable cuando no la ofendes...-dice kaoru mientras acaricia a cleo...

-Ya veo...- dice Karin pensativa...- alguna idea de que querrá Momoko para que perdone completamente a Brick?-

-mmm...por su forma de ser diría que Brick la encare...pero no como príncipe sino como el hombre que es..sin mascara sin corona...pero como he visto que es su hermano...quizás halla que forzar un encuentro...ambos tiene cabeza y sabes como juzgar con igualdad...pero son tercos como mulas-dice kaoru algo burlona...

-Jajaja- se empieza a reir de sus tontos pensamientos...

-y si agrega algun que otro regalo..cursi...le sacara una sonrisa...le gustan las galias (flores rosas de Nubia xD)...segun dijo en su sueño...y los dulces...-dice kaoru...Karin la mira para ser alguien que no era chusma sabia mucho...

mientras Kaoru la observa extrañada. Karin deja de reír y le sonríe-Lo siento es que me acorde de algo que hacia Butch cuando era pequeño xD- dijo tratando de excusarse

-¬¬ see...como harás con Brick?-dice kaoru poniendo cara de "te creo todo"...

-Jajaja... pues no sé... creo que ahorita no se me viene nada a la mente. Como dices tú ambos son muy tercos y la verdad... Brick es muy... muy... reflexivo seguramente me negara cualquier tipo de sugerencia sobre la princesa...- dice ella poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla en forma reflexiva. Enserio que Karin actuaba como una niña o al menos eso le parecía a Kaoru.

-entonces habrá que hacerlas por las malas-dice kaoru sonriendo burlona...

-y boomer tendrá que dar una mano...el tendrá que citarlos a un lugar en común...cada quien por su lado...cuando quedan encerrados...obligados a verse las caras...-dice kaoru picara- y bueno esperemos que ala o akkan haga lo suyo...soy asesina no hago milagros-dice la acadiana...

-Jajajajajajaja eres muy graciosa... xD- dice Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-creo-dice kaoru sonriendo confundida...-pero hay que establecer donde y quien dirá que...me parece que..-dice kaoru cuando las cobras/serpientes gruñen al ver llegar ajax...a la pieza parándose..en un candelabro alto para que las serpientes no lo ataquen...mirándola desafiante...con un paquete atado en la pata...

-y eso?-dice kaoru..mientras calma a la serpientes que querían comerse al pájaro...

-Ajax... ven aquí muchacho...- dice Karin, cuando el halcón se posa en su brazo.

-mmm... toma...- le da el paquete a Kaoru la cual la observa extrañada. ¿Que no lo pensaba abrir ella?

-y ahora que?-dice kaoru mientras lo abre extrañada...sacando de la bolsa de tela un collar de oro con la forma de una cobra..con una piedra de jade..en la cabeza...cosa que sonroja a kaoru sin quererlo...maldiciendo de no tener la máscara puesta...

-Creo que es un regalo de mi hermano- dice ella sonriéndole, mientras acaricia a Ajax

-si eso creo..-dice mientras lo mira, si bien algunos pretendientes le regalaban cosas para comprarla antes del duelo...ella los rechazaba con regalo y todo..pero esto si que no sabia que hacer...solo el arcune sabia de su manía por las serpientes...cuando ve la cara burlona de Karin...- que?

-Póntelo... tu sabes que quieres hacerlo...- pausa Karin-además vete acostumbrando... jejeje-

-como sea..¬/¬ pero que no se crea que le regalare el duelo-dice kaoru sonrojada...mientras se lo pone...le entraba justo...estúpido arcune...pero como lo adorada...

-Jejeje... descuida el sabe que no lo harás... de hecho ayer me lo dijo xD...- Karin abrió los ojos- quiero decir nada... olvídalo -

-¬¬ arcune-dice kaoru mientras levanta una espada usándola como espejo...- en serio, esto me es raro...pero que bueno que se lo sepa...-dice kaoru sonrojada...

-Jajaja …aun así admite que te gusto el regalo jajaja- esa Karin era muy feliz.

-supongo que si...-dice sonriendo levemente sonrojada mirando al costado...

cuando del paquete se sale una nota...donde decía.." para la asesina mas peligrosa y hermosa...que me quiere degollar...el arcune" Karin la lee y se larga a reír...pasándosela a kaoru que al leerla se pone roja...

-arcune charlatán...-dice mientas manda unas maldiciones en akkadiano

-Ay Alá! estos jóvenes enamorados jajaja-

Y como si el halcón entendiera es como si se estuviera burlando de ella con la mirada xD... al igual que sus demás serpientes...

-Ya... ya... ay mi estomaguito jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-akkan..trágame tierra...-dice kaoru roja...mirando de reproche a sus serpientes...

Cuando de repente entra Shou y nota a Karin riéndose a mas no poder...

-por la bendición de akkan...el que faltaba-dice kaoru en su mente rodando los ojos...ya menos roja

-Le pasa algo princesa?- le dice él extrañado.

Karin se cae de rodillas al suelo mientras Ajax vuela hacia una parte alta. Y se seguía riendo xD...

-E-es jajaja n-nada n-nada xD jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-¬¬ nada que te importe...que averiguaste sobre Brick-dice kaoru para cambiar de tema...

con una vena latiendo...cuando Shou nota el collar..

-Aaaa... jajajajajajajajajajajaja ya , ya que? jajajajajaja sobre quien? -

-sobre brick¡-dice kaoru mientras contiene las ganas de degollar a su hermano...dándole un golpe en la cabeza...¬¬***

-- Karin ríe mas al notar que Shou había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y se seguia riendo y sobándose xD.

-ni modo ¬¬**-dice kaoru ya con la paciencia al diablo tirando el agua de un florero a Karin...- te quieres calmar..ya¡-dice kaoru molesta..de tanta risa

-Mmmm...-Karin pausa un poco, pero se comienza a reir de que la mojo xD.

Mientras Shou la acompaña en la risa.

-¬¬** ahrg¡ ya me tienen harta cuando se calman me llaman..-dice kaoru agarrando su velo y mascara..saltando por la ventana...

mientras putea a acadiano...caminando por el techo...

"estúpido arcune, estúpido regalo...arrg¡ maldito duelo..."dice kaoru en acadiano

Mientras Karin se calma... limpiándose lagrimitas de los ojos junto con Shou. Ya había pasado mas de dos horas O.O nah, nomás una xD...

kaoru camina por el techo...cuando Butch sale a recibir a Ajax...este vuela señalando el techo...

-Jajaja... creo que es una forma también de molestarla- dijo el chico suponiendo lo que había pasado.

-¬¬ te escuche arcune-dice kaoru apareciendo detrás de el dándole un golpe en la cabeza...cruzando sus brazos...

-Auch! oye... ¿porque hiciste eso?- ¬¬ dice sobándose la cabeza

-¬¬ no preguntes...-dice kaoru sonrojada bajo la mascara

Bajando al balcón cosa que le hacia pasar ese arcune, que de gracia a ala que lo quería sino por esa escena humillante como le rompería las costillas, a quien engañaba se lo podía hacer igual…pero por ahora los chichones eran suficiente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 23: celos y una visita "pesada"**

-Mmm... déjame adivinar... estabas con Karin, se te cayo la nota y se comenzó a reír...?- dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¬¬ que te hace pensar eso-dice kaoru sonrojada bajo la máscara dándole un pisotón no es que no le gustara pero no se lo pudo dar en privado…no al frente de alguien…en especial de Shou que era un cargador andante.

-No solamente es lo mas lógico del mundo... y... escuche las risas de mi hermana por todo el palacio... y las de tu hermano también u^^-Pero al menos te gusto tu regalo...- dijo él sonriendo, mientras miraba el collar en el cuello de Kaoru.

-si -dice mientras se quita la máscara...-pero eso no quiere decir que te regale el duelo-dice burlona

-Pero al menos te gusto tu regalo...- dijo él sonriendo, mientras miraba el collar en el cuello de Kaoru. -Pero al menos te gusto tu regalo...- dijo él sonriendo, mientras miraba el collar en el cuello de Kaoru.

-si supongo-dice mientras se quita la máscara...-pero eso no quiere decir que te regale el duelo-dice burlona aun algo "ofendida"

-No pensaba pedirte que me lo regalaras...- dice él seriamente. Cosa que a Kaoru le sorprende... ya que pensaba que él iba a seguirle el juego.-ya lamento lo que paso si?-dice aguantándose la risa por la mirada de ella.

-me alegro, que así sea-dice kaoru sonriendo un poco...- y veamos que tanto puedes hacer-dice desafiante...

-Pues... lo veremos... solo espero y no me hagas otra marca de recuerdo...- dice él riéndose levemente, viéndola desafiante también.

Cuando de repente... Kaoru nota algo diferente en Butch. Se le queda observando... y nota que traía puesta su corona.

-por que la corona?-dice curiosa...

-¿Qué?- dice el al notar que la asesina se le quedaba viendo.

-pues es que, viene una ..emm un emisario de otro reino por un asunto de guerra entre aliados, y lo tengo que recibir…-dice algo nervioso tratando de fingir pero la asesina lo nota enseguida

-aja y que pasa con ese emisario…-dice alzando una ceja

-pues es que es..una princesa…emm-dice nervioso- pero por favor, no pienses mal, solo es un asunto de guerra y no quiero que la intentes matar, ella no es como Himeko¡ y kaoru…-dice algo pálido por su silencio….

pues como gustes...pero ni que fuera demonio para que pongas esa cara...¬¬, se que puedo confiar en ti...aun que seas el rey de los arcune-dice sacando la lengua...burlona mientras Butch se quedo con la cara o.o...esperaba que lo retara, gritara o algo asi...pero no hizo escándalo...

-que?-dice al ver la cara de confusión de Butch

-Entonces... no me espiaras cierto... puedo estar tranquilo de que no vayas a degollar a la princesa- dice él sonriendo.

-pues no...¬¬ -dice mientras en su mente ya estaba viendo como ir al cuarto del arcune cuando duerme para sacarle información...no era tonta...en el confiaba el problema era ella...

si el señor habla dormido no era su culpa

-Amm... dijiste que confiabas en mi!- dijo él O.O

-si? y?-dice Kaoru arqueando una ceja...

-Pues... es que... la princesa Bell es demasiado... amm... es que... se supone que no me debes espiar si nos tenemos confianza cierto? o algo asi...- dice él preocupado. Ya que la princesa Bell tenia casi el mismísimo carácter de Kaoru, solo que con él se comportaba mas... seductora? o algo así xD

-¬¬ pues por la cara de pones...debería hacerlo...-dice kaoru mirando algo dudosa la cara de Butch...- solo te vi así con Himeko...mm..esta princesa es como ella...-dice arqueando una ceja seria...dando un escalofrió a Butch

-No, no... para nada ella muy bella y...- Butch se tapo la boca y se corrigió inmediatamente-q-quiero decir... ella es una buena amiga mía si eso es u^^-

-¬¬ see-dice kaoru tenia confianza en el pero con esa cara mejor espiaba...ni que fuera la primera vez que mintiera...- en ti confió pero por tu cara...la que me da dudas es ella...-dice mientras Butch suda frio...ala no le terminaba un lio que ya le mandaba otro...

-Kaoru por favor... ella no es como Himeko... además no es bueno espiar a las personas cuando se tratan de asuntos reales...- dijo él cuando Ajax llego a Butch con un mensaje.

Butch leyó: "La que se te va armar hermanito... llego Bell! y vieras de ver como viene atte. Brick xD"

-ejem ¬¬ me han pagado y bien por hace eso...te aclaro...soy una mercenaria asesina...de elite...que te pasa-dice al ver la cara roja de Butch...ya con la paciencia bajando...

mientras le saca el papel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el papel...alzando la mirada molesta...

poniendo ojos de cobra...cosa que pone azul a Butch-No, no es lo que crees...-

-vete al infierno, Butch...yo me vuelvo al desierto-dice kaoru molesta mientras camina para la ventana...

-Espera ay esta bien... puedes venir conmigo-grita el desesperado...

El corre hacia ella y la levanta y se la lleva lejos de la ventana, mientras ella le grita molesta que la baje.

-bájame, arcune desgraciado-dice entre otras puteadas...golpeando la espalda de Butch con fuerza...

-Escúchame... esta bien puedes venir conmigo, pero... no espiándome si no a mi lado... como mi prometida, si es así te llevo- dice él mientras la baja en el suelo

-Porque aunque seas una asesina de elite... es contra las reglas del reino que una persona ajena a la realeza bla bla bla... ande escuchando asuntos reales... asi que... si dices que si... deberás vestirte como Karin- dice él viendo a Kaoru entrecerrar los ojos y hacer un puchero

Pensó que se negaría, debido a que ella no le gustaban las cosas demasiado femeninas. Pero para su "bendita" suerte...

-olvidado...¬¬ no voy a hacerlo..., en primera aun no hemos tenido el duelo, segundo mi mascara no me la saco...por nadie..., tercero por que debería..¬¬ por la ley de mi pueblo no tengo por que... y cuarto...te las ves dentro de 100 años...me vuelvo al desierto...-dice kaoru mientras esquiva a butch caminando para la ventana...

-A que rayos que vengas- dice él de nuevo...

ya parada en el balcón Butch la alza pero esta vez kaoru le toca un nervio que le paraliza las piernas...sentada arriba de el con los brazos cruzados...

-arcune-dice seria con un tic en el ojo

-Porque eres tan difícil mujer?- le grita desesperado.

-naci asi, las quejas a akkan-dice kaoru mientras se para pero Butch la logra abrasar por la cintura tirando para abajo abrasándola...

-déjame..ahora-dice moviéndose para todos lados...

-No, hasta que me escuches...- dice el apretándola mas- que entiendes por tratos reales? demonios Kaoru! tienes que ser tan... celosa. Se supone que confías en mí no? entonces no lo demuestras...! yo si te eh demostrado cuanto te amo y tu siempre me humillas y me tratas como perro! y aun así yo sigo ahí humillándome mas de lo que estoy! y aun no confías en mi!- dice él ya molesto.

-Pero si enserio... crees que voy hacer algo con esa princesa! pues bien! piénsalo por que no es verdad!-

-trato de demostrarlo, pero es complicado, ahg¡ ya me paso una vez..confié y el desgraciado me traiciono cuando me dio su palabra...antes que empezáramos con este griterío estaba dispuesta...confió en ti, pero dos segundos después pones cara de duda...que rayos quieres que piense...-dice mientras se muerde el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar...- ahg¡ maldita sea te amo, trata de entender que no es fácil...en acadia una vez comprometidos se hacen compañeros de trabajo...todo esto de reglas y etiqueta...no es lo mio, con un demonio soy una asesina...que esperabas...-dice largando una lagrima silenciosa en la mejilla...-y tu no te hagas que no creas que vi tu cara cuando ese idiota me pidió un duelo antes de Asuán-agrega molesta..

-Solo espero que confíes en mí- dice Butch más calmado y volteando a Kaoru para que lo mirara-Como crees que no me voy a poner nervioso si sé que eres precisamente eso UNA ASESINA... eso me encanta de tí pero... digamos que esa princesa le encanta pelear y siempre anda retando a las odaliscas... debido a que aun NO tengo esposa definida. Es por eso que te pido, que confíes en mí, además tu eres la única que amo... y eso es algo que NADIE va a poder cambiar. Y... si me puse celoso ¿y?- dijo él dándole un beso en su frente.-Mmm... te prometo que mañana no abra más interrupciones de acuerdo mi hermosa cobra del desierto- dice él sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Mientras nota a Kaoru que se entristece y trata de retener unas cuantas lagrimas que

aprisionaban por salir. Ese arcune realmente lo amaba demasiado, no sabia en que momento había sido en el que se había apoderado completamente de ella... lo abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Como no queriendo dejarlo escapar

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto él preocupado.

-eres un maldito arcune...eso pasa-dice mientras Butch le acaricia la espalda..del odio al amor y del amor al odio...que cosa...- confiare, lo prometo por akkan...solo no hagas que me arrepienta...-dice mientras el chico siente algo cálido en su pecho las lagrimas de kaoru...gruñendo no le gustaba verla asi...

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada... mi hermosa asesina- dice él levantándole el rostro y sonriéndole-Y deja de llorar... que no me gusta verte así- dice el limpiándole las lagrimas. Mientras la besa tiernamente.

-idiota-dice mirándolo al los ojos, por que rayos eran tan extremistas...- te amo-dice kaoru mientras Butch la abrasa apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de kaoru...

-Y yo a tí... genial mira ya puedo mover las piernas- le dice feliz abrazándola mas con estas, mientras Kaoru suelta una risa. Enserio que ese arcune la podia hacer cambiar de humor fácilmente... cosa que le gustaba


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola como andan, perdón por la demora facu, en fin aca dejo otro cap espero que les guste y tratare de hacer tiempo y subir más.

Saludos necrara.

Cap. 24 :Amor azul y la llegada de la visita

Mientras miyako...despertaba algo mareada...viendo un gran cuarto arreglado...pero no era el de su ama...que había pasado...karin la llamo para hablar..Boomer estaba escuchando...luego karin lo saco de in tirón...el le tomo de las manos y...se pone roja...ah no que había hecho...

parándose de la cama mirando el cuarto decorado con tonos azules y cuadros...de variadas cosas...de personas, flores...y uno que le llamo la atención...era una mujer rubia...momento era ella?

-pero que pasa...soy yo-dice sin ni siquiera pensar donde estaba tirando de la sabana viendo el cuadro completo sonrojándose...

De repente escucha a alguien entrar... y se queda en shock, sonrojándose de nuevo.

-ah no que hago..?-dice viendo donde esconderse pero tropieza..cayendo al suelo levantándose...mirando hacia arriba encontrando al príncipe boomer...- yo..o/o...este lo lamento, le juro que no se como llegue a qui, ya me voy-dice con una reverencia..pero boomer se para en la salida..tapándole el paso...- señorito boomer?-dice miyako extrañada y roja

Las manos del chico temblaban, pero estaba completamente decidió era ahora o nunca.

-M-Miyako... yo te traje hasta acá- dijo él con los brazos extendidos, mientras Miyako subía de tono.

-pero..amo boomer...no debió...-dice sonrojada...cuando boomer de puro impulso la abrasa...dejándola mas roja no poder...-amoo..boomer-dice la rubia sin caer aun del hecho

-Perdóname Miyako, pero yo no amo a la princesa... a mi... me cautivo otra per-persona- dijo él abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Y espero a esa persona si le parece bien la idea... espero me sepa aceptar por lo que soy un príncipe muy estúpido y romántico- dice él viéndola a los ojos. Miyako estaba roja, roja, rojísima.

-Miya-Miyako... aceptarías ser mi esposa?- dice Boomer inclinándose hacia ella, decidido y tomándole las manos.

-yoo...amo boomer-dice con algunas lagrimas en su mejilla...- que pasara con Asuán, Nubia los him...no puedo...soy una plebeya...usted debe estar con la princesa..así lo escribió ala-dice miyako mientras llora...ella lo amaba, como nunca pensó que volvería hacerlo...luego de su difunto esposo...pero era un príncipe no se podía...

-Eso ya lo tenemos solucionado...- dice él sonriéndole- dime... has notado que la princesa se ha interesado mas en Brick que en mi?- dice él besando las manos de la rubia.

-si..pero ella esta molesta con el-dice miyako pensando en la cuestión...- por el cuento que inventaron en Nubia-dice con algo de reproche...

-... no lo ves Miyako... si hacemos que la princesa perdone a Brick... nosotros podremos estar juntos. Tu princesa se casara con quien realmente ama...-

-eso será difícil, la princesa es muy orgullosa...además usted tiene otras prometidas...por que busca a una plebeya viuda-dice miyako seria- quiero que sea sincero por ala...

-Crees que yo elegí el destino de ser príncipe? yo si fuera por mi, hubiera muerto al nacer Miyako. Lamentablemente viví- Boomer baja la mirada melancólico-Quisiera... poder elegir con quien casarme sabes? ellas no significan nada para mi... y la verdad... tu eres alguien muy especial, ves esto- se acerca al cuadro y se lo enseña

-Alá me envió una señal, yo no te conocía cuando lo pinte... sin embargo, tu me has cautivado no solo con tu belleza... sino con tu carácter, siempre preocupándote de los demás. Inclusive de mí... yo nunca eh conocido a nadie como tu Miyako, y ahora que te encontré me rehusó a perderte-dice él acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-amo boomer..yo..-dice cuando el rubio la besa tiernamente con sus manos temblando...como si estuviera descubriendo un tesoro con ella, miyako no sabia que hacer esto era imposible que le pasara acaso ala planeo esto para ella...

Correspondiendo el beso mientras tras unos minutos se separan rojos...- yo...acepto...estaría feliz de ser su esposa sea príncipe o no, pero su padre no querrá...ya vi el lio que hizo por kaoru...y el joven butch tiene carácter...pero usted es muy sensible no piense que lo veo débil todo lo contrario lo considero maravilloso...-dice sonrojada juntando frente con frente

-Je... descuida... eso ya lo tengo solucionada, mi futura princesa- dice el tomándola de sus manos.

-solucionado?-dice miyako sonrojada mientras boomer siente feliz el olor jazmín envolviéndolo...

-Si... luego te explicare, de acuerdo

-esta bien-dice mientras boomer la abrasa feliz...miyako sonríe al fin de cuentas...si que ala pone líos en su corazón...había hablado con su ama de ese tema, y esta le dijo que ella no estaba segura pero si algo sabia era que no estaba interesada el príncipe boomer, todo lo hacia por Nubia. Miyako sonrió eso de que ella miraba al mayor no le sorprendía todo el viaje la culpa se la hecho al mayor y no a todos y eso decía bastante para alguien , ejem como ella que la conocía.

Mientras los verdes más calmados luego de su pelea-arreglo...caminan para la habitación de Brick..kaoru le había contado el plan...cuando su suerte le daba vueltas...apareciendo la misma Bell...espantando a unas odaliscas...que se iba a refugiar en butch pero con kaoru allí..Salieron disparas...

-por akkan-dice kaoru en su mente imaginando quien era..

-Hola Butch...- dice la peliblanco sonriéndole al príncipe.

kaoru se mantuvo tranquila..lo había prometido...tratando de controlarse...aun no paso nada..

-Amm... hola Bell, como has estado?- dijo él seriamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-"akkan no me abandones ahora"-dice kaoru en su mente cuando nota a la princesa mirándola...

-Bien, extrañándote como siempre... mmm... ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Bell curiosa.

-Es una integrante de la escolta acadia de la princesa Momoko- dice él tranquilamente.

-Mmm... ya veo... sabes Butch, te estas haciendo el difícil conmigo pero créeme que yo soy la mejor esposa que puedes conseguir- dice ella acercándosele peligrosamente al chico.

-"akkan dame paciencia...dame confianza..."-dice kaoru en su mente...contando despacio...para no descontrolarse...

-Amm... Bell, ya hemos hablado de esto y...- es detenido por un dedo en su boca.

-Shu shu! no hables... eh aprendido un nuevo baile... y todo para tí... aunque no seamos nada, podría darte una pequeña prueba de lo que una VERDADERA mujer puede hacer- dice ella seductoramente

-con permiso iré a ver el llamado del príncipe Brick-dice kaoru con una voz...fría sin demostrar el enojo que en realidad tenia confiaba en el pero ella resulto peor que Himeko...con una vena latiendo debajo de la mascara...

-Amm... si y no te molestes en volver cariño, yo lo cuidare bien- dice Bell, mientras jala a Butch por el lado contrario de donde se fue la acadiana.

-"bien será cuando baile sobre tu tumba rata alvina"-dice dice en voz baja...

en akkadiano sonriendo ante la idea...mientras camina para el cuarto del príncipe rojo...ya imaginando mil formas de matarla en su mente.

-"por que a mi ala…"-dice butch suspirando siendo arrastrado conocía como era Bell y como era su asesina…y eso le preocupaba.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 25: estrategia roja, y la reunión**

Llega hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo y toca.

-joven Brick esta visible-dice kaoru seria...

El abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver que es la acadiana.-Si, dime ¿que se te ofrece?- dice él sonriendo

-Shou me comento que tenia curiosidad por algunas prácticas acadianas...y como dai está arreglando el asunto del duelo me pidió que venga a aclarar sus dudas-dice kaoru era verdad...- según se hay algunos escritos de acadia en el palacio...

-Si, gracias... pasa- dice él invitándola a pasar. Al entrar lo primero que se notaba era el gran retrata de la antigua reina, con flores cortadas al parecer del jardín donde la habían llevado. Después había de los tres jóvenes príncipes cuando eran mas pequeños, noto a Butch que era el único que no sonreía. Se sonrojo al pensar en lo lindo que era. Después una foto de ellos tres ahora en la actualidad y una mas de Brick con Karin.

-con su permiso-dice kaoru mas calmada tratando de no pensar en cierto arcune y cierta rata albina

-adelante, bien mira aquí están- le entrego un pergamino donde eran técnicas antiguas de los acadianos, Kaoru se sorprendió ante esto.

-valla, no había visto de estos hace rato, por curiosidad como los consiguió-dice kaoru leyendo en silencio...-solo se escribieron 100 ejemplares de estos...-dice asombrada leyendo

-Mi tatarabuelo Job, era un gran amigo de un general acadiano. Según me contaba mi abuelo, el general iba a morir en una guerra que surgió en acadia hace mucho tiempo atrás... debido a estos papeles... antes de morir el general se los dio mi tatarabuelo... el volvió a Asuán aun dolido por la muerte de un amigo... nadie sabia donde había escondido esos papeles cuando... yo los encontré cuando era mas pequeño...- dice el finalizando.

-ya veo, son escritos de técnicas de combates de nivel helia, el más alto de acadia, solo los 3 cabezas de pueblo tienen acceso a ellos...yo solo lei uno cuando era chica ya que mi padre es la 2da cabeza...pero no pude hacer mucho era apenas una novata por ese tiempo...ahora la puedo ejecutar...y aquí están las 3 técnicas faltantes de las 10 que akkan dejo escritas según nuestras leyendas con su sangre en piedra para sus hijos...-dice kaoru mientras lee..eran asombrosas...- esa guerra me la han contado...el general se llamaba jinsey, y aun que no lo crea...era mi tatarabuelo...mi padre ha buscado estos papeles por largo tiempo y mira donde estaban-dice sonriendo kaoru...

-Jajaja que curioso es el destino no lo crees?- dice Brick riéndose levemente

-parece que si-dice mirando la firma de su antepasado..melancólica...- mi padre dice que es una dama caprichosa que antoja y des antoja los vientos del desierto y con ella las almas que vagan en el-dice kaoru pensativa...

-Pues... una prueba de ellos somos nosotros... pensar que nuestros tatarabuelos se conocieron... y ahora nosotros. Es algo inhumano pensar en "casualidades

" pero asi le llamo yo- dice el sonriendo

-quien sabe-dice kaoru...mientras Brick la mira, aun se le hacia demasiada mujer para su hermano pero no había duda que la adoraba...

-hay ocasiones que las casualidades no se dan de la mejor manera pero lo son al fin y al cabo-dice un tanto apropósito..con respecto a Momoko...

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Brick arqueando una ceja.

-a nada, cosas de pensadora...-dice kaoru sonriendo bajo su mascara...comenzaba el juego de mentes...- no mas mírame, en Nubia pude haber matado a tu hermano y ahora el esta a una pelea de ser mi marido si me gana-dice kaoru...quizá a eso me refiero..o tu tienes otro ejemplo?-dice kaoru burlona..

-Mmm...- Kaoru había dado en el blanco, ya que Brick se puso rojo.

-Pues... Boomer quiere a Miyako...- continuo Brick...-lo que nos deja... un momento estas suponiendo que yo... bueno no precisamente yo...- dijo el desviándole la mirada avergonzado, ya que ella no había dicho nada.

-yo no he dicho nada...pero ya que trae el tema...han hecho la pases-dice kaoru directa...- por tu sonrojo bueno dice bastante...-dice burlona...

-Mmm... ella, aun sigue enojada conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, yo quiero que me perdone. Pero aun asi... no pienso HUMILLARME mas de lo que ya estoy- vaya con esa respuesta Kaoru se había dado cuenta de algo... SI eran hermanos.

-la pregunta aqui es que sientes tu, por ella...? no creas que no vi tus miradas de reojo a la princesa...en ese sentido ninguno de los 3 es disimulado sus emociones se muestra a flor de piel-dice kaoru dejando a Brick mas rojo que su ropa...-parece que no pero veo mas de lo que piensas bajo esta mascara-dice perversa

-Yo... eso... no podría respondértelo, no en este momento... yo... necesito aclarar mis pensamientos antes de... cometer otra idiotez en mi vida- dice él negándose hablar. Vaya que Karin tenía razón su hermano Brick era un tanto cerrado.

-idiotez como que? según veo eres el mas maduro de los 3...es sobre el tema de su madre o algo mas...? digo si se puede saber...mantener todo en un sarcófago con cadenas no es bueno para el alma-dice kaoru seria...

-No, de ella... no es nada.-le dice mirando la pintura de su madre-ella era sumamente divina... pero... creo se fue... muy pronto para mí. Amm... yo... tuve un problema con Butch, hace cuatro años precisamente...- dice él pausando.

Inhalo y exhalo, tratando de relajarse.

-Nosotros nos enamoramos de la misma mujer... o al menos eso creímos...- dijo él recordando. Mientras Kaoru abría sus ojos a mas no poder.

-de la misma mujer..?-dice kaoru suspirando para calmarse no era momento para perder la concentración...-pero que paso, por tu tono de voz la cosa no termino bien...-dice kaoru curiosa

-Si, pero te pido que no se lo cuentes a Butch... esto realmente lo hace enojar y créeme que no has llegado a verlo realmente enojado- advierte Brick antes de continuar-si... de hecho, estuvimos apunto de matarnos el uno al otro cuando... mi hermana Karin se interpuso entre los dos, evitando que... Butch me matara... el al notar a nuestra hermana enfrente trato de frenar el sablazo pero... lastimo parte de vientre... ella cayo... cayo inconsciente entre mis brazos, es por eso que Butch tiene esa terrible fobia. La sangre de mi hermana fue salpicada en el rostro de él y en el mío. Al fin de cuentas, decidimos hacer las pases, una vez que se hubo mejorado ella...- dice él con pesar sintiendo un leve temblor por su cuerpo, recordando su ropa manchada de sangre.-Si yo... hubiera pensado con la cabeza en ese momento... mi hermana no estaria marcada de por vida- finalizo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por sus mangas.

-hay veces que uno tiene que aprender por las malas..aunque no nos guste...-dice kaoru seria, nunca se imagino eso de arcune...- tranquilo no diré nada...todos tenemos nuestros

secretos...pero me parece si me permites una opinión...no deberías dejar que el pasado controle tu futuro...es como encadenarse uno mismo...-dice la acadia..mientras levanta el rostro de Brick...este a pesar de la mascara sintió una mirada comprensiva..hacia el- créeme he hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen cualquiera, incluso butch no me vería la cara...pero no dejo que eso me trave, tengo una vida gracias a akkan o el dios que me cuide...y si dejas que eso te encadene solo te condenas a ti mismo...-dice kaoru seria-lo importante es que sabes en que te equivocaste..y tengo en cuenta para mejorar no para retraerte...esta bien tener su tiempo a solas con su mente pero tampoco tanto...y la princesa Momoko no es diferente, tras esa sonrisa es un alma gentil pero se obsesiona con la idea de un matrimonio sin amor...si de verdad quieres su perdón...demuéstrale que esta equivocada...no con reglas y eso sino como persona..la que esta detrás de la corona-dice kaoru mientras Brick la queda mirando definitivamente la chica era mas madura de lo que se imagino...

-Gracias...yo, hablare con ella cuando este listo...- dice él, volteando a ver el retrato de donde ellos estaban pequeños.

-me alegro-dice kaoru sonriendo bajo la mascara

En tanto con el príncipe verde, estaba revisando unos planos y papeles que trajo la visitante…algo incomodo por las vueltas de ella, cada vez mas cerca y acomodando su corona a cada rato…

-Oye... ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos por los asuntos de nuestros reinos?- dice Butch alejándose de Bell, que esta parecía más empeñada en mandarle miradas coquetas que en sus asuntos.

Mientras observa como Bell se quita el vestido quedando en un mini traje de odalisca color blanco, Butch se puso rojísimo... si le era fiel a Kaoru, pero por Alá, esa chica se había desvestido mero enfrente de él o/O.

-Te gusta?- dice Bell acercándose al rostro de Butch, mientras este hecha su cabeza para atrás.

-B-Bell... deberíamos... pre-preocuparnos por asuntos más importantes- dice Butch conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando a su mente se le viene la imagen de kaoru...dándole un escalofrió...

Mientras la chica acaricia su rostro...coqueta...buscando sus labios

-Bell yo...- dice cuando ve a la chica apunto de besarlo y se hace bolita. Ocultando su rostro de la chica.

-Butch... tu siempre me has dicho que... quieres a una mujer UTIL pues para eso estoy yo cariño- dice ella tratando de descubrir la cara de Butch.

-No, yo... espera!- dice el saltando de su asiento hacia otro lado escapándose de la chica

-Oye Bell este es el momento menos adecuado para...- cuando de repente la chica le lanza unos cuchillos mientras Butch se agacha y estos se clavan en la pared.

-Que demonios te pasa! estas loca!- dijo el asustado, ya que técnicamente lo había tratado de matar.

-No cariño... antes de que tratemos los asuntos de guerra, déjame proponerte algo...- dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras se le acerca y le susurra al oído-si te gano en una batalla serás mío... por una noche entera...-Butch se puso rojo a más no poder...

sacudió su cabeza... no, el estaba con Kaoru... la acadiana lo mataría y era capaz de hasta cortarle a su amiguito..


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola como andan? Perdón por la demora, facu, gracias por la paciencia, saludos necrara.**

**Cap 26: celos, tensiones y una visita**

-Ninguna de las odaliscas te complace Butch... yo podría dejarme hacer lo que quieras... por toda una noche, y... si tu ganas... podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuando lo desees...- justo cuando dijo eso empezó a besar el pecho del chico, volteándolo a ver con una mirada realmente lujuriosa. Butch no podía ni moverse, reacciono cuando Bell empezó a besar su cuello, afortunadamente no dejando marca. La empujo, no, definitivamente no le podía hacer esto a Kaoru.

la chica bufo que le pasaba...cuando nota un olor a lirios en la habitación...el mismo que de aquella acadiana

Bell se voltea y logra ver a la asesina cruzada de brazos. Mientras Butch se horroriza y se petrifica.

-Que estas haciendo aquí? te dije que no volvieras- dice Bell molesta, mientras desclava sus cuchillos de la pared.

-No ves que estamos muy ocupados- dice la chica de cabello blanco molesta.

Butch se le queda observando a la acadiana, dándole un tic nervioso en el ojo O.o.

-Argh! si no vas a decir nada LARGO de aquí- dice Bell, molesta. Yendo a abrazar a Butch, que este rezaba a Alá porque la acadiana no estuviera molesta. Mientras Kaoru, tenía muchísimas ganas de matar a esa estúpida princesa... ella había alcanzado a oír la propuesta de Bell... no por nada tenía sus sentidos 100% desarrollados. Al menos Butch la había rechazado, si no le costaría muy caro. Tenía que auto controlarse, se lo había prometido a ese arcune, él… bueno si ella hubiera llegado antes de que él rechazara a la princesa seguramente ya estaría bien muerto… Kaoru estaba seria sin decir nada. Bell estaba viéndola furiosa, como se atrevía esa plebeya a interrumpirla cuando Butch estaba a punto de caer, según la chica.

-Acadia Kaoru… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Butch aclarando su voz y tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Bell hizo una mueca de fastidio, cruzándose de brazos… haciendo más resaltas sus senos detrás de ese mini traje.

-nada solo que su hermano brick lo llama por un asunto de una ley que debe discutir según el ya mismo...y me pidió el favor que le avisara..-dice kaoru lista..con su voz fría...- me disculpo por no tocar pero sentí gritos..y un sonido de cuchillos...considerando que están en guerra con los hims...bueno uno nunca sabe-dice la acadiana..con una buena justificación...a lo cual Bell bufa...

tenia buen argumento...para su gusto...

-lamento si interrumpí su reunión de guerra-dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra...

Butch iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la peliblanca.

-Descuida, aun tenemos todo el día para nuestros asuntos de "guerra"- dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente a Butch.

-ejem... ejem...-Butch tosió un poco y después continuo- yo, mejor voy a ver que quiere mi hermano...- estaba a punto de salir cuando es jalado por Bell que le dio un beso... en la mejilla afortunadamente.

-Nos vemos luego amorcito y recuerda mi oferta...- dice coqueta Bell

-"la que te voy a degollar rata alvina"-dice kaoru en voz baja mientras sonríe perversa bajo la máscara, no solo se mata con armas sino también con cerebro...lo cual Bell la mira molesta...

-con permiso, me retiro a mis asuntos-dice kaoru mientras sale tras butch dejando sola la princesa...con una aire de victoria que de no tener la máscara se le vería la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-¡Hermanooo!- le grita Karin a Butch saliendo de la nada, haciéndolo caer de tan rápido que iba... haciendo que aventara la corona por allá

-¡Demonios Karin! ¡no me vuelvas asustar así!- le reclama el molesto.

-Mmm... ¿te pasa algo?... por tu cara se ve como si... se te hubiera aparecido un fantasma...- dice ella examinándolo con la mirada.

-Pues... casi casi- murmura en voz baja.

Cuando Kaoru se le acerca desde atrás y le susurra al oído, ya que el todavía seguía tirado en el suelo xD.

-idiota-dice mientras camina para su pieza con cierto aire frio que hizo templar a butch...

no estaba enojada con el, pero la situación tampoco le daba alegría...pero a esa rata albina mejor tenerla a la vista..

-interesante asuntos de "guerra" discuten-dice perversa..kaoru mirando d reojo al butch

-Mmm... jejeje hubiera sido interesante si no hubieras llegado...- dijo él siguiéndole el juego, mientras Karin los volteaba a ver a ambos no entendiendo nada la pobre xD.

-¬¬ see...-dice kaoru con cierto tic en el ojo pero controlando su voz para que suene fría...- mira vos...

-Jejeje... era broma...- dice Butch reconociendo la voz de la acadiana. Se levanta y recoge su corona, volviéndosela a colocar.

-De que rayos hablan?- cuando Karin voltea a ver a Dai, y se aterra y se echa a correr que por cierto también salió de la nada

mientras tras karin aparece una segunda asesina con una máscara con una luna dibujada en esta...kaoru la ve y sonríe...mientras la otra acadiana...se desajusta la capa más pesada negra...dejando una liviana mostrando un traje (tipo los ANBU de naruto, pero color arena con un short..y unas botas hasta la rodilla...con telas violetas atadas a la cintura con una gran arma envuelta en la espalda...)

-hola luna, ¿qué haces aquí?-dice kaoru mientras karin salta abrasando a butch del susto...

-acaso una no puede sorprender a su marido-dice luna burlona...- me encontraba en medio d un trabajo cuando me entere que dai andaba por acá...-dice la chica sonriente

-desde ya le pido disculpa por asustarla princesa, ya he avisado de mi presencia a su padre-agrega seria mientras saluda a kaoru...con un apretón de mano..

-Aahh... descuida... creo que ando muuuuyyyy paranoica...- dice Karin sonriéndole, mientras Butch se disipa debido a que Brick lo regañaría si llegaba tarde, se retira de ahí... llevándose de la mano a Karin.

Esta también se despidió con un gesto y comento un "siéntase como en su casa" antes de irse.

-"así que ese es tu posible marido, es guapo"-dice luna mirando picara a kaoru...-"y no me mientas se te que sonrojaste"-dice cosa que kaoru en verdad estaba roja..

Kaoru voltea a ver de reojo a Butch... mirándolo detenidamente... se sonroja más al pensar que realmente luna tenía razón...

-"vamos cuñada, quiero los detalles"-dice luna soltando una risa...mientras Silva llamando a dos canes egipcios...negros...- "set, kun...busquen a dai"-dice mientras los perros ladran yendo tras el joven...

mientras ambas asesinas caminan para el cuarto de kaoru...

Al llegar Luna se sorprende al notar esa cómoda habitación... vaya que su cuñadita tenía suerte... si ahí la acomodaba todavía no siendo su esposa… no quería ni imaginarse si el príncipe le ganaba el duelo. Era cierto Kaoru, no era femenina pero akkan, eso le demostraba lo mucho que la quería. Pronto noto algo de brillo oculto en su cuello.

-lindo collar...por akkan si que lo tienes loco al principito-dice luna mientras se sienta en la cama como si nada entre las serpientes...soltando el velo y la máscara mostrando a una joven de 20 pelo marrón medio rizado con unos ojos violetas profundos...de gran belleza..pero mortal...

-hola cleo, por lo visto a tu ama akkan le sonríe y mucho-dice acariciando a la cobra...que se comporta mimosa con ella

Kaoru no sabía que decir, no le enojaba que le dijera eso... simplemente se incomodaba un poco y al mismo tiempo sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estomago.

-ah kaoru tu cara esta roja-dice soltando una risas

Genial! era sumamente genial! eso le había hecho aumentar el sonrojo.

-oh vamos, cuenta..Quiero los detalles-dice luna burlona

Kaoru suspiro, se sentó junto con ella, mientras Cleo iba a su ama y se le subía al cuello enroscándosele. Mientras tanto Brick, estaba platicando amenamente con Boomer... que hace unos momentos había dejado a Miyako en su cuarto... ambos pararon al notar la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a los gemelos.

-paso algo hermano estas pálido?-dice el rubio inocente a lo sucedido

-Boomy... no molestes a Butchy... el esta... en shock- dice Karin no muy segura

-¿shock?¿ o.o..por qué? paso algo con bell?-dice boomer inocente mientras brick alza una ceja...

-butch...-dice en tono de regaño- que no sea lo que pienso...

-Ella... se desvistió delante de mi...- dice el mirando al suelo, Karin no se sorprende debido a que de camino ahí le venía contando lo sucedido.

-¿qué? o_o¡- boomer

-Bueno... técnicamente no se desvistió... pero, Alá se puso un traje de odalisca, que... no le cubría mucho que digamos...- dice Butch mirando al suelo todavía, mientras apretaba mas la mano de su hermana.

-¬¬ butch...dime que no lo hiciste, por ala, kaoru en primera es una gran mujer...y también una que te matara..en un parpadeó...-dice Brick algo ofendido...si kaoru pueda que sea asesina y lo que sea pero era muy lista y hábil..para que su tonto hermano le haga algo así...

-Ya lo sé! la rechace en ese momento! pero... Bell me propuso algo...- dijo él viendo a sus hermanos un tanto nervioso.

-¿qué?-dice brick ya serio y molesto...cerrando un libro con fuerza...

-¿qué te propuso?-dice boomer ya nervioso por la mirada de brick

-Que... si me ganaba en una pelea seria mía y si yo ganaba... lo seria para siempre. Claro que no le respondí, pero Brick tu sabes la ultima vez que vino Bell al palacio... por Alá! se metió casi a mi cuarto..!- dice Butch alterado. Brick reflexiona tenia toda la razón... esa princesa era una atrevida de lo peor.

-ahg¡-dice brick masajeándose la frente...- puede que halla una opción pero..ejem...no estará muy contenta...-dice el pelirrojo serio

-de que hablas?-dice el rubio mas perdido que no se que..

-Dimelaaaa! lo que sea para que ya no sea acosado por ella!- pide Butch desesperado

-pues hacer publico el duelo con kaoru...¬¬ claro que eso te traera mas problemas y es probable que la acadia la mate o no se...le deje medio muerta...bell tiene una lengua muy floja en ese sentido para insultar...-dice brick

-si bien es pasado mañana, debes informarle sobre eso...si es enojara...pero quizás ala sea compasivo y se ofenda y se valla...o no..-dice pensativo Brick

-Ammm... si me dejas opinar hermano... creo que si Butch hace eso... quedara confirmado el duelo para pasado mañana... eso significa, menos tiempo para entrenar...- dice Karin un tanto reflexiva

-es eso o que bell lo acose...en ese tiempo como hiena en celo-dice brick...

-Demonios! Demonios! argh! si no hago eso Bell me acosara y puede que Kaoru la mate... O.O... pero si lo hago Kaoru es la que me matara a mi...O.O- Butch estaba realmente estresado.

-se lo has preguntado?-dice boomer tratando de entender...

-Eh... de que hablas?- dice Butch no comprendiendo...

-¬¬ si el de darlo por oficial el duelo... para mi es buena opción...-dice boomer mirando al costado- pero de que preguntas pensabas que me refería?-dice señalando su cara roja...

-Ammm... no, nada xD... pues... no se lo eh preguntado... pero creo que ahorita esta muy ocupada teniendo una reunión familiar...- dice butch recordando a esa extraña acadiana que se había aparecido.

-pues deberías, decirle a Bell que tendrás un duelo con kaoru para que sea tu esposa...es la mejor salida rápida a esta cuestión, si habrá líos con su reino pero no mas de los que tendremos cuando la ley se haga vigente mañana...-dice brick...- aparte...-se calla en seco

-eh..hermano..0.0UU-dice boomer señalando la puerta...donde la misma bel escucho todo sin querer...

-Butchy...creo que habrá lio-dice karin con una gota en la cabeza...

Butch gira su cabeza completamente asustado, y da un fuerte salto hacia atrás levantando ágilmente a su hermana y salvándolos a los dos de unos mortales cuchillo O.O


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

_Hola tanto tiempo, ok perdón por la enorme demora, la facultad esta complicada. En fin espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y paciencia._

**Cap 27 : la traición y el castigo**

-ala protégenos...-dice boomer debajo de la mesa...al esquivar los cuchillos y brick levando una vara para acomodar libros atajando los cuchillos..

-!Bell por favor! !comprende!- le grita Butch detrás de un sofá mientras abraza a Karin que estaba completamente asustada

-!Nooooo! si no eres mío no serás de nadie más!- dice golpeando al suelo y provocando un temblor (asi como la hiperfuerza de Sakura de naruto) por algo era conocida como la princesa avalancha. Esto provoco que Butch saliera expulsado de donde estaba junto con Karin, él cayendo en un librero tirando algunos libros y Karin en un estante donde había un tipo florero arriba de él, haciéndolo caer por el golpe... mientras Karin suelta un quejido de dolor.

-!ya cálmate, y compórtate¡-dice brick sacado de quicio...sujetado al silla

-No lo hare...- dice ella seria, mientras corre rápidamente hacia donde estaba Butch que este miraba a Karin para ver si estaba bien, voltea y se agacha antes de recibir el súper golpe de la princesa, que destruye el librero completo... Butch sale corriendo de ahí siendo perseguida por ella... sería lo mejor... alejarla lejos de sus hermanos... mientras Karin toca su abdomen y se asombra al descubrir una mancha roja cubriendo su mano.

-que es tanto escándalo-dice luna alertándose...mientras abrasaba a un sonrojado dai...que sonreía pese a todo...luna le había dicho que iba a ser padre...gracias akkan pero su momento feliz se corto cuando...Shou se asoma por la puerta...casi atropellado por butch pero no pensó donde se metía...solo se metió en la primera puerta que encontró abierta...seguido de la furiosa bell...

-ahhh¡ que diablos-dice Shou colgado del techo esquivando unos cuchillos...

-butch? que demonios?-dice kaoru mientras sale alertada por el ruido fuerte rodeada de sus serpientes...sin su máscara...

-Quieres calmarte de una buena vez!- grita Butch desesperado, mientras esquiva otro súper puñetazo

-Te arrepentirás...- Bell se detiene y sonríe maliciosamente...-un momento... porque vengarme contigo si puedo hacer sollozar a tu parte débil- dice ella riendo como una desquiciada y saliendo por la ventana dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Karin. Butch se sorprende a morir... y llena a empezarse de furia... sale corriendo detrás de ella... dejando en shock a los acadianos... pero enseguida reaccionan y salen corriendo tras ellos mientras se colocan su mascara.

-que demonios te pasa, por akkan-dice kaoru mientras esquiva un puño de bell agarrando su espada mientras las serpientes intentaban morder a la princesa...

la acadiana se para en el techo pegada a el...mirando con ojos de cobra a bell que a esa vista ve el collar...que le regalo butch...si esa princesa quería guerra se la iba a dar, ahora estaba en derecho...y que el arcune no la joda con ser celosa...la rata albina la empezó..

-Con que tu eres la famosa acadiana eh...- dice Bell sonriendo burlonamente, mientras cambia su rostro por un toque oscuro y perverso.

-Te arrepentirás... por meterte con algo que es MIO...- dijo Bell saltando hacia donde estaba Kaoru, mientras esta la esquiva, Bell rompe parte del techo. Lo cual Kaoru se sorprende un poco por tal atrocidad de esa princesa.

-que yo recuerde las personas no son cosas para tener propiedad pero si buscas guerra con gusto te la daré, rata albina-dice con gusto hacía rato que tenía ganas de decirlo...mientras llega al balcón...sonriendo perversa...se había metido con la cobra de jade...

sosteniendo su espada frente a ella...desafiante...con la luna llena de fondo...lo cual marcaba su figura...sonrojando a cierto arcune...cosa que bell le enfurece mas...

Bell le lanza dos cuchillos que Kaoru esquiva con facilidad, Bell salta tratando de encajarle un puñetazo.

-aprende a lanzar-dice kaoru mientras lanza unas agujas venenosa...que le rozan el brazo a bell mientras le saca a lengua saltando del balcon...ya sin importarle su mascara, al diablo "gracias akkan, esta masacre será a tu nombre"-dice sonriendo mientras mira burlona a bell...

-ven rata albina, veamos que puedes hacer...si me alcanzas-agrega mientras cae al aire..subiendo al techo en un giro...contra una pared..

-Bien... si así gustas jugar- dice ella tomando sus cuchillos y persiguiendo a Kaoru.

-te encuentras bien?-dice Shou sacando a butch debajo de unos escombros...

-dai, hay que evitar que la mate aunque se lo merezca-dice con rencor luna seria...

-Nooooo! no me encuentro bien!... no por tu hermana, toda mi confianza esta en ella pero... si esa chica le llega a encajar un solo golpe a ella... bueno, no quiero ni saber lo que pasara...- dice Butch desesperado, Luna lo nota... ese principito realmente quería mucho a su cuñada.

-a que te refieres-dice dai serio extrañado por la actitud de su mujer

-mi trabajo que me llevo aquí es por esa princesa...me contrataron para recuperar y traer vivo al ladrón que saqueo los escritos sagrados del reino de jasuan, o coincidencia la princesa bell hace su visita el mismo día que ocurre el robo...y el sacerdote principal asesinado por cuchillos de marfil perlado-dice agarrando uno de los cuchillos de bell...

-en pocas palabras esa princesita trabaja para los hims...vi su tatuaje cuando peleaba...en la nuca..-dice seria luna..butch se quedo sin palabras...

Los acadianos observan a los otros dos príncipes llegar... siendo seguidos por una multitud de guardias.

-Ella me robo unos pergaminos pertenecientes a Asuán...- le dice Brick viendo seriamente a su hermano menor pelinegro.

-te lo dije-dice luna a dai...- ahora trabajar-dice mientras salta al balcón hacia el techo seguido por su marido...

-Shou vigila las paredes de palacio, nadie sale nadie entra-dice dai mientras el niño salta para otro lado...

-pero que esta pasando?-dice boomer aun sin caer

-Bell... es una traidora...- dice Butch aun no pudiéndoselo creer ni el mismo-trabaja para los Hims-

-pero como..es posible...si..-dice boomer...cuando se siente un fuerte golpe en el techo...con algo cayendo en el patio trasero...donde estaba la tumba de su madre...

los príncipes y los guardias corren para ala, butch tenía una furia terrible, bell una him...si dañaba a kaoru o a la tumba de su madre..la pagaría muy caro...

en tanto...en el patio kaoru patea con fuerza unas piedras evitando que la estatua de la antigua reina de Asuán se rompa...mirando seria a bell...esquivando un ataque mientras en un movienmiento rápido le da 4 patadas en el estomago y dos en la cara..alejándose de un salto..bell en el piso escupe sangre...la acadiana era rápida y fuerte...aunque no le gustase

-miren que hurto la rata albina-dice mostrando el pergamino en su mano...mientras bell se tantea su cuerpo cuando se lo robo...

-todo tuyo Shou-dice mientras el chico sale..tomándolo desapareciendo en el aire...

-ahí están-dice luna y dai observando sobre unos escombros..con sus armas listas...

-Espera!- grita Dai ordenándole a Kaoru que se detenga al observar como esta queda a centímetros del cuello de la peliblanca.

Kaoru lo voltea a ver un tanto molesta, cuando nota a Luna aparecer velozmente y tomar a Bell por la fuerza colocándole unas grandes cadenas en sus pies y manos.

-en jasuan por desgracia la quieren viva...se robo unos pergaminos sagrados...de no ser asi cuñada con gusto te la dejo en bandeja para que la degollé-dice luna seria...mientras kaoru gruñe...

-ya que ¬¬ al menos puedo torturarla...-dice kaoru con un poco de esperanza...

-mm...si logras sacarle donde los escondió si...pero no la mates-dice luna mientras kaoru suspira...mejor que nada...

cuando llegan el grupo con el sultán incluido...quedando rojo al ver el rostro de la acadiana...en la que se había metido su hijo pero la asesina si que era hermosa...

-ejem..ejem-dice boomer volviendo a la realidad..al sultán viendo la situación...

-Pero que ha pasado aquí!- dice el sultán recobrando la compostura de nuevo- Vienes y destruyes mi palacio como si nada! sin mencionar que lastimaste a mi hija!- le grita el sultán a Bell

-¿lastimo a karin?-dice kaoru con furia contenida...ya se la cobraría en la tortura...

-Agradezca sultán que esta asesina me detuvo... si no créame que su hijita hubiera sido la puta de uno de los poderosos soldados Hims- dice Bell con todo el descaro del mundo.

-Cierra tu puta boca!- dice Butch furioso, mientras es detenido por Boomer.

-cállate, reinita..que en jasuan te esperan con ansias...donde dejaste los pergaminos que robaste...-dice cuando cambia de idea...- sabes que mejor no me digas..dejare que kaoru juegue contigo...-dice luna perversa mientras tira para atrás las cadenas del cuello...

-si el sultán lo permite-agrega luna

-Ah insultado el honor de esta familia... porque no eh de permitirlo? adelante... hagan lo que quieran hacerle... pero dentro de los calabozos no quiero que a mi hija la interrumpa nadie, ni mucho menos los gritos de suplica de esta... traidora- dice el sultan serio. Amaba a su hija, aunque no se lo demostrara mucho.

-le aseguro que deseara no haber nacido-dice kaoru perversa mientras mira a bell...sombría dándole miedo..al ponerle los ojos de cobra...mientras butch se acerca molesto...

-Óyeme bien, maldita perra... espero te pudras en el infierno, mientras sientas como los gusanos te comen viva. Recuerda esto para toda tu perra NO vida... jamás, jamás en tu vida volverás a insultar y... lastimar a lo mas preciado que tengo que es mi hermana... no se lo permito ni a mi padre...- dice él viéndola directamente a los ojos haciendo que la princesa suelte un quejido de dolor...Butch se para molesto, no podía hablar con nadie ni mucho menos con Kaoru... ya que podría decirle algo que la insultara en ese momento... Kaoru al escuchar esas palabras se sintió un poco celosa de como defendía a su hermana pero a la vez se enorgullecía de que ese tarado no dejara que la insultaran.

-y que Butchy...pudiste ser un gran general him de ser mi esposo...pero prefieres esto...¡ prefieres a esa ramera acadiana...por favor...no...-dice cuando kaoru le da un puñetazo que le baja dos dientes...de un saque...

-no te corto la lengua por que quiero escucharte gritar, tu solo espera, nadie me llama asi...y sabrás por que-dice kaoru perversa...mientras butch de pronto alza a bell del cuello...

-Nada más me contengo porque te necesitan para información... si no ya estarías bien muerta con lo que dijiste...- dice él apretándola mas haciendo que Bell empiece a tener dificultades para respirar, Kaoru le pone su mano en el brazo al ver que la estúpida rata albina se había puesto morada. Él la arroja con brusquedad al suelo y paso su mano por su rostro, mientras suelta un suspiro bastante frustrado.

-Me voy... espero que esta vez sea en la que mas te esmeres en toda tu vida- dice él serio. Kaoru lo sabía ese arcune se enojaba con facilidad si se trataba de su hermana, su madre y... ella.

Miro a este avanzar hacia sus hermanos, soltando un suspiro... mientras Luna, le golpeo levemente con el codo... mientras le susurraba "y según tu no te iba atrapar el amor".

Kaoru la volteo a ver bastante sonrojada.

-mejor la llevamos a los calabozos, algún soldado seria tan amable decirme donde queda-dice luna mientras mas de un soldado la mira de arriba a bajo, estaba sin su capa..Dejando a la vista su armadura al cuerpo...ignorando al escracho de bell

dai se el hincha una vena en la frente...soldados mirones...no los mataría..no mas por que...no podía..al ver como los soldados se peleaban por quien ayudaba a su esposa

Bell voltea a ver a los acadianos rápidamente y ven que estos dejando mirarla por un segundo. -Vamos sal... ya sabes cual es tu objetivo- murmura muy pero muy levemente, cuando debajo de su cabello sale un pequeño escarabajo blanco, y se va rápidamente sin que los acadianos se dieran cuenta. Kaoru voltea a verla, pero la ve que esta muy tranquila, algo sospechoso había en ella.

-Que? acaso no piensas empezar con tu tortura ya...- dice Bell, sonriendo confiada. Ya había cumplido su objetivo.

-mmm...algo escondes y no son los pergaminos...-dice kaoru mientras la toma del cuello llevándola a los calabozos...

-"cleopatra...rastrea todo ser viviente con tu grupo...si huele a esta lo matas"-dice kaoru mientras las serpientes...se mueven, por todo el lugar...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 28: rojos, tensiones y venenos**

mientras Momoko alertada por el ruido sale...viendo a kaoru seria arrastrando lo que parecía una chica...cuando iba a preguntarle brick la detiene por el hombro...

-que paso, que fue todo ese escándalo-dice Momoko algo sonrojada y confundida

-Mmm... una aliada del enemigo Him- dice el seriamente

-que? pero como llego a entrar?-dice Momoko preocupada- lastimo a alguien?

-Como lo oye... y se supone que ella venia a tratar asuntos de guerra, era una princesa... pero creo que ahora ya no mas...-pauso un momento-amm... lastimo a mi hermana, pero ya la estan atendiendo...- dice el viéndola tranquilamente.

-espero que ala la ayude-dice Momoko aun notando la mano de el en su hombro...- yo me retirare a descansa...-dice cuando brick le toma la mano...llevándola a su cuarto...- ¡que te pasa suéltame!-dice intentando zafarse...algo roja por el gesto

-Princesa... perdóneme...- dice él arrodillándose ante ella, provocando que esta quede en shock.

-pee...roo...que hace-dice Momoko no roja, rojísima...ante la situación...

-Disculpándome... y... tratando de dejar mi orgullo atrás-pauso de nuevo esto era muy difícil para él, pero decidió continuar-princesa Momoko, le pido disculpas por haberla engañado, yo nunca... pensé encontrar a alguien parecida a usted... a alguien realmente honesta. La juzgue mal y pido disculpas, se que ya se las había pedido antes pero... se las pido por un motivo en especial...- Momoko empieza a respirar agitadamente, mientras sus mejillas estaban apunto de explotar por tanta sangre acumulada.

-pero...yo ya le dije..que..-dice cuando brick le besa mas manos...- príncipe..o/O

-Princesa Momoko... ¿aceptaría ser MI esposa?- dice él mirándola a los ojos, mientras Momoko tiene ganas de desmayarse... oh! si otra desmayada en el cuento xD.

Pero... nah! no se desmaya... ya que esto siempre lo había imaginado... no de forma exacta pero... aun así le parecía adorable ese momento.

-pero yoo...se supone que debería casarme con su hermano...-dice mientras unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos...

Solo respóndame un si...- dice Brick parándose y tomándola del rostro...quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca

-yo..-dice Momoko roja...suspirando- ..si.. to..-iba a decir "todo sea por los reinos" pero el chico se anticipo besandola...de una manera que la dejo roja...mas que la ropa de brick...

brick besaba a Momoko, que estaba mas roja no poder...cuando se separan...la chica no sabia que decir...

-este o/o yo-dice suspirando triste, ya que boomer no parecía interesado en ella sino en miyako y tampoco quería ser mala con ella sabia dando cuenta y era confuso y butch bueno solo quería a kaoru...no le quedaba otra que con el mayor...el chico lee esa mirada en ella...gruñendo molesto recordando lo que la acadiana le dijo "si quieres que te perdone demuéstrale que su matrimonio no será por compromiso sin amor...y lleva flores...es medio cursi le gustara"

-Momoko, te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo por el jardín?- dice el un tanto sonrojado ya que nunca le había propuesto eso a una chica

-yo..0/0...bueno supongo-dice Momoko aun sin caer en la situación...

Brick la tomo de la mano haciendo que Momoko sonriera muy pero muy levemente mientras el sonrojo parecía permanente en sus mejillas.

mientras brick siente un olor dulzón a rosa...proveniente de la chica...sonrojándose también...

Momoko mira maravillada ese gran jardín, realmente era muy hermoso... había flores de diferentes tipos y colores... tenia un olor a tierra mojada que inundaba los pulmones de esta. Observa a Brick detenerse y volteándola a ver...

-príncipe brick?-dice curiosa algo inquieta ante su mirada de fuego

-Observa estas rosas blancas...- dice Brick viendo hacia un lado, ocasionando que Momoko también las mire...

-Mire ahi, en el centro... esa rosa roja... es única entre todas ellas. Pienso... que así eres tu Momoko, eres única entre todas...- dice el volteándola a ver sonriéndole.

Brick la corta, Momoko nota como un hilo de sangre sale del dedo de Brick.

-Aunque sea dañada y lastimada... ella también les puede hacer lo mismo...- dice él cortándole las espinas a la rosa y entregándosela a Momoko...

-Enserio... no quiero que sea la esposa de un estúpido príncipe... quiero que sea la esposa de un hombre, que solo busca amarla- dice él viéndola directamente a los ojos.

yo...-dice Momoko mientras sostiene la rosa, soñó con el día que le ocurriera algo así...pero no se lo imagino de ese modo...-lo lamento, haberlo tratado así...es que...-dice Momoko cuando brick la calla con un dedo en sus labios besando su frente...

-ya no quiero vueltas, solo dígalo-dice brick sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo que hacia, por ala nunca pensó que una mujer lo llevara a tanto...

-acepto, al..hombre que tengo por ala ante mis ojos-dice Momoko sonriendo sin vueltas...con una lagrima de felicidad escapándose...

Te... amo Momoko- dice el besándola de nuevo, mientras esta le corresponde el beso lo mas feliz de la vida.

en eso algunas prometidas de brick iban a hacer un escándalo al ver la escena...pero sorpresivamente...luna las duerme con unos dardos con boomer de cómplice...

-cosa con estas, por que arruinar un lindo momento-dice luna picara...mirando al príncipe rubio

-con esto presumo que no tendrás problemas para estar con miyako-agrega burlona el rubio se puso como un tomate...cosa que luna suelta una leve risa

Mientras tanto un chico pelinegro corría desesperado a la habitación de su hermana, abre las puertas de la habitación de su hermana y la observa acostada en la cama con 5 doctores examinándola O.O... vaya que si la cuidaban.

-buchy..-dice karin con voz débil...pero sonriendo-estas bien...

-Como te sientes? estas bien? te hizo mucho daño?-pregunta todo desesperado

-llego a hacer una fisura de abdomen, pero no lo perforo por bendición de ala...estará bien...-dice con algo de duda...el doctor..- necesitara reposo...y...

butch nota algo en la mirada de este...gruñendo...

-podría acompañarme por favor...-dice el doctor serio aterrado en parte...por la cara de butch

-Ahorita regreso pequeña...- dice Butch con suavidad sonriéndole, y acompaña al doctor a las afueras de la habitación. Él ya se estaba desesperando por el silencio del doctor...

cuando oye a este hablar.

-no llego a órganos vitales el golpe pero detectamos una sustancia que no corresponde a ningún veneno de Asuán...o conocido...por suerte hasta ahora no ha presentado los síntomas la señorita karin...pero con este liquido en su sangre pueden que empeoren...a no ser que identifiquemos...la sustancia-dice mostrando un pequeño dardo..de su bolsillo...

Butch siente desfallecer... siente una leve angustia y un enojo a si mismo por haberla expuesto.

-Tiene que identificarlo, tiene que descubrir que clase veneno es...!- dice Butch desesperado

-hemos comparado casi 50 pruebas pero sin éxito...lo hemos mantenido a raya pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo-dice serio el medico suspirando

-Dígame doctor que ella va a estar bien! no me diga que no sabe! tiene que saber! ella no puede morir... no me diga eso... por favor- dice Butch sintiendo un nudo en la garganta...

en ese momento a butch se le ilumino la cabeza...veneno= kaoru...era experta por lo que le dijo...veneno

-pues si logramos identificarlo en menos de 48 hs..si la salvaremos...no morirá..en teoría pero sus síntomas serán peores que antes-dice serio...-debido al golpe

-Yo... quiero que viva...- dice él sintiendo un horrible vacio en su pecho-eso no me importa, yo la cuidare, no la dejare en ningún momento si es necesario... y conozco a la persona indicada para hacer ese tipo de trabajo-

-pues tráigala en seguida, no hay tiempo que perder-dice el medico cuando un ayudante lo llama...- con permiso y apúrese amo...

mientras butch se larga a correr...en tanto kaoru tras luna reemplazarla en el interrogatorio...se mete a bañar...para sacarse la sangre de esa rata alvina...

.

tiñendo el agua de rojo...saliendo con una bata...

-akkan hazle la vida un infierno a esa mujer-dice kaoru...cuando siente alguien golpear como loco la puerta...

-Kaoru demonios abre de una maldita vez!- grita Butch golpeando fuertemente

-pero que..¡ butch? que pasa por akkan-dice mientras abre tras ponerse una pollera pantalón y una remera verde..sin su armadura...viendo al arcune...sin su mascara..

-Tienes que venir conmigo! por favor te lo suplico!- dice él desesperado

-pero que pasa, habla-exige kaoru ya preocupada por la cara de butch...- no , que paso con karin...es ella verdad-dice la acadiana al leerle la cara...

-Si, esa maldita perra le puso veneno a una de sus armas... por favor tienes que venir...- dice el explicándole de forma rápida

-de acuerdo-dice kaoru mientras vuelve por su espada, su mascara y una caja...de venenos...que butch se la saca cargándola para ir mas rápido...ambos corrían muy deprisa llegando rápidamente con el doctor, el cual le explico la situación de Karin a la acadiana

-ya veo, mm...creo que tengo una sospecha pero necesito el dardo-dice kaoru mientras el medico se lo da...la chica camina donde la caja abriéndola encontrando miles de frascos..con toda clase de venenos...sacando uno el cual mediante una prueba en unas ratas que pasaban por ahí...lo obtiene tras varias pruebas...

-es veneno de escarabajo de marfil, originario de himkan...-dice kaoru seria acercádnosle a karin..ya molestándola la mascara...el ambiente estaba cerrado para mantener el calor...cosa que la acadiana le dio ira...

-abran las ventanas ahora, idiotas así el virus toma mas fuerza...el calor lo hace expandirse-dice seria revoleando al piso el velo y mascara le estorbaban...

Butch estaba nervioso, asustado... tenia mucho miedo. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, tenia toda su fe en la acadiana... definitivamente si ella no podía hacer nada juraba por Alá que el mismo se mataría por ser un fracaso como protector de su gemela.

Los médicos avanzaron rápido, ventilando el lugar de la forma en que pudieran...

kaoru comenzó su trabajo, por akkan esto no paraba de una desgracia a otra...mientras comienza a hacer la mezcla...tamizando los químicos...seria "por favor akkan sálvala, aunque no sea hija tuya merece vivir"-dice kaoru mientras trabaja...

-traigan hielo, vendas limpias y licor todo lo que consigan lo necesitara-dice seria asustando al medico...con su mirada...quedando paralizado...

-Que no la esta oyendo? muévase!- le grita Butch desesperado

-Hermanito... no te debes de... po-poner asi... si Alá me lleva... el sabrá porque- le comenta Karin haciendo que una ira invadiera a Butch

-No digas eso! tu te quedaras conmigo! me oíste!- le grita él sintiendo como se le humedecen los ojos

kaoru tras lograr el antídoto, mira a karin seria...- te va a dar un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero trata de luchar-dice seria mientras se lo suministra con un dardo mientras otra en acadiano...

karin siente nada al principio luego su cuerpo se tenso por completo gritando y ahogando otros...mientras kaoru la sostenía con fuerza...para que se quede quieta...

-vamos aguanta son 20 minutos de dolor...maldición..por akkan-dice la acadiana mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Aaaahhh! me dueeeleeee! por favoor ya noo!- grita Karin soltando lagrimas del dolor.

-¡donde esta el licor que pedí¡-dice con una voz mas alta retumbando en los pasillos...- ¡lo necesita yaa¡ ¬¬***-dice mientras suelta unas lagrimas de ira

Aquí esta!- llega un medico corriendo agitado y dándoselo rápidamente

-bebe y no te quejes-dice mientras emborracha a karin que el liquido adormece el dolor...dejando de gritar pero con quejidos de dolor...- sosténgale los pies...-dice a unos ayudantes- el otro prepara infusiones de frio ahora-dice seria

-ssiii-dice el joven corriendo a prepararlo...

tras pasado los 20 minutos...karin estaba mas tranquila sonrojada por el licor con las infusiones de hielo en la cabeza, el pecho y donde la herida...

-Esta bien?- dice Butch al notar como Kaoru para y la observa mientras suspira.

-el antídoto ya estará haciendo efecto...solo resta esperar y orar...no puedo hacer mas, recibio bastante veneno...todo queda en su espíritu de lucha-dice con pesadez sentándose contra una pared sudada...limpiándose labio sangrando...

-cambien las infusiones cada media hora...es todo...y rezen a su dios ala

-Gracias- le dice Butch sonriéndole mientras va y se sienta al lado de su hermana y le toma de la mano, besándosela, mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Butch! eres tu?- dice algo adormecida por el alcohol.

-Si... estoy aquí Karin, contigo... y... siempre lo estaré- dice el sonriéndole.

kaoru sonríe al verlos mientras le pega un trago al licor sobrante, lo necesitaba...

Karin estaba muy cansada, le empezó a entrar sueño... se acomodo en el regazo de su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, mientras él sonreía. Kaoru se acerco a él, mientras este la miraba y la tomaba de su mano.

-Gracias Kaoru, enserio te lo agradezco y siempre te lo agradeceré mientras viva- dice el besando la mano de la asesina.

-oye, ella es como tu, una terca...no creo que se quiera ir...sin antes de ver a su "buchy" feliz-dice kaoru mientras sonríe...-estará dolorida unos 3 días luego volverá como siempre...pero sobre sus síntomas de antes..no puedo hacer nada-dice kaoru acariciando el pelo de karin

-Descuida... dos años pude cuidarla con esa perra enfermedad. Aun no entiendo porque no fui yo el que la tomo... Jejeje creo que Alá es un poco injusto al tratar de quitármela...- dice él con cierto pesar.

Mientras Karin suelta un suspiro entre sueños.

-pero lo importante es que ella vivirá-dice kaoru mientras acaricia el rostro de butch- así que deja de llorar no creo que cuando se despierte quiera ver a su hermano mariconear-dice burlona..

-Mmm... creo que ya se te subió el efecto del alcohol cierto- dice él también burlón

-mira quien lo dice, arcune llorón-dice kaoru sacando la lengua...dando de un estirón un beso a butch...-y no estoy borracha, lo he intentado y no pude-dice a centímetros de la cara del chico

-Pues... eso lo podemos llegar hacer- le dice el plantándole otro beso, mientras escuchan la puerta abrirse... Shou de nuevo interrumpiendo xD

-Vaya otra vez ustedes... que no le pueden poner seguro xD-

-¬¬ por akkan...no tienes nada mejor que hacer-dice kaoru sonrojada mientras se golpea la frente...-si te fijas estuve de medica...-dice señalando a karin- asi q cállate

-De hecho... vine a verla a ella no a ti, demostrándote cariñitos con mi cuñado- dice el arqueando una ceja, y viéndola pícaramente.

-Y porque vienes a verla a ella?- dice Butch curioso.

-Bueno.. yo... me... me preocupo por la seguridad de la princesa...- dice Shou sonriéndole tontamente.

Mientras Kaoru lo mira... arqueando una ceja y levantándose cuidadosamente para que Karin no se despertara.

-¬¬ "no será que te gusta la princesa...cuando te rasca detrás de las orejas mientes"-dice señalando la acción que el chico justamente hacia...quedando rojo...

-"Quueeee estas locaaa, yoo... ellaaa... solamente es mi amigaaa"- dice el alterado y con un rojo intenso cubriendo su rostro.

-"see ¬¬ y tu cara de tomate me dice otra cosa"-dice burlona kaoru

-"Ya te dije que no... además... ella es un año mayor que yo"- dice el algo triste cosa que Kaoru nota...

bien... eso era cierto... pero que importaba... en el amor no existe reglas ni edades o si?...

Karin se acomoda mejor, mientras deja escapar un suspiro de nuevo... Butch acariciaba el bello rostro de su hermana, tan parecido al de él... pero tan diferente a la vez.

-"ah hermano, tu me burlas pero por lo visto...akkan hizo que te flechara la princesa...mira el lado positivo la veras seguido...y quien sabe..."-dice mientras le acaricia ala cabeza a Shou...que esta rojo...

-"tu no entiendes... Kaoru... para ti, es fácil debido a que el príncipe te quiere, pero ella solo me ve como un amigo... un asesino ejemplar según me dijo cuando nos quedamos en tu cuarto..."- dice él bajando la cabeza... quien querría a un asesino como esposo, eso era ilógico. Era cierto las mujeres acadianas si, pero por akkan una princesa jamás se fijaría en él y mucho menos siendo un año menor...

-"y se lo has preguntado?, no te creas tampoco la tengo fácil, acaso crees que me fue fácil admitir lo que siento, el viejo me dará un buen sermón por no hacer el duelo frente a el, pero piensa usualmente los casamientos con acadianos siempre traen sus complicaciones...ya sea oficio, posición e incluso edad...o no te cuerdas del tío, era 3 años menos que su mujer..y ella era faraón.."-dice kaoru

dejando pensativo al chico...

-"aun asi akkan los bendijo con nuestro primo segundo, aksun... o no?"

-"pues... eso si, pero... que te hace pensar que ella no tiene pretendientes?"- pregunta él mirándola arqueando un ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Kaoru voltea a ver de reojo a Butch, el cual sonreía a cada gesto que hacia su hermana estando dormida...

-mm...por como he visto la situación, no creo que el arcune los deje acercarse mucho y en todo caso...siempre ocurren accidentes"-dice perversa kaoru guiñándole un ojo a Shou

-"mmm... jeje, si eso si..."- dice Shou sonriéndole cómplice. Mientras ambos voltean a ver al príncipe arcune enredar los cabellos de su hermosa hermana en su mano.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Butch al sentirse observado por ambos acadianos.

-nada cosas de familia-dice kaoru sonriente...de tal manera que sonroja a butch...

Cuando otra vez oyen las puertas abrirse xD...

Oh, oh... problemas de familia esos si serian asuntos familiares a tratar ya que Dai, había escuchado la "inocente" conversación de sus hermanos...

Ambos sudaron frio, Kaoru sabia que opinaba Dai acerca de las relaciones con la realeza... sin mencionar que ella le tuvo que estar insistiendo en que aceptara. Situación que jamás se la diría a Butch...

-"estamos en problemas"-dice kaoru mientras suspira...la que le iba a tocar donde estaba su cuñada cuando la necesitaba...

-Príncipe... como esta la princesa?- pregunta Dai, el sermón vendría después de la respuesta de este mientras Shou bajaba la mirada, sabiendo la regañadiza que le iba a dar su hermano.

-Bien, gracias a Kaoru...- contesto Butch sonriendo.

-Me alegro espero se mejore pronto- dice Dai sonriendo, mientras voltea a ver a sus dos pequeños hermanos seriamente.

-Con su permiso príncipe, tengo que ir a hablar asuntos importantes con mis hermanos- dice Dai haciendo una reverencia y recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de Butch.

-"akkan por que me haces esto"-dice kaoru en su mente mientras camina...con su baúl de venenos...

llegando ala pieza donde por acto reflejo se tapan los oídos...anticipando el grito inicial al sermón

-Esto es inaudito!- grito Dai al cerrar la puerta, mientras los observa a ambos furioso.

-Como es posible que a ti te guste la princesa! ella no es para ti entiende eso!- Kaoru iba a hablar cuando-y a ti! como se te ocurre darle consejos acerca de eso! que piensas Kaoru por akkan!-

-Dai, yo...- trato de hablar Shou pero fue reprendido por una mirada fria de este.

-"Tu deberías estar feliz porque acepte el duelo... pero aconsejarle a Shou esa clase de idioteces... por akkan Kaoru... tal vez para ti haya sido fácil pero para el no lo será... tu sabes que un acadiano debe presentar a su padre la mujer con la que va a casarse... el la juzgara si es fuerte o no...o que acaso ya se te olvido eso?"- pregunta Dai en acadiano por si acaso.

-"ya lo se, yo nunca firme nada, yo dije que podría ser...agradezco a akkan la oportunidad que medio, acaso no estoy contenta...soy consiente que para Shou puede ser difícil...no soy idiota..."-dice kaoru molesta...

-"además ni que fuera la primera ni ultima vez que en los masturbara se han cruzado linaje real, y eso no me lo niegues...que bien que para que papa aceptara a luna...por casi un año le ocultaste su origen de hija no reconocido de emperador chino...y el viejo te regaño pero lo acepto a fin de cuentas... bueno a su manera, y contento tu deberías estar con eso, mas ahora que esta embarazada..."-dice kaoru seria

si se lo proponía podía ser tan fiero como dai...

-"ya lo se, yo nunca afirme nada, yo dije que podría ser...agradezco a akkan la oportunidad que medio, acaso no estoy contenta...soy consiente que para Shou puede ser difícil...no soy idiota..."-dice kaoru molesta...

-"Kaoru esto es... diferente... además... que te hace pensar que el sultán aceptara que su hija única sea la esposa de un asesino de elite... ya viste todo el alboroto que causo solo contigo. Además espero Shou tenga en cuenta la enfermedad de la princesa..."- dice Dai seriamente.

-"Si la tengo en cuenta hermano, y eso es lo que menos me importa"- contesta Shou muy serio en sus palabras.

-"Mmm... bien... si tanto insisten... entonces tu te encargaras de que acepte el sultán Rashid y sobre todo... los príncipes..."- dice el dirigiéndose a Kaoru, mientras esta abre los ojos a mas no poder.

-"que?"-dice kaoru sin palabras...

-"dai que esta pasando por akkan¡ desde el pasillo se sienten los gritos"-dice luna apareciendo mirando todo si entender

-"Como lo oyes... tu te encargaras de los 4... por uno que no acepte... Shou no podrá ni acercarse a la princesa..."- dice Dai serio, mientras Luna abre los ojos sorprendida.

-"de que demonios hablas? me quieres explicar que pasa?"-exige luna seria

-"Oye eso es injusto"- dice Shou enojado...

-"Mmm... cosas sin sentido...Shou mi pequeño hermano idiota se ha enamorado de alguien que NO debe"- dice Dai serio

-" se enamoro de la princesa y tu empezaste con tu discurso"-dice luna suspirando...mientras dai la mira sorprendido...- "soy mujer, detallo los gestos mas que tu..." -cruza los brazos..seria...

-"acaso te acuerdas lo que pasamos para estar juntos, mataste a dos de mis 7 hermanastros chinos...para que mi desgraciado padre me soltara...tus amigos te decían que eras un arcune de primera por hacer eso por una reika (bastarda)...y tu los escuchaste..."-dice seria tocando su vientre.." creo que este pequeño demuestra lo contrario..."-suspira-" y te aclaro soy muy consiente de las reglas de acadia...antes que empieces"

-"Luna... yo, te amo... pero ...- Dai calla, al observar a su mujer seria.-"pero... no pienso cerrarle los ojos a mi hermano"- concluyo él

-"pero tampoco le des la espalda, se que es difícil, y es injusto que cargues a kaoru con ese peso ella sola...si aceptas un consejo de esta reika que por cierto es tu esposa...deja los vientos correr, espera a que pase el duelo de kaoru...tu sabes lo que a ella le costo volver a creer en un hombre luego de lo de tregor...no le arruines su felicidad, ese arcune con corona o no la quiere...

así que deja tu pedestal de dios y juez por que así solo los alejaras, deja que pase el duelo...todos en esta habitación sabemos cual será el resultado...y si sale como es obvio...deja que akkan decida si Shou debe estar con la princesa...no tu..."-dice luna seria...no por nada era la mujer de dai

mientras kaoru mira al costado sonrojada leve...luna le había dado en el blanco

-"Mmm... de acuerdo... en cuanto me lleguen los informes del desafío impuesto por mi padre... le enviare una nota..."- dice el suspirando frustrado, enserio esa mujer sabia como controlarlo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola aquí apareciendo del limbo jee perdón la enorme demora facu y trabajo ni modo aquí dejo el cap. Gracias por la paciencia, y saludos a mi socia hermana hell.

**Cap 29: pretendiente a la vista y malentendidos**

-"Mmm... de acuerdo... en cuanto me lleguen los informes del desafío impuesto por mi padre... le enviare una nota..."- dice el suspirando frustrado, enserio esa mujer sabia como controlarlo.

-"gracias dai"-dice Shou mientras camina para el balcón quería estar solo...

-"le daré la ultima dosis de antídoto...y me iré a dormir..."-dice kaoru seria...confundida y molesta con dai, con el día...arg¡ demonios aun no podía con su vida...y ya dai le quería encargar la de su hermanos...no era que no lo quisiera pero por akkan era una asesina no una diosa milagrosa...

caminando para su cuarto...

-"si que la hiciste linda"-dice luna suspirando algo molesta mientras camina para la pieza que tenia con su esposo...

-"no te cansas de querer ocupar el lugar de akkan"-agrega mientras tira por ahi el velo sentándose molesta tocando su vientre...en la cama

-"le daré la ultima dosis de antídoto...y me iré a dormir..."-dice kaoru seria...confundida y molesta con dai, con el día...arg¡ demonios aun no podía con su vida...y ya dai le quería encargar la de su hermanos...no era que no lo quisiera pero por akkan era una asesina no una diosa milagrosa...

Cuando llego al cuarto de Karin y escucho unas voces antes de tocar la puerta.

-Butch… sabes que dentro de 3 días llegaran los pretendientes de Karin ¿cierto?-

-Mmm… ni me lo recuerdes…- escucho Kaoru la voz de Butch… la otra si no se equivocaba era la de Brick…

-Butch… ella… tiene que elegir a alguien por esposo- ese definitivamente era Boomer

-No- contesto Butch con enojo en su voz.

-Butch ella… debe hacer su vida también-

-No dejare que se acerquen a ella, hasta que no encuentre a alguien que se la merezca… nadie se la llevara de mi lado- dice el elevando la voz un poco.

-"ah akkan dame fuerzas...por que me mandas estos trabajos a mi...soy asesina no milagrosa"-dice kaoru mientras suspira...tocando la puerta...

"como hare con shou...akkan dame una señal...dame una guia..."-dice en su mente...

-Adelante- murmura Butch un poco disgustado. Cuando entra nota a Butch recostado en la cama de Karin con esta encima de él abrazándolo, mientras él le pone una mano en su brazo... Brick parado hacia la ventana y Boomer sentado en el sofá que había en el cuarto.

-solo vengo a dejarle la dosis final del antídoto...-dice kaoru seria...pero por adentro era un mar de ira, nervios y confusión...por akkan si ayudaba a Shou era posible que el arcune..la dejara? definitivamente su dios era jodido..

-los dejare con sus asuntos-dice mientras butch la nota distante..Bueno quizás por sus hermanos presentes pero algo no le cerraba...

-Si, gracias...- dice Brick, sabiendo de antemano que esa discusión no acabaría por el momento.

Kaoru entra, dejando una botella con un liquido ámbar...en la mesa..- que lo tome apenas despierte con algo en el estomago...nada mas me voy-dice con una expresión amarga en el rostro tras la máscara...-disculpen la interrupción..

Boomer la mira, aun no se podía sacar el rostro de kaoru de la cabeza...en serio su hermano si que había encontrado una mujer...y una difícil...pero aun con ellos no mostraba su cara a libertad...

-pasa algo, boomer?-dice kaoru mirándolo de reojo Boomer se sonroja al sentirse descubierto

-mm...je je..mm..-dice karin entre sueños...sus hermanos la miran mas calmados en parte...- shhou ja-dice cuando kaoru se frena a un paso de salir...por akkan, karin llamaba a su hermano en sueños...si esa era una señal mejor salir antes que empiecen a preguntar...alargando la mano para la perilla...

"ah akkan, cuando pedí una señal no quise decir ahora mismo"-dice en su mente kaoru

-Un momentito ahí señorita asesina...- dice Butch escuchando con algo de molestia a su hermana.

-Se puede saber que fue eso?- refiriéndose al nombramiento del hermano por la princesa...

-que?-dice kaoru mientras maldice a akkan en su mente...- yo que puedo saber...no leo mentes...-dice kaoru seria...

-A mi no me engañas... con ese tono serio... se que estas realmente nerviosa por esto...- dice Butch viéndola sospechosamente, Kaoru suda frio, ese maldito arcune realmente la conocía.

tenia que inventar algo y pronto...

-pues no se, también me desconcierta, pero no tengo conocimiento de lo que tu hermana sueñe...-dice kaoru mientras maldice su suerte nuevamente...tenia que salir de ahí y rápido

-pregúntale cuando despierte...que quieres que te diga?-dice kaoru cruzada de brazos...algo incomoda por la situación..pero manteniéndose tranquila o lo que podía

Butch no se tragaba ese cuento, pero como si Akkan estuviera de buenas como para ayudarla en todos los embrollos. Alguien toco la puerta mientras Brick decía un leve "adelante"...

Un plebeyo se adentro al cuarto...haciendo una reverencia

-"T T gracias akkan"-dice kaoru en su mente...

-Perdone la interrupción príncipes... me han enviado a entregarles los informes de los pretendientes de la princesa Karin- dice el plebeyo mientras esta apunto de entregársela a Brick cuando Butch habla.

-Perdóname tu a mi... pero esos asuntos los trato yo- dice Butch realmente molesto.

-yo me retiro, con permiso-dice kaoru usando sus habilidades para desaparecer antes que alguien diga algo...

-"ahhg¡ akkan en serio decídete me odias o me quieres...pero deja de dar vueltas"-dice caminando para su cuarto...

Se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien, sentado en la parte alta de una estatua...

-"que hice en otra vida para tener estos laos..."-dice mientras trata de ignorarlos pero la sangre es mas fuerte...subiendo al techo...

-"como esta la vista"-dice kaoru mientras se sienta con su hermanito sacándose la mascara...

mientras Shou la mira triste había escuchado lo de los pretendientes de karin

-Mmm... Hermosa...- dice el con cierto pesar...mientras baja la mirada tristemente, empezando a jugar con una navaja entre sus manos.

-"los escuchaste no?"-dice kaoru adivinando la mirada de su hermano...suspirando con pesar

-Mmm... te lo dije- dice sonriendo tristemente-una princesa jamás se fijaría en un asesino- dice él con cierto enojo en su voz y lanzando el cuchillo clavándolo en un árbol que estaba abajo a cierta distancia de ellos.

-"parece que akkan esta caprichoso de hacernos esta misión mas difícil..."-dice kaoru mientras abrasa a Shou por los hombros...- " no te mentiré el arcune sospecha...y bueno aun que dai sea duro, en parte tiene razón..."-dice con fastidio kaoru...-" deja que mi duelo pase y que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir..."-dice kaoru dudando si decirle de que karin lo llamo en sueños...

-"sabes ahora mismo me gustaría estar en el desierto...no se tu?"-dice suspirando mirando el paisaje nocturno

-"Si... después de todo... ese paisaje es mi vida, y no me meto en muchos problemas jeje"- dice el riendo levemente.

-"mm...quieres ir en la mañana?"-dice kaoru sabiendo que con dai atento no podía decir mucho...-" tengo que practicar para la carrera...y no me vendría mal un compañero, aparte este lugar ya me esta dando claustrofobia necesito aire" -dice tratando de animar a Shou

-"Ja! claro... lo que sea con tal de alejarme de los problemas por un momento"- dice su hermano sonriéndole.

-entonces todo dicho, mañana volveremos a nuestro adorado desierto-dice kaoru sonriente...

lo que no sabia que boomer...los escucho sin querer...la acadiana se iría mañana...que pasaba con el duelo...

al otro día...kaoru y Shou partieron con permiso del sultán para practicar...claro que cuando boomer le conto...butch le agarro la loca...sin ni siquiera dejarle hablar a brick que sabia que pasaba en realidad...

-espera butch..no es..-dice en vano viendo a su hermano salir para los establos...como loco...

-o-o? dije algo malo?-dice boomer confundido...

-ah si será cabeza dura, no dijiste nada malo, solo que el no sabe escuchar...y tu deberías pensar antes de hablar...además de no espiar...conversaciones ajenas...-dice brick suspirando fastidiado..- esperemos que no haga nada...demasiado estúpido...

en el desierto, kaoru corría como hacia días tenias ganas, como si su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo quería al arcune pero por akkan como extraño su desierto...

mientras Shou miraba el paisaje...sonriendo aspirando el seco viento..

-Jajaja! creo que el aire del desierto hace bien después de todo- dice Shou cuando comienza a galopar velozmente...

-ni que lo digas, no sabes como lo extrañe-dice kaoru sonriente mientras galopa con laslos a mas velocidad...sacándose la mascara por un minuto dejando que su cara sienta el viento...volviéndosela a poner...- ah, te juro Shou...me volvería ahora mismo...si...-dice kaoru cuando ambos hermanos sienten un galope cerca...preparando sus armas...

-alguien se acerca-dice seria kaoru...

Cuando observa a su arcune acercarse bastante furioso... Kaoru se sonroja por sus pensamientos ¿su arcune? genial... si estaba loca.

-Que demonios pensabas hacer! ya se lo que tramas y no te lo permitiré!- ok eso dejo en Kaoru en shock... acaso había descubierto lo de Shou?

-de que demonios hablas?-dice kaoru saliendo del shock...

-Ay si ahora hazte la digna de que no sabes! ya me lo dijeron!- dice el gritando histéricamente, mientras Kaoru se ponía mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-que te dijeron que?...y a mi bájame la voz¡-dice kaoru seria que se creía este arcune que la iba a mandonear así de fácil...

-No te la bajo hasta que me des una buena excusa!- dice el desafiante... mientras Kaoru bufa molesta... estaba apunto de excusarse del asunto relacionado con Shou cuando Butch termina de explicarse

-Como es que te ibas a ir sin despedirte! se supone que eres una mujer de honor!- dice el terminando, mientras Kaoru siente un gran alivio y enojo a la vez ... ¿quién demonios le había dicho eso? ella jamás se retractaría a algo le iba cortar la lengua al que le haya dicho tal chisme

-ahhh¡ por akkan, no me insultes, butch, yo no huyo...sabes deberías a prender a escuchar cosas útiles y no chismes...-dice seria kaoru...- quien dijo que me iba?¡ por akkan valla que me tienes confianza..te viene uno con el cuento que me salgo y ya te imaginas eso...por favor..me pediste confianza...y mírate...ni los hombres acadianos son tan posesivos-dice molesta...

-antes que contestes..lee esto, genio-dice kaoru molesta mientras le lanza el pergamino...donde decía el permiso del sultán para salir a practicar...para el duelo...dejando a butch con la boca abierta...quería que ala hiciera que lo tragara la tierra...

la acadiana gruñe cruzada de brazos...arqueando una ceja...

-ejem..decías?-dice kaoru sacándose la máscara mostrando sus ojos de cobra

-Maldito hijo de... mi mama! lo voy a matar enserio que lo voy a matar!- dice completamente enojado y avergonzado... estaba decidido solamente Brick lo haría tío.

-Olvídalo... me hubieras avisado- dice Butch indignado, cuando observa a Shou junto con la acadiana.

-oh si...que tengo que decir "querido voy a practicar pero no puedes ir..seria trampa.." vamos conociéndote me seguirías igual...siempre que alguien te dice no lo haces-dice kaoru molesta...

-Bien, la regué... perdoooon... te prometo no volver a creer jamás en rumores o chismes... de acuerdo?- desvía su mirada del pequeño mientras le suplica a la acadiana

-Y... lamento informarte que esta vez no podre espiarte xD... debido a que Karin, es una testaruda y querrá salir del cuarto a buscarme en cuanto no me vea... además tengo... asuntos que tratar con mi padre- dice el refiriéndose a los pretendientes de su gemela

-see ¬¬ como sea-dice dice kaoru rodando los ojos...

-Jajaja... see... te encanta que te siga, como sea... me voy... ya mas tranquilo...- acaba jalando la acadiana y dándole un beso... dejándola completamente roja, se despide y se va hacia el palacio, ya mas tranquilo.

-ahhg¡ arcune estúpido-dice roja kaoru... mientras le lanza una piedra..a la cabeza de butch...galopando donde Shou...

el chico se soba la cabeza, tenia buena puntería

-Auuch! ya me las pagaras cuando vuelvas- dice el sonriéndole pícaramente y galopando mas fuerte.

-"vaya si que tienes una linda relación con el príncipe"- dice Shou burlonamente

en tanto Shou cabalga marcando con unos palos el recorrido...cuando llega kaoru comenzando con el entrenamiento...- cállate...arcune bueno para nada-dice molesta...

-Jajajaja...jajaja- ríe Shou sonriendo de nuevo, Kaoru finge enojarse, realmente le alegraba ver a su hermano reír.

-bueno comencemos de una buena vez..-dice kaoru ya de mejor humor...

mientras en el palacio...boomer sintió un escalofrió en la espalda...

-te pasa algo?-dice brick...curioso

-estas pálido-dice observador

-Siento... como si algo malo... fuera a pasarme... algo muuuuyyy malo- dice Boomer presintiendo, el pequeño idiota tarda en darse cuenta y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana dejando a Brick muuuuyyy confundido.

-emm..boomer?-dice el pelirrojo sin palabras

El rubio llega al cuarto de su hermana y toca desesperadamente, pero un terrible miedo lo invade al observar quien le abre la puerta...

-hola querido Boomy... se te ofrece algo?- dice Butch sonriendo malévolamente

-que pasa hermano?-dice karin cambiándose de ropa..ya mejor

el rubio suda en frio...

-Nada hermanita... solo que Boomy y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar cierto Boomer?- dice el pelinegro ensanchando mas la sonrisa.

-ala sálvame-dice saliendo corriendo...seguido por butch...

Que raros...- piensa Karin al observarlos persiguiéndose, mientras Butch sacaba una katana y Boomer evadía los ataques de su hermano.

Butch y Boomer se tropiezan con Brick quedando los tres abollados xD.

-ahh¡ por ala quieren parar y decirme que rayos pasa?-dice brick parándose molesto...

-Este idiota me hizo quedar como un estúpido enfrente de Kaoru!- dice Butch molesto, mientras el rubio trata de defenderse.

-em...siempre pareces así...pero me explicarías mas claro-dice brick un tanto apropósito...

-Argh! cierra la boca estúpido!... y lo que trato de decir, es que tuve que salir como loco porque la rubiecita me dijo que Kaoru se iba al desierto de nuevo...- dice Butch ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es cierto! tu no me dejaste continuar T.T- dice Boomer tratando de defenderse, pero calla al observar la espada de Butch cerca de su cuello.

-Tu eres el que no te explicas bien!- dice Butch enfadándose de nuevo.

-déjalo, eso te pasa por impulsivo...lee esto, son los desafíos que el padre de la acadiana te designo...-dice pasándole un pergamino algo burlón- deberías aprender a escuchar- butch bufa era la 3ra vez que se lo decían...

-te lo iba a dar por la mañana pero bueno paso lo que paso-dice burlón brick

-Mmm...- Butch se queda pensativo, quien podría ayudarle a mejorar en pocos días...

leyendo..." para el príncipe butch, por como me han dicho...espero que valgas la pena, no dejare a mi hija en manos de un capricho con corona...así que veamos que puedes hacer...como quiero suponer que te explicaron el primer desafío, lo impongo yo...así que te espero en la cueva de surjek...dentro de dos días...a 30 km de Asuán...para tu prueba...kaoru es uno de mis mas valiosos tesoros, y si bien he sabido de algunas de sus victorias general butch...mi hija es otra historia...a mi me tendrá que demostrar...que realmente es un guerrero y no por dirigir a otros para hacer la exterminación...,

sin nada mas que decir... tokyo mastubara"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola tanto tiempo, lo de siempre perdón la demora aquí les dejo un par de caps del desierto.

Este tiene semi picante…si eres fan de los verdes estas avisada jaaa

Nada mas comenten a ver si llego a los 100 comentarios.

Cap 30: la partida y el encargo

-Demonios! porque Alá me hace esto!- dice arrugando el estúpido papel realmente enojado.

Precisamente dentro de dos días vendrían los pretendientes de su hermana... contando ese día como el primero...porque precisamente a el le tenia que pasar eso... si le pedía a Brick que la cuidara sabia de antemano que diría... "Karin es perfectamente capaz de elegir con quien debe estar y bla bla bla"... y Boomer, bueno Boomer es Boomer

-Mmm... tengo que... preparar mis cosas- dice Butch mientras sale hacia su cuarto.

-que pasa?-dice karin sin entender...- por que buchy se puso así?-dice mientras boomer lee el pergamino...

-créeme no quieres cruzarte en su camino ahora-dice brick suspirando...

Mientras butch no sabia que hacer...si no iba perdía a kaoru...y si iba era posible que algún malnacido espose a su hermana...

Cuando de repente se le ocurre una idea... ¿por qué no pagarle a Shou para que la vigile? después de todo... noto que a su hermana le agrada ese chico... además el nunca podría fijarse en una princesa, según tenía entendido los acadianos se fijaban en una acadiana fuerte e indomable... su hermana era demasiado frágil como para que el siquiera la notara. Era definitivo, le ofrecería a Shou una protección sin hacer mucho trabajo...

-Es definitivo... hoy en la noche hablare con el- se dijo a si mismo Butch sonriendo por su "grandiosa" idea.

tras pasar el día, los hermanos volvieron llenos de arena pero con una sonrisa marcada mas que nunca, como adoraban a su querido desierto...

-ah si que has mejorado, Shou...-dice kaoru mientras caminan para su cuarto...

-que puedo decir-dice el chico sonriente...cosa que ala asesina le daba mas tranquilidad de momento...

-solo quiero báñame y dormir...-dice kaoru cuando...butch sale de la cocina...-miren quien apareció...el señor desconfiado-dice kaoru sonando molesta apropósito va en realidad estaba un tanto ofendida...

-Amm... precisamente a ti te esperaba- dice él sonriendo, Kaoru pensó que se dirigía a ella

-bueno hermana, yo los dejo-dice burlón Shou...cuando el arcune lo detiene por el hombro...

-lo que sea que paso, yo no fui-dice ya esperando algún regaño

-De hecho no es con tu hermana con quien quiero hablar si no contigo Shou...- Butch rie ante la rápida disipación de Shou-descuida... ven te contare- dice mientras se lo lleva a su cuarto

-en serio por akkan esto cada día es mas raro...pero mejor espió-dice kaoru en su mente mientras camina doblando saltando por la primera ventana que había...

-em dígame príncipe, en que lo puedo ayudar?-dice Shou algo incomodo por el llamado

-Para empezar... sabes que tu padre me ha citado en un lugar a dos días de aquí... cierto?- dice Butch sentándose en un sofá acompañado de Shou.

-si, dai ya nos informo..-dice Shou curioso..- pero a que viene esto, le aclaro no puedo darle detalles..es en contra de las reglas...-dice serio

-No es eso...- dice Butch mirándolo

-entonces?-dice el chico arqueando una ceja...fingiendo un rostro frio pero por dentro ya temía que el arcune se halla dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba con la princesa

-Mi hermana recibirá pretendientes pasado mañana... el día de la prueba... y quería pedirte que si eres tan amable de alejarlos hasta que yo vuelva... no quiero que ninguno de esos enclenques se le acerque a ella... tienes permiso de matarlos si ves a alguno con intenciones de hacerle algo a mi hermana y te pagare si así lo deseas...- dice Butch terminando, cuando nota a Shou en estado de shock, al igual que la espía.

-Amm... Shou? estas bien?- dice Butch mirándolo.

-si, este como gustes... cuidare de la princesa karin, con gus...digo un trabajo es un trabajo...-dice Shou mientras tose...

-"akkan...que demonios pasa aquí"-dice kaoru en el techo espiando...

-Si... debería pedírselo a Kaoru pero supongo que ella estará ocupada también practicando... además se ve que le simpatizas a mi hermana por eso te lo eh pedido...- dice Butch aun extrañado. Mientras Shou asentía mas por inercia que por otra cosa... este gritaba de emoción en su mente...

-no habrá problemas, yo la cuidare...-dice el chico...sonriente...- y si alguno se hace el galán...lo mando al otro mundo-dice un tanto perverso...si esto era una señal de akkan que lo regañe dai, pero un trabajo es un trabajo...

-Bien, confió en ti... pero procura no decirle a Karin que estas cuidándola solo por trabajo ella se rehusaría a que tu la cuidaras bajo esas condiciones... procura estar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella, no te separes mucho tiempo... ya que si conozco a los príncipes que van a venir aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad de acercársele... y... siempre vigila puerta de su cuarto cuando ella se este aseando...- dice Butch recordando como había atrapado y matado a un pervertido que quería meterse al cuarto de su hermana.

-como ordene general, butch-dice el chico sonriente perverso...

-Ahh... toma necesitaras esto- dice Butch entregándole los informes de los príncipes "interesados" en su hermana.

-de acuerdo-dice leyendo...- me dispondré a trabajar...con permiso-dice Shou saliendo del cuarto..mientras contiene las ganas de gritar...por akkan, si esto era una señal, mejor no pudo ser...podría matar a sus oponentes..con justificación...y pasar tiempo con karin...

-"por akkan, dai me matara...que demonios pasa aquí..."-dice kaoru subiendo a la parte mas alta del techo...- "por que me pasa esto a mi"

Mientras Butch se dirige a informarle a su hermana que se iba...

-Te veré en cuanto regrese... y no quiero que permitas que nadie se te acerque de acuerdo- dice Butch acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

-esta bien, buchy se cuidarme-dice sonriente karin...- y por cierto por que te enojaste hoy a la mañana, saliste como loco?

-Amm... digamos que tu idiota hermano rubio, no me supo informar muy bien acerca de algo que se entero... pero descuida ya estoy mejor, por ahora...-

-de acuerdo...te deseo suerte en el desafío...se que kaoru y tu están desinados a estar juntos-dice picara karin...

-Jejeje... gracias- dice el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se levanta y le da la medicina a su hermana-quiero que te la tomes Karin... como se debe de acuerdo, no salgas con excusas de que se me olvido... no andes haciendo mucho esfuerzo, no salgas a caminar mucho... y...- Karin le pone un dedo en los labios a su hermano enserio era un preocupon de primera.

-ya lo se, ve a descansar-dice karin mientras lo hecha del cuarto...tras darle un beso en la mejilla...

Butch suspira... y le sonríe, mientras hace un ademan antes de irse... deseaba que la prueba no durara mucho, debido a que no le daban confianza esos estúpidos príncipes... al menos Shou estaría con ella.

Y hablando de este...se encontraba mas que feliz, mirando el paisaje... sentado en el borde del balcón de su cuarto.

-viva el trabajo-dice chocho de la vida...

kaoru se había ido a bañar...dai y luna bueno...andaban haciendo las pases...¬/¬... y Shou sentía que akkan no le podía sonreír mas...-"gracias akkan, por tu guía"-dice sonriendo mirando el cielo...

en tanto kaoru se bañaba, ah por su dios, si que había sido un día sorpresivo...quitándose kilos de arena...no solo tenia el tema de su duelo sino el de su hermano...para colmo la prueba de su padre no la dejaba tranquila...saliendo...del baño con una bata cuando unos brazos rodean su cintura...ella como acto reflejo saca unas dagas colocándolas al cuello de quien sea el atrevido...

-quien te..has...-dice molesta pero...- que demonios haces aquí?-dice al ver a quien se imaginan..

-Pues si no mas recuerdo... te dije que me las pagarías regresando...- dijo Butch susurrándole al oído.

-¬/¬ cállate, que bien que actuaste como un idiota...por que debería...no mas por que alguien te vino con un chisme ya me acusabas de algo que no soy-dice ofendida kaoru...

-Mmm... perdóname de acuerdo... cometí una estupidez... dudar de ti... pero prometo que jamás volverá a pasar...y si volviera a pasar... podrás degollarme en ese preciso momento- dice Butch levantando su mano como juramento.

-hecho-dice kaoru alzando una ceja burlona...

-Vaya al menos tu padre se te va adelantar...- dice el chico volteándola para que esta quedara mirándolo a los ojos.

Kaoru sintió deseos de besarlo... al diablo con todo... se moría de las ganas de hacer eso, si su padre lo mataba al menos quería vivir con el dulce sabor de los labios de ese arcune en los suyos.

no era la primera vez que su padre le mataba a un interesado...iban 4 pero mejor no comentarlo...ya bastante inquieta estaba ella sola..

Muy pronto sintió las manos de Butch explorando su espalda, mientras ella suspiraba a cada momento, no dejándolo de besar. Mientras Kaoru lo jalaba mas para fundir mas el beso...

muy pronto sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire... ella se separo de él empezando a besar su cuello... el chico se sorprendió al ver que era ella quien estaba tomando las riendas de la situación

-Que p-paso con la i-indomable asesina?- dijo el con dificultad debido a que la chica empezaba a besar su pecho con mucha desesperación.

kaoru se dejaba llevar por el impulso...alzando una ceja algo burlona...al ver la cara roja del arcune...noticia para el principito las mujeres acadianas no son idiotas del "asunto"...hasta lo utilizan como arma...la seducción...

-paro?-dice mientras butch se comenzaba a sentir acalorado...por la cercanía de los cuerpo, y que la bata sea tan liviana no le ayudaba...mientras suelta un gemido..que kaoru lo mira desafiante...-sigo siendo...pero si te molesta-dice burlona la acadiana...- allá esta la ventana...

-Ah no me digas...- dice el mientras la alza de la cintura y la lleva directamente a su cama.

Se recuesta encima de ella impidiéndole que ella escape, pero sosteniendo su peso en sus rodillas mientras empieza a besarla

-Si, así quieres jugar... así jugaremos- le dice entre besos, cuando la asesina siente como empieza a masajear uno de sus senos... ella estaba completamente roja por tal acto de él.

¿Cuando habían cambiado los papeles?

si dai la llegaba pescar la encerraría de por vida, pero no quería pensar ahora...sintiendo su cuerpo arder ante el tacto de el...mientras butch comienza a besar su cuello, embobado por la suavidad y el olor a lirios..de este...por ala, si que los entrenamientos acadianos daban buenos resultados...deslizando la bata dejando un hombro libre con unas cicatrices que besa...ya emocionado por el momento...

kaoru se mordía el labio para no gemir fuerte, el arcune tenia un toque ante su piel que la sacaba de quicio, por akkan...aunque se quejaran, ambos se deseaban mas allá de los lio, celos y peleas que tuvieran...arqueando la espalda ahogando un gemido...

Muy pronto sintió como el metía su mano dentro de la bata, tocando ese botón rosado... ya erecto por tal situación... Kaoru ante esto se puso una almohada en su cara debido a los gemidos tan fuertes que se le escapaban al sentir como el dedo de Butch jugueteaba con este.

si era un suicidio lo que hacían, pero por el mismo akkan...sentía que se quemaba...

kaoru se mordía el labio para no gemir fuerte, el arcune tenia un toque ante su piel que la sacaba de quicio, por akkan..., mientras el príncipe besaba la entrada de sus pechos...butch sentía la suave piel recordado aquella vez en el rio...de no ser por su tonto hermano rubio bueno...ala sabrá...

-Te amo Kaoru...- le susurro y empezó a lamer los pechos de la chica, mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos.

kaoru mordía su labio inferior al sentirlo, "estaba mal para ahora " decía su parte lógica pero otra decía "que demonios...sigue" arqueando la espalda mientras butch le acaricia la cintura...subiendo a sus hombros...por ala esa chica si que lo tenia adicto...y si tenía que morir por obtenerla, valía la pena

Kaoru sentía su cuerpo sudar... cada gotita cristalina escurría por su frente... el chico estaba igual que ella .El mordió suavemente el pezón de ella, mientras esta gemía a mas no poder.

Obstruyendo sus gritos con la almohada.

Kaoru tiro de su cara para besarlo con fuerzas...la fricción entre sus cuerpo estaba llegando a limite...de necesitar mas...butch sintió un rasguño de la chica en su espalda...hacia rato mando a volar la camisa...ahogando un quejido...

Él bajo delicadamente la bata de la chica y se separo de ella para observarla mejor... ella estaba completamente roja, jamás ningún hombre la había visto de esa manera.

Por akkan... ya no podía evitarlo... jalo al chico y lo empezó a besar una vez mas... sentía la presión del pecho de el contra sus senos. Mientras este acariciaba el vientre de la chica causándole varios temblores en su cuerpo.

Pasando su mano por varias cicatrices, recuerdo de alguna pelea suponía...que se acoplaban a la piel de la chica como un mapa que no le molestaría leer...

Claro que como su buena fortuna siempre...lo bendice...butch estaba comenzando a acariciar las piernas de kaoru.. Goloso de los arqueos de esta...cuando una toz..los interrumpe..

-ejem..chicos..no es que no los quiera...pero no creen que deberían dejar eso para luego del casorio-dice luna burlona saliendo de entre las sombras...sin su mascara...dai había sentido ruido y la joven suponiendo lo convenció que dejara que fuera ella...

Kaoru soltó un grito de terror y se tapo con la sabana completamente avergonzada... mientras tiraba al arcune de la cama

-valla que la cobra esta en celo jaa-dice luna picara...mirando los rasguños en la espalda de butch

Ambos estaban completamente rojos... y mucho mas Kaoru... ósea que la encontrara su cuñada totalmente desnuda y con su futuro marido... encima de ella no resultaba ser muy cómodo que digamos

-yo este...-dice kaoru roja...

-tranquila, yo no vi nada...solo tengan mas cuidado...-dice luna burlona...guiñándole un ojo...- ah como son las hormonas eh, jaa vamos no es para avergonzarse...somos animales en cierta forma..-dice perversa mientras sale...- después quiero los detalles...cerrando la puerta...

-que era?-dice dai del otro lado de la habitación

-no nada, solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama, que paranoico eres...ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo-dice luna burlona...

-quizás deba...-dice dai pero luna lo detiene..

-déjala esta durmiendo...mañana le hablas-dice luna tirando de dai para su pieza...

-por akkan-dice kaoru agradeciendo a su cuñada y maldiciendo su suerte..

-Porque siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros...- dice Butch bufando y sentándose en el suelo...

-no lo se, pero nos salvamos de milagro-dice kaoru mientras se pone la bata sonrojada sentándose al lado...

-Kaoru...- la llama Butch suavemente... esperando que ella le conteste.

-que?-dice curiosa...

-Te amo te lo digo por si no llego a regresar de la prueba...- dice sonriéndole y bajando su mirada.

-yo se que la pasaras, no te mentiré no es el primer interesado que mi padre mata, pero si eres el primero por el cual quiero que lo pase-dice kaoru mientras levanta el rostro de butch

-Je... al menos eso me hace sentir con algo de esperanza...- dice el burlonamente, riendo de su mendiga suerte, cuando es acompañado por Kaoru. Ambos se quedan observando y se vuelven a besar lentamente

-yo se que saldrás bien-dice kaoru mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro de butch que se sentó apoyado en la cama...abrasando a la acadiana, podía morir así que quería sentirla lo mas que pudiera

-Solo espero que Alá me acompañe... y rézale a tu dios para que también lo haga...- dice riendo un poco.

-tiene mi palabra-dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla...sonriente...en que momento llego a querer tanto a ese arcune no sabia , pero sentía que si moría ella lo haría con el...

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados los dos... disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro.

Cuando Kaoru despertó, Butch ya no estaba a su lado... pero noto una pequeña nota en el mueble al lado de su cama.se paro algo acalambrada pero feliz y preocupada...tomando la nota...

_"Mi hermosa cobra... te veías tan linda durmiendo que no te quise despertar... hoy parto para la prueba, para llegar a tiempo. No te prometo volver porque no estoy seguro de ello, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer eso posible. Nunca olvides que hay un idiota que te quiere mucho... atte. Arcune xD"_

Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa al leer la firma... y abrazo la carta hacia su pecho.

"akkan protégelo...no permitas que muera"-dice suspirando...comenzando a vestirse...

"por que yo lo hare con el"

en tanto, butch era guiado por dai...a donde seria el reto...que iba serio cabalgando por el desierto...en silencio mortal...y no lo digo literalmente..

-le ocurre algo?-dice dai al verlo algo cansado..

-Amm... no, para nada. Solo un poco cansado pero ya se me pasara-

-supongo-dice serio dai con cierta duda...pero juzgarlo era trabajo de su padre...

en tanto en el palacio...kaoru fue a ver a la princesa Momoko que la había llamado antes de seguir con su entrenamiento tocando la puerta pensativa...por el arcune, se supone que era un insulto en su lengua pero ellos lo habían tomado con cariño...

-soy kaoru, se puede?-dice la acadiana

-Adelante Kaoru- contesto la voz de la princesa, Kaoru se adentro y observo a Miyako contenta al igual que la princesa, la rubia cepillaba el largo cabello de la pelirroja.

-en puedo ayudarla...me llamo-dice kaoru entrando...sacándose la mascara...con ella ya no tenia problemas...-veo que esta de mejor humor-agrega

-Si... me siento muy contenta- dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Te mande a llamar debido a que me entere que iba a irse hoy... el príncipe Butch a la prueba- dice volteándola a mirar con comprensión.

-Como te sientes?- dice Miyako al notar que Kaoru había cambiado su expresión.

-algo nerviosa...mi padre es bastante sobreprotector...y creo que digo bastante-dice kaoru suspirando...

-No debes de estarlo... debes tenerle confianza al príncipe...- dice Momoko sonriéndole

-eso lo se...la tengo pero créeme no conocen a mi padre...es estricto y despiadado cuando quiere...-dice kaoru con pesadez...- ¬¬UU aun que de algún lado tuve que heredar ese aspecto..

Miyako y Momoko ríen un poco por lo dicho por la acadiana. Momoko se levanta, mientras Miyako la sigue.

-Que te parece pasar un tiempo juntas? desde que llegamos no nos hemos visto mucho...- dice Momoko viendo a la acadiana.

-como quieras-dice kaoru sonriendo levemente...cuando miyako nota el collar...

-Que hermoso collar? te lo dio el príncipe?- dice Miyako sonriéndole, haciendo que Kaoru sonría y se sonroje un poco.

-emm ¬/¬ si...-dice mirando al costado sonrojada de recordar el momento...

-Jejeje... puedo preguntar algo...- dice Momoko sonriendo pícaramente.

-depende que, pueda que conteste o no-dice kaoru alzando una ceja ya viendo la cara de Momoko

-Mmm... ¿tu amas al príncipe? porque la verdad me parece demasiado obvio ya que... cuando el ese tipo feo del desierto te obsequio algo parecido lo rechazaste... incluso le cortaste la lengua Ò.Ò- dice algo asqueada al recordarlo- pero... con el príncipe lo recibiste y... hasta te lo pones...- empieza a darle pequeños golpecitos con su codo sonriéndole pícaramente, haciendo que la acadiana se sonroje un poco mas.

-Eso es verdad...- dice Miyako poniéndose un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

Miyako asiente y Kaoru suspira... aliviada de no tener que responder por el momento

-yo bueno este...¬/¬...pues...-dice kaoru roja...maldito momento que no se puso su mascara

-que rayos...es un arcune con todas las de la ley, pero si...ya no jodan-dice gruñendo un poco...

Momoko y Miyako se rien por la cara de la acadiana. Cuando gracias a akkan... se escucha los tres estómagos rugir xD.

Las tres se quedan serias y se sonrojan... se quedan viendo... y se echan a reír a carcajadas.

-Ay Kaoru... no te tienes que avergonzar es normal sentir eso...- dice Momoko riendo y limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo, sobándose el estomago debido al hambre xD.

-y debo suponer lo mismo con brick, no crea que no me entere de su paseo por la rosas-dice kaoru burlona...

-Amm...- Momoko se sonroja al extremo

-Bu-bueno eso e-es diferente...- dice ella completamente avergonzada.

-diferente como?-dice kaoru perversa...

-Amm... yo... bueno... es que... el... es... mmm... saben que vamos a comer!- dice ella intentando escapársele a la acadiana

-jee ¬¬-dice kaoru victoriosa...mirando de reojo a miyako...- supongo que por tu sonrojo...estas en la misma..

-Aahh... yo... n-no sé de que me hablas...- dice Miyako bajando la mirada, intentando ocultar su tomate... perdón rostro

-see ¬¬ mejor vamos a comer...pero tengan cuidado que en la cocina no las confundan con tomates-dice kaoru burlona saliendo por la puerta..colocándose su mascara y velo

-Oye!- gritaron al unisonó saliendo detrás de la asesina "ofendidas" por lo dicho.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 31: pretendientes al acecho

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor... se encontraban Boomer, Brick y Shou comiendo tranquilamente cuando escuchan un griterío entrar por la puerta

-Eso no es verdad Kaoru!- dijo Miyako un tanto ofendida.

-además nos cambiaste la conversación del asunto!- se defendió Momoko también.

-jee -dice kaoru sonriente bajo su mascara...- hola príncipe brick y boomer-dice fuerte a propósito mientras entra...Las dos se sonrojan al extremo y se esconden detrás de la acadiana

-que les pasa?-dice Shou curioso y burlón

-no tengo la menor idea-dice picara mientras se sienta...dejando a la vista el sonrojo de las chicas...

-bueno días-dice kaoru educada

-Buenos días Kaoru!- contestan los dos príncipes, aun extrañados por las actitudes de sus prometidas.

_-_te encuentras bien miyako?-dice boomer confundido

-S-si... y-yo si... jeje- ríe nerviosamente

Ambas no se habían movido de la entrada cuando entra sonriente Karin... y las observa y sonríe...-Buenos días !- grita, ocasionando que estas salten del susto

-jaa "por akkan me muero jaaa"-dice kaoru entre carcajadas

-"juego de mentes"-dice pícaro Shou

-"obvio"-dice kaoru con orgullo

-jajaja...¿ oigan que les pasa? ¿están bien? pasen no sean tímidas...- dice Karin, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de cada una

-Con confianza en fin ya somos familia- dice Karin sonriendo pícaramente. Sentándolas en la mesa, al lado de su correspondiente príncipe

-en serio estas bien...estas un poco roja-dice boomer preocupado...tocando la frente de miyako

-Si, si... estoy bien descuida- dice nerviosamente sonriéndole.

-ya veo..jee-dice kaoru burlona..

-Se ve que amaneciste de muy buen humor...- dice Karin sonriéndole a Kaoru, que se encontraba sentada junto a Shou.

_-_se podría decir que si...-dice kaoru mirando burlona a Momoko roja...

-te encuentras bien, Momoko-dice brick serio...

-Si, si... porque no debería estarlo... estoy muy bien- dice empezando a comer, con la mano temblorosa por la mirada de Kaoru.

-Aaaahhh... ya comprendí...- dice Karin viendo a las dos tomatas

.

Sus hermanos voltean a verla esperando una explicación. Pero ella comienza a comer tranquilamente u¬¬

en eso entra un príncipe con toda la gala...con un gran ramo de flores...

-me disculpo por venir antes, príncipes, pero ya no podía esperar para ver a su hermosa hermana-dice sonriente...mientras se acerca a karin...

-me llamo...astor ja...-dice cuando cleo repta ente sus pies...- ahhhhhh¡ una cobra...aléjenla aléjenla¡- grita como niña al ver ala serpiente...

-ah cosa contigo cleo, siempre tan traviesa-dice Shou mientras la recoge...- hermana deberías ponerle cascabel...-dice sonriente viendo al príncipe desmayado...

-ha que puedo decir, es adorable-dice mientras la toma cleo se envuelve en su cuello

-"luego hablaremos Shou"-dice kaoru fingiendo enojo

Kaoru lo ve enojada con que había hecho trato con Cleo para sus juegos sucios.

-Eso fue raro...- dice Miyako, mirando un poco confundida la situación.

-Mmm... listo- acabo de comer Karin y se acercó a picarle con el dedo al príncipe xD... para ver si seguía vivo al menos. Suspiro y tomo el ramo de flores poniéndolas en un lindo jarrón-Al menos no se deben desperdiciar...- dice Karin sonriendo, voltea a ver a Shou que estaba completamente serio. Esta le sonríe y él se le queda viendo.

-Qué lindo te ves con Cleo en el cuello- dice Karin sonriéndole alegremente, mientras Shou se sonroja a morir afortunadamente estaba con la mascara puesta.

-jee-dice Shou sonriente...

-"Shou así que usando a cleo para tus beneficios...jee"-dice picara kaoru

Cuando oye un pequeño quejido, el príncipe niñita ya estaba despertando...

-Se encuentra bien?- pregunta Karin viéndolo extrañada.

-Vaya... no te preocupes por él hermana... después de todo con esos gritos a demostrado que no te defendería ni de una cobra...- dice Brick seriamente, mientras toma un sorbo de jugo.

si que pena..-dice Shou en voz baja...acariciando a cleo...

-hermana tu serpiente-dice Shou mientras cleo repta donde kaoru baja solamente su brazo, mientras cleo sube por el hasta el cuello de ella.

-Mmm... jeje... bueno, con permiso iré a caminar un rato... no me gusta estar sin hacer nada...- dice Karin aburridamente, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Con cuidado- dice Brick, mirándola

-Si descuida, no me tardare...- dice ella sonriéndole

.

Vaya Kaoru realmente admiraba a Karin... estaba a punto de morir anoche y ella seguía igual de sonriente que siempre.

Voltea su mirada a su hermano, de antemano sabia que el pequeño bribón se moría de las ganas por acompañarla. Tocio un poco e hizo unas señas... el chico arqueo un ceja...

-hermano fuiste a revisar la pata de tu caballo...-dice como excusa ;Cosa que Shou no entiende...

y se le queda viendo mas confundido que antes

-no te hagas el tonto...si no lo cuidas no tendré con quien practicar las carreras...es tu animal, no seas arcune-dice kaoru...-"con un demonio Shou usa la cabeza"-dice luego

Shou entiende rápidamente a lo que se refería y le sigue el juego...

-Aaaahhh! la pata... no, no la eh ido a revisar... pero voy en este preciso momento- Shou se levanta y hace una reverencia a los príncipes antes de irse.

- y luego quieres pasar a nivel medio de combate si no tienes en cuenta eso...mejor olvídalo-dice kaoru burlona

Shou gruñe antes de irse, dejando a Kaoru riéndose.

-Me pregunto como la bajare desde hasta allá...- dice Karin poniéndose un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa... viendo un árbol con una rica fruta saliendo de este.

-... argh! porque no soy mas alta... si fuera mas alta solo me estiraría y sin problemas la tomaría y me la comería- dice Karin suspirando.

Cuando nota a alguien llegar detrás de ella.

-Mmm... Shou? que haces aqui?- pregunta ella viéndolo curiosamente

-iba para los establos..jee permítame-dice el chico mientras lanza una piedra que corta la fruta...haciendo que caiga en manos de karin...

- a veces es mas practico el ingenio a la fuerza-dice burlón

-cuando quiera princesa-dice Shou burlón

-Wow! eres sorprendente, algún día me enseñaras hacer eso?- dice Karin mordiendo la fruta, sintiendo el dulce sabor de esta, mientras sus mejillas toman un tono rosado.

jee cuando quiera...-dice Shou burlón sonrojado

-...- Karin desvía la mirada avergonzada, ya que el asesino no la dejaba de ver detenidamente-Ammm... ¿y a que ibas a los establos? Digo si se puede saber…- pregunta Karin mirándolo de reojo y poniéndose más nerviosa de que este aun la observaba. Shou la miraba detenidamente, esa chica realmente era muy hermosa… sonrió al salir de sus pensamientos.

-a revisar la pata de mi caballo jee-dice Shou saliendo del trance

-Puedo acompañarte?, no tengo nada que hacer y me aburriría estar solita- dice Karin sonriéndole.

-claro-dice tranquilo pero por dentro gritaba de felicidad...

Karin le dio otra mordida a la deliciosa fruta, cuando miro de reojo a Shou que este la veía... ¿que tanto le veía? ¿había algo mal en ella?

-Amm... ¿quieres?- dijo como excusa Karin, extendiéndole la fruta -no coma usted, le hará bien-dice sonriente llegando a los establos...pero en eso llega un pretendiente...un rubio ojos azules cara de adonis...

-"¬¬ otra vez por akkan"-dice Shou molesto

-"¬¬ otro cadáver"-dice molesto Shou mirando a un recién llegado pretendiente al establo...

-Hermoso sol que ha salido a caminar por estos rumbos… y suerte mía que me lo eh encontrado- dice como si estuviera recitando un poema. Shou lo mira con molestia. Mientras la princesa Karin lo mira con cara de WTF?

-Amm… y… ¿tú quién eres?- dice la princesa riéndose un poco, cuando siente que el rubio toma su mano y la besa delicadamente.

-Yo soy tu futuro esposo, cariño… mi nombre es Ayman Atef, y eh venido a decirle que no busque mas, estoy aquí para casarnos de inmediato-

Karin se suelta rápidamente de su mano, mientras avanza dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"akto sentado"-dice Shou en murmullo...mientras el caballo donde estaba...el príncipe se sienta encima...

-perdón es que aun no lo domo bien...-dice el chico sonriente con cara de inocente...

-Quítame a este animal ahora!- grito el príncipe, cuando algo cayo en su cara xP

-ya va...akto arriba caballo malo...-dice burlón mientras el animal se levanta...pero justo le urge el llamado de la naturaleza...

Karin se asombra y se larga a reír- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ay no p-puede ser jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Como te atreves!- dice el príncipe empastelado xD

-Oye no fue jajaja su culpa jajaja...- Karin seguía riendo agarrándose el estomago de que ya no podía xD.

-hey es un animal si le surge le surge-dice Shou encogiendo hombros El príncipe se para molesto... limpiándose la cara

Princesa Karin espero este consiente que yo era el único pretendiente que servía en esta prueba...- comenzó hablar y hablar y hablar... que a Karin le dio sueño... abrazo a Shou por el cuello provocando un leve sonrojo en este.

-Tengo sueño Shou... ya hazlo callarse...- dice ella formando un tierno puchero en su rostro

-Y la verdad no pienso permitir que me traten así- al fin termino el príncipe pastelito

-como diga la princesa-dice Shou...

mientras le da una seña a akto que le pega una patada...haciendo que se estreche...contra una madera..

-"akto patea al arcune pastelito"-dice mientras el caballo relincha un poco dando una patada para atrás...que manda a volar al príncipe contra la pared...

-ah lo lamento amigo...pero como te dije, este caballo tiene mal genio con los extraños...de todos modos quien te manda a pararte atrás de uno..-dice burlón Shou- eso lo sabe hasta los niños...

Karin abre los ojos y ve detenidamente al caballo de Shou. Akto era negro con unas manchas blancas en sus patas y una en su ojo derecho, al contrario de Lazlos que este era todo negro.

-Que hermoso es tu caballo... Shou- dice Karin sonriente

-jee gracias-dice sonriente..mientras lo acaricia

-lo tengo desde los 10 y bueno cuesta pero vale la pena-dice pensativo el chico acariciando al animal que le lame la cara...

-Amm... puedo?- pregunta Karin sintiendo ganas de acariciar a Akto

-por supuesto-dice Shou feliz de la vida

-Ayy están lindo...- dice Karin acariciándolo felizmente, cuando observa a Shou mirarla... ella se sonroja y dirige su vista hacia el caballo.

-Amm... Shou...- dice la princesa tímidamente.

-si?-dice sonriente...- pasa algo?

-Tengo algo de malo?- dice ella viéndolo. Haciendo extrañar a Shou por la pregunta.

-a que viene esa pregunta-dice extrañado el chico

-Es que... hace rato que noto que te me quedas viendo... y te agradecería que me dijeras si, tengo alguna mancha de la comida o si me peine mal...- dice Karin sonriendo nerviosamente.

no por favor como cree-dice rojo...Shou...como demonios fue tan obvio..- solamente que...se me hace difícil que realmente sea una princesa...no es que tenga nada en contra de estas...solo que...las que hemos trabajado en estos años bueno son..medio hipócritas...-dice Shou aun sin saber de donde lo saco

-en cambio usted es diferente, es humilde, alegre..y linda...-dice cuando reacciona y se tapa la boca...

-em le juro que no lo dije con malas intenciones...-dice rojo..

-Jajaja descuida... me alegra que me lo hayas dicho tu... si hubiera venido de alguno de los pretendientes no lo hubiera creído... después de todo, ellos solo buscan ocupar un lugar en Asuán...- dice Karin mientras aktos pasa su cabeza por el rostro de Karin como acariciandola, haciéndola reír.

-Gracias Shou...- dice ella mirándolo dulcemente.

-eh jee de nada...pero yo se que no es de mi incumbencia los asuntos reales...pero usted realmente quiere casarse...ósea sin sonar machismo...¬¬UU kaoru me mata si soy así... estas quieren tener familia y de mas...mas allá de como sea...-dice Shou sonrojado mirando al costado

-realmente cree que alguno de estos "príncipes" la quiera como se merece...-dice luego arrepintiéndose...que había dicho su lengua hablo por si sola...genial había metido la pata al ver la cara de sorpresa de karin

-o/oUU amm yo...-dice no sabiendo como disculparse

-No, no tienes que disculparte... yo... sé que nadie me querrá realmente, después de todo la riqueza en la que estoy rodeada...- Karin siente una pequeña punzada en su pecho- ciegan a los hombres, ellos solo buscan los territorios de Asuán... el único amor verdadero que eh conocido es el de mis hermanos, mi padre solo quiere que ya me muera para ya no ser un cargo para él...

jeje- dice Karin riendo tristemente, siente sus ojos humedecerse pero se los limpia rápidamente. Ella no quería estar triste.

-yo lo lamento, no quise hacerla sentir mal, soy un pendejo hablador...-dice regañándose a si mismo- pero creo que no debería tampoco tirarse tan abajo...no creo en su dios pero estoy seguro que le tendrá algo bueno preparado...nose que...pero no llore...no me gusta ver a la gente así-dice mirando al costado molesto...-olvide lo que dije antes, solo soy un estúpido asesino que no sabe hablar...y menos a una princesa como usted-dice mientras baja la mirada...

la cosa debía ser así...la quería pero eran diferentes...aparte como le presentaría a su padre una mujer así...se supone como ley de su pueblo debía buscar una acadiana fuerte para tener hijos...pero...

-Descuida Shou... tu no eres el que me hiciste el mal, si no yo misma por haber nacido con esta espantosa enfermedad... jeje, pero como decía mi madre "en cada lagrima que derrames una sonrisa se formara en tu rostro", y creo que es cierto... y no me gusta que hables así de ti, eres muy gracioso, valiente, fuerte y sobre todo guapo seguramente encontraras a una buena esposa- dice Karin sonriente de nuevo como siempre.

Shou iba a hablar cuando nota a aktos inclinarse hacia la princesa, como si la estuviera invitando a ¿dar un paseo?

-Mmm... que le pasa a Aktos?- dice ella mirándolo.

-se gracias-dice con cierto pesar...- eh?..que te pasa caballo loco...mm...creo que la quiere llevar a dar un paseo...por como mueve su cabeza-dice Shou extrañado...

.

-Mmm... no jamás, yo... no sé cabalgar muy bien que digamos apenas Butchy me esta enseñando... además se supone que esta lastimado...- dice ella mirando seriamente al caballo, el cual seguía insistiendo en que subiera.

-ya la oíste, que no..-dice Shou...levantando la vista a la princesa...-pero si quiere le puedo enseñar no es difícil...a los acadianos se nos enseña a montar desde muy chicos...-dice Shou curioso...

-Mmm... no lo sé Shou... yo no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, de seguro tienes muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar conmigo- le dice ella mirando a Shou

-no se preocupe, kaoru se fue a entrenar con sus armas...así que va a estar entretenida imaginando que decapita a las odaliscas...-dice burlón...- y mi hermano mayor no aparecerá por un buen rato...

-Mmm... de acuerdo... pero primero revisa su herida...- dice Karin mirando a Shou con un puchero en su rostro sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

-está bien-dice aun que era una mentira para salirse...se agachar revisando la pata delantera...- na no es nada...son unos rasguños por las piedras..una pomada curativa y un vendaje y estará bien-dice Shou sonriendo...

-Bien, vamos por la pomada y el vendaje...- dice Karin ofreciéndole la mano a Shou, el cual mira la mano de la princesa y la toma feliz de la vida.

mientras kaoru estaba sentada entrenando...con sus armas...en un salón...que los príncipes le dispusieron...estaba preocupada por el arcune pero tenia la fe que volvería, era demasiado tonto para morirse...y de ser así...ella se moriría con el...por akkan cuando llego a esa locura...

sin su mascara...ya que estaba cerrado...lo que no se espero fue que uno de los tantos príncipes que buscaban a karin...entrara de sopetón...aparte de idiota mal educado...

quedando mirando a kaoru que arqueaba una ceja molesta...quien se creía que era...ese era cadáver seguro...

-se puede saber quien eres y que quieres antes que te degollé-dice molesta tomando su velo...

-Princesa Karin, soy su futuro esposo...- dice este tomando las manos de Kaoru, la cual esta arquea una ceja... la estaba confundiendo con la princesa? ese idiota interesado no sabia quien era la princesa y aun asi venia a pedir su mano...

-dígame tiene testamento hecho-dice kaoru con una vena latiendo en su cuello sacando de un tirón sus manos de las de el...

-...- este la mira confundido, pero como es un buen idiota decide quedarse callado...-Pero si somos el uno para el otro princesa... yo te cuidare hasta que TU muerte nos separe- dice el, Kaoru se enfurece demasiado... ese definitivamente estaba muerto.

-lastima, pero debo decirle un pequeñísimo detalle importante...¡yo no soy la princesa karin¡-dice mientras patea al príncipe contra la pared...

-pero tranquilo, no te preocupes por ella...esta en buenas manos...óseas las tuyas NO...-dice mientras sonríe perversa...comenzando con un la practica de una técnica helio más alta en acadia...con muñeco viviente...

tras una matanza de las buenas...ejem...el tipo desfigurado...esta colgando de una pata cabeza para abajo...sin brazos...y solo dos dientes...quien era esa mujer, no sabía era hermosa...pero un demonio...

-algo que tengas que decir inteligente antes que te mate-dice kaoru con la espada al cuello del tipo poniendo los ojos de cobra...cuando el príncipe observa el collar...

-Te ofreceré algo mas valioso que ese collar- dice él aterrado. Que grave error habia cometido

-ese collar vale mas que vida...-dice kaoru mientras lo decapita de una...charlatán de miércoles...como se atrevía, ella no era amante de las joyas pero ese collar se lo dio su arcune...ningún tonto principito podía compararlo...

Kaoru suspira al ver su espada manchada, mendiga suerte ahora tendría que ir a limpiarla.

Salió del cuarto, y miro hacia el cielo... imagino el rostro de Butch, sonrió y suspiro yéndose para el jardín dispuesta a limpiar su espada.

Mientras tanto Butch y Dai se encontraban descansando...

butch sintió una puntada en la nuca...como si alguien le hubiera coqueteado a su cobra...gruñendo...

dai bebía agua...mirándolo de reojo...-mm le pasa algo?-dice arqueando una ceja

-No, nada... solo tengo un presentimiento...- dijo este volteando la mirada molesto

-esos malditos hijos de perra! aprovechen mendigos ahorita que no estoy!- piensa molesto

-como diga-dice sin darle importancia...

-ya dilo que quieres preguntar?-dice dai leyendo la cara de butch hacia rato que tenia algo guardado en la garganta

-Mmm... nada... solo que alguien se quiere propasar con Kaoru eso es todo...- dice dándole poca importancia, ya que sabia que su asesina no se dejaría. Mientras Dai lo mira sorprendido

-pues seria un suicida...aun que a que viene esa conclusión-dice dai molesto...era su "hermanita" después de todo...

-No sé, solo lo siento...- dice Butch, al parecer había captado la atención de Dai.¿ Enserio ese príncipe estaba tan conectado con su hermana?

-supongo-dice mientras mira al cielo...cuando ve un halcón volar...- mejor prepárate mi padre llego-dice dai mientras se para...sacudiéndose la arena...

saltando a su caballo corriendo tras el halcón..- muévete

Butch se levanta rápidamente, y comienza a galopar velozmente tras Dai.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí.. en el palacio.

Kaoru tiene un horrible presentimiento...deja de limpiar su espada un momento

-mm...akkan protégelo este presentimiento no me gusta-dice kaoru mirando el cielo...mientras toca el collar..


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 32 : el desafio por la cobra**

**de vuelta al desierto...**

el halcón se posa en un hombre...joven...se ve unas rocas grandes...donde hay un hombre adulto, dos adultos jóvenes y un chico que apenas le llevaría un año de edad a butch...

-que akkan les sonría..-dice dai con una leve reverencia...

-y que este te acompañe-dice uno de los hombres que al llegar butch lo mira serio...

-bien, llego la hora de una muerte segura... lo que hago por una mujer- piensa Butch en cuanto hace una leve reverencia, al hombre... líder de aquel grupo. Padre de Kaoru.

-hola padre-dice dai serio mientras baja del caballo...

-este es al príncipe de Asuán, butch rowdy...-dice señalándolo..

-Ya veo... buen trabajo hijo. Y lamento si no es de su agrado tener que estar en el desierto príncipe...- dice con un toque burlón Tokio mientras mira al chico desafiante.

Haciendo que todos los presentes rían.

-así que este es el principito que quiere a la cobra de jade...cual es amigo, el 3 ro en cinco años...-dice perverso..uno de los hombres

-personalmente...no se por que kaoru no se casa con acadiano de verdad...y se deja de drama...-dice picar el otro..- a mi no me importaría morir...por ella-dice mirando desafiante a butch...un joven de pelo rojo fuego y ojos ocres...

dai suspira eran unos inmaduros...

-¬¬ mas respeto a mi hermana...lo estoy escuchando-dice dai serio

-Después de todo ¿a eso vine no?... a morir por ella...- dice Butch seriamente y controlando su enojo.

Tokio se sorprende, ese chico tenia agallas. Pero eso no le era suficiente.

-jefe tenemos todo listo-dice otro joven mirando a Tokio

-Espero que así como eres en carácter, seas igual de bueno en inteligencia y fuerza... a primeras horas de la mañana empezara el desafío...- dice Tokio sonriéndole perversamente. Butch ni se inmuto, el sabia a lo que iba y no se dejaría influenciar por nadie.

-Entendido- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro.

-Ashir...- Tokio nombro a uno de sus acompañantes.

-si jefe-dice el pelirrojo serio

-Explícale al principito que tiene que hacer durante la prueba, cuanto tiempo se le dará y... sobre todo la regla mas importante de porque no se puede rendir...- dice Tokio serio.

-Dai, sígueme tengo que hablar contigo- dice Tokio siendo acompañado por Dai lejos de ahi.

-si padre-dice dai suspirando ya se imaginaba el asunto...

-mira la cosa es así, arcune de coronita...-dice el pelirrojo serio...kaoru lo había rechazado hacia meses y que ahora aparezca este idiota no le hacia gracia...

mañana te mandaremos a una cueva donde deberás ir en busca de un escorpio blanco...claro que para llegar allí tendrás que demostrar que no eres un niño de mami...o el bebe va a llorar-dice perverso...-ya deja al arcune, que cuando muera puede consolar a kaoru-dice cómplice el otro...- hasta quien sabe si akkan te sonríe y al fin la consigas de esposa...

-Porque no continúan dándome las indicaciones... quieren- dice Butch rabiando por dentro, definitivamente tenia que aguantar todo eso... haría muy pronto que se tragaran sus palabras.

-bien galán, allí una vez que lo encuentres deberás lograr que una sola gota de su veneno...destruya a todo un ejercito..como..bueno usa las neuronas inexistentes que tienes...aun que no creo que llegues a esa parte-dice el pelirrojo mientras butch nota una cicatriz en la cara partiéndola a la mitad...ya se imaginaba el por que de su rabia...

-y finalmente si sales con vida de la cueva...pasaras...pero debes vencer a uno de nosotros en una pelea...-dice el chico perverso..

-para que te molestas ashir, si ni siquiera llegara a la primera-dice el otro bufándose...

-Te agradezco tu amabilidad... con su permiso- se retira Butch junto con su caballo debajo de un árbol. Definitivamente tenia que salir de ahí antes de que decidiera partirle la cara a ese tipo... el iba a morir por Kaoru, no por un estúpido resentido.

Se recargo en el árbol, cruzándose de brazos... mientras su caballo obstruía la vista de los acadianos hacia donde estaba su amo.

-no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ashir esta molesto por que kaoru lo rechazo por 3ra vez consecutiva...aun así no te confíes-dice el tercero joven...mientras camina con su caballo serio...

si puede intentara matarte antes de duelo...no pienses que estoy a tu favor solo que no me gusta la deshonra-dice serio mientras sigue caminando

-Descuida... las palabras de él son insignificantes para mí...- dice Butch, al menos había alguien honesto ahí.

Suspira con pesar... mendiga suerte... no iba a poder dormir... debido a lo mencionado por ese chico... tenía que andarse con cuidado con esos tipos.

Mientras tanto Tokio miraba seriamente a Dai, a las afueras de la cueva... que estaba alejada de donde estaba el grupo.

-ese es el asunto...yo estoy en contra...pero ya no se que hacer-dice dai serio

-Ya veo... esa Kaoru... tenia que sacar algo de tu madre después de todo. Mis dos pequeños hijos enamorados de la realeza... que tonterías- dice Tokio molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-eso dije yo...ya bastante tenemos con kaoru...pero Shou es muy joven...tiene toda una vida para engancharse con una mujer...-dice dai serio- no es que sea mala pero los matrimonios con la realeza siempre son para líos...y no hagas comentarios sobre luna-dice serio anticipando la respuesta de su padre...

-hablando de ella esta embaraza...-agrega suspirando

-Genial un primogénito, vas bien después de todo- comenta Tokio cruelmente a su hijo…

-Dime Dai... te consideras un buen líder de grupo?...- dice de nuevo Tokio severamente, recalcándole el hecho de que Dai, era el responsable de lo que ocurría-Confié en ti, a pesar de las estupideces que has hecho... te deje a cargo de tus hermanos... y mira lo que hiciste! los envenenaste con patrañas de la realeza!-

-padre no empieces, yo los mantuve lo mas alejados posible...crees que quiero eso para Shou...estoy en contra...y sobre kaoru no es novedad que príncipes se enamoren de ella...pero que quieres que le haga que le ate la mascara al rostro...aun que no nos guste es una mastubara...terca como mula...-dice dai serio...-y sobre luna ya te dije que no jodas...ella odia a toda su familia...por akkan...la mato ella misma...acaso no te basta...-dice molesto dai...

-Nunca basta Dai!- le grita su padre haciéndolo callar-ella es de la realeza y eso es una marca que siempre llevara consigo... si la acepte es porque tu estabas sacado de quicio... pero da igual no vine hablar de tu esposa. Con mi pequeña Kaoru no tengo problema, si lo acepto es por algo... pero recuerda que para mi nada es suficiente... si es que sale vivo, en cuanto acabe la prueba iré con ustedes rumbo al palacio...- Dai se sorprende por lo declarado por su padre... ¿A que rayos quería ir al palacio?

-como gustes padre-dice dai resignado guardando en su garganta maldiciones para su padre...lo iba a hacer abuelo por akkan, no esperaba una fiesta pero para decir eso prefería silencio...

-algo mas que quieras discutir-dice serio molesto...cada vez que tocaba el tema de luna lo ponía de mal humor

-Pues no, es por eso que yo voy ir al palacio a arreglar el asunto de Shou ya que tu no serviste para eso, aaa... por cierto una pequeña advertencia... espero no este tu esposa en el palacio, porque no tengo ganas de verla...- dice Tokio retirándose, mientras Dai aprieta los puños a sus costados. Desde que su madre había muerto... su padre se comportaba como alguien sin corazón.

-"por akkan, que demonios le paso a mi padre...pero si te juro que si toca a luna...yo mismo lo matare..."-dice dai en su mente serio...

mientras en algún lugar de jasuan...luna sintió un escalofrió...algo no le gustaba...

-descuida padre, luna ya se fue...a terminar el trabajo...-dice dai serio...con una voz fría..."cuando nazca ese niño, no lo conocerás...si sigues así, padre"-dice dai en su mente

Pero lamentablemente a su padre no le hacia efecto-No tienes que esforzarte por intimidarme...- dice Tokio serio, mientras se va rumbo al grupo dejando a su hijo solo.

Mientras en el palacio... Shou presentía algo... algo no muy bueno que digamos... mientras vendaba la pata de su caballo

-Pasa algo?- pregunta Karin al observar su cara, mientras peinaba el cabello de aktos.

-no nada...solo un presentimiento-dice Shou fingiendo una sonrisa...

-mmm... de acuerdo- dice Karin, no creyéndole nada. Pero correspondiéndole la sonrisa también.

tras pasada la noche...algo inquieta...en la cual butch no murió por que dai estaba a lado de los otro dos acadianos vigilándolos...sabiendo que no eran de confiar...

-hora de la verdad-dice dai con molestia casi sin cruzar palabras con su padre...ni si quiera Vivian en la misma casa...entre luna y Tokio la relación era a tal punto que no podían convivir bajo el mismo techo

-Alá protégeme y prometo... que cuando salga de esta estúpida cueva ese pelirrojo será tuyo- piensa Butch, orando a su dios

-Tienes 12 horas...- dice Tokio sonriendo perversamente. Mientras Butch se adentra a la caverna, cuando escucha en un susurro "que akkan te proteja".

Empieza a caminar... ese lugar estaba muy oscuro y húmedo... Argh! mendiga suerte se había pegado con una roca. Debía concentrarse si no quería morir en una estúpida cueva...

-Lo primero... el escorpión- se dice a si mismo Butch, empezando a adaptar su vista hacia la oscuridad del sitio.

Cuando piso una roca falsa que disparo unas estacas que por sus reflejos no lo mataron...no era joda el desafío...como le dijo ese acadiano

Caminando entre la oscuridad... tras unas horas calculaba 3...sintió un siseo de insectos...que se extendía del techo al piso rodeándolo...

-Que perra suerte- mascullo en su mente, intentaba desesperadamente quitárselos cuando cayó en un pequeño charco de agua...-Agua?- pensó el chico, busco entre sus ropajes y saco una pequeña bolsita con polvo el chico daba manotazos al aire intentando que lo dejaran en paz los insectos... diluyo el polvo y empezó a salir humo de este...

Los insectos salieron en bola de la cueva, espantando a los que estaban fuera de esta.

Y sorprendiendo a Tokio que estaba cruzado de brazos...-vaya... quien lo diría... primer fase superada- dice el sonriendo levemente.

entre medio del caos de la salida de los bichos butch nota al escorpión blanco...claro que no le dijeron que este era del tamaño de un perro...promedio...que estaba devorando el cadáver de algún pretendiente...de alguna acadiana...

-Esto es... suicida?- dice Butch arqueando una ceja, suspiro... todo lo que hacia por su adicción.

el escorpión suelta el cadáver al ver una presa mas suculenta alzando su cola...mirando amenazador a butch...recordando lo que hizo kaoru aquella vez que lo atrapo por la cola...pero como lo haría con algo así...el escorpión suelta el cadáver al ver una presa mas suculenta alzando su cola...mirando amenazador a butch...

-Haber escorpión, tu no me caes yo no te caigo… hay que hacer esto por las buenas si…- dice mirando hacia todos lados, mientras el escorpión lo amenaza con su cola. Butch logra ver una cuerda, sobre una roca… al otro lado del escorpión ¬¬… bueno, algo era algo… supuso que había sido de alguno de los pretendientes de Kaoru… debido a los dos cadáveres o mas bien esqueletos de estos.

-Haber escorpión, tu no me caes yo no te caigo… hay que hacer esto por las buenas si…- dice mirando hacia todos lados, mientras el escorpión lo amenaza con su cola. Butch logra ver una cuerda, sobre una roca… al otro lado del escorpión ¬¬… bueno, algo era algo… supuso que había sido de alguno de los pretendientes de Kaoru… debido a los dos cadáveres o mas bien esqueletos de estos.

Salta hacia un lado, al casi recibir un golpe con su cola de ese estúpido animal

-Con que prefieres hacerlo por las malas eh?... entonces así se hará...- se levanta Butch rápidamente.

Mientras es perseguido por el escorpión, aventándole su aguijón desde atrás...

siendo perseguido el alacrán se queda atrapado entre unas rocas...al no poder pasar...luchando para liberarse y comerse al arcune...

Butch corre rápidamente hacia la cuerda, comprueba que esta es resistente y ata la cola junto con las pinzas al escorpión... el animal se retuerce cuando se clava su propio aguijón

Butch suspira cansadamente... de repente se le viene una idea a la mente.

-La ultima prueba es de fabricar un veneno... mmm... tal vez esto me sirva...- dice sacándole un poco de veneno al animal moribundo. Guarda el pequeño frasco con el veneno en su bolsillo.

Una vez que hubo comprobado que el animal estaba completamente muerto, lo arrastro de la cuerda... con pesar debido a lo grande que estaba. Caminando mas a adentro cayendo por un túnel hasta una zona donde había 100 estatuas con forma de soldados...por suerte cayendo arriba del animal...que rodeaban un disco de metal en una base con signos...que curiosamente coincidían con cada soldado de piedra...o eso creía...cuando pisa una piedra falsa que hace que uno gire lanzando una flecha que le roza la pierna...

-Mendiga suerte... al parecer esta parte esta intacta...- dice Butch viendo a los soldados sin ningún rasguño.

-Mmm... veamos... esto se parece a un juego de ajedrez... según me dijo Brick un día... estas trampas son como un juego de ajedrez... solamente debes de tocar las blancas... pero demonios esto seria mas fácil si lo pusieran de color...- bufa Butch, pisando otra piedra... oh, oh... error negra. Butch se agacha antes de recibir un hachazo de uno.

-Argh!... debería debería!... mm... ay a quien quiero engañar debo hacerlo- observa las piedras pensativo.

recordando una vez en el palacio cuando brick saco un ajedrez redondo...de un amigo de su bisabuelo...según el era aburrido y deforme...pero el pelirrojo se quedo enchufado...mas aun antes de partir...viéndolo jugando con Shou...que lo tenia acorralado...según lo poco que escucho, la cuestión era matar a los 3 reyes...pero el no le di bola...quien diría que ahora se arrepentiría...

-Vamos piensa Butch... argh! algo se te ha deber pegado...- sentía bastante presión y mas con las horas restantes presionándolo.

Cerro los ojos con enojo y los abrió, notando una pequeñísima marca en uno de los soldados.

Busco demás marcas... demonios eran 100 cuando las encontraría...Se esmero más... mendiga suerte... porque a él.

-Alá ayúdame por favor- le pidió el chico a su dios.

Muy pronto se le vino una idea a la mente... corto una de las pinzas del escorpión... estas pesaban lo de un humano normal. Si podía lanzarla lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar hasta el soldado de la marca... entonces los demás soldados lo atacarían pensando que era él

Empezó a girarla, lo suficientemente rápido... una vez que hubo agarrado fuerza... la soltó... haciendo que esta rebotara un par de veces antes de caer con el primer "general" al mando.

que le lanzo un estacazo con una gran espada...mientras butch se movía...llegando al centro del tablero...viendo a mas vista la cuestión...desde allí se notaban los dos bandos...y los 3 reyes de cada lado...pero como los vencería...y con solo una gota de veneno...

Sudo frio, la presión lo estaba matando...debía pensar rápido... el chico calculo que le quedaban como 2 horas y media...

cuando vio de la furia que el piso del centro era como el cuerpo de una cobra...que curiosamente...eran dos serpientes enrolladas mirando a los reyes... y el pedestal era custodiado por ellas de alguna manera...en este había como un rompecabezas...que mostraba dos agujeros...cerrados...al parecer tendría que armarlos para abrirlos...viendo como cada hueco tiraba donde los reyes...esas serpientes le recordaban a kaoru...tanto que al mover una pieza incorrecta una de verdad sale del piso...

-Oh! Alá que te hice yo!- dice Butch mientras observa a la serpiente enojada. viendo ala mente el truco de las vibraciones...con la espada de su novia..hacia con sus mascotas

-Uuufff espero esto funcione...- dice Butch suspirando, tratando de relajarse debido a que el estrés en su cuello lo estaba matando.

Se acerca a la serpiente pero... esta lo mira enojada...

-Mira sé que no le caigo muy bien a tu especie pero... espero contar con tu apoyo...- le habla Butch, mientras da unas estocadas al suelo.

Esperando cualquier reacción de la serpiente pero esta sorpresivamente, lo rodea guiado por las pulsaciones olfateándolo...cuando salta enrollándose en su cuello...resulta que era una cobra macho...y butch aun conservaba el olor a cleo en su ropa..espantando a las otras serpientes que aparecían con un gruñido...

-Bien chico... si me ayudas te prometo que conocerás a esa bella cobra- dice el sonriendo suponiendo la situación

.

la cobra gruñe como respuesta?...bueno ya sea el caso esta se baja estirando su cuello mostrando el dibujo de anteojos en la parte de la cabeza atrás...butch ve el rompecabezas...ahora si era claro el lio...de piezas

moviéndolas hasta consigue el dibujo tal cual que se abre mostrando un agujero en el medio...ósea que los otros dos eran una trampa...

confiando en su nuevo amigo tira el veneno del escorpio alli...mientras las estatuas...se cierran con un caparazón...

-Que mierdas?- pregunta Butch, cuando el piso comienza a temblar. La serpiente macho se enrosca muy bien en el cuello de Butch, mientras este siente como el piso se empieza a mover.

los 3 reyes de cada lado se mueven por si solos hasta juntarse tras una roca...que se abre...mostrando la salida...

Butch comienza a avanzar junto con su nuevo amigo... cuando sale... cierra un poco los ojos... debido al pequeño resplandor del sol que estaba apunto de ocultarse.

-parece que si sobrevivió-dice el joven acadiano...que lo había ayudado mirando al su jefe..

viendo a butch a alturas...

-Quien lo diría... fase 3 superada... por primera vez...- dice Tokio con una sonrisa, al parecer el principito no era tan delicado.

-¬¬** suertudo-dice ashir molesto...

-Amm... sobreviví?- se pregunta a si mismo Butch con un deje de alegría

.

-Al parecer lo has hecho... felicidades general... me ha demostrado sus capacidades, pero... todavía le falta una cosita por hacer...- dice Tokio llegando frente a él.

Butch lo mira...

-Ashir... es tu turno de actuar...-el pelirrojo sonríe perversamente, mientras saca unas espadas-el duelo acaba hasta que uno de los dos muera...- finaliza Tokio serio.

la cobra macho le gruñe al pelirrojo que lo mira con molestia...

-estúpida serpiente-dice molesto butch ríe burlón, otro punto por el cual kaoru de seguro lo rechazo...

-Bien, estoy listo- dice Butch bajando a... mmm... "Kuno" si ese seria su nombre, de ahora en adelante.

Agarra sus espadas que estaban en su caballo... mientras Tokio lo mira serio... al parecer los rumores del general eran ciertos.

-Empieza cuando quieras...- dice recordando cuando peleo con Kaoru, había sido humillante pero había aprendido una gran lección... nunca atacar primero y mucho menos sin una estrategia concreta.

Pero al parecer el pelirrojo no tenia en cuenta eso...

-ahora veras...kaoru será mía cuando te mate-dice mientras se lanza de lleno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dando un estocazo con su espada que butch retiene sin prevenir un golpe al estomago...

El pelirrojo gira dándole una patada a Butch en su espalda. Este cae al suelo, mientras el pelirrojo rie a mas no poder.

-Vamos, enójate, enójate- se dice así mismo Butch, pensando en todas las humillaciones o corajes que había frecuentado en los últimos días.

-oh vamos eso es lo que puede hacer el gran general butch-dice burlón ashir...- das pena mocoso...no me sorprendería que tu madre fuera una ramera cubierta de oro...jaaaa-rie eso era lo que necesitaba butch...

Un golpe en la boca mando a volar a Ashir a unos cuantos metros de ahi, el escupió sangre cuando vio a Butch parado frente a él... su velocidad había aumentado... Butch le dio un sablazo retocando de nuevo esa marca en su cara.

El pelirrojo se paro sumamente enojado...

-Créeme, que acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida- le dice Butch fríamente, haciendo que le recorra un escalofrió al chico...

El pelirrojo no se da cuenta cuando Butch salta y le da un rodillazo en su nuca, tirandolo a mas metros... Tokio lo mira sorprendido, voltea a ver a su hijo mayor que estaba cruzado de brazos... este parecia tranquilo.

mostrando una sonrisa burlona...leve..

"quien es el confiado y tonto padre"-dice dai en su mente no dejaría a kaoru con ningún inútil"

-Recuerda esto... por toda tu perra no vida... la "realeza" también tiene sus momentos sádicos...- dice él sonriendo, clavándole la espada en la cabeza... dejando sin vida al pobre y resentido pelirrojo.

Todos los acadianos excepto Dai y su padre, gritan emocionados por tanto coraje demostrado en ese chico

Este se deja caer pesadamente... mientras Kuno debora la lengua del chico.

-Ven acá Kuno...- le dice Butch mientras la serpiente se enrosca en su brazo, mientras este sonríe con pesadez.

-a quien me recordara-dice dai serio y algo burlón mirando al otro cómplice del pelirrojo que ríe nervioso...

-B-buen trabajo chico...- dice yéndose hacia donde el pelinegro, antes de que decidan matarlo.

Pero una espada le atraviesa el vientre cuando estaba apunto de llegar con Butch, era el chico que le había advertido de ese tipo pelirrojo. Butch le sonríe cansado y con sueño.

Mientras este saca su espada y la apoya en su hombro, mientras con la mano le hace una señal de bien hecho, alzando el dedo pulgar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola a todos, si lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo, pido las más sinceras disculpas por la larga tardanza por los capítulos. El año pasado lo he tenido bastante complicado entre los estudios y el trabajo entre otras cuestiones personales.

Ahora he vuelto al ataque y subiré mas capítulos para los que han tenido paciencia por la historia, que han pedido por ella. Sus comentarios me alegraron mucho y me animaron a volver a continuarla.

Espero que les guste y tratare de subir un Cap cada semana.

Saludos y gracias

Necrara

**Cap 33 el regreso y sospechas **

Butch se alegra al saber que todo había acabado... al menos por ahora, se tira en el suelo respirando agitadamente... mientras Kuno se enrosca en su pecho.

-Ese chico... es sorprendente- dice Tokio seriamente

Mientras Dai lo voltea a ver arqueando una ceja, con una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa.

-supongo que por algo kaoru le acepto el duelo-dice dai serio...

-Aun así, le faltan dos pruebas más...- pausa Tokio-¡Descansen! Hotaku tu me acompañaras junto con Rahim al palacio... los demás regresaran a cumplir las misiones de los otros dos... saldremos en la madrugada para no desperdiciar tiempo- informa Tokio mientras se retira a descansar.

-Mendiga suerte... al parecer no voy a poder dormir hasta llegar al palacio- dice Butch suspirando cerrando un poco los ojos.

Mientras Kuno se enrosca...en su pecho...Butch se le viene a la mente...la noche antes de la partida. Y como si la serpiente le leyera la mente pega un gruñido... ¿riendo? Butch abre los ojos y mira a Kuno arqueando una ceja

-Demonios ahora tengo que lidiar hasta con tus burlas...- dice Butch viéndolo. Mientras este asiente como si le entendiera. Ay como sea... después no te quejes cuando te vea de enamoradizo con Cleopatra- dice Butch burlonamente.

El chico honesto ahora conocido como Hotaku se le acerca... extrañado de que le esté hablando a una serpiente.

-no preguntare, pero será mejor que te hagas ver esas heridas...-dice hotaku alzando una ceja...

No había duda que con kaoru compartía al parecer el amor por las serpientes...

-Mmm... Tal vez... pero no son tan graves solo unos rasguños, nada de profundidad... solo las limpiare y vendare, con eso podre aguantar en el camino- dice Butch sentándose mientras Kuno le envuelve el cuello mirando a Hotaku.

-como digas-dice mientras pega media vuelta...

-Gracias...- murmura Butch, mientras se para a sacar una cantimplora de su caballo, la bebe sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

Mientras dai, reubica la montura de su caballo pensativo, en esos momento si no fuera su padre lo mataría...desde que murió su madre, Tokio solo le preocupaba su estatus como 2da cabeza de akkan...en parte tenia razón, si ser un buen líder era ser igual a el prefería ser el peor...aunque aún no estaba a favor de la locura de Shou...por favor tenía 17 años... (Kaoru 18)...aun así su situación con

Luna era contradictoria...

-"akkan, dame fuerzas"-dice en murmullo frustrado en su mente...cuando siente la mirada de su padre...a su espalda- "pasa algo padre"-dice serio

-"Se que no debería decirte esto... un hombre jamás se retracta de lo que dice pero... creo que esta vez si me excedido... espero me perdones, no pienses que por esto la voy aceptar así como así... pero espero ver a tu hijo tan fuerte como tú"- dice Tokio, sorprendiendo a Dai... este lo voltea a ver, mirando la mano de su padre que al parecer tenía un tipo de retrato... supuso que era de su madre. A pesar de estar muerta ella seguía ablandando el corazón de su padre.

-"descuida así lo será"-dice dai serio levemente sonriendo por akkan sucedió un milagro su padre en primera sonriendo al ver a butch y ahora se disculpa...con el por luna...

-"Bien, prepárate mañana saldremos temprano... espero Shou también este preparado para recibir una visita de su padre..."- dice Tokio cambiando su rostro a uno realmente serio.

Dai siente un poco de lastima por su pequeño hermano, pero debía quitarse eso de la mente... ¿el se lo había buscado cierto? Mientras en los jardines del palacio, se encontraba un pequeño insecto blanco... oculto...Como esperando a actuar.

En los pasillos se notaba una sombra, que al parecer iba muy sigilosa como no queriendo ser descubierta todos dormían, pero este se dirigía a un lugar en especifico el cuarto de Karin, la luna ilumino al joven... otro pretendiente, sonrió perversamente, Al situarse mero enfrente del cuarto de la princesa.

Entro caminando de puntillas...cuando sintió algo frio en el cuello...y una sombra que se mostraba atrás del...

-"no te han enseñado que entrar sin permiso a un cuarto es de mala educación"-dice en asirio ya que el príncipe era de un reino de allí

-"No si... ella va a ser mi futura esposa"- dice el retándolo, pobre idiota. Karin suspira entre sueños, sin tener en cuenta lo que pasaba

-"que yo sepa ella no te ha aceptado y dudo que lo haga..."-dice Shou mientras sonríe...dándole un golpe al príncipe que lo desmaya...-" te mostrare tu futuro"-dice el acadiano perverso antes que el chico pierda el conocimiento...

Al rato despierta en el calabozo...del castillo...atado las manos con cadenas...colgado a metros del suelo...

-"hola principito sentón..."-dice burlón Shou

-"Que demonios, bájame en este preciso momento te lo ordeno"- dice el asustado ante la situación.

-"em.y si no quiero...no eres nadie para ordenarme"-dice Shou serio

-"Te arrepentirás, el sultán te reprenderá... por haber matado al futuro esposo de su hija"- dice él ya desesperado, jaloneándose provocando que se lastime las muñecas.

-"no si llega a enterarse...como se dice los muertos no hablan"-dice Shou burlón...mientras tira de la cadena arrastrándolo hasta hacerlo colgar debajo de una escotilla que la abre...-"pregunta de la fortuna sabes que tiene 200 crías al año, es pequeña y come de todo incluso gente?"-Dice perverso Shou

-"Que... yo... no sé... por favor déjame ir"- ahora si el pobre condenado empezaba a suplicar... en vano claro estaba.

-"ehhhh respuesta equivocada..."-dice Shou mientras baja la cadena...haciendo que medio cuerpo baje cuando las ratas...comienzan a morderle los pies... "huy tienen hambre pobres...no han probado nada desde hace...ah no se...perdí la cuenta"-dice perverso-"al inteligente que quiera decir"-dice el chico maligno

-"¡Aaaaaahhhhh no por favor! Princesa Karin! Sultaaaannn! Auxiliiioooo! Aaaaaahhhhh!"- el pobre tipo se retorcía de dolor debido a las mordeduras.

-"dije inteligente no cobarde...adiós..."-dice mientras lo suelta haciendo que el egipcio caiga en un mar negro de ratas que lo devoran hasta los huesos en minutos...

-"adoro mi trabajo"-dice Shou sonriente cerrando la escotilla- buen provecho...-dice mientras sale...

Se detiene al notar una sombra entrar en la cocina...Saca su arma pensando que era otro pretendiente... o más bien cadáver.

-"creo que las ratas tendrán su segunda ración"-dice Shou en su mente...acercándose en silencio

Cuando de repente, enciende la luz y se acerca despacio a la sombra que al parecer esta aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia alza su espada cuando la sombra se da la vuelta...

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- grita Karin tirando el vaso de agua que tenía en las manos.

-!Ahh¡ princesa...lo lamento -dice atrapando el vaso antes que se rompa...

-pensé que era un intruso...mis más sinceras disculpas-dice algo avergonzado Shou...

-Por Alá Shou! Me asustaste...!- dice ella aun con las manos arriba.

-perdón...-dice rascándose la cabeza riendo nervioso...

-Mmm... Después de todo... creo que yo tengo la culpa por venir a estas horas de la noche y a oscuras...- dice ella, tranquilizándose

-oiga es su casa...puede hacer lo que quiera-dice Shou burlón cuando karin nota que Shou estaba sin su capa habitual...vestido con un pantalón y una remera sin mangas con un chaleco que mostraba los brazos formado del chico a pesar de su juventud sonrojándola...- se siente bien?-dice Shou al verla así...

-Amm... que?- dice ella saliendo de su trance... xD.

-que si se siente bien, no tiene fiebre...?-dice señalando su sonrojo...mientras karin no evitaba ver las cicatrices de los brazos...- eh en serio...me esta asustando mejor vuelva a la cama...

-Mmm... no, yo... estoy bien... amm- ella le desvía la mirada...-pero tu tiraste mi vaso de agua, y ahora me voy a quedar con sed...- dice ella haciendo un puchero.

-no toco el piso, aquí esta...-dice mostrándolo que no había perdido ni una gota de agua...

-Vaya eres sorprendente...-dice ella mirándolo asombrada-gracias Shou- dice dándole un abrazo, mientras toma el vaso y lo bebe.

-si ^/^jee-dice Shou rascándose la cabeza sonrojado

-no es nada de otro mundo

-Pues aunque no lo sea eso no te quita lo sorpréndete...- pausa un segundo-Oye... ¿y que hacías a estas horas de la noche...?-Pregunta curiosa

-yo este...no tenia sueño...y me dio hambre cuando sentí ruido y aquí estoy-dice sonriente pidiendo que se lo crea...Tomando una manzana cerca...mordiéndola

-me iré a mi cuarto...quiere que la acompañe?-dice Shou...

-Si eres tan amable...- dice Karin sonriéndole.

Mientras kaoru entrenaba en el salón, no podía dormir así que se dedicaba a entrenar...

Dando estacazos de su espada uno tras otro...

Extrañamente se sentía más aliviada, tenía el presentimiento que el arcune estaba de vuelta y a la vez tensa como si algo malo pasara...Suspira dejando las espadas...- puedo ayudarlo en algo sultán Rashid-dice kaoru sin voltear...mientras el hombre se sorprende...ni había tocado la puerta...y ya lo escucho...

-Yo... si, en realidad si...- dice el sultán tosiendo un poco y recobrando una postura firme.

-ya puede pasar-dice colocándose su máscara...

El sultán se adentro... mirando a la acadiana serio. Kaoru se desesperaba en cada instante, algo no le gustaba de ese sultán.

-quiere hablar por favor-dice kaoru respetuosa pero seria

-Cuanto ofreces por abandonar a mi hijo? te daré el oro que desees...- dice el sultán serio, Kaoru se sorprendió, pero tomo nuevamente esa postura seria.

-no lo hare, soy una acadiana si damos la palabra de algo la cumplimos...así que rechazo su oferta-dice seria con cierta molesta...

Cruzando los brazos seria con cleo que se sube a su cuello...mirando molesta al sultán

-Bien, entonces cuanto ofreces por matarlo...- dice el sultán... prefería que Butch estuviera muerto a enredarse con ese tipo de gente. Además a él le vendrían muchos problemas... si eso pasaba.

-eso lo decidirá nuestros dioses y el destino si su hijo he de morir-dice ofendida kaoru sin creer aun lo que escuchaba quería que matara a su propio hijo apropósito-también la rechazo, pero permítame preguntar a que se debe tal ofrecimiento...?-dice seria kaoru...si quizás no debió pero tenia que saberlo-no es común que un padre pida eso con respecto a un hijo...

-Mmm... es simplemente por el hecho de que él puede que no sea mi hijo- mintió el sultán-su madre una ramera y no estoy muy seguro que los gemelos sean míos...- que descaro de ese tipo, mentir acerca de sus propios hijos... a Kaoru le estaban entrando muchas ganas de vomitar en su cara. Algo ocultaba ese sultán, algo muy oscuro...

-sabe no es un buen mentiroso...-dice kaoru perversa...- no se que oculta su dios sabrá pero si no tiene nada más que decir...se retira o me retiro yo...-dice decidida kaoru

-Mmm... de acuerdo, pero antes te pido un favor... dile a tu hermano que se aleje de Karin...- dice el sultán serio, saliendo de ahí.

-Perdóname Alá sé que es mi hija pero... si no la entrego el amo Him se enojara... y seré yo quien pagare las consecuencias- piensa mientras se dirige a su habitación.

Cuando el insecto blanco, sigue al "todo poderoso sultán".

-algo oculta...este sultán tiene un cadáver bajo la cama-dice kaoru seria y molesta...como se atrevía a comprarla...-y lo averiguare-dice la acadiana seria...mientras camina para su habitación necesitaba descansar...y hablar con Shou esto se estaba saliendo de control...por akkan

Era la una de la mañana cuando Butch se despertó agitado y sudando... había tenido una pesadilla, una muy terrible pesadilla... -Karin- piensa él al recordar su sueño o mas bien pesadilla. Se debía tranquilizar... ella estaba segura con Shou, además sabía de antemano que Kaoru no permitiría que le pasara nada.

-Ella esta bien... tranquilízate- se decía a si mismo, mientras intentaba recobrar el sueño pero le era imposible.

Mientras el sultán caminaba nervioso por su habitación, bendito sea el día en que su hijo se le ocurrió alojar acadianos en el palacio peor aun querer casarse con una...

el amo him lo tenia con la soga al cuello...se suponía que uno de estos príncipes la llevaría a himkan..pero con ese mocoso...la situación se tornaba difícil ni hablar de la asesina que le salió terca y honrada...se supone que son mercenarios...hacen lo que sea por dinero...pero estos le tocaron con mucho orgullo...

Pronto noto al insecto posicionarse en su mueble, el sultán respiro profundamente... cuando el insecto empezó abrirse por si solo, mientras salía un espeso humo de su cuerpo... cuando noto una figura parecida a la de su amo... Him, era verdad que ese hombre había hecho pacto con el diablo... y al parecer por su facial se le notaba muy cabreado de aun no haber recibido a su esposa.

-A-amo Him- se inclino el sultán ante la silueta de humo formada.

-Per-perdóneme... y-yo... e-es que mi hija...- decía nervioso, sin saber que rayos hacer.

La silueta solo lo veía, cuando el sultán empezó a ser estrangulado por el mismo humo.

-quiero...a mi ESPOSA...-dice una voz algo afeminada...

-Y-yo... la, la ten-tendrá... p-por f-favor- decía el sultán haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por tratar de respirar.

-de acuerdo- lo suelta tirándolo al piso...- tienes 7 días si para ese entonces no la obtuve...su reinito caerá...-dice el demonio...perverso...

-Cof cof... si, yo... ahí estará amo- dice Rashid inclinándose.

-ah y explícame...por que mi linda bell fue ejecutada hace dos días...y no como mujer de tu bruto hijo-dice el amo him molesto...

-Los acadianos mi señor... ellos son los que están dando muchos problemas... hay uno que se la pasa con la princesa Karin, es por eso que no eh podido llevársela a tiempo... Bell fue descubierta por una acadiana de nombre Kaoru... junto con otra nueva... creo que se llamaba Luna... la descubrieron y la mataron, yo... lo lamento tuve que fingir...- dice el sultán haciéndole una reverencia en modo de disculpa. Mientras este se cruzaba de brazos molesto...

-pues ve como te la arreglas...quiero a mi esposa...y sobre esos acadianos cómpralos nose...usa la cabeza-dice mientras se desaparece...y el insecto blanco vuela por la ventana...

kaoru que no confiaba en el sultán luego de eso...estaba espiando...claro que al escuchar todo...atrapo al insecto que muere al instante...demonios...pero aun así esto no era bueno...desapareciendo hasta su pieza...tenia que hablar con los príncipes y Shou...

guardando al insecto en una botella con un aroma que lo conserva que irónico lo iba a reprender por ser demasiado obvio pero ahora que no se separe de ella...butch se moriría si le pasaba algo...

En tanto en la habitación de Karin, esta se movía de una lado a otro desesperada, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no podía despertar... soltaba quejidos ahogados, cuando despertó

empezó a toser a mas no poder, se cubrió con su mano, pero la tos era mas intensa... rápidamente tomo un poco de agua, cuando tiño esta de rojo... ella se asusto y arrojo el vaso provocando que este se rompiera, observo su mano y había sangre... los síntomas habían regresado...

-Shou tenemos que hablar, ahora-dice kaoru entrando al cuarto del chico seria...

El chico bostezo, mirando a su hermana con cierto aburrimiento.

-"es sobre karin"-dice seria haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos...-"está en peligro"

-"Que?"- se altero un poco levantándose rápidamente de su cama-"cómo es posible yo la deje en su habitación hace un momento"- dice el chico realmente preocupado, estaba a punto de salir cuando su hermana lo detiene.

-"no espera...déjame hablar"-dice kaoru seria vigilando que nadie escuche aunque hablaran en acadiano..

-" no se si estoy loca o que, ya no entiendo nada pero no me sorprende...el sultán Rashid es aliando secreto de los hims, por eso aun no han atacado ese lugar...la entrada de bell fue planeada...y aun falta lo peor..."-dice suspirando seria...-"el amo him quiere a karin de esposa"

Shou abre los ojos y se deja caer sobre su cama de sentón...-"Queee como es posible... como es posible que el sultán haya sacrificado a su hija... al mismísimo demonio"- pregunta Shou realmente furioso.

-"no lo se, pero tenemos que pensar en como vamos a actuar de ahora en mas...hace un rato me intento comprar para que me valla y abandone el duelo...sospecha y no me sorprendería que intentara algo en nuestra contra...aun tenemos el trabajo de protección de las princesa...pero esto ya es una guerra"-dice molesta kaoru - "por akkan no nos metemos en tantos líos pero ya estamos hasta el cuello, esta vez hay que planear con cuidado y advertir a todos, tanto a las princesas como los príncipes...por lo que escuche ellos no saben nada...hasta puedes creer que me ofreció oro por matar al arcune...en serio nos hemos metidos en la boca del lobo"-dice kaoru absteniéndose de gritar

-"Hmp... si, creo que será lo mejor..."- dice Shou levantándose, mientras se lleva sus armas... Kaoru lo mira extrañada, cuando nota a su hermano que está a punto de salir.

-"a dónde vas?" -dice seria kaoru

-"Hacer mi trabajo..."- dice serio Shou, volteando a ver a su hermana-"creo que ya se me quito el sueño después de todo..."-


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola a todos.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, si el sultán se gano unas cuantas palizas pero ya verán que le pasa, por ahora los dejo con este cap. espero que les guste.**

**Saludos necrara**

**Cap 34: oscuras profecías **

-"de acuerdo, con cuidado...iré a hablar con los príncipes...si esperamos hasta mañana...quien sabe..."-dice mientras se para a la par de Shou...-" ten cuidado y que akkan nos proteja"-dice kaoru mientras ambos hermanos saltan para los diferentes cuartos...

Llegando al balcón abriendo con una pequeña daga la ventana, entrando en silencio viendo al pelirrojo dormido, caminando en silencio se acerca sintiéndolo murmurar dormido algo sobre la princesa Momoko sonriendo por un momento, escuchando " Momoko …mm…te adoro, mi rosa", kaoru niega con la cabeza ni modo con ese príncipe. Teniendo que romperle el sueño…destapándolo un poco.

-príncipe brick despierte-dice en susurro kaoru

-Mmm... ¿qué rayos?- Brick abre los ojos mientras la acadiana le cubre la boca evitando el grito que este iba a pegar...mirando la puerta y el cuarto no sintiendo a los guardias reaccionar, justo a tiempo.

-cállate, te soltare pero has silencio, es importante-dice kaoru seria... Brick asiente, mientras la acadiana le descubre la boca

-Kaoru ¿cuál es el problema?- dice Brick en un murmullo

-¿sabes egipcio o algún idioma que los sirvientes no conozcan?-dice kaoru en voz baja...

-"Claro"- le contesta el mirándola curioso para que lo venga a despertar a esa hora, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-"bien, mira se que seré mujer por chusma pero esto no es joda...ah con un demonio...hablando del mismo...tu padre es aliado de los hims...lo acabo hace un rato hablar por medio de no sé qué magia con el líder de estos...mediante un bicho (se lo muestra en la botella)...toda esta treta de pretendientes para karin es un truco para llevarla y entregarla a este como esposa"-dice kaoru seria -"se que suena loco, aun no caigo en la idea...pero esto ya es la guerra, no los han atacado por que su padre hacia tratos con ellos..."-dice agrega dejando a brick sin palabras

El pelirrojo reflexiona... voltea a ver a la acadiana y se levanta desconcertado.

-"Espera... estas diciendo que mi padre... le vendió a mi hermana a un brujo o algo así?"- dice Brick incrédulo.

-" se que suena loco , de que me lo contaran no lo creería...pero lo vi con mis propio ojos y no miento"-se quita la máscara...-" hasta me ofreció oro por abandonar o matar a tu hermano con la excusa cierta o no de que no era hijo suyo...ya no se que decir..."-dice kaoru tratando de convencer al príncipe-"no vendría a esta hora por una broma"-dice ofendida y seria

-"Mmm...Esto es ilógico, esto es absurdo... pero... te creeré..."- dice Brick un tanto confuso-"Además de donde saco eso de que no son sus hijos... si el ha tenido cierto preferencia por Butch... pero con Karin..."- cae en la cuenta...se queda en shock y se agarra la cabeza frustrado, tratando de no gritar

-"tanta preferencia que lo intento enganchar con esa bell que era mano derecha de el him mayor...casi lo vendía a tu hermano y karin créeme...por ahora Shou la cuida..."-dice kaoru seria -"tiene 7 días para entregarla o invadirán Asuán"-concluye

-"Demonios, no lo entiendes... Karin... tiene una enfermedad completamente extraña... es atacada por Bell justo antes de que pase esto... los síntomas se vuelven a retomar... ese maldito perro, Alá perdone es mi padre, pero... el es el responsable que Karin sufra estos síntomas... él le vendió a su propia hija a Satán... "-pausa Brick-"Y por supuesto que no la entregare sin antes pelear... moriré protegiéndola si es necesario... Butch no es el único que le tiene un amor inmenso"- dice Brick mientras empieza a buscar un libro.

-"me alegro, hay que planear con cuidado, esto puede afectar no solo a karin sino a Momoko y miyako en represaría...y ¿que buscas?"-dice kaoru curiosa

-"Esto..."- dice el mostrándole un libro algo antiguo, pero este se veía muy cuidado-"me lo dio mi abuelo... es de demonios y esas tonterías... nunca lo eh abierto pero... es ilógico pensar que algún día lo iba a ocupar"- dice Brick rompiendo el pequeño candado con el que contaba el libro.

-"locura de la vida...los desiertos ocultan más que solo arena, pero no viene al caso ahora... ¿qué dice?"-pregunta kaoru viendo símbolos y dibujos de criaturas raras

-"Según se dice que los demonios reencarnan varias veces... ambos causan estragos al planeta, suelen ser inmortales... cuando ellos llegan a obsesionarse con una mujer... ellos..."-Brick contiene el aliento y traga saliva...

-" se la copulan con ella 100 días y luego se las comen"-dice kaoru leyendo con pesadez...-"por akkan...de mierda pasa aquí"

-"Alá..."- cierra sus ojos fuertemente. Evitando las lágrimas.

-" siguen las malas noticias...para el eclipse...este retomara su poder total con el sacrificio de 2 vírgenes...mientras toma a la elegida como esposa...hasta que deba comerla..."-dice kaoru con cierto escalofrió recordando algo que dijo el demonio..."y prepárame a las otras dos..."...

Brick abre los ojos... -"Con razón quería a Momoko..."- dice Brick cabreado recordando cuando raptaron a Miyako por equivocación.

-"esto es una maldita pesadilla...en serio por la gracia de akkan...esto ya no es una guerra humana..."-dice kaoru paralizada...

Cuando se le vino un tema a la mente...ella también era virgen...ah no...- "brick especifica...qué tipo de vírgenes..."-dice kaoru con un mal presentimiento en el estomago- "en un momento esa cosa dijo...prepárame a las dos blancas de tu casa...blanco pureza, algo en eso no me gusta..."-dice con cierto temor...

Brick comienza a buscar en las paginas... cuando se detiene en una voltea a ver a Kaoru...

-"Sera mejor que lo veas por ti misma"- dice Brick, enseñándole el libro

-"dime que es una joda..."-dice kaoru...viendo el libro...

El libro tenía el retrato de la mismísima Kaoru con el pelo un poco más largo, desnuda... pero siendo cubierta por sus serpientes. Y el otro estaba una mujer de ojos rosas...Momoko en pinta...y obra...rodeada de flores...

-" la cobra reina del desierto y la reencarnación de la vida deben perecer ante la oscuridad..."-lee kaoru aun sin creerlo -"por akkan que demonios es esto..."-dice agarrándose la cabeza desconcertada de la imagen...que si cierto arcune viera le sangraría la nariz ¬¬ jee

-"Esto es como estar viviendo en el mismísimo infierno"- dice Brick aun desconcertado.

-"dímelo a mi...soy unos de los corderos a degollar"-dice atónita kaoru

-"Debe haber alguna forma, alguna en la que..."- empieza a buscar en el libro cuando para en otra imagen... siendo Butch ahora el retractado... cruzado de brazos... pero este no mostraba expresión alguna, tenía una corona muy extraña y mas atrás de él se mostraba a Him sonriendo, mientras alrededor se veían llamas y espectros sollozando.

-"El elegido, reinara eternamente con su nuevo padre"- dice Brick sosteniéndose de la mesa

-"dime por el mismo akkan que esto es una pesadilla de borracha..."-dice kaoru un sin creerlo...

Era su arcune como emperador demoniaco...ella sacrificada como cordero, ok eso no para pero igualmente era absurdo, vino por un trabajo simple, luego paso a un tema por un duelo por matrimonio y ahora una guerra demoniaca, era demasiado por un día.

-"Dímelo tu a mí, ni un maldito sorbo eh bebido en todo el día... tal vez muy pronto despertaremos"- dice Brick ingenuamente mientras un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Brick voltea su vista hacia el libro... porque rayos no lo había leído antes de que pasara todo eso...mirando a kaoru y la descripción de la reina cobra del desierto...si era raro...hasta pareciera que fuera todo planeado... ¿profecía?

-"por akkan se suponía que era un trabajo de casar a una princesa no se despertar el fin del mundo..."-dice kaoru maldiciendo en akkadiano...mientras da vueltas por la habitación

-"El único que puede matar al amo Him, es el elegido... pero... una vez que lo haya hecho el tomara su lugar..."- termina de leer Brick.

-"Alá esto se pone cada vez peor..."- dice Brick realmente aterrado.

-"que es peor que eres la posible mujer de un loco demoniaco...que por cierto quiere sacrificarte por un him de miércoles"-dice kaoru riendo sarcástica

-"Oye... Butch no sabe nada de esto... no es justo que lo juzgues de esa manera... pero me pregunto cual será su reacción cuando se entere..."- dice Brick pensativo.

-" si lo se...soy impulsiva naci así por akkan...con lo que me acabo de enterar...no puedo evitarlo"-suspira...- "ya lo lamento pero entiende esto no te lo dicen todos los días..."

-"Ya lo sé... ¿eso significa que te alejaras de él?"- pregunta Brick un poco preocupado, si hacia eso su hermano moriría.

-"aun que lo hiciera el me buscaría por todo el desierto...además soy acadiana no huyo a lo que di mi palabra...halla demonio de por medio o no"-dice seria -"pero que es tan grave...que sigue, muerte, caos, pandemónium incesto no se..."-dice kaoru ya sin saber que pensar

-"Tranquilízate... debe haber una maldita forma de resolver todo este embrollo"- dice Brick... suspirando cansadamente y a la vez frustrado. Toma el libro y comienza a hojearlo...

Se detiene en una hoja... en la cual mostraba a Karin con unas vendas cubriéndole sus partes intimas... arrodillada ante Butch, ensangrentada al parecer...

-"La esposa si le es... satisfactoria, volverá renacer... para calmar las ansias del nuevo dueño..."-pausa Brick y ya no puede evitar retener unas lagrimas-"Creo que le atinaste... incesto"- dice el dejando caer el libro.

-"por akkan, no puede ser cierto..."-dice mientras se le escapa una lagrima mirando el libro que levanto..." la quieres peor...no solo destruirá todo reino enemigo sino que para celebrar su boda...beberá de la sangre de sus seres sanguíneos mas cercanos..."-dice mostrándole el abre...a brick...-"para celar su victoria eternamente"

-"¡Maldita suerte...!"- masculla Brick, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula.

-"Tenemos que actuar rápido Kaoru, advierte a Boomer y a Momoko y Miyako... no le digas nada por el momento a Karin, solo dile a tu hermano que la mantenga vigilada... yo... intentare encontrar algo en este libro que nos sirva..."- dice Brick con un nudo en la garganta.

-"de acuerdo...pero tengo una idea no sé si funcionara...pero que pasaría si la virgen de las flores ya no fuera virgen..."-dice pensativa kaoru..."el eclipse es en...1 mes... si adelantas la boda en teoría por lo que hemos leído him tendría que esperar otros 500 años para volver a intentarlo...

Mira a brick seria

-"Mmm... Tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerda que él no se quedara tan tranquilo cuando se entere que... queremos sabotear sus planes..."- dice él mirándola.

-"lo sé mejor nos movemos...aunque que harás con butch"-dice kaoru acercadnos a la ventana

-"No lo sé... esperar... si es necesario matarlo..."- dice Brick con su mirada melancólica, mientras Kaoru siente una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

-"Prepárate para cualquier reacción de él, Kaoru..."- dice Brick seriamente.

-"lo sé..."-dice kaoru con pesadez...mientras salta por el balcón como se le había vuelto loco el destino por akkan ya de por si apenas podía con el tema del duelo ahora esto...no quería matarlo pero de ser así...por primera vez como asesina fallaría...

El sol muy pronto se hizo presente, Shou entrecerró un poco los ojos se le notaban grandes ojeras en estos. Hoy, era precisamente el día en el que se le juntarían todos los "pretendientes" a Karin.

Él se levanto con pesadez, y salto al balcón de esta... pero se sorprendió al mirar que no había nadie.

-algo no me gusta...-dice Shou sacando su espada...serio luego de lo de kaoru anoche no estaba tranquilos...¬¬ y eso que no sabía lo demás...

En tanto los rubios como Momoko miraban sin palabras a kaoru...que estaba seria más de lo acostumbrado

-y ese es asunto-concluye con pesadez- se que suena loco pero ya no se qué pensar

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad...!- dice Momoko empezando a llorar.

-Dime que no es cierto Kaoru...- dice Miyako apretando los ojos mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-quisiera pero no...verme allí...en ese libro...no me hizo gracia-dice kaoru seria.

-No puede ser... cuando apenas... estoy a punto de ser feliz... me entero de que voy a ser sacrificada por... un demonio- dice Momoko llorando a más no poder.

-con brick tenemos la opción arriesgada de adelantar la boda...si ya no eres virgen en teoría...la profesa no ocurría...-dice con cierta duda kaoru

-Mmm... Yo...-se queda pensativa Momoko-si él quiere yo lo hare...- dice decidida.

-me alegro-dice kaoru suspirando sabía que su amiga le molestaba un poco pero que mas podía hacer...cuando boomer...la mira serio...

-¿qué?-kaoru curiosa

-hay algo que tienes que ver...pensé que era una pesadilla y no lo entiendo pero cuando desperté ya lo había pintado-dice boomer mientras busca un cuadro chico...donde kaoru estaba rodeada de sus serpientes...pero una sombra atrás...sin rostro la abrasaba sujetándola con cadenas...

-no me jodas boomer...cuando hiciste esto-dice kaoru con los ojos grandes...paralizada asustando a miyako...

-yo este...anoche...no sé cómo solo lo hice...lo iba a quemar cuando nos contaste esto...-dice boomer asustado

-y este muestra otro donde Momoko rodeada de flores...rojas yace casi dormida con una cortadura en el corazón...- no lo quise mostrar antes...pero...- Momoko se horroriza al ver eso... y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Esa soy yo...- dice Momoko cayendo de rodillas, mientras abraza a Miyako de la cintura fuertemente empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-suficiente guárdalos y llévaselos a brick...-dice kaoru seria no quería seguir viendo...- Momoko te tienes que casar ya...-dice la acadiana justo cuando iba a decir algo mas...un silbido de Shou la alerta...desapareciendo al tacto...

En la pieza de karin...Shou terminaba de degollar al 3cer prometido...que se había intentado violar a karin...cuando entra kaoru...que mira todo seria buscando entre las ropas de los soldados...viendo los tatuajes de los him...

-son hims-dice kaoru seria

Karin desmayada en la cama con una bata liviana, Kaoru se acerca a ella y le descubre su vientre... en este había una estrella de esas que usan para hacer brujería. Shou voltea hacia otro lado... era asesino, pero respetuoso. Al parecer la marca se la habían hecho con una navaja.

-"por akkan que miércoles pasa aquí"-dice kaoru mientras suspira...

-"elimina los cuerpos con los escarabajos azules...escúchame bien Shou sin importar lo que te diga el sultán o quien sea...¡no te separes de ella...!Mata si es necesario...!Ahh¡ dai donde estas cuando te necesito"-dice kaoru mientras acomodaba a karin en la cama...

-"hable con sus hermanos...ya están al tanto...no confíes en nadie...si es necesario duérmela pero te conviertes en la segunda sombra"-dice kaoru seria

Al ser colocada en las sabanas, Karin comienza a tener ¿una pesadilla?... comenzando a hablar en un idioma muy extraño que ni Kaoru ni Shou conocían...

Ella comienza gemir de dolor, cuando Kaoru nota que la herida se le había cicatrizado... Karin recupera el aliento, y vuelve a quedarse dormida.

-por akkan-dice kaoru sin creer lo que vio...

-has lo que te digo luego te explico...y si algún bicho se le acerca...lo matas...ya lo entenderás-dice kaoru mientras se lleva los escarabajos azules...yendo a entrenar...para aparentar que todo estaba bien...cuando las puertas del palacio se abren...

Kaoru voltea a ver, y ¡ maldito sea him! Que mala suerte tenia... venían Dai y su padre...

Pero se extraño de no ver a Butch...

-por akkan, ahora no...Pero donde está el arcune-dice en su mente mientras se acerca...

Ah no si fallo y ahora estaba muerto...la profecía acabaría...dice en su mente confundida...respirando hondo no podía desesperarse ahora...tenía que mantener la calma y ver cómo le hacía entender a dai ese cuento de locos...

-dai-dice kaoru corriendo donde ellos...

-Mi pequeña Kaoru, tanto tiempo sin verte- dice Tokio, mientras baja del caballo, abrazando a su hija.

-lo mismo digo padre-dice cuando Tokio la llama..."mi cobra emperatriz del desierto..." abriendo los ojos grandes pero tomando aire fingiendo...

-como...-dice kaoru dudosa para que si Tokio sospechaba de su nerviosismo sea por eso y no por el otro tema

Es detenida por un leve trote, voltea a ver hacia la entrada y nota a Butch entrar. Esta se le queda viendo, pero este parecía estar en otro mundo...sus ojos estaban demasiado oscuros casi podía jurar que no eran verde oscuro si no negro.

Él voltea a ver a Kaoru, mientras esta sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Él voltea de nuevo su vista hacia enfrente y continúa su camino...

-Príncipe Butch, ah llegado- dice un siervo saliéndolo a recibir.

-¿Donde está Karin?- pregunta Butch con una voz ronca, media macabra, desde el punto de vista de Kaoru.

-En su habitación mi amo, aun se encuentra durmiendo...-

-Ya veo... iré a asearme... prepárenme el baño- dice Butch, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

-"dai, padre tenemos que hablar..."-dice kaoru sería su padre diría que al fin se volvió loca...pero que la llamara tal cual la descripción del libro le daba mala espina...- "ahora"-dice mientras camina para su cuarto...sin voltear donde su padre...

Desapareciendo mientras aterriza donde Shou...que le conto parte del asunto de la profecía...y que desconfiara particularmente del arcune...

-llego butch, ten cuidado ah algo que no me gusta en su voz-dice mirando a Shou y brick que se encontraba allí

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Brick sin comprender.

-no lo sé...Con certeza llámalo sexto sentido...-dice kaoru recordando el escalofrió...

Llegando a esta donde su padre y dai la esperan...

-que no esté a solas con karin bajo ninguna circunstancia-dice mientras sale para su pieza...

-Mmm... De acuerdo, lo mantendremos vigilado- dice Brick.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola perdón la demora con las vacas y el tema del inicio de la facu me atrase con lo prometido pero aca les mando en compensación 2 cap seguidos. Espero que les guste, y gracias por los comentarios.

**Cap 35: el escape y inicio de la oscuridad**

Kaoru suspira, llegando a la puerta de su pieza...donde dai y Tokio la esperaban...cargando el libro de brick en la mano...había algo que tenía que saber..."akkan dame fuerzas...y protégeme...del demonio" entrando seria mientras se quita la máscara...mirándolos...

-Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirnos ¿qué rayos te está pasando?- pregunta Tokio desesperado, por la actitud de su hija.

-"primero lo primero...el sultán Rashid es aliado de los him así que si hablan sea en acadiano...segundo, padre cuando nací me contaste que apenas salí del vientre de mi madre...uno de los profetas de acadia te dijo que me tatuaras el símbolo de la reina cobra...quiero saber por qué...y también como me explicas esto"-dice abriendo el libro donde estaba su retrato...-"y antes que contestes no estoy loca...si me lo hubieran contado no lo creería...pero lo vi con mis propios ojos...como este bicho (lo muestra) salía un espectro him...que no solo busca a la princesa karin..Sino a Momoko y a mi..."-suspira-"quiero la verdad...sabes que me doy cuenta cuando mientes papa..."dice seria casi dando un escalofrió a su propio padre...dai mira el libro atónito y mira a kaoru...

-"Temí que este momento llegaría Kaoru... pero esta bien, si quieres la verdad te la diré, y quiero que prestes atención porque no lo volveré a repetir. Es un recuerdo muy doloroso..."-pausa su padre un momento y voltea a ver a Kaoru-"Recuerdas que... ¿te dije que tu madre había muerto por un ataque?"-

-"si fue cuando estaba de 7 meses...y unos traidores...estaban molestos porque te ascendieron a segunda cabeza de acadia...y se vengaron con mama"-dice kaoru seria...-"pero a qué viene esto"

-"Déjame explicarte, esos traidores como tu los llamas eran los del legado Him... hace mucho tiempo una guerra se desato entre los acadianos y el legado... debido a que ellos querían proclamar a "Him" como nuestro dios... nosotros nos rehusamos diciendo que akkan era al que le correspondía ese derecho... muchas familias murieron, uno de ellos... ataco a tu madre... haciendo un símbolo con su mano tocando el vientre de tu madre, yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde... no pude hacer nada mas que matarlo... la lleve con los profetas y empezó a dar a luz... tu... tenias un tatuaje en forma de cruz invertida... los profetas me explicaron que debían actuar rápido, si no en ese preciso momento him vendría por ti... ellos hicieron una especie de ritual en el cual fuiste tu la que adquirió el tatuaje en tu espalda... ellos me explicaron que este día llegaría, y que mantuviera los ojos abiertos... me dijeron que nacerían dos cuerpos con una sola alma... en algún lugar del mundo... serian de la realeza y cuando eso ocurriera Him volvería..."- toma aire algo fastidiado de tener que revelar esto- "Al parecer esos dos cuerpos con una sola alma, son el príncipe y la princesa... y creo que Him al alimentarse de la vitalidad de ella... ah podido regresar... una vez que allá absorbido toda el alma pura de los dos... el vendrá y te llevara tanto a ti como a la princesa Momoko..."

-"por el mismo akkan...esto no es posible..."-dice kaoru sentándose en el suelo atónita...mientras las serpientes...salen como consolándolas...representando tal cual la imagen...

-"pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer...según se solo el elegido puede matarlo...pero..."-dice con cierta bronca...-"También me contaron que si los cuerpos eran iguales es decir del mismo sexo, en especial masculino no pasaría nada... pero debido a que resulto lo contrario, no se pudo hacer nada..."- Tokio la mira serio-"El elegido puede matarlo es verdad, pero acaso no escuchaste lo que dije... Him absorberá su alma, volviéndolos títeres sádicos y malignos... como piensas convencer al príncipe de matar a Him... si muy pronto se convertirá en un demonio igual que él... y hablando de él creo que el cambio a empezado... en el desierto fue picado por un insecto raro color rojo y morado... el dijo que estaba bien pero... a las pocas horas empezó a actuar muy extraño, con enojo y frialdad... todo lo contrario a como lo vi llegar..."- termino Tokio pensativo mirando a Kaoru, como tratando de recordar algo.-"También decían que el momento en que llegaría seria en el próximo eclipse. Donde unas alas negras cubrirían a los dos cuerpos preparados para… Him. Los cielos se tornarían rojizos y las arenas se volverían de fuego… la reina serpiente, empezaría a gemir de dolor… cuando… su marca empezara a sangrar… la princesa de la vida… empezaría a llorar llenando el desierto con su mar de lagrimas. Mientras

Los gemelos… el elegido se volvería sádico y sin sentimientos… y la gema… en este caso la princesa Karin… abriría el portal que conduciría a Him a este mundo"- Tokio callo tener que recordar eso se le hacía muy doloroso, Kaoru estaba en shock… ¿su arcune un sádico y sin sentimientos?, Dai estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar… como era posible que el no recordara nada.

-"por...akkan..n"-dice kaoru con sus ojos lagrimeando...

-"Lo lamento hija... enserio... si hubiera llegado antes... esto no hubiera pasado"- dice Tokio con un nudo en la garganta formándosele.

-"La única forma de saber cómo derrotar a Him... es encontrar a alguno de los antiguos profetas... que desaparecieron hace mas de 24 años"- dice Tokio serio.

-"donde están, alguna pista algo...al diablo con el duelo...esto es mas importante"-dice seria tras salir del shock..

-"Nadie lo sabe... dicen que fueron a sellar a Him a algunas montañas... solo el futuro heredero sabe donde se encuentran, pero... para recordarlo... tiene que conectarse con algo que lo involucre con Him...solo que le causara mucho dolor... y la visión que tendrá se compartirá con alguien"- dice él... cuando de repente Dai, cambia de pagina y observa donde estaba Butch pero esta empieza a arder tira al suelo el libro, cuando la pagina se consume por completo.

-"qué demonios"-dice dai mirando la pagina quemarse como si nada

-"hay una posibilidad...tengo al insecto que him posesiono...y el arcune habla dormido...es posible sacarle información en su subconsciente"-dice kaoru seria...sabia el riesgo que implicaba...y el dolor para ella -" se que están en contra de que Shou este con la princesa pero el deberá secuestrarla...si la alejamos de butch puede que nos dé algo de tiempo...mientras buscare a los profetas perdidos...que me tachen de cobarde en acadia pero el duelo queda suspendido...esto es más importante..."-dice seria kaoru tomando aire con cierta pesadez-

-"no solo a karin...Sino a los príncipes y sus prometidas...no quiero consecuencias...en otras personas..."-dice con una mirada fría pero llorando...-"y de ser lo peor...yo misma lo matare o moriré en el intento"

-"Bien, es la decisión mas razonable que eh escuchado hasta ahora"- dice Tokio seriamente. -"Hay que movernos entonces"- dice Tokio, Kaoru toma el libro... y sale de la habitación pero...

Al momento de salir de la habitación observa a Butch parado, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos. Butch se le queda viendo seriamente y tuerce una sonrisa sínica.

-butch-dice kaoru mientras retrocede con sus serpientes...gruñendo a este incluso Kuno que se paso de bando...

-no te acerques a mi hermana-dice dai sacando su espada serio...

-Podrías darme ese libro... creo que me pertenece- dice Butch extendiendo su mano, sin inmutarse ante Dai.

-por supuesto-dice mientras se lo tira para que lo tome peo en ese momento lo patea con fuerza...contra la pared...- sobre mi cadáver-dice mientras toma sus cosas...que siempre como buen nómade las tenias empacadas por si las cosas...-hay que salir ahora..-dice kaoru mientras dai rompe la pared haciendo que se desplome sobre butch...

Saltando por la ventana, con sus cosas y serpientes...calculaba 20 minutos en los cuales el dardo venenoso en su pie lo paralizaría un rato.

-Con que les gusta jugar... eh... pues eso haremos...- dice Butch en cuanto se levanta aun aturdido por el veneno, en sus brazos, piernas y cuello se le podían notar las venas... cuando de su boca le empieza a salir sangre. Sonríe divertido, mientras también escurre un hilo rojo de sus ojos.

-vallan por los príncipes...y las princesas...ya les avise que empaquen...-dice kaoru...seria...- lo distraeré lo mas que pueda...-dice mientras dai sonríe algo forzado...

-hey diablito de cuarta...quieres esto...ven por el-dice mostrando un libro cubierto con una tela...mientras Silva cayendo sobre...Lazlos que se echa a correr...saliendo del palacio.

-Jajajaja... no me hagas reír...- dice el cuando truena los dedos... y su caballo empieza a relinchar de dolor... cuando a este le salen unas grandes alas sangrando al pobre caballo, mientras en la cara le salían varios picos y era cubierto por una armadura.

Butch se sube en él y comienza la persecución.

-akkan si alguna vez me escuchaste no me dejes sola...-dice kaoru mientras corre mas rápido...

En tanto en la habitación de la princesa Shou siente pasos silenciosos preparándose para atacar, no se podía descuidar por nada, viendo que empujaban la puerta abriéndola…pegando un impulso para matarlo de un golpe cuando…

-muere-dice Shou lanzando su espada cuando Tokio la detiene...- papa?-dice asombrado...

- Shou, es una larga historia pero nos vamos-dice serio Tokio.

En tanto en las calles del pueblo

-Ven aquí Kaoru! no me tengas miedo! soy el mismo de siempre!- mientras saca su espada, hacia ella protegiendo a la princesa...del mismo sultán...ya muerto y karin desmayada...

-hay que irnos ahora-dice Tokio serio- luego hablaremos-dice mientras Shou asiente

-si claro, adiós arcune-dice kaoru mientras lanza unas bombas al caballo alado que dispararon flechas que lo tiran al piso desapareciendo ente las calles...

-príncipes ahora de irnos...-dice dai serio mirando al grupo que se mueven por los calabozos...para salir de Asuán...

-tome esto brick, kaoru se lo manda-dice entregándole el verdadero libro...

Butch vuelve al palacio, ve al cadáver de su padre tirado estando seco como una pasa de uva calaverita con el corazón arrancado y clavado en la silla de trono, pero ni rastros de sus hermanos... el abre sus ojos sorprendido y va de inmediato a ver el cuarto de Karin... nada... el suelta un grito que rezumba se podría decir por todo Asuán O.O... -Muy pronto sabrán lo que es el verdadero infierno!- dice Butch, mientras sus aliados lo observan intimidados.

-Tenemos que proteger este libro es lo único que tenemos para protegernos así que lo cuidaremos si es necesario con nuestra propia vida...- dice Brick tomándolo

-bien muévanse-dice dai mientras salen de Asuán partirían para acadia...al menos allí calculaban que estarían bien...

-Mendigos... mortales que han... desafiado mis ordenes... muy pronto... el rey de las tinieblas se les aparecerá en cuerpo y alma...- murmura Karin estando dormida, en la espalda de Shou.

Todos quedaron estupefactos por lo mencionado por Karin, mientras esta sudaba muchísimo.

-papa...que esta pasado acá...y que tiene que ver kaoru en esto-dice Shou serio...siendo el mismo calco que Tokio...

-es cierto donde esta ella-dice miyako preocupada ya llorando

-Ella estará bien, cuando estemos en acadia... les contare todo... pero por el momento no es seguro detenernos...- continua Tokio serio.-Y menos si traemos a la gema con nosotros...- dice el quitándole a Karin a Shou y cargándola el mientras apresura el paso.

mientras kaoru corre como loca viendo a toda la gente de Asuán muerta con una extraña peste...por akkan esto está fuera de control viendo la puerta sin los guardias que sorpresivamente se levantan como zombis impidiéndole el paso...

-no chicos...a mí nadie me niega el paso-dice kaoru mientras se tira contra ellos...decapitando a uno mientras empuja al otro con una patada que abre la puerta lo suficiente...para salir al desierto...

-akkan si me diste el nombre de la reina cobra...dame su fuerza para encontrar a los profetas...-dice mientras galopa mas fuerte...

-Señor... la emperatriz cobra a escapado...- llega un sirviente a donde esta Butch sentado aburrido, mientras ve por la ventana como Asuán se consume entre las llamas.

-Mmm... son unos buenos para nada... debí imaginarme que... si quiero que algo salga bien debo hacerlo por mi mismo... creo que le tendré que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo mío...- dice sonriendo perversamente. Mientras se desvanece en llamas...

-amo encontramos esto en el cuerpo del sultán Rashid-dice mostrando un puñal con una serpiente grabada en el mango...era un mensaje claro de kaoru...-la reina cobra lo mato-concluye con la cabeza gacha

-Eso es lo que menos me importa... sé muy bien que busca impedir el imperio de mi

padre... y sé muy bien a donde se dirige... pero aun así no pienso detenerla, será interesante volver a luchar contra los viejos profetas-sonríe Butch sínicamente-pero... creo que tendré que conseguir también... a los míos... - voltea a ver al plebeyo que lo mira con cierto temor

-Rastreen a la princesa Karin, suelten a los Boulevard (perros demasiados grandes, con aspecto asqueroso), si no me la traen antes del eclipse... se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas consumiéndose en las llamas del infierno- dice Butch mirándolos de reojo, mientras estos tragan saliva.

Mientras kaoru sintió un escalofrió mientras mataba a unos soldados him como era que la encontraban tocando su cuello...el collar butch...

Kaoru lo arranco de su cuello, soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas... juraba por akkan que traería a su arcune de vuelta, mientras enterraba el collar en las bastas arenas.

Y si no lo haría, lo mataría y después moriría ella.

En un pequeño bosque escondido, en el vasto desierto... se encontraba un hombre, de aspecto sicótico y loco... mientras gritaba como loco: "El rey de las tinieblas se presentara muy pronto, el gobernara... oh si si... muy pronto se hará justicia" gritaba como un desquiciado.

Esto si era una guerra... una guerra demoniaca, por así llamarle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 3 escape y los profetas**

En el palacio...butch sintió un escalofrió la conexión que tenia con kaoru se había roto...parte de el le molestaba el no tenerla cerca parte de el...le daba igual...

-valla, mi estimado señor...como es la cosa...parece que los deseos de ambos son ambiguos...uno busca a la reina cobra ...el otro a la gema..-dice un encapuchado…Saliendo de una sombra...-me pregunto cual será mas fuerte-dice el encapuchado

-No, qué demonios estoy pensando... los sentimientos son basura... no existen... en este momento lo único que me debe importar es mi reino...- dice Butch tratando de auto convencerse así mismo.

-Guarda silencio!- grita Butch-Necesito que hagas algo con mi lado mortal... quiero que lo desaparezcas por completo...- dice él seriamente. Mientras el encapuchado toma una pose seria.

-sabe que puedo ver el futuro pero no puedo hacer eso...hasta no haber contraído nupcias...con la gema...este no se ira-dice serio el encapuchado

-Argh!-gruñe molesto Butch, mientras aprieta su cabeza con mucha fuerza... su parte humana le exigía que lo liberara, pero la demoniaca se lo impedía. Cuando nota que de su frente empieza a escurrir sangre.

Abriendo la herida que kaoru le dejo en el ojo...

.

-parece que la reina cobra dejo su huella en el elegido...no es de extrañar...siempre las cobras han sido posesivas-dice burlón el encapuchado

-Cierra la boca antes de que te mande a visitar en este instante a mi padre!- gruñe Butch molesto.

-como quiera...-dice mientras se retira burlón en la sombra..- pero me llamara a buscar lo presiento-dice desapareciendo perverso...

Mientras butch ahora se le aparecían imágenes de sus momentos con kaoru...haciéndole arder el cuerpo...trataba de imaginarse a karin pero simplemente no podía...

-"No confundas el amor que le tengo Kaoru... por el de mi HERMANA"- dice una voz familiar dentro de su cabeza

-Cierra tu puta boca- gruñe Butch Necesitaba matar a alguien para distraerse...

En tanto kaoru ya más tranquila se detiene por donde buscaría a esos dichosos profetas...no lo pensó antes por la persecución...

-no sé quién eres pero sal ya se que estas ahí-dice seria la acadiana

-ah mendiga suerte-dice cuando la atrapa...despertando al rato...en una cueva bajo las arenas...

-pero que demonios-dice sacando su espada mientras Lazlos se sacude la arena...

-akkan te lo suplico...dame una señal, por favor...-dice rogando mientras cabalga cuando una tormenta de arena...se forma..Intentando escapar...

Kaoru cabalgaba corriendo cuando una tormenta de arena salida de la nada la arrastra...trata de escapar pero no puede aferrándose a laslos. Tras un rato inconsciente...despierta en una varios kilos de arena encima...

-mm...que paso...demonio, butch, tormenta...sacrificio...butch...-dice mientras maldice en acadiano maldita suerte la de ella

-Tú conoces al elegido- comenta una voz cuando Kaoru alza la cara y nota a una niña de 11 años al parecer con cabello completamente blanco al igual que sus ojos... estos se veían que no veían nada y al mismo tiempo lo veían todo, la pequeña estaba descalza con un vestido blanco, pero se veía algo sucio.

-quien eres-dice seria sacando su espada...últimamente todo aquel que mencionaba ese asunto la quería matar o sacrificar...

-y por que debería responderte-dice la acadiana mientras Lazlos se sacude la arena

La niña se asusta...-si tu no me respondes, entonces porque yo debo hacerlo- dice retadora, cuando retrocede y muestra un tipo amuleto en forma de cruz...

-Sea quien seas... jamás obtendrás una palabra de mi malvada aliada- dice ella mientras choca contra la pared kaoru sintió una puntada en la cintura donde estaba su tatuaje...mordiendo su lengua para no gritar...a parte del golpe...- pero que rayos-dice mientras las serpientes salen en defensa de su ama...o ¿reina...?

-Tú eres aliada del demonio Him, es por eso que has venido hasta aquí cierto- dice la chica peliblanca muy enojada. Kaoru abre los ojos al ver a dos ancianos posicionarse al lado de la niña.

-claro que no...¡ ese esbirro del demonio lo quiero muerto...todo lo contrario soy su enemiga.!-

dice ofendida kaoru...- primero muerta a servirle a ese malnacido...-se para con dolor pero firme..- soy kaoru mastubara, asesina de elite...de acadia conocida como la cobra de jade... ahora responde quien eres tu o ustedes-dice seria kaoru

-Kaoru Mastubara... la cobra... mmm... te recuerdo- dice al parecer el más anciano.

-¿me recuerda?-dice la asesina arqueando una ceja

-Fui yo el que realizo el ritual...- dice seriamente el anciano-pero eso no te da ningún derecho a venir a atacar a mi nieta...- dice el frunciendo el ceño.

-lo lamento, mis más sinceras disculpas-hace una reverencia guardando su arma y calmando a las serpientes

-pero he estado en ataque tras ataque y en estos días ya no se en que creer o confiar...-dice kaoru seria...- y debo suponer por su afirmación...que son los profetas...-dice dudosa

-Si... supongo que has venido por respuestas...- dice el anciano arqueando una ceja.

-Respuestas que no se te pueden dar- habla el otro anciano más joven.

-pero por qué..no?...maldita sea...-dice kaoru molesta- si no quieren intervenir no lo hagan pero necesito saber cómo matar a him sin que muera...el elegido...-dice con pesadez

-Mmm... al parecer perdiste algo muy importante... algo que te hace falta para vivir...- afirma la chica de cabello blanco -Ailin deja tus predicciones para otro momento- dice su abuelo

-si lo perdí pero lo recuperare-dice kaoru seria

-Porque Abad? dime que tiene de malo ayudarla... tú la ayudaste una vez porque no ayudarla ahora- dice ella mirándola con curiosidad

-Patrañas...- murmura el anciano

-Basta Arash...- dice el abuelo de Ailin.

-que quieren a cambio de la información, un desafío una prueba, la hare lo que sea...pero tengo que volver con esa información...mucha gente confía en mi...y jure por akkan no defraudarlos-dice seria kaoru...

-No hace falta que hagas nada... perdiste tu tiempo al venir aquí, regresa y enfrenta tu destino- le dice Arash cruelmente.

Empezando a caminar hacia un lugar especifico, pero Ailin no se mueve.

-no, me reusó a ser sacrificada como carnero...-dice seria kaoru...- desde que empecé este trabajo resigne a mi suerte...la contradecía...pero no hacía nada...pero ya me harte...quizás este escrito que deba morir en manos del hombre...que..Amo..pero si es así...me lo llevare conmigo al infierno...-dice kaoru seria...

-pero mientras pueda hacer algo lo hare...-dice mientras se baja la mascara mostrando una mirada decidida...con ojos de cobra...-no me resignare ante ningún demonio ni nadie-dice seria

-Pues deberías hacerlo... es la única forma de salvarlos...- dice Ailin viéndola y empezando a caminar, hacia donde iban su abuelo y el otro profeta.

-!grr¡ ahg..valla profetas...hace 500 años hicieron algo útil...ahora que se esconden como ratas...pero saben que háganlo si quieren...porque si muero y fallo no me extrañaría que him venga por ustedes...-dice kaoru molesta...- lo único malo será no estar ahí para decirles se los dije...-dice mientras toma de las riendas de Lazlos..caminando para otra salida de la cueva..

maldiciendo en acadianos al trio...molesta...

-Tal vez, deberías aprender a pedir por favor...- dice Abad a Kaoru, haciéndola parar.

-No todo se pide por las malas y eso es algo que debes aprender...!- dice Abad resonando su voz por la cueva

-¿que?...por akkan...era muy difícil empezar por ahí-dice kaoru mientras patea una piedra...-ahg..¡ lo que hago por ese arcune..y mi familia...te vale akkan recompensármelo...-dice suspirando...

-por favor..me ayudarían a evitar que ese esbirro del demonio him...destruya todo lo que me importa...-dice suspirando molesta...

-Así si...- dice el anciano con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Ven por aquí acadiana kaoru- le dice la peliblanca, llevándola consigo.

-está bien-dice suspirando cansada..."hay akkan si que eres jodido"...

Mientras sube una mano a su cuello rascándoselo...notando que ya no tenía su collar...suspira triste..."estúpido demonio, tonto arcune..Tenía que ser"

-Estás seguro de esto Abad? Him, va a regresar con una fuerza increíble... podría matarte esta vez...- murmura Arash.

-Ella debe aprender algo Arash... que no todo se gana con insultos y violencia...- contesta sereno el abuelo.

-donde estamos-dice kaoru curiosa...

Ailin para, cuando Kaoru nota arriba de la cueva miles de cristales que iluminaban el lugar...

-En la sala de los profetas... pero creo que más adelante sabrás porque se llama así- Karin continua y se para en una roca que obstruye su paso.

Toma su amuleto y toca la roca, mientras esta se mueve hacia un lado

kaoru sintió un escalofrió...en todo el cuerpo en especial en su tatuaje...-ahg¡-dice un leve quejido de molestia...quejido

-¿Sientes dolor?- pregunta Ailin viéndola

-si, no se desde que salí de Asuán me molesta-dice kaoru acariciando a cleo que parecía perceptiva de su ama

-Mmm... eso solo significa que el elegido esta apunto de descontrolarse... ¿supongo que te debiste dar cuenta que el todavía conserva su lado mortal cierto?- dice Ailin adentrándose, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo... desconcertando a Kaoru... ¿su lado mortal?

-¿lado mortal?..sin ofenderlos pero me pareció mas importante evitar que me mate a quedarme a mirarlo...-dice kaoru seria -pero ya que lo dices a que te refieres...insinúas que aun esta el verdadero arcune dentro de ese loco-dice kaoru sorprendida

-Mmm... Ese el problema... mientras tú te rehúses a hacerlo reaccionar, el se negara rotundamente... y el arcune real como lo llamas tu... si, está adentro de ese ser despreciable que ves ahora, solo que... su lado demoniaco se ha apoderado de su cuerpo... entre mas te alejes tu de él ese lado ira desapareciendo... hasta quedar en cenizas por asi decirlo- vaya si que era la nieta de un profeta...

-¿!qué?¡...no me jodan...y que sugieren que haga...-dice kaoru ya cansada...y confundida...- que valla y le dé un abraso...la ultima vez tan solo me acerque unos metros y casi me tira una casa encima...-ah disculpen ando rabiosa...pero en serio sugieren que haga lo contrario que lo atraiga en vez de repelerlo-dice kaoru...- como se que no se aprovechara para tomarme prisionera para el sacrificio o algo así...

-Es que tu no iras con el demonio si con tu novio...- dice Ailin mirando a Kaoru, la cual se sonroja

-Pero creo que para eso estamos... para prepararte... toma- le da un frasquito lleno de agua-póntelo en tu tatuaje... esto quitara el dolor al menos hasta que estés aquí-

-gracias-dice mientras se la pasa sintiendo un alivio...

-mucho mejor-dice sonriendo por primera vez en días...

Cuando Ailin sonríe sacando el collar que butch le había dado...Kaoru abre los ojos.- momento ¿cómo lo...? si yo lo avente por ahí...hace días-dice kaoru confundida

-Póntelo, creo que al elegido le hará sentir bien el saber que tu todavía lo guardas en lo más profundo de tu corazón- dice Ailin dándoselo-Y no preguntes como... porque hay secretos de la vida que no se pueden revelar.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 37: Los profetas y temores

-supongo-dice kaoru...mientras se lo coloca...sintiendo rara...sin este aparte que curiosamente le había empezado a doler el tatuaje...no se sentía que le faltaba algo, Tocándolo pensativa mientras camina con el grupo...en algún lugar de Asuán...butch arcune siente un escalofrió...pero no de mala sensación sino lo contrario. Volviendo a tener esa conexión con su cobra asesina cosa que fastidia a him

-Qué demonios...- dice Butch (him) sintiéndose completamente extraño ardiéndole la marca de kaoru en el ojo...mientras butch arcune sonríe

-Argh! esa maldita... me las va a pagar la próxima vez que nos veamos...- se queja butch him

-"Si... claro... espero y no te reviente de golpes a ti"- dice el arcune riéndose del demonio.

-¡Cállate...!- dice mientras se limpia de nuevo la sangre que le había salido.

-como si esa cobra ramera...pudiera hacerme algo...solo aparecí y huyo como rata-dice Butch him presumiendo

-Cállate, no le hables así...- grita Butch, completamente extrañado... porque diablos había dicho eso. Him lo observa extrañado... y arquea una ceja...su hijo discutía consigo mismo girando de lado la cara hartándolo, no tenia paciencia para esto, primero se les escapa la gema, luego la emperatriz cobra los burla y ahora su heredero sufría de bipolaridad.

-¡ya basta, hagan silencio!-dice en un grito que rompe varios jarrones callando a los gemelos disparejos.

-Yo... lo lamento padre... mi estúpido lado mortal esta fuera de control...- dice Butch him apretando su mandíbula.

-acaso ¿el principito la ama...? jaaa por favor, jaaa descuida galán la veras de vuelta...pero en sangrentada...por tus propias manos...-dice perverso him

-"Mmm…espero no sea al revés"- dice nuestro verdadero Butch

-Descuida... no lo será...- dice perversamente su yo maléfico.

-hay mi niño...esta bipolaridad..me va a dar canas-dice him viéndose al espejo

**en tanto en la cueva kaoru sintió un escalofrió...**

-mm...alguien está hablando mal de mí...y ya me imagino quien-dice molesta...-y a todo esto que hemos de hacer-dice mirando a los profetas

-Mmm... Acaso siempre eres tan impaciente...?- dice Abad arqueando una ceja.

-¬¬ viene de familia...-dice kaoru suspirando...

-Hemos llegado...- comento el segundo anciano, Kaoru volteo y ¿miro una pequeña aldea? dentro de la cueva.

-valla no es joda cuando dicen que las arenas ocultan grandes cosas-dice kaoru mirando todo...

-Abre tu mente Kaoru... - dice Ailin corriendo hacia la aldea siendo recibida por muchos niños pequeños

-Nosotros... los profetas, decidimos vivir aquí abajo debido a tanta violencia que habita en el mundo... es cierto... peleamos hace mucho tiempo, pero decidimos traer la paz a nuestros seguidores...- dice Abad, mirando a niños pequeños correr tras su nieta.

-supongo, que a veces es mejor así...pero no creo ser la mejor persona para opinar al respecto mi pueblo esta bueno...creado desde las sangre y el acero-dice kaoru pensativa...mirando a los niños...que la observan...

-¿qué me ven?-dice curiosa...

-Jajaja... porque no se los preguntas ¿tu misma Kaoru?, como dice Ailin abre tu mente- ríe Abad al ver a la chica un poco incomoda ante la mirada de los pequeños.

-oigan niños...eh... ¿tengo algo en la cara?-dice kaoru arqueando una ceja pero su voz tenía un tono amable...imaginaba que ellos eran los niños acadianos...que entrenaba de vez en cuando...

-Si... lo tienes... ojos, nariz, boca...- los niños contestaron inocentemente a la pregunta de Kaoru, la cual solo frunció el ceño acaso se estaban intentando burlar de ella?

-aja...y porque de pronto dejaron de correr...y se pusieron en ronda alrededor mío?-dice seleccionando las palabras...los niños eran de mente simple...

-No sé... sentimos curiosidad... nunca nos visitan personas del exterior...- dice uno de cabello pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Kaoru se sonroja al pensar que se parecía un poco a su arcune.

-supongo que es comprensible-dice kaoru mientras se rascaba la cabeza...suspirando mientras Kuno sale de entre sus ropas...gruñendo señalando al chico...kaoru sonríe casi como si le entendiera...

-si lo se...coincido-dice mientras lo acaricia, era raro la cobra macho...según entendió lo rápido que se fue del palacio le pertenecía a butch valla ironía...aparte de estar enamorado de cleo que por ahora no estaba interesada.

los niños la miran curiosos, esa joven hablaba con las serpientes...

-eh...nunca vieron una cobra-dice kaoru mirando al anciano...

-No... te diré que ni siquiera han visto a algún halcón...- dice él seriamente.

-Súper... tu eres extraña pero me caes bien...- dice el chico pelinegro sonriéndole...-¿puedo tocar tu cobra?

-claro-dice kaoru sonriendo le recordaba demasiado a butch...mientras baja a Kuno a su altura...ordenándole con la mirada que no lo muerda...aunque este no tenia intenciones de hacerlo...- toca la parte detrás de su cabeza...es suave como seda...-dice acercándola al niño

-Genial... es realmente... súper...-dice el emocionado...

-Adel siempre es lo mismo contigo...- dice una chica de cabello castaño rizado.

-jee ^/^ que puedo decir-dice kaoru algo halagada...

-Basta azucena... no quiero que molestes... además te has de morir de ganas por tocarlo...- dice Adel... levantando su cara orgulloso de que el tocaba a la cobra.

-Argh! claro que no... bobo- dice azucena.

-adelante-dice kaoru mientras llama a cleo que sale de su capa...acercadnos a la chica...- tranquila no te hará daño...

-Jajaja eres una miedosa...!- dice Adel riéndose

-Claro que no! Argh! Arcune!- le grita la niña molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-momento...dijiste arcune...-dice kaoru abriendo los ojos...- algunos de tus padres...o familiares son acadianos-dice curiosa mirando a la chica

-Ammm... ¿si porque?- dice la chica nerviosa ante la mirada de la chica.

-"que akkan te sonría..."-dice kaoru como prueba...-"¿entiendes eso?"

-"y te proteja"- dice la chica un poco extrañada, jamás había hablado en ese idioma... al menos no con alguien más que sus padres.

-"jaaa da gusto saber de otros acadianos...me llamo kaoru y por lo que escuche tu nombre es azucena...una flor de color azul claro que crece en acadia."-dice kaoru sonriente...

-"también soy de allí...un gusto conocerte"

-"Si... igual jeje... y dime ¿qué haces aquí? digo pregunto por curiosidad"- dice la chica juntando sus dedos índices y empezando a jugar con ellos.

-" tengo un asunto que atender con al hombre profeta atrás mío..."-dice sonriente...no le iba a decir lo que pasaba en realidad...

-"Aahh... ya veo... y dime tu tienes novio?"- Kaoru se sonroja al extremo y se extraña de la pregunta a la vez.

-"algo así...digamos que falta la aprobación oficial...pero si"-dice kaoru algo sonrojada mientras Adel las mira sin entender nada que lo que hablan...

-" y por que tengo el presentimiento que te gusta ese chico Adel..."-dice burlona

-"Ammm... yo... no... tu... ¿cómo lo sabes?"- dice Azucena sonrojada.

-"solo digamos que su situación se me hace conocida"-dice con una leve carcajada...-"pero tranquila akkan te sonreirá"-dice guiñando un ojo...

-"jaja... pues ojala... él es un arcune... pero aun así... es muy lindo cuando quiere..."- dice la chica sonrojada-"Ammm... ¿el tuyo es un arcune?"- pregunta la chica haciendo reír a Kaoru.

-"no es un arcune, es el rey de ellos...azucena...pero que se le van a hacer mientras no sea contagiosa la estupidez"-dice burlona kaoru

-"Jajajaja... que suerte... entonces..."- dice Azucena... cuando es interrumpida por un chico de cabello pelirrojo, haciendo que recuerde a alguien a Kaoru... alguien muy repugnante a su parecer.

-Oye niña rara ya acabaste de solapar a la invitada...- dice el pequeño mocoso... muy parecido a...¿ Ashir? Kaoru frunce el ceño, iba a hablar cuando...

-Oye Ginta porque no te vas a lloriquear con tu mami- dice Adel poniéndose enfrente del chico, cubriendo a Azucena... si, definitivamente ese chico se parecía a su arcune...

-Adel...- Azucena se sonroja ante el acto del niño. Ginta se enoja y se va de ahí bufando por lo bajo...

-Argh! ese tonto... que se cree...- dice Adel viendo desinteresadamente por otro lado...

-"Te dije que era lindo cuando quería"- le dice Azucena a Kaoru.

-"solo espera a que crezca..."-dice kaoru guiñándole un ojo...-"por cierto toma...calculo que tienes 12 o más toda mujer acadiana necesita una..."-dice entregándole una máscara extra blanca...sin dibujo...-"pregúntale a tu madre el porqué..."

-Ejem... ejem... lamento interrumpir tan animada conversación niños, pero la señorita Mastubara y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar...- los niños bajan su mirada triste...

-ya no se pongan así...si tengo tiempo les mostrare un truco con las serpientes-dice divertida

Mientras abad la mira burlón...esa era la mujer tras la mascara asesina...

-¿¡Enserio!?- preguntan todos emocionados... mientras Adel niega con el dedo extrañando a Kaoru

-Si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que mostrárnoslos... si no nunca saldrás wuajajaja- ríe el niño descontrolado, cuando recibe otro golpe en su cabeza xD

-Arcune! se respetuoso con la invitada!- le grita Azucena...

-bueno abuelo, luego lo pueden arreglar...tenemos que empezar-dice Ailin sonriente...

-ah abuelo-mueve la cabeza- el lago espejo...recuerdas...-dice la niña suspirando...

-¿Empezar...? empezar a ¿qué?- pregunta Abad... vaya que si era viejo

-el lago espejo?-dice kaoru ya separada del grupo de niños...

-Aaaahhh... si, si... ya- dice Abad entendiendo ya por fin...

-si es en realidad un mini lago donde las almas de las personas se pueden conectar...y allí entras tú...kaoru-dice burlona...

-por cierto tienes buena mano para los niños puede que seas una impaciente pero buena madre-dice picara...

-¿qué?-dice roja kaoru...por akkan primero tenía que recuperar a su arcune luego pensaría en eso si sobrevivía...abad ríe ante la cara de la asesina -ahg¡ como sea-dice mirando al costado sonrojada


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 38: El reencuentro astral

Abuelo y nieta comienzan a reír, mientras hacían sonrojar mas a Kaoru...

-Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a decirle... porque solo podrás entrar una vez y solo UNA vez...- dice Abad viéndola seriamente.

-Debes encontrar una forma de que él pueda hallar una forma de recuperar el control de su cuerpo... una forma de que vuelva a recuperar su alma- dice Abad mirándola.

-alguna sugerencia...que no se...que le digo no te conviertas en un demonio...ahg¡ akkan...dame una idea-dice kaoru suspirando pensativa...

-Creo que te saldrán las palabras cuando lo veas...- dice Ailin viéndola...-será doloroso para ti, ver como esta ahí dentro... pero debes darle fuerza a él...-Ven por aquí...- dice Abad... guiándola un poco lejos de la aldea, donde se mostraba un lago realmente hermoso.

-ah akkan dame una mano...-dice kaoru mientras Ailin le señala una olla natural donde kaoru se refleja por un segundo quedando roja...el arcune estaba soñando ese día luego del rescate de miyako en el rio...- por favor tenía que recordar eso justamente-dice sonrojada...

-Kaoru concéntrate... tienes que entrar... muy en el fondo de él...- dice Ailin regañándola un poco ya que esta volteaba a otra cosa que no fuera ese recuerdo.

Kaoru empieza a observar, por extraño que pareciera podía sentir ese momento... muy pronto queda como hipnotizada... sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos... en sus recuerdos cayendo en un sueño que abad la acuesta en el agua que extrañamente...queda flotando arriba...y el agua brilla con tono blanco verdoso...

kaoru siente un siseo de serpientes...abriendo los ojos...encontrándose...en un especie de serpentario...gigante...con miles de estas rodeándola acostada en la orilla donde estaba con el arcune ese día...parándose viendo que usaba un vestido verde al cuello con una faja fina negra...en la cintura dejando descubierta su espada y muy escotado para el gusto de la chica por delante...por akkan ahora que pasaba donde estaban sus armas cuando siente una mirada...atrás dándose vuelta encontrando a butch serio...

-butch-dice kaoru que se suponía que hiciera..."akkan dame una señal o algo"...piensa mientras las serpientes la rodean amenazantes del arcune...- eres tu o eres him...-dice seria kaoru pero este tenía la mirada fija en ella...-arcune me estas escuchando-dice kaoru mientras cleo se sube a su cuello...en conjunto con Kuno...

-Creo que ya ni sé quien soy... mi hermosa cobra- dice Butch, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, mientras Kaoru se fija que en la frente del chico había una marca... mientras el suelta un poco de lagrimas... ese realmente era su arcune, ese si era el Butch que conoció... su tierno, sensible e idiota Butch... Kaoru se le acerca y le levanta el rostro... sentía algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas pero no le importaba, al fin lo podía ver lo beso sin pensarlo dos veces... sentía ese vacío llenarse... con que era eso lo que le faltaba... qué ironía...pero este tenía la mirada fija en ella...-arcune me estas escuchando-dice kaoru mientras cleo se sube a su cuello...en conjunto con Kuno...

-butch-dice mientras sentía las lagrimas del arcune en su hombro...- cálmate, vamos a salir de esta...no sé cómo pero lo haremos-dice mientras lo abrasa..Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del chico

-Mendiga suerte la mía... mira que ser elegido para ser hijo de un demonio... no me odies Kaoru...- le dice el abrazándola por la cintura.

-por favor... no lo hagas...- dice el chico, apegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-no lo hare...y no eres un hijo del demonio, eres el arcune idiota, llorón, posesivo y machista que le tengo que patear el trasero-dice kaoru mientras abrasa a butch mas fuerte...besando sus mejillas húmedas...

-Jejeje... aun aceptas el duelo después de todo?- dice el chico separándose un poco de ella para ver su rostro...

-lo suspendí, no quiere decir que lo "cancele"-dice kaoru mientras butch sonríe...notando el escote del vestido...

-Oye deberías usar ropa así mas seguido...- dice el mirándola...

-pervertido-dice sacando la lengua burlona mientras se tapa un poco...-se me apareció sola...no la elegí

-Oye conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, como la palma de mi mano- dice el chico arqueando una ceja y mirándola burlón.

-Aunque hay una parte a la que no eh llegado todavía...pero creo que eso será imposible si sigo aquí...- dice el sonriendo tristemente.

-llegaras en su momento...pero tienes que escucharme-dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos...

-sé que es difícil...pero tienes que aguantar...y encontrar el modo de vencer a ese tipo afeminado de infierno...no tienes idea de las cosas que he visto...y no quiero verlas de nuevo-dice seria- por eso tengo fe que lo harás...mas allá de duelo o no, estoy a tu lado y eso sea reina o emperatriz serpiente lo tendrás en claro...-dice kaoru mientras butch se sienta en el suelo abrasando a kaoru por la cintura...Mientras la acadiana le besa la frente...

-Por primera vez en mi vida... tengo mucho miedo...- dice Butch dejando escapar una lagrima, que es limpiada por la mano de Kaoru.

-no eres el único, yo también...lo tengo pero no tienes que dejar que te domine-dice mirando a los ojos a butch...que mira el collar en su cuello...sonriendo...

Kaoru intento ahogar un gemido pero ya que...quería a su arcune de vuelta...y no desaprovecharía un encuentro entre sueños...

-eso espero-dice kaoru mientras butch le empieza a besar el cuello estrechándola mas sobre el...sueño o no...Con ese vestido era demasiada tentación...

-Creo que... lo único que puedo decirte mi cobra... que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- dice mientras pasa su dedo por el collar. Mientras Kaoru sonríe y le da un pequeño beso, abrazándolo... no quería separarse de él... quería que las cosas mejoraran... quería estar de nuevo a su lado... jodiendole la vida... Kaoru sonrió ante estos pensamientos... y al parecer su arcune también los tenia en mente... ya que su sonrisa... lo decía todo.


	39. tensiones y amores complicados

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 39: reina cobra, tensiones y amores complicados

-eso espero-dice kaoru mientras butch le empieza a besar el cuello estrechándola mas sobre el...sueño o no...Con ese vestido era demasiada tentación. Kaoru intento ahogar un gemido pero ya que...quería a su arcune de vuelta...y no desaprovecharía un encuentro entre sueños.

-sabes que no lo hare-dice kaoru tomando aire agitada...mientras comienza a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de butch bajando hasta su cuello...

En tanto fuera del sueño...Ailin la mandaron a otro muy peque para ver eso...abad suspira...burlón no sabía que decir pero sabía que acciones hacer...

Y en el palacio...Him gruñía...de alguna manera la reina cobra había tomado posesión de su heredero, de tal modo que si se acercaba unas serpientes fantasmales lo repelían con un escudo...

Dentro de este...butch no soltaba por nada a kaoru acariciando sus piernas que el vestido tenía un tentador tajo de ambos lados...adicto al sabor de su piel...besando los hombros descubiertos de la chica

Él empezó a subir lentamente sus manos, hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica los cuales apretó, provocándole un gemido a esta.

Mientras esta arqueaba un poco su espalda, pero retomando de nuevo... el cuello de su arcune haciendo en el cuerpo de este una marca que le dio rabia a him que no podía hacer nada salvo mirar...

-por a...akkan-dice kaoru mientras butch comenzaba a devorar sus pechos...tirando la cabeza para atrás...mientras la parte de arriba del vestido caían en su cintura...

el empezó a mordisquear un poco los pezones ya erectos de ella, mientras esta sentía como su parte genital se iba humedeciendo... el cambio de posición ahora ella estando abajo de él... mientras este comenzaba a bajar besando el vientre de la chica...

Mientras esta mordía su labio inferior... por el placer que estaba recibiendo... por akkan si esto era un sueño se sentía tan real...

La chica paso sus piernas por la cintura del chico mientras este las acariciaba y besaba... pasando su lengua por estas haciendo estremecer a la chica.

Kaoru sentía un calor infernal recorriéndola... mientras el chico, metió tímidamente la mano debajo del vestido... empezando a estimular esa parte realmente intima de la chica...

-!Ahhg¡ por...akkan...-dice kaoru mientras se arquea abrasando al chico por el cuello con fuerza dejando un rasguño en la espalda de este...

Por akkan si eso podía hacer con sus dedos, no esperaba que pudiera hacer con lo demás... Kaoru se sonrojo al pensar en esta posibilidad, cuando sintió su prenda ser desprendida, mientras su clítoris era estimulado por la mano de él... mientras este sentía el líquido de la chica correr por sus dedos...

la chica gemía a más no poder, no le importaba el duelo, no le importaba la guerra nada ya le importaba, quería sentirlo a él... de una vez por todas... sintió enloquecer cuando el chico paso su lengua por sus tan preciadas partes...

Cuando de repente... dejo de sentirlo... abrió sus ojos y se encontró tirada en el suelo... al lado del lago... mientras Abad la miraba burlonamente...

-voy a degollar a ese demonio-dice mojada pero sonrojada...con un ardor que ni el agua fría podía apagar de momento

-Vaya veo que su encuentro resulto ser muuuuyyy interesante...- dice Abad riéndose de la cara de la chica.

-¬/¬ see...no se imagina cuanto-dice mirando al costado roja...

-Y ¿porque lo vas a degollar? por lo que hizo... o... ¿por dejarte con las ganas? jajaja- dice el anciano, mientras Kaoru cambia su color rojo tomate a un rojo realmente chillante xD.

-grr ¡ ¬¬*** cuando tenga su cabeza sangrando le contesto-dice molesta cruzada de brazos

-Kaoru te encuentras bien... estas totalmente roja...- dice Ailin cuando vuelve del encargo de su abuelo...

Mientras este reía a más no poder... al parecer tenían muy bien domada a la asesina...

-nada estoy bien...no preguntes-dice mirando de muerte al anciano

-De acuerdo... no te enojes... ven... puedes darte una ducha HELADA... en nuestra casa...- dice el anciano empezando a caminar hacia una cabaña.

-¬/¬** see gracias-dice molesta mientras maldice en akkadiano a him...

**En el palacio...de Asuán...**

-amo him, ha despertado-dice un sirviente sacerdote menor mirando al demonio...

-Que rayos me paso...- pregunta Butch Him, con un dolor de cabeza terrible...

Se sonroja al recordar lo sucedido... como era posible que su lado mortal le estuviera ganando... a él... al príncipe de las tinieblas...

-al parecer las cosas no te salen como quieres-dice en encapuchado desde las sombras...riendo burlón

-Esto... no está para nada bien...- dice en cuanto siente un leve ardor en su espalda... y otro más en su cuello...

-será que la reina cobra es más fuerte de lo que pensabas-dice perverso...

Señalando los rasguños y la marca en su cuello

-Sera que no puedes cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida...- dice Butch Him molesto...

-jaaa como desee pero por lo visto la cobra tiene más poder que usted sobre el muchacho jaaa-dice desapareciendo...

-y como...lindo chupón-dice desde las sombras ya yéndose

Butch arcune sonreía algo molesto por despertar pero sonriente y como

-Argh! Tengo que darme prisa a liberar completamente a mi padre... antes de que esa maldita se salga ganándome...- dice Butch Him... enojado... y sonrojado a la vez...

-error ya lo hace-dice el encapuchado con su voz en eco -sino vele la cara a tu parte humana jaaa-ríe

-Largo de aquiiii!- grita realmente molesto destruyendo la cama en donde estaba...

El encapuchado desaparece burlón del cuarto

Mientras butch him...se sonroja viendo los rasguillos en su espalda...escuchando las burlas de su otro yo mortal...

-Esto... esta muy mal... tengo que hacer algo rápidamente...antes de que esto se prolongue demás...- dice Butch Him... mientras sus ojos radiaban furia...

-"decías de mi cobra, jaaa aun crees que ganaras"-dice butch arcune burlón con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No tienes... ni la más mínima idea... de lo que puedo llegar hacer...- dice Butch Him seriamente...

-"y tú no tiene la mínima idea de lo que kaoru es de posesiva...quiere tu cabeza...y con gusto se la daré"-dice perverso butch arcune

-Pues ya veremos qué cabeza es cortada primero...- dice Butch Him, cortando una vela con su espada... mientras su cara mostraba realmente mucho enojo.

**Mientras Tokio y los demás habían llegado victoriosos a acadia...**

-Dai-dice luna recibiéndolo pero se extraño de ver a los príncipes...- que paso, donde está kaoru?-dice luna seria entrando a la casa de Tokio ya que dai/luna Vivian aparte...

-¿qué hacen ellos aquí?-dice seria sin darle importancia a la mirada de su nuero...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dice Tokio, parándose... seriamente, como era posible que entrara a su casa sin avisar...

-una de tus esposas...se puso a gritar como loca...que venía un tal him...por todo acadia, la dormí y la traje a su respectiva casa...o dígame prefiere que la deje tirada por ahí-dice seria luna -o peor aun gritando tal cosa...que paso con kaoru...ahórrese gritos...ya sé el asunto del tatuaje...quiero las novedades-dice luna seria cruzada de brazos...

Dai suspira ahí iban como de costumbre...

-A mi no me exiges nada... así que pídeselos a tu esposo...- dice Tokio mirando seriamente a Luna.

Y como se era de esperar... empezaron a pelear, mientras los príncipes parecían estar viendo un partido de tenis yd. Insultándose uno al otro sobre quien tenía más derecho de tal o cual cosa, que si era reika, que aquello y lo otro tirándose cuchillos con la mirada, literalmente.

-o.o...Eh...creo que ni butch habla así-dice boomer con los ojos abiertos...

Miyako miraba la escena algo nerviosa, queriendo decir algo para calmarlos pero no los conocía del todo y se sentía fuera de lugar en esa discusión, Momoko se tapaba la boca, había escuchado groserías pero como esas no, se notaba una tensión importante entre esos dos y brick alza una ceja a comparación las peleas con su padre pues eran un poroto.

Dai suspira -por que siempre pasa esto akkan-se agarra la cabeza

Cuando la pelea es interrumpida por Shou... que se encontraba con un paño mojado en su mano.

-luna, papa,... ¡dejen de pelear como pendejos!-dice con fuerza...dejando a los dos sin palabras desde cuando Shou era tan...mandón -ah y cuñada...necesito tus habilidades medicas-dice más calmado Shou...

-de acuerdo-dice suspirando fastidiada...mirando feo a Tokio que le devolvía la mirada

-¿qué necesitas?-dice luna ignorando las miradas de su nuero. Cuando Shou la hace pasar a su cuarto... donde estaba recostada Karin... que al parecer tenía una alta temperatura.

-ah ver déjame revisarla-dice luna mientras hace su trabajo...

En tanto la odalisca de Tokio...se le tira encima...- hay mi lindo asesino te extrañe...esa luna hija de...-iba a decir pero dai la calla con la mirada...que ni si quiera lo piense...que lo diga su padre se la aguantaba por ahí pero esas tipejas...sobre su cadáver...

-nada cariño...solo que creo que mi abuela sintió al him digo demonio him despertar...-dice la odalisca...cuando Tokio la mira serio...

-Y ¿por eso lo andas gritando como loca?- pregunta Tokio severamente.

-como crees si quedo embarazada no quiero que me maldiga el vientre...como hizo con algunas mujeres hace tiempo-dice ofendida cuando Tokio la agarra del cuello, llevándola a la pieza...-ahh, mi cuello suéltame amor...

-Óyeme bien... porque va hacer la única vez que te lo repita... cuida tu lengua suelta... porque la que irá a dormir sin despertar serás tu...- dice él furioso, aventándola contra la pared.

-siii- dice llorando asustada...con moretones...

-ah akkan, en fin odaliscas estúpidas, vengan les mostrare sus cuartos-dice dai serio...- pueden dormir aquí o en mi casa...como gusten.-dice llevándolos a un cuarto mediano...decorado tipo guerrero pero elegante...si descartamos los cráneos colgados en la pared...- este es el cuarto d kaoru las mujeres pueden quedarse aquí...los demás...vengan al otro...-sigue caminando...

-este es el cuarto de kaoru-dice miyako no muy sorprendida...algo desordenado, verde predominante, armas y pedazos de huesos...mas un serpentario...en la misma pieza...gigante...

-Vaya es muy... ¿ella?- dice Momoko riendo nerviosamente, debido a los cráneos

-si jee-dice miyako mirándolo...

Cuando se topa con un armario abriéndolo encontrando algo que no se imagino de kaoru...un traje de odalisca verde guardado entre sus ropas con cuidado...

-valla...mira esto-dice señalándolo entra varias prendas

-Vaya... ¿quien diría que Kaoru tuviera algo tan... femenino?... creo que ya se para quien será...- dice Momoko sonriendo... arqueando una ceja

-si jee-dice burlona miyako cuando una boa hace caer su cabeza sobre Momoko...

-el príncipe...but...princesa...no se mueva-dice mientras la boa mueve su cabeza a centímetros de Momoko

-Mi...Miyako que ocurre...- pregunta Momoko un tanto nerviosa, cuando alza su vista hacia arriba y hace el mayor esfuerzo por no gritar...pero...-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- es en vano ya que esta sale corriendo seguida por Miyako... xD

-que pasa...-dice boomer preocupado...al ver a miyako correr...

-Momoko que sucede-dice brick tras él y dai que mira sin entender

Momoko se engancha en el cuello de Brick... mientras Miyako hace lo mismo con el azulito yd

-que paso Momoko, son los hims-dice brick serio...y sonrojado

-N-no... Es, es que... en el cuarto de Kaoru... h-hay una vibo-bora- dice ella nerviosa, los príncipes suspiran de alivio y a Dai le escurre una gotita por su frente...

-eh es kaoru...tiene un serpentario en su cuarto...gigante-dice dai suspirando...- debe ser Mike...vive en el armario de mi hermana-dice mientras camina para la pieza...los príncipes la miran...extrañamente le recordaban a butch pero sin los cráneos

-eh esta es la pieza de una chica-dice boomer alzando una ceja

-Pues algo así...- dice Brick un tanto nervioso, vaya con razón ella simpatizo tanto con su hermano.

-ven Mike...hoy dormirás en la torre-dice dai mientras agarra la boa que lo dobla en largo...llevando a un pasillo donde había un serpentario enorme...lleno de todo tipo de reptiles...

El grupo se asoma viendo algo asombrados la cantidad de serpientes que tenia kaoru...casi una pieza mas era el terrario...

-en serio le gustan las serpientes-dice miyako abrasada boomer con fuerza...

-Vaya que si...- dice Momoko nerviosa... temblando... mientras abraza a Brick...

-y esto no es nada...antes tenía casi 600...ahora solo son 470...-dice dai como si nada...saliendo...

-Si, y vaya que mucho...- dice Brick con un tic en el ojo O. o

Ya afuera dai cierra la puerta para que no haya otra fuga...

Mirando el traje de odalisca que las chicas dejaron tirado por el susto...levantándolo...

-¿470 serpientes?-dice boomer pálido...- eh butch de salir con esto...tendrá que remodelar...el palacio...-dice el rubio

-ay akkan-dice Dai mientras lo guarda...sin antes dejar rojos a los príncipes...- no deberías revisar las cosas de kaoru tiene cosas que bueno mejor no saberlas-dice serio saliendo de la habitación...

-en serio...sabia que la acadiana era...bueno ya saben pero esto me da miedo-dice Boom mirando los cráneos...de quien sabe cuánto...armas tiradas...y hasta ropa con sangre seca...

-Basta Boomer... no vinimos a juzgar su modo de vivir... debemos estar agradecidos que nos ayuden...- dice Brick seriamente.

-está bien-dice el rubio...algo nervioso

**De mientras Luna miraba suspirando a karin...**

-desde hace cuanto empezó con esto-dice poniendo paños de agua fría en la frente de la chica

-Desde hace... unos días... antes de que saliéramos de Asuán- responde Shou-¿porque?- pregunta preocupado

-ah como decirlo...esto no es fiebre...común...digamos que no sé cómo pero su temperatura corporal esta alta ya que se podría decir que esta como en celo-dice luna algo sonrojada.

-O/O ¿que cosas dices luna? Ella no...- Shou se puso demasiado rojo

-mejor llama a tu padre y a dai...quizá puedan explicarme que está pasando-dice luna seria -ah y dile algunas de esas odaliscas que traiga agua helada...-dice molesta...-que sean útiles para variar

-Jejeje... si, en un momento vuelvo... cuídala...- dice Shou seriamente, al salir

-por akkan y las deidades chinas...que está pasando contigo y esta familia-dice luna suspirando...mirando curiosa los pezones erectos de karin que solo rozo la tela el pecho para refrescarla y ella reacciono...¬/¬

Luna noto como Karin empezaba mover su cabeza de un lado para otro... como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla... y eso era lo que estaba teniendo una espantosa pesadilla...

-"En acadia"- respondió ella con el mismo idioma extraño que habían escuchado Kaoru y Shou esa vez... era como si alguien le hubiera preguntado que donde estaba... Luna, la miro extrañada...

-esto me da un mal presentimiento, akkan protégenos-dice luna ya perdiendo la paciencia...- ¡dai ven ahora...!-dice con fuerza...

Karin empezó a agitarse, mientras Luna, estaba más que nerviosa y enojada... ya que estaba ella sola... y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer...la maldita agua no llegaba aun #¬¬

-!ahh¡ vengan ahora mismo...maldita sea-dice luna mientras da un paso atrás...sabía lo que le paso a la mama de kaoru...no quería lo mismo para su hijo...mientras en un movimiento rápido...amarra a karin con unas tiras de cuero a la cama por los saltos que daba...

-¡Déjamele! ¡No me toqueeesss!- gritaba Karin cuando empezó a llorar... aun teniendo la pesadilla, Luna se aparto, esto le estaba asustando... qué demonios pasaba... cuando llego Dai, Tokio y Shou corriendo, detrás de ellos las inútiles odaliscas con el agua...

-¡Que demonios dame eso...!- grito Shou quitándole el balde y arrojándoselo a Karin siendo despertada...

Ella estaba temblando y comenzó a llorar al ver a Shou que la desataba y la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

-Tokio no se qué está pasando exactamente...la fiebre que ha tenido es como si estuviera en celo...constante...y hace un rato hablo un lenguaje que nunca había escuchado...luego empezó a gritar...-dice luna abrasándose a si misma...karin emano un aura de miedo que le dio escalofríos...- y ustedes odaliscas no se pudieron apurar...-dice molesta temblando dejando sorprendido a dai, su esposa no se asustaba con nada, mira que hacerle frente diariamente a su padre era complicado...ahora si esto ya no le gustaba.-dijo..."niserk...acasian"-dice luna repitiendo lo que karin decía

Karin la miro sorprendida... ella si entendía ese idioma... después de todo ella sabía lo que había dicho...-yo... tengo que salir de aquí...- dice Karin-lamento los problemas causados... pero no puedo estar aquí necesito irme...- termina Karin empezando a llorar, mientras Shou no se creía lo que escuchaba

-No quiero causarles problemas... no... No puedo causarles problemas... ustedes han sido muy buenos y...y...- Karin temblaba, Luna la veía, que demonios pasaba ahí... necesitaba una explicación

-dai que pasa...donde esta kaoru...y que le sucede a esta niña...habla por akkan-dice luna ya exigiéndole a dai...-sentí un mal presentimiento...no me gusta...algo va a pasar y no será bueno-dice luna mientras toca su vientre...

-Sera mejor que saques a tu esposa de aquí Dai e intentes tranquilizarla... después de todo no le hará muy bien al bebe- dice Tokio serio, mientras se cruza de brazos... luna se sorprende... acaso ¿Tokio se estaba preocupando por ella?

-Yo... tengo que hablar con la princesa...- dice Tokio mirando a Karin, mientras esta tenía la cara pálida y su cuerpo temblaba a más no poder...

-de acuerdo-dice dai mientras abrasa a luna llevándosela a pesar de las quejas de esta...

-papa...que está pasando...luna dijo que ella estaba en celo-dice Shou algo sonrojado

-Y lo está Shou...- dice Tokio seriamente

-Como ya te ha deber contado Kaoru, ella es a la que quiere el demonio Him... esto lo está provocando el... la está preparando para que esté lista para... recibirlo...-

-no me jodas...y sobre lo que dijo...-dice Shou furioso...no lo permitiría...- que fue lo que dijiste se que lo sabes-dice serio Shou mirando a karin...

-Shou yo no...- cuando Shou se para muy enojado... mientras Karin se asusta de verlo así

-dilo, maldita sea...estamos hasta el cuello por ti...así que habla de una puta vez...estamos tratando de parar esto...por si no te has dado cuenta...así que deja de lamentar y coopera-dice molesto Shou mientras Tokio lo mira...no había visto a su hijo tan molesto hacia tiempo...

-mi hermana y la princesa Momoko pueden ser sacrificadas...por esta mierda...y ahora estas que no quieres hablar...-dice molesto tirando un golpe contra la pared furioso...

-¡Pues porque no me matas!¡ Al menos así la profecía no se realizaría..!-grita Karin también molesta-Y¡ así no te molestas en sacrificarte por mi!... y si tanto lo quieres saber le dije que me encontraba en acadia!- grita Karin empezando a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de coraje...

-¿Como sabes de la profecía?- pregunta Tokio sorprendido

-Soy la gema... después de todo... lo debo de saber...- dice Karin ya más tranquila sin dirigirle la mirada a Shou

-debería...pero no quiero...-dice Shou serio...con una mirada fría que paraliza a karin...- crees que si te mato esto se terminara...ya han perecido mucha gente, Asuán ya no existe...him mato a todas las personas...tu hermano es títere de ese demonio...acabas de delatar lo que quien sabe donde mi hermana está tratando de parar...en busca de unos tipos que desaparecieron hace décadas...-dice molesto

-pero ten en cuenta...que estés viva o muerta el tomara tu cuerpo...de todas maneras...o buscara a otra joven...puedes vivir con la conciencia sabiendo eso...los asesinos...aprendemos a convivir con esos fantasmas...pero tu podrás...no has podido con lo de tu madre...por akkan...estamos tratando de evitar esto...y tú me sales con esta idiotez-dice molesto Shou

-Si no te has dado cuenta Shou... Him se alimenta de mi... si... sigo viva... el seguirá alimentándose de mi... cuando haya absorbido completamente mi alma, seré yo misma quien me entregue a él... -Karin llora al recordar los terribles sueños que tenía desde niña-se que no podre vivir con eso... pero te equivocas en algo... yo tal vez no haya podido superar lo de mi madre, pero... creo que Him, ya está demasiado dentro de mí como para... desconcertarme al respecto soy humana Shou, yo no puedo hacer... nada... Él ahora me está intentando controlar completamente... y en cuanto lo haga... de todos modos moriré y no serviré para nada... no abre ayudado a nadie... y... seré un ser putrefacto después de todo...- dice Karin tristemente... Tokio la mira, esa chica tenía un cierto parecido con su esposa... era igual de sentimental que ella.

-¿Cuantos años ha tenido utilizando ese idioma...?- pregunta Tokio a Karin acercándose a ella.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo... supongo que desde niña... unos 5 años tenía...- dice Karin tratando de recordar-pero a qué ¿viene ese tipo de pregunta?-

-Ese idioma... es conocido como el idioma prohibido... serviría de mucho si sabe traducir algunos escritos en el libro que tiene su hermano... ¿cree que pueda hacerlo?- dice poniéndole una mano en su hombro

-Su-supongo que si... pero... no podre tocar el libro...-dice Karin suspirando

-iré a despejarme...deberías advertirles a las otras cabezas...si los him vienen para acadia...habrá guerra-dice Shou serio saliendo de la pieza molesto...

-"Sabia que lo tuyo con la princesa no funcionaria"- dice Tokio en acadiano, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Shou escuchara... mientras este apretaba los puños... ciertamente... no era con ella con quien estaba enojado... si no con el maldito destino que le había tocado

-Venga... ya se le pasara el enojo...- dice Tokio, cuando Karin se levanta, pero nota que la cicatriz se le había abierto... ya que se le notaba sangre infiltrarse en el vestido...

-Yo... me limpiare y enseguida bajo...- dice Karin sonriéndole a Tokio, el se sorprende... después de todo la princesa no era ninguna inútil...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola como andan?, bien lamento las demoras, ando como siempre enquilombada, con la facu , mi vida y demás. Gracias a los que siempre siguen la historia y comentan quizás llegue a los 200 comentarios…jee. Sus comentarios y apoyo me alegran el momento y me tiran a seguir escribiendo.

Desde ya muchas gracias y espero que les guste el cap.

Saludos necrara.

Cap40: tensiones y amores complicados

**Mientras Shou salía de la casa enfurecido...kaoru despertaba tras unas escasas horas de sueño** **en la casa del profeta...no podía dormir...y ya se había calmado...**

-¿Como te encuentras?- pregunta Abad... entrando a la cabaña

-mejor pero intranquila...se que suena loco, bueno ya nada me sorprendería en estos días...pero es posible que también pueda conectarme con la gema-dice kaoru seria...no recordaba muy bien pero pudo sentir claramente a karin gritar en su pesadilla...

-Si has tenido contacto con ella... pues si... eso depende...¿llevabas bien con ella?- dice Abad

-si, me llevo bien-dice kaoru asintiendo con la cabeza...

-Entonces, si... puedes tener conexión con ella... aunque... ese tipo de conexiones generalmente son... malas- dice Abad serio

-¿malas?...a¿ que se refiere en cuestión?-dice kaoru curiosa-¿la reina cobra y la gema son enemigas por leyenda o algo así?

-Lo que quiero dar a entender es que... cuando la gema está enojada, irritada o incluso si llega hacer conexión con el demonio Him, tu lo sentirás... de hecho en tu vida pasada la gema y tu no se conocían... así que no puedo decirte que haya habido rivalidad entre ellas... pero... eso si tu vida pasada no se sacrificaría por ella... aunque veo que tú piensas diferente... ¿o no es así?- dice Abad arqueando una ceja

-Dime qué tipo de conexión tuviste... ¿podrías explicármela?- pregunta Abad... tal vez y así se daría una idea de lo que fuera a pasar...

-pues era un palacio que no he visto...estaba oscuro...no recuerdo mucho...vi a karin allí en cadenada...intente llegar a ella pero me repelía...lloraba y reía a la vez...-dice pensativa...- en eso una sombra la levanta como en trance...y me atacaba...creo que saque mi espada...y cuando iba a recibir el ataque de una lanza que nose de donde salió...se rompió...desperté-dice confundida

-por akkan esto esta más raro a cada rato-dice kaoru suspirando

-Mmm... Esto es malo, muy malo...- dice Abad seriamente a Kaoru

-a que se refiere sea claro, por favor-dice kaoru ya con poca paciencia

-Si todos mis años de profeta no me fallan, diría que... Him ya facilito el contacto con la gema, el intentara sacarla de quicio, la enloquecerá y no pensara razonablemente... si esto pasa ella misma se entregara a el... el está buscando que ella misma se entregue, eso le facilitaría mas las cosas y se llenaría de la verdadera pureza de ella, sin tener que violarla... ella... está en una terrible confusión... dime ¿hay alguien con ella que le cause ciertas emociones? o ¿algo por el estilo?- pregunto Abad... reflexionando un poco

-mm...ah mierda...Shou...es mi hermano según tengo entendido la quiere y ella bueno creo que siente algo por el que no es amistad-dice kaoru maldiciendo...-... ¡pero...momento si him sabe donde! esta...ahg! ¡Mierda...tengo que volver a acadia rápido...los him irán para allá!-dice kaoru parándose...molesta -No creo que vayan hacia allá...- dice haciendo parar a Kaoru...

-Como ya te lo dije a contactado a la gema... el busca que ella vaya hacia el... sería muy estúpido de Him ir a enfrentar a los acadianos... sin haber recuperado su fuerza completa... aunque

-aunque-dice con una ceja alzada kaoru

-Te puedo asegurar que el elegido... tratara de engañarla... diciendo que es su hermano al menos el verdadero... puedo predecir que habrá una pelea entre tu hermano y ella por culpa del elegido... y ella se irá con el...-

-Tu hermano no debe pelearse con ella... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que reí y lloraba a la vez...?-

-si...por favor que Shou akkan se controle y no haga un lio de aquellos-dice kaoru suspirando- pero ¿que significa?

-La gema siente el amor de tu hermano... aunque el aun no se lo demuestre... es por eso que reía, eso a él le molesta... mientras derramaba lagrimas al saber que su hermano no estaba cerca de ella, pero... obtenía fuerza gracias a tu hermano, aunque... espero que sea puro el amor de tu hermano y no un capricho... porque si no... No solo estarán pérdida acadia si no todo el mundo...- dice Abad seriamente

-ah...akkan ilumina la cabeza de shou para que no haga nada estupido...y mi padre no

Le lave el cerebro...-dice callando un momento...- que digo eso es lo primero que hara apenas llegue a acadia...-dice maldiciendo...- hay manera que pueda conectarme con karin...o hacerle llegar pensamientos o algo...-dice kaoru seria...

-Mmm... Solo con un objeto que le pertenezca a ella... si no... No veo la posibilidad de que hagas eso... no sé su olor o algo que tengas...-

Kaoru piensa y piensa y piensa... un momento su collar, la nota de su collar... ella la había tocado...no es que quisiera conservarla ¬/¬ pero...

-hay algo pero ríase y sea la ultima predicción que dirá-dice kaoru mientras saca de entre sus cosa la nota...

Abad la mira... estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se arrepiente al ver la cara de la asesina xD

-Ejem... ejem... creo que esto servirá...-dice fingiendo aclararse la garganta

-¬¬ ** mejor así-dice kaoru cruzada de brazos

Abad toma un poco de fuego de una fogata que estaba en el medio de la aldea, mira a Kaoru...-amm... segura que no la quieres conservar... porque una vez que haga esto ya no abra marcha atrás... o al menos que le pidas que te haga otra xD-Kaoru lo mira molesta...

-De acuerdo... no te enojes...- Abad le da el leño con fuego a Kaoru, entra a su casa y saca un caso de plata... le quita el leño y empieza a quemar la nota... mientras las cenizas caen dentro del caso...

-Toma las cenizas y póntelas en tus sienes... frótalas hasta que ya no quede nada de estas...- dice Abad a Kaoru

-de acuerdo...-dice mientras lo hace...sintiendo un trance...al rato...al mismo tiempo karin...esperaba para ir donde dai y el libro acompañada por Tokio pero esta se para...y camina para el serpentario...guiada...como si nada...

**En Acadia**

Brick y los demás la siguen extrañados...llegando al este donde las serpientes...estaban alteradas mientras giraban en círculo...

De donde kaoru apareció...casi tele transportada...

-kaoru-dice dai sin palabras

-Kaoru que...- dice Karin cuando Kaoru la hace callar quería que la escuchara primero

-escuchen...encontré a los profetas...pero eso les contare cuando valla...ahora karin...escucha, no se por qué motivo te hallas peleado con Shou pero no te resignes al destino...maldita sea...sé que tenemos todo en contra pero quien pelea aun vive...y si te llegas a entregar a him...iré al mismo infierno y volveré a darle la paliza de tu vida...yo también tengo la cabeza jugada...pero no me rindo...así que lo que sea que paso con el sabandija...trata de arreglarlo...tiene un carácter de mierda...pero te quiere...y papa no intervengas...luego te lo explico, no empieces con tu lavado de cerebro...que la princesa este cerca de Shou es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora para frenar a him por el momento...así que no metas dedo en la yaga...-dice mirando seria a su padre...

-pero...como es que estas...si...-dice boomer asombrado...

-"Surcan ti di dimenios"- susurra Karin cosa que Kaoru entiende (date prisa, porque no creo soportar caer en la locura) Kaoru se sorprende, le había entendido...

-Tratare de arreglarlo... pero no te garantizo nada...- dice Karin un poco triste

-de acuerdo...y chicos...el verdadero butch, aun esta dentro de ese desgraciado...según lo profetas hay algo que puede liberarlo...asi que traten de tener paciencia...-dice kaoru seria...- ah y miku me dijo algo gracioso..Momoko miyako no revisen mis cosas...-dice molesta mirando al par...- no tengo mucho tiempo...calculo que en tres dias...estare alli...y les explicare...him mando a los perros infernales para alla...asi que papa ten las defenzas de acadia listas...intentara forzar a karin mediante la culpa para que se entregue o algun truco...- dice molesta- asi que karin no importa que pase o te diga "butch" no le creas...te lo pido por akkan...

-Yo... yo... tratare... de no salir de aquí... Kaoru... te lo prometo- dice Karin dirigiéndole una sonrisa, mientras Kaoru sonríe también... sabía que lo haría...

.

-espera...butch aun es...nuestro idiota machista-dice boomer esperanzado

-en parte si...-responde kaoru...

-Kaoru... prométeme que traerás de vuelta a mi hermano...- dice Karin seria y triste a la vez

-así lo hare...aun tengo un duelo que pelear-dice burlona...mientras se comienza a desaparecer...- tengan cuidado...y que akkan los proteja...-dice kaoru desapareciendo...las serpientes vuelven a la normalidad...dejando de girar...

-Y dime... ¿qué te pareció?- pregunta Abad a Kaoru al verla algo mareada...

-raro y con mareos pero bien-dice sentándose...ya más calmada al rato...- ahora sí que tengo que hacer para traer el verdadero butch de vuelta...y se directo por akkan...-dice kaoru seria...

Abad suspira y se sienta junto con Kaoru...-Sera complicado... pero... tienes que hacer un ritual... debes sellar al demonio que lleva adentro el elegido... antes de que Him salga de la cárcel en la que esta... si este llegara a salir, ya no se podrá hacer nada... serás sacrificada junto con la princesa de la vida... mientras la gema... bueno ya sabes el resto...- pausa un poco- te crees capaz de aprender el ritual... ¿en tan solo tres días?- dice Abad seriamente

*-Bien, entonces... eso se encargara de hacerlo Ailin...- dice él cuando observa detrás de Kaoru a su nieta.

-Descuida Kaoru… no seré tan mala…- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que le da un poquito de miedo a Kaoru xD.

**Mientras en Acadia**, Tokio se acerca a la princesa ya aseada, con un paquete en la mano sacando un libro mostrándoselo.

-¿Lo puedes traducir?- dice Tokio viendo a Karin ver el libro... detenidamente

-Si... puede que... si-dice ella viendo algunos símbolos extraños- Estos símbolos los pusieron para no revelar... como... es posible encerrar a Him... por toda la eternidad... dice que hay un tipo de ritual... en el que... los antiguos profetas encerraron a Him... dice que la persona que haga el ritual debe formar... un circulo... donde el demonio este encerrado... es peligroso ya que... puedes morir o peor incluso quedarte encerrado con el demonio para toda la eternidad...- dice karin seria.

-ya veo...momento entonces...kaoru...-dice miyako pensativa

-Supongo que está aprendiendo eso...- dice Brick seriamente

-Pero... hay un problema...- dice Karin observando el libro

-Habla... chiquilla no te quedes callada...- dice Tokio un tanto desesperado pero de la forma más sutil posible

-Es que... este ritual se debe hacer en una iglesia antigua... sea del dios que sea... pero... no debe tener a Him, como su dios...- Dice tras un suspiro-También dice que... Him... estará débil si la gema no le es entregada... cosa que es imposible- dice Karin sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió

-pues eso no pasara, no te irás con el-dice boomer serio

-Primero muertos que entregarte al diablo...- dice Brick un tanto molesto

-Hermanos... lo que vaya a pasar, pasara... solo espero... ya no causar más molestia a los demás...- dice sintiendo un vacio y volteando su vista de nuevo al libro pero sin tocarlo

**Mientras en el palacio butch him**...andaba molesto por la lejanía de la joya...y la reina cobra acechante...mientras el encapuchado ríe desde las sombras...

Butch Him... se dirige a un espejo...

.

-Tal vez no puedan separarte... pero puedo sacarte temporalmente de MI cuerpo...- dice Butch Him, mirando a Butch arcune al otro lado del espejo, mientras este abría sus ojos que rayos quería decir con eso

-técnicamente…aun es su cuerpo-dice el encapuchado.

-Tu qué rayos haces aquí...- dice Butch Him, furioso...lo último que necesitaba su paciencia era ese tipo.

-nada solo observo como siempre hago-dice burlón

-Da igual... si quieres observa...- dice Butch Him, cuando saca de su cuello un símbolo... algo satánico al parecer O.O... Se lo pone en las sienes mientras Butch arcune lo observa desde el espejo... cuando comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor tratando de atraparlo...cuando toca el espejo...ya festejando...cuando kaoru en la distancia siente un escalofrio...

-lo no harás-dice presintiendo mientras pone ojos de cobra...rompiendo el espejo si ni siquiera saber cómo...

-jaaa parece que la reina cobra va despertando de apoco...-dice el encapuchado

Butch arcune, respira agitadamente... sonriendo leve, su cobra lo había salvado... mientras Butch him aprieta su mandíbula que pareciera que se le iba a reventar... -¡Esa maldita! ¡Como es posible! bien... si quiere que este idiota vea como engaño a su hermanita lo hare!- dice Butch him, mientras el encapuchado ríe burlonamente, pasa a su costado...golpeándolo con su hombro... sin embargo el encapuchado seguía riendo

-jaaa -ríe el encapuchado -que interesante se está poniendo la cosa...

-que rayos hizo...y que paso-dice kaoru confudida por lo de recién

-Jajaja... al parecer tuviste una conexión con tu noviecito- dice Abad burlón

Por la cara de Kaoru

-¿eh?-kaoru sonrojada...

-Con él... es más fácil de conectarte debido a que... bueno ya has de saber porque...- dice Abad viéndola pícaramente

Mientras Kaoru se sonroja...

-Supongo que su yo malvado le intento hacer algo... y como estas tan conectada con él... pues lo salvaste, es increíble el poder de la emperatriz cobra...-dice Abad serio

-supongo-dice kaoru aun sin caer

-Toma, esto te relajara...- dice dándole un té de hierbas

-gracias-dice agarrándolo

Pero al beberlo lo escupe debido al mal sabor que tenia... mientras la gente se le queda viendo O.O

-ahh...sin ofender sabe feo-dice limpiándose la boca

-Jajaja... nunca dije que sabia bueno- dice Abad bebiéndolo y mostrando una pequeña mueca de desagrado pero aun así se la toma

Ailin toma la taza de Kaoru y le sirve un poco más

-Bébelo...- dice la pequeña mirando a Kaoru

-¬¬ está bien-dice la acadiana

La asesina muestra una mueca de desagrado... empezándose a imaginar que se intoxicaría con ese té xD...contuvo la respiración y se lo llevo a la boca... se lo paso y por extraño que parezca sintió como refrescaba su garganta


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap 41: celo contagioso

**Mientras en otra parte de acadia** se encontraba un Shou muy furioso, dando espadazos a un árbol, frustrado de la vida... enojada... mientras unas odaliscas se le acercan mirándolo atrevidamente.

-¬¬ largo-dice serio partiendo el árbol...

-Oh el pequeño Matsubara está enojado... porque no te desquitas con una de nosotras- dice una rubia de cuerpo proporcionado. Mientras Shou estaba más que cabreado

Alza su espada apunto de clavársela a esa perra, pero se detiene... no valía la penas ensuciar su espada...

-lárgate ahora, antes que te degollé-dice molesto mientras se da media vuelta- no quiero manchar mi espada en vano

-Ay vámonos Kenli... de seguro es por esa zorra que se trajo a vivir a su casa- dijo una murmurándole... mientras la chica se da la media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Solo son rumores Anel...- dice la chica suspirando cruzándose de brazos

-Como sea... vámonos...- dice la chica pelinegra

-arpías-dice mientras maldice en acadiano...desapareciendo entre las sombras

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los príncipes ya se estaban durmiendo en el sofá... junto con Miyako y Momoko abrazando a su correspondiente príncipe... Tokio y Dai estaban completamente serios... Karin se encontraba muy concentrada en el libro, cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse y entra Luna ya más tranquila

-hola-dice luna- ¿algo nuevo?

-Demasiadas cosas...- le contesta Tokio serio... Karin deja de leer el libro y se acerca a luna inclinándose

-Perdóneme por haberla asustado... yo... no era mi intención-

-está bien...no t preocupes-dice luna mas calmada

-Oye Karin... deberías descansar...- sugiere Brick, se le notaba a su hermana pálida y muy débil

-No... Yo... no quiero dormir...- dice ella volviendo al libro

Boomer la observa extrañado, no le gustaba ver a su hermana así...mientras Brick suspira... sabiendo de ante mano el miedo de su hermana

-Si el príncipe Butch... estuviera aquí... te obligaría a dormir- dice Momoko a Karin

-Si, pero no lo esta... - dice Karin seria a una parte de ella le había molestado el comentario de Momoko, últimamente estaba muy irritable...

-ya cálmense...-dice miyako tratando de calmar la cosa

-Yo solo hice un comentario...- dice Momoko un poco ofendida

-Si pero yo no se lo pedí- dice Karin tratando de no enojarse

-¡Pues es la verdad! ¡Siempre haces todo a costas de tus hermanos!- grita Momoko ya desesperada, mientras Brick la detiene evitando que se pare

-¡Pues ESO a usted no le importa! ¡Yo eh convivido toda mi vida con ellos! ¡Y usted no tiene derecho a hablar de mí si no me conoce!- dice Karin realmente molesta

Kaoru sintió un escalofrió...-karin

-Pues ¡es necesario que te conozca para saber que eres una niña dependiente! Que no sabe madurar!- Momoko ya se estaba saliendo de su quicio al igual que Karin

Kaoru se para de donde estaba...seguida de sus serpientes...

-que se calmen-dice mientras sin saber cómo a puro impulso...hace romper...un espejo cercano de ellas...saliendo de un agujero serpientes...que rodean a karin y Momoko separándolas...

-Kaoru... no voy aguantar mucho tiempo...- murmura Karin mientras se sienta en el suelo y se abraza a sí misma, y empieza a llorar...

**En el palacio...** Butch Him, estaba desconcertado... hace poco sentía la fuerza de la gema con una intensidad indescriptible... pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente

-Que demonios... de seguro fue esa serpiente rastrera...- pensó con cierto fastidio

-je...-dice kaoru sonriente...desde la cueva...- te metiste con la asesina equivocada him-dice mirando al techo

-Kaoru... necesitas dormir... mañana necesitaras toda la vitalidad posible...- dice Ailin dándole una cobija por si el frio...

-está bien, aun entiendo como lo hago pero me encanta-dice burlona mientras sonríe

-"butch te voy a traer de vuelta...lo juro por akkan"-dice caminando en su mente...y cierto arcune sonríe

-¿estas mejor...?- pregunta Brick a Momoko...

-Si... eso creo... lo lamento... me altere...- dice Momoko apenada

-está bien vamos a dormir-dice abrasándola...

Caminando para la pieza de kaoru mientras Boomer, la veía triste...

Karin se encontraba bebiendo un té que le había preparado... Tokio ¿? para tranquilizarla...

-¿Pasa algo Boomy?- pregunta Karin intentando sonreír como siempre

-te gusta Shou verdad-dice mientras se sienta...aun que no parezca es bastante vivo...

-¿Qué? O/O- pregunta Karin sorprendida, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-lo suponía...ahora estas confundida y molesta por lo de him pero más por pelearte con el...o me equivoco-dice señalando su sonrojo

-Ò/Ó el es un tonto Boomy... pensé que... era diferente, pero se puso a gritarme como loco y... y... yo también le grite... creo que hice mal... ¿cierto?- dice Karin, volteando su vista al liquido en sus manos-¡Argh!, la verdad ya no sé ni qué hacer... estoy tan alterado Boomer... imaginar que un demonio me quiere fornicar... es... horrible...- dice ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-y Shou te quiere proteger...pero si tu no le ayudas nada de los que tratamos de hacer será en vano... ¿has pensado en eso?-dice boomer pensativo

-Boomer... soy... alguien débil... mi padre siempre me lo repetía a diario... soy humana Boomy... no puedo con esto... pero... creo que lo menos que podría hacer, es estar agradecida con ellos... después de todo no tienen ninguna necesidad por salvarme, yo no soy nadie para ellos y aun así... están intentado protegerme... Jejeje... perdón proteger sus vidas... Argh! estúpida suerte... hubiera preferido morir en el parto... así no hubiera causado tantos problemas- dice Karin triste y enojada a la vez

-no eres débil...mira ahora sabemos que tu enfermedad era por ese tal him...mama siempre decía...que toda desgracia tiene una alegría escondida...bueno trata de no desesperarte...y si me tomas un consejo habla con Shou...creo que lo necesitan-dice parándose...-ambos...

-Ay... está bien... lo hare- dice levantándose, aunque no sabía ni lo que le iba a decir en ese momento...

Shou estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama... mendiga suerte tenia... todo su cuarto olía a ella.

Escucho que alguien toco su puerta... se levanto con pesar lanzando un dardo a la pared clavándolo, aun seguía un poco enojado...

Abrió la puerta y miro a la persona que estaba detrás de esta, frunció el ceño...y sonrojada al verlo sin nada arriba...

-Amm... ¿Shou podemos hablar?- pregunto Karin, un poco intimidada ante la fría mirada del chico

El chico la seguía mirando, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el borde de la puerta... aun sin contestarle...

-Mmm… yo, solamente quiero disculparme... yo no debí gritarte y... y... lo lamento... yo estoy agradecida porque me protejas... pero... es que...- la princesa calla al observar que este solamente la escuchaba... no decía nada... el chico bostezo un poco, mientras Karin sentía que estaba siendo tratada como peor que aun perro

-Yo solo venía a disculparme…- dice Karin dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Cuando Shou la toma del brazo, impidiéndole irse…

-mira, sabes que me fastidia que la gente me dé vueltas...y eso hacías hace un rato...lamento si me comporte como un arcune...pero odio a la gente que siente lastima por sí misma-dice serio- todos tenemos desgracias...crees que eres la única...los acadianos tenemos una reputación que ningún padre daría una hija a un asesino y solo un hombre de guerra buscaría a una acadiana...pero eso nos hace sentir lástima de ser marginados...no peleamos...y eso quiero que hagas no todas las luchas son con acero-dice serio mientras karin se sonroja por la cercanía

-Yo... perdóname, enserio... será la última vez que te hare enojar... pero... por favor perdóname...- dice Karin, mirando fijamente a Shou el cual ni se daba cuenta de la cercanía ¬¬

-Yo... no sabía que tenían que pasar por eso los acadianos... me cuentas eso porque... estuviste o ¿estas enamorado de alguien en especial?- dice Karin, cuando Shou abre los ojos...

-yo bueno-dice sonrojándose...- si pero es un tanto complicado...-dice con pesar rascándose la cabeza

-Esa persona...- dice recordando lo que le dijo Kaoru... no estaba muy segura de intentarlo pero aun así le pregunto- ¿esa persona soy yo?- dice ella sonrojada mirando a Shou haciendo que este agarre un color rojo realmente extremo

-yo bueno...ah ¡si, ya lo dije!...pero sé que con esto, es mas imposible...ya de por si antes de ese embrollo dudaba que tu padre me aceptara o tus hermanos al ver el lio con kaoru...-dice suspirando mientras se aleja y se sienta en la cama fastidiado...- como te dije...nadie por mas desesperados que este le entregaría una hija a un asesino...-dice molesto

-así que sabes olvida lo que dije...no es momento para esos romances...de fantasía...quizás mi pa...-dice cuando karin se le acerca tocando su mejilla

-¿princesa?-dice atónito shu callado

-Un padre no entregaría a su hija... y mucho menos aun asesino... pero la hija si se entregaría sin importar el oficio que tuviera- dice Karin cuando besa a Shou... mientras este no sabía cómo reaccionar... muy pronto cierra los ojos... por akkan... eso sentía tan bien...

Shou escucho pasos acercarse... pero en vez de detenerse cerró la puerta tirando un arma que estaba cerca de ahí...

-"a la miércoles"-dice Shou mientras besa con más fuerza a karin que sentía su cuerpo arder jee quien le manda a butch him a ponerla en celo...en casa de Shou...

Este tira a Karin en la cama, mientras la sigue besando... por akkan, el también estaba empezando a aumentar de temperatura...

Shou se despega de sus labios empezando a invadir su cuello, mientras acerca su pecho que debido a la desnudez de este, puede sentir los pezones erectos de Karin... vaya que la princesa si estaba en celo... pero... lo que importaba es que estaba en celo y en su cuarto... cuando tocan la bendita puerta ¬¬

-S-Shou t-te h-hablan...- dice la princesa al ver que este no se detiene.

-em Shou...-dice luna parada en la puerta burlona...- no sabía que el celo era contagioso-dice picara

Shou la mira molesto... ¿que acaso no para eso existían las puertas? ¿Para tocar se supone o no?

Karin estaba demasiado sonrojada... mientras Shou aun no se había movido de encima de ella... ¬¬ vaya que los hombres acadianos eran mucho más atrevidos que las mujeres...

-ya tranquilos los dejare...pero ten cuidado...pon traba...en la puerta, la próxima vez puede ser sus hermanos o Tokio-dice luna mientras sale cerrando, conteniendo la risa

-Shou... ¿que haces?- dice Karin al ver como Shou se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

Mientras este la voltea a ver sonriente...

Vaya que esa mujer sabia como quitarle el enojo y de la mejor manera posible...

Karin nota como Shou le pone seguro a la puerta... siguiendo los súper consejos de Luna xD


	42. Chapter 42

CAP 42 : El ataque a Acadia

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Mientras en el palacio... Butch Him se encontraba alterado... realmente irritado... tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de la gema...

-Tranquilo amo, los perros deben estar por llegar con su gema...-dice un sirviente, mientras Butch Him se pasea por todo el palacio maldiciendo

-Shou... no deberíamos hacer esto... tu... tu padre... podría...- se sintió un poco nerviosa Karin al sentir la mirada de Shou...

Y más en la situación en la que estaba... ella podía mirar el cuerpo de él... prueba de un arduo entrenamiento

-que se valla a las montañas-dice evitando una mala palabra...mientras abrasa a karin besando su cuello...con fuerza...

Shou comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Karin con sus manos... su cuñada tenia razón el celo era contagioso...y... el no se podía quedar con las ganas...

empezó a bajar poco a poco el vestido de Karin, cuando... otra vez la mula al trigo xD... tocaron la puerta...al parecer el ser interrumpidos en los momentos íntimos venia de herencia ahora sabía lo que sentía kaoru esas ocasiones

-Sho-shou... es-están t-tocando... tal vez sea alg-go im-importante aaahhh...- soltó un leve gemido al sentir al chico morder su cuello y empezar a masajear uno de sus senos con su mano...

La voz de Dai se escucho al otro lado de la puerta... ¬¬ tenía que ser... primero Luna y ahora el esposo...

-Sh-shou e-es t-tu h-hermmmm...- dice Karin cuando siente que Shou la despoja de su vestido...

Los toquidos se hicieron más constantes haciéndole palpitar una vena a Shou xD

-dai, déjalo tuvo un mal día-dice luna al rescate...mientras abrasa a dai...de la espalda...

-espera a que se le pase el humor de perro...-dice mientras da besos a la espalda de dai...

Este se voltea y le sonríe pícaramente... mientras le da un beso...

-vamos a casa...mañana le hablas-dice luna mientras le corresponde el beso chocha...jee no era ninguna tonta cuando quería. Dai asiente, mientras baja para despedirse de su padre...

Shou escucha los pasos alejarse, voltea a ver a Karin que estaba totalmente sonrojada y sus pechos bajaban a los compas de su respiración. Agradeciendo como nunca la cuñada que akkan le mando...

-¿No que no era tiempo de romance?- pregunta Karin un tanto divertida

-es luna, para ella un campo lleno de cadáveres es romántico-dice Shou mientras besa el cuello de esta...- aparte esta embaraza...déjala...

-Y ¿qué me dices de ti...?- dice Karin mientras siente como Shou va descendiendo hasta sus pechos... dando pequeños besos por el delicado cuello de esta...

-eh...que el celo es contagioso-dice pícaro acariciando el vientre de karin

Esta gime al sentir la mano de Shou sobre su vientre... la piel de ella... era hermosa tan suave y deliciosa... sin ninguna marca... excepto por la maldita marca que le habían hecho esos malditos príncipes hijos de perra... pero para que complicarse la vida... posiciono en su boca uno de los senos de Karin y comenzó a succionarlo constantemente... mientras esta arqueaba la espalda regalándole una vista realmente hermosa al chico.

Se separo en cuanto el pezón hubo quedado algo enrojecido, mientras succionaba el otro... esto realmente lo estaba disfrutando... tal vez... se enojaría mas seguido... piensa Shou con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando la cara enrojecida de Karin por el placer que le estaba dando...

En la cueva de los profetas, kaoru se despierta de golpe sintiendo a karin...y a Shou...- por akkan...ellos no...-dice sonrojada...luego sonriendo...- la que te buscas hermano-dice picara...

-¿Pasa algo Kaoru?- dice Ailin mirándola... ya que ciertamente Kaoru tendría que dormir en la misma cama de ella, ya que nunca habían esperado visitas xD

Y la verdad había movido la cama... al pararse... mientras nota Ailin su rostro enrojecido de la acadiana al incorporarse ¬¬

-nada...solo un presentimiento...sobre karin pero mejor lo discuto con tu abuelo...si no te ofende-dice kaoru pensativa...-aun que aprovecho te quería preguntar algo...

-Claro... dime...-

-cómo es posible que pueda hacer estas cosas de reina cobra y demás...puedo creer maldiciones las hago a diario, pero de poderes de profesa...nose me es raro-dice tocando su collar

-Es comprensible... ¿a tu dios le ofreces sacrificios no? nosotros... creemos que todos son uno solo... cada persona nace con su don... cada persona cree en que cree y dice lo que dice... te es difícil creer que puedes hacer esto... porque es algo muy ilógico para ti no es así? pero... lo es Kaoru... hay cosas que ni en la misma religión se puede explicar- pausa Karin-además... tú estabas destinada a ser la reina cobra... a tu vida pasada le tomo más de un año para hacer lo que tú has podido en tan solo unos cuantos días...- dice Ailin sonriéndole

-¿en serio?-dice kaoru asombrada...- ¿y ella también tenía este lio con him...?

-Algo así... ella no quería morir... y mucho menos en las manos de un demonio... se pudo ocultar durante un año... pero fue asesinada al sentirse capaz de enfrentarlo ella sola... le ofrecían ayuda... pero ella la rechazaba decía que ella podía sola y que no necesitaba de nadie... pero... hay una diferencia entre tú y ella, Kaoru... ¿quieres saber cuál es?- pregunta Ailin al ver la cara pensativa de esta

-¿Cual?-dice curiosa...

-Que el demonio al que tu vas a matar se ha apoderado de alguien a quien tu amas... y al cual quieres recuperar... tu luchas por amor y ella luchaba por poder... ella creía que con matar al demonio el poder seria suyo... pero que ingenua resulto ser...- dice Karin sonriendo amargamente.

-el poder es más mortal que el veneno...nubla la vista y corrompe el alma si no sabes bien lo que quieres-dice kaoru citando a su padre...

-valla...quien lo diría...-dice pensativa tocando su collar...Ailin la observa extrañada... cuando Kaoru la voltea a ver y le sonríe

-Descuida Kaoru... estoy segura que tu vencerás al malvado Him... y recuperaras al amor de tu vida con éxito...- dice Ailin sonriéndole

-gracias-dice kaoru acostados de nuevo...mirando al techo..."butch...espera y veras la que me escuchara ese demonio"-dice en su mente...

-"quiero a mi arcune de vuelta"-agrega en su pensamiento...

**En Asuán...butch him sintió un escalofrió...y butch arcune reía...era su cobra...**

**Haciéndole doler la marca del ojo de nuevo...**

-Algo pasa... tengo un presentimiento y no es solamente esa estúpida cobra...- dice Butch Him...al espejo... cuando el "poderoso" Him se hace presente en este

Butch, observo a Him, porque demonios tenía que hacerle una visita precisamente ahora.

-Padre... ¿pero que se te ofrece?- pregunto Butch him... sin inmutarse mientras el enmascarado, lo observaba riéndose en su mente

Him, se le quedo viendo severamente... mientras Butch arcune sentía un leve escalofrió recorrer su no cuerpo...

Valla que interesante...se está poniendo esto-dice el encapuchado desde las sombras en su mente

-Dime hijo mío... como es posible que dejaras... ¡ESCAPAR A LA GEMA!- grito Him enfadado haciendo temblar un poco el edificio...

-Padre, yo...- sintiendo la esencia de la reina cobra en el espejo...y el cuerpo de su heredero

-¡Silencio!- grito Him una vez más- Sabes lo que está a punto de hacer... se revolcara con uno en este preciso momento... yo perderé la pureza de ella y solo me quedare con una mínima parte de mi poder... crees que eso me hace feliz...- dice Him provocando que Butch Him abra los ojos sorprendido al igual que Butch arcune esa noticia no le había gustado mucho que digamos...

-Y dime... como es posible que esa maldita serpiente te este dando muchos problemas... ¡apestas a ella...!- grita Him mas enojado... de lo normal.

-Padre es mi lado mortal, el me está dando muchos problemas debido a la conexión que tiene con esa serpiente resbalosa...- dice Butch Him tratando de defenderse...

**En algún lugar de la cueva kaoru siente un escalofrió...gruñendo...**

-¬¬ estúpido demonio...a quien llamas serpiente resbalosa-dice molesta mientras hace uso de su nuevo poder reflejando una cobra fantasma en el espejo roto...destrozándolo por completo...

**Mientras en alguna parte del infierno... Him se sorprendía... esa maldita tenía mucho poder... y lo iba perfeccionando poco a poco... frunció el ceño bastante enojado...**

-Si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo- dice Him perversamente, mientras controla el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados más fuertes mandándolo casi a las puertas de acadia... mientras era seguido por otros tres de apariencia terribles... y con la marca de Him en su cuello... mientras el que estaba al mando de ellos sonríe perversamente...

-Después me encargare de esa apestosa serpiente- dice Him... mientras se va devuelta a su palacio infernal...

-Bien... hora de traer al mundo real a la gema...- dice el hombre al mando de ojos rojos y calvo... con un tatuaje en el brazo y varias perforaciones en su cara...

-abad...algo va a pasar con acadia lo puedo sentir-dice kaoru mirando el techo de la cueva...- y no será bueno-dice molesta

Mientras los soldados se dirigen a la entrada de acadia, donde son detenidos por los guardias de esta...

-Deténganse ahí... identifíquense...- dice un hombre apuntándolo con un arma... mientras el pelón (xD) lo mira desafiante... sonríe perversamente y lo atraviesa con su arma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... mientras los acompañantes del hombre empiezan a tocar la campana en señal de alarma...

-papa-dice dai serio...

-La señal de alarma... prepárense... para morir si es necesario- dice Tokio seriamente...

-ahhg ¡ese esbirro del demonio!-dice Shou sintiendo la alarma mientras se separa de karin...furioso no le dejaron terminar...

-ve con tus hermanos...-dice serio- ese tipo me va a escuchar-dice tomando sus armas...

-Yo... cuídate...- dice Karin dándole un beso rápido y empezando a vestirse para ir con sus hermanos...

-dai...-dice luna mientras se prepara pero alguien la frena...

-Luna... es mejor que te quedes aquí... le podrías hacer daño a tu bebe y eso destrozaría a mi hijo... cuida a la princesa...- dice Tokio viéndola, mientras Luna se sorprende y sonríe levemente... al parecer su suegro ya la estaba aceptando poco a poco...

-de acuerdo-dice seria sonriendo...mientras se ajusta la armadura preparando su hoz ante cualquier cosa con sus perros vigilantes

Sale Shou rápidamente hacia donde estaban su papa y su hermano...

-Prepárense hijos... porque esto no es más que una vil prueba...- dice Tokio mientras desaparece como fantasma siendo seguido por sus hijos...

-¡A mataaaarrr!- grita el general a cargo... mientras los otros alzan sus armas y gritan "Por Him"

-akkan protégelos...y protege a tu pueblo-dice luna orando con su arma en mano-no los abandones ahora-dice luna mientras cuida de los príncipes, princesas y odaliscas inútiles...

-akkan...no los dejes ahora-dice kaoru perpleja al sentir el inicio de la batalla...

Los tres soldados del infierno, comienzan a atacar sin piedad a los asesinos de acadia... era una batalla feroz... la que se presentaba... como era posible que solo tres tuvieran tanta fuerza...

Tokio llega junto con sus hijos sacando sus espadas... al igual que estos...

-Te lo diré solo una vez... ¡Lárgate de aquí! Antes de que ¡te destrocemos antes de que no quede nada de ti y tus compañeros!- le ordena Tokio poniendo una mirada realmente fría...

-Ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece y solo vinimos por ello... si nos lo dan nos iremos sin hacer daño a nadie...- dice el pelón perverso

-No sé de lo que estás hablando... pero si lo quieres por las malas así será...- dice Tokio mientras comienza a correr hacia al pelón dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tira del caballo... cuando los otros dos están a punto de atacar a Tokio también son tirados por los puños de los hijos Matsubara el pelón se para y se truena el cuello y empieza a reír malévolamente...

-Esto se pondrá interesante...- dice mientras saca sus cuchillas y comienza a atacar a Tokio

Tras una batalla larga Tokio seguía peleando contra el pelado...en eso dai pelea...con otro de los tipos...cuando este...le da un espadazo en el vientre...recibiendo uno cerca del corazón por el acadiano...

Kaoru abrió lo ojos soltando una lagrima...- dai no...

Luna sintió una puntada en el pecho...

-malditos...esos perros sarnosos-dice kaoru con la mirada baja...generando energía al sentir la pelea...abad trato de tranquilizarla pero las serpientes...las rodearon...la reina cobra estaba molesta...- !No dañaran a mi pueblo ni a mi familia¡-dice poniendo ojos de cobra...

En acadia el suelo comenzó a temblar...

-Contrólate Kaoru! ¡No sabes las consecuencias de esto!- dice Abad...

-mi hermano puede morir...no me calles-dice ya siendo fuera de sí...- ese demonio no masacrara a mi pueblo ni a mi hermano-dice mientras en acadia...las sombras del lugar se van juntando dando la forma de una cobra gigante...que se levanta de las arenas...golpeando con su cola...al soldado que lastimo a dai...enrolándolo mientras de la fuerza lo parte el medio...

Los asesinos festejaban como si fuera una señal de akkan pero los Matsubara saben quien era...

Kan...oro-dice Shou sin palabras

-La cobra esta distraída... vamos malditos perros apúrense...- dice el pelón en su mente cuando... comienza a cabalgar junto con su compañero herido lejos de acadia mientras eran perseguidos por la serpiente...

Luna sintió un deje de alivio, cuando sus perros empezaron a gruñir ferozmente

-Q... que pasa- pregunta Momoko asustada, cuando la puerta de la casa es derribada por un perro con tres cabezas

-eso pasa-dice luna seria mientras alza su hoz amenazando mirando desafiante a los perros...

Estos parecían un monstruo horriblemente grande cuando Luna se descuida y una cabeza la golpea... afortunadamente calendo en un sillón cerca de ahí... los príncipes se ponen a la defensa Karin empezaba a respirar agitadamente...

Y Momoko y Miyako no podían ni gritar...los perros de luna lo atacan...haciendo sangrar una de las cabezas por el cuello...pero son golpeados por la otra...

-akkan dame fuerzas-dice luna dolorida...mientras lanza unas dagas a los ojos de animal...-¡que esperan hallan al serpentario...!-dice luna mientras golpea al anima...esquivando un coletazo...

-vamos-dice boomer corriendo con el grupo...

Los príncipes llegan y tratan de tranquilizarlas... Karin nota el libro en las manos de Brick...-Todo esto por mi culpa...- dice mientras siente una opresión en el pecho que no la deja respirar-si... me voy de aquí ellos me seguirán...- rápidamente le quita el libro a Brick y menciona unas palabras que ellos no pueden entender y como si fuera magia o brujería ella desaparece junto con el libro

Mientras el perro esta apunto de aplastar con su pata a luna... pero este comienza a olfatear...

Sale corriendo de la caza ladrando como loco...

La cobra... alcanza a los dos soldados demonios y los enreda con su cola... haciéndolos gritar

-maldición...karin-dice kaoru sintiendo su falta en acadia...le dije...¡que!Ahhg¡-chilla como cobra matándolos...- búscala...y encuéntrala...-ordena en idioma serpiente...

Cuando Karin aparece en un tipo de templo... algo antiguo al parecer... ella se le queda mirando... y recuerda las palabras que había dicho: "Rutera itum him"... llévame a un lugar donde los demonios no puedan entrar... pero... porque había aparecido ¿ahí?

-y vuelve a mi...-dice kaoru mientras butch arcune siente su terrible fuerza...luego desapareciendo

La asesina cae desmayada...con sus serpientes rodeándola...había usado demasiada energía...

-esto es malo... le dije que habría consecuencias...- dice Abad corriendo hacia ella... levantándola del suelo... ella todavía era una inexperta en eso de poderes... es por eso que se había agotado demasiado

-abuelo... ¿que paso...?-dice Ailin sin entender...- para que se pusiera así...

-Al parecer... el inicio de la guerra ha empezado...- dice Abad mirando a la chica desmayada

-Vamos ayúdame... con ella- dice el abuelo mientras Ailin le ayuda a levantarla y llevarla a la cama

**En acadia...luna se levanta adolorida...pidiendo a akkan que proteja al bebe...cuando entra Tokio con dai sangrando en brazos...**

-dai kun-dice luna corriendo a pesar de las heridas hacia el...-que paso...donde esta el maldito...-dice furiosa

-Kaoru... ella lo protegió... no preguntes como... ni yo lo sé- dice Tokio recostando a su hijo y empezándolo a examinar...

Dai grita adolorido al sentir como su padre intenta evitar que dejara de sangrar

Que sangrara ¬¬

-déjame, yo lo hare...-dice luna mientras va en busca de vendas...a pesar de todo...- ve por los príncipes...un perro de 3 cabezas ataco...los distraje...los mande al serpentario...-dice luna mientras se dispone a curar a su marido

Tokio, se va rápidamente... y encuentra a los príncipes... Brick estaba demasiado enojado, Boomer se le notaba shockeado... Momoko y Miyako lloraban pero... faltaba alguien...

-¿¡Donde esta!?¿¡ Donde esta la princesa?!- dice Tokio asustado

-ella...ella...desapareció-dice miyako llorando

-¡Como que desapareció maldita sea! ¡Díganme!- dice Tokio... dice... no, grita Tokio

-ella tomo el libro hablo un leguaje extraño...y desapareció antes que pudiéramos hacer algo...-dice brick molesto golpeando la pared...-fui un idiota...debí prevenirlo

-Con razón no quería tocar el libro... es un portal- dice Momoko, reflexionando y temblando a la vez

-¡Mendiga suerte! ¡Ella es la única que sabe ese idioma!- dice Tokio molesto

**Mientras Karin... recorría el templo... veía imágenes y estatuas de algunos demonios siendo derrotados por dioses al parecer...**

-¿Donde estoy?- se pregunta ella misma... cuando escucha unos pasos y voltea rápidamente...

**Tokio estaba más que cabreado... primero lo de su hijo... luego las muertes de algunos acadianos... y ¿para qué? para que sus esfuerzos fueran en vanos**

Kaoru dormida...comienza a susurrar sentía algo...

-ka...rin...butch...-dice como en trance...mientras Momoko entra en el mismo estado...

-eclipse...templo de jamerk...9 lunas...-dicen en coro...- him...-finalizan mientras caen dormidas...

-¿Qué demonios?- dice Tokio sorprendido

-Oíste lo que dijo- pregunta Tokio a Brick, mientras este carga a Momoko en sus brazos

-Templo de Jamerk... 9 lunas... ¿qué rayos significa eso?- dice Tokio ya desesperado

-creo que lo se-dice luna apareciendo...con la ropa manchada de sangre de dai...pero mas tranquila detuvo la hemorragia

-Pues dilo mujer... no tenemos mucho tiempo- dice Tokio

-el templo de jamerk es conocido por los monjes chinos...como el lugar donde las almas...reencarnan...solo se restringen a las almas puras...pero...si un alma permite al entrada de un ser de oscuridad...créeme no será bueno...-dice luna seria -y las 9 lunas son los días que tenemos hasta que sea el momento de alineamiento planetario...que se jactara con el eclipse...-dice seria -si bien aqui se cuenta diferente...una luna equivale a dos dias...asi que solo quedan 18 dias...-dice suspirando...

-Argh!- Tokio avienta un jarron que estaba cerca de ahí quebrándolo

Shou, se hace a un lado antes de recibir un jarronazo de parte de su padre xD

-Ahora que haremos...- dice Tokio... mientras suspira frustrado

-kaoru dijo que vendría en 3 días...solo faltan dos-dice boomer abrasando a miyako

-No nos queda más que esperar...- dice Brick... bajando la mirada enojado... por no haberlo evitado

**En el templo**

-¿Quienes son ustedes...?- murmura Karin, viendo a unos tipos descalzos y todos calvos entrar ahí... con una capa encima y una capucha pero esta no la llevaban puesta

-La pregunta es... ¿quien eres tú?- dice un monje al parecer... viendo a Karin y sonriéndole

-Yo... lo lamento. Mi nombre es Karin, soy la...- calla y mira hacia abajo melancólica

Asuán ya no existía... como ser la princesa de algo que estaba completamente en ruinas

Los monjes la miran... sonriéndole... mientras uno de ellos se le acerca a Karin apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica

-Descuida... aquí estarás a salvo- le dice mientras le hacen una seña para que los siga...

-Shou...-murmura Tokio al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo, que venía cargando en su mano a las tres cabezas de los invasores...

-¿que?-dice molesto...mientras las tira a un jarrón con alcohol serian sus trofeos maldito him...casi estaba con karin cuando tenía que atacar...lo iba a degollar...

-Ah... no sé cómo decirte esto... pero...- Tokio siente un poco de frio recorrer por su espalda al ver la mirada de su hijo tan penetrante, Shou se desespera ante el silencio de su padre… recorre con la mirada a los que estaban ahí. Su vista se posiciono en Tokio, después en Luna, Brick junto con Momoko, Boomer junto con Miyako y… nadie más. Abre sus ojos completamente sorprendido, mientras siente como una ira le recorre el cuerpo.

-se la llevaron no es así-dice serio...con un tic en el ojo

-Shou cálmate...déjame explicarte...- dice Tokio cuando su hijo comienza a emanar un aura oscura que daba miedo

-!No me calmo nada¡ ese desgraciado se la llevo...quiere sacrificar a kaoru...hirió a dai, lastimo a luna y me pides que me calme-dice furioso pateando la pared...agrietándola no era hijo de su padre por nada


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 43 : misión de búsqueda, la gema**

-no me calmo nada¡ ese desgraciado se la llevo…quiere sacrificar a kaoru...hirió a dai, lastimo a luna y me pides que me calme-dice furioso pateando la pared...agrietándola no era hijo de su padre por nada

-Oye... sabemos donde esta!- dijo su padre rápidamente cuando noto a Shou a punto de voltear la casa de un puñetazo O.O

-y por que no lo dijiste antes¡-dice maldiciendo en acadiano algo que ningún niño bueno debería

-Bueno es que no estamos seguros... al menos... nos damos una idea de eso...- dice Tokio-lo único que nos queda es mandar a alguien a investigar...- dice seriamente, pensando a quien podría mandar a esta arriesgada misión, ya que después de todo... tenia de antemano que se toparían con mas soldados Hims

-dime donde es iré-dice Shou serio

-Que! por supuesto que no!- dice Tokio por la impulsividad de su hijo...-mandare a alguien más!-

-pues a quien vas a mandar, por akkan¡ viste lo que son esos tipos...kaoru tuvo que intervenir de alguna manera...no me quedare de brazos cruzados-dice furioso

Tokio suspira... enserio era muy terco...-está bien... te mandare a ti... pero no cometas algo estúpido... está en el templo de Jarmek o al menos eso pensamos...-

-dai se enojara pero tendré que ir-dice luna parándose seria...- está en china Shou, cerca de Nepal...no sé exactamente donde... pero tú no conoces el dilecto así que también iré-dice seria -por una vez en la vida ser una maldita reika me servirá de algo-dice suspirando fastidiada

-Luna... no puedo creer que diga esto pero... cuídate mucho... en especial a tu bebe... no procuren arriesgarse mucho... recuerden que solo van a investigar...- dice Tokio mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Luna, haciendo que esta le sonría... por fin su suegro la aceptaba o algo así...

-valla por akkan tenía que venir el apocalipsis...para que esto suceda-dice burlona...- tranquilo me cuidare, no hare locuras...quiero que este pequeño salga y parta cráneos algún día-dice seria y perversa

-Y espero verlo...- dice Tokio sonriéndole- bien, no pierdan más tiempo... por lo que veo el cadáver del perro no está y lo más seguro es que haya ido tras la princesa- finaliza Tokio serio.

-bien, set, kun, arriba-dice llamando a sus perros tomando sus armas...ajustando su armadura

-pronto volveré dai, lo juro-dice luna mientras besa la frente de un dormido dai...saliendo junto a Shou...por sus caballos

Luna mira de reojo a Shou, este aun se le notaba demasiado enojado... sonrió burlonamente al pensar que era porque no lo habían dejado acabar con sus asuntos mientras kaoru despierta...cansada adolorida

-mm...que paso...acadia, caos...him-dice levantándose pero siente doler su tatuaje

-de acuerdo...y eso...-dice Shou alzando una ceja...

-mm...dai...acadia...mm...him-dice kaoru despertando...- !No¡ - se para de pronto...- ¿qué paso?...y porque me duele todo el cuerpo

-Por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste... te dije que no te alteraras- dice Abad seriamente sentado en una silla.

-Tranquila Kaoru... todo estará bien, por ahora...- dice Ailin poniéndole un paño mojado en su frente-el frio te relajara-

-que paso con acadia...y karin-dice mientras se acuesta dolorida..

-Acadia está bien, pero... Karin... no sé su energía no puede ser localizada... es como si hubiera entrado en algún lugar donde... no se permite identificarla con claridad...- dice Ailin pensativa.

-mientras him no la encuentre está bien...-dice suspirando cansada..- que paso, recuerdo que entre en transe y luego no lo recuerdo...-dice tocando su cabeza

-El poder de la reina cobra se hizo presente... desataste tu mejor poder al parecer... debido a que aun no estás muy relacionada con tus poderes... es por eso que... sufres ese agotamiento y los dolores...- dice Abad serio.

-genial...no sé que hice...pero si acadia está bien no me quejo...-dice kaoru...- aunque una cobra negra tiene que ver en esto...es todo lo que puedo recordar...

-luego blanco

-Mmm...¿Abuelo puede que sea?- pregunta Ailin a Abad volteándolo a ver

-Tal vez... aun así, no sé si nuestras predicciones sean ciertas- dice Abad serio. Mientras Kaoru estaba muy confundida...

-¿de qué hablan?-dice kaoru mirándolos

-Amm... tengo cierta teoría. Aun no te puedo asegurar que es verdadera pero... dicen que la reina cobra tenía como mascota a una cobra gigante... a la cual ella controlaba... - dice Abad como tratando de recordar

-¿en serio?-dice kaoru con los ojos abiertos...-pues no se...solo recuerdo que sentí la sangre de mi hermano salir...y perdí el control...y vi una cobra negra luego ya no se mas...-dice mientras toca su collar...

-Descuida para eso es el ritual... una vez que lo hayas aprendido... tus poderes estarán bajo tu control, pero no te confíes Him, es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta...- dice Ailin seria al ver la sonrisa de Kaoru.

-lo sé...-dice kaoru seria...Mientras se sienta...siendo rodeada de sus serpientes-estoy bien cleo, Kuno...-dice acariciándolas

-Veo que reconocen a su reina...-dice Abad sonriendo levemente.

-pues creo...mi padre...siempre me decía que la serpientes me seguían y les termine tomando el gusto...incluso tengo un serpentario lleno de ellas...claro que no me imagine ser su reina...-dice pensativa pero sonriente...

-Es normal eso... cada quien se relaciona con su destino...-

**Mientras en Asuán...butch arcune...estaba inquieto por el poder que sintió proveniente de kaoru...y butch him estaba furioso...**

-valla que la cobra reina le falta poco para despertar por completo-dice el encapuchado desde las sombras...

-Cállate! ¡Crees que no estoy consciente de eso!- grita Butch Him furioso-¡esos estúpidos no sirvieron para nada! La gema ¡ha desaparecido! ¡No la puedo sentir!- cae al suelo agotado... el estar en ese cuerpo lo estaba agotando...

-jee acaso el príncipe de las tinieblas está cansado...bueno mientras más conviva con ese cuerpo humano robado...así será-dice el encapuchado burlón...-quien le manda a posesionar el cuerpo de la pareja de la cobra reina jaaa-dice perverso

-¡Cállate! Tu sabes que él es el elegido... no puedo posesionar a otro que no sea de él...- dice Butch Him, un poco cansado de los ojos y bastante molesto

-jee hasta luego...-dice mientras butch him cae dormido...- y tu joven pareces confundido...será por la casi des-virginación de la gema o el poder de la cobra-dice mirando a butch arcune...

Butch arcune entrecierra los ojos... mientras ve a su cuerpo dormir... sin embargo tenia furia e impresión a la vez... esas dos noticias le habían desconcertado bastante...

Kaoru duerme por el cansancio conectándose en sueño inconsciente...del lo que hacia...

Apareciendo en el templo egipcio de aquella vez...-pero qué demonios-dice mirando para todos lados...y suspirando molesto...otra vez el mismo vestido escotado...-¬¬ otra ropa no es posible...

Sintiendo otra presencia...sus serpientes la rodean...y una en particular...una cobra negra gigante...-y tú...quien...-dice cuando esta gruñe mirando una dirección enredándose en kaoru como protegiéndola...

-Bienvenida... princesa cobra... un gusto en conocerte- Kaoru escucho una voz afeminada desde las sombras

-him-dice kaoru seria...mientras la cobra gigante gruñe...- no podría decir lo mismo

-Oh! vamos no es necesario la violencia...- dice Him apareciendo y sonriendo perversamente

-a ver, uno de tus bastardos posesiono a mi novio, atacaste a acadia, heriste a mi hermano...que mas...ah me quieres sacrificar como cordero...yo veo bastante motivos para ser hostil-dice kaoru cruzada de brazos...apareciendo una espada de quien sabe donde-y sobran mas...

-Ni te molestes... en mi mundo no puedes dañarme... aparte tengo una oferta para ti- dice Him, cuando Kaoru lo mira seriamente...

-no veo que me puedas ofrecer que me interese-dice seria...

-Ah... no... qué me dices de dejarte libre, no meterme con tu familia ni acadia... y... sobre todo... dejar en libertad el cuerpo de tu príncipe...- Kaoru se sorprende, pero después frunce el ceño... por algo lo hacía...

-por qué tanta bondad...de pronto...a mí no me engañas algo buscas...-dice seria

-Como sabes yo te doy algo que tu quieres... tú me das algo que YO quiero... déjame poseer a la gema sin problema alguno... después de todo tu solamente ganas y yo gano y todos felices...- dice Him

-problema...no lo hare...karin es demasía buena persona para eso...si fuera una ramera de cuarta valla y pase...aparte butch jamás me perdonaría si hago eso...y di mi palabra de protegerla...como acadiana que soy...la cumplo-dice seria con una voz fría


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola, gente, Mil disculpas por la enorme demora no ha sido un año fácil para mi, entre la facultad y problemas personales, sin mencionar el fallecimiento de un tío muy querido. Nuevamente perdón, y les dejo dos caps. como compensación. Muchas gracias a los que aun siguen la historia y para los que hacen poco que la descubrieron también.

Gracias.

**Cap 44 : La tentación, disputas y cosas de cobras**

-Ay mi querida cobra- dice Him negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros-tu sabes que ella me pertenece... con respecto al príncipe, ¿le puedes hacer un drama o no? y sobre de ser acadia... te daré todas las riquezas del mundo si es necesario...-

-problema him...no gracias, pero nada de lo que me ofrezcas me comprara, los acadianos no hacemos esto por riqueza como dices también por honor...y no estoy a la venta…Además jamás podría ver a los ojos a butch haciéndole eso a karin...así que si no tiene nada mejor que hacer...muérete...nos harías un favor a todos-dice seria kaoru desafiante

-Como quieras... el destino de la gema, tanto el tuyo están escritos en roca... y nunca los podrán cambiar, solo recuerda que te ofrecí libertad y tú la rechazaste... además... como puedo morirme... ¿si yo ya estoy muerto?- dice Him riendo como un loco mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por llamas y desaparece...

-ya lo veremos...-dice kaoru seria - demonio afeminado...-dice enojando a him que lanza unas llamas...contra kaoru que son retinitas...por un escudo...

Molestando a demonio que hace aparecer unos soldados de lava...que pelean contra kaoru...y su cobra gigante...ahora nombrada "nefertiti"...cuando un ataque para sorpresa del mismo him es detenido por butch arcune...-¿butch?-dice kaoru esquivando un ataque

-Aléjate de aquí... necesito hablar con ella...- dice Butch seriamente, mientras Him sonríe y obedece... Butch voltea a ver a Kaoru, esta le sonríe pero él sigue sin expresión alguna

-que te pasa-dice kaoru arqueando una ceja...que him se valla así no mas no le daba buen presentimiento

-Dime Kaoru... ¿que pensabas hacer al involucrar a tu hermano con MI hermana?- dice Butch seriamente, frunciendo el ceño, mientras aprieta los puños.

-por akkan...-dice kaoru suspirando- en primera yo no inicie nada...ellos se gustaron solos..., en segunda yo no firme nada que involucrarlos...ante nadie...si sucediera o no...Sería cosa de ala y akkan...simplemente le pedí a Shou que pensara lo que haría luego del duelo...y tercero por si no lo has notado karin creció...-dice seria kaoru ya se imaginaba esta dilución...así que fue ensayando

-Tal vez haya crecido pero no es ninguna vil ramera... si no te has dado cuenta... creo que cometí un error al pedirle a tu hermano que la cuidara... además tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme como debo cuidar a mi hermana, ella tal vez ya creció pero no por eso voy a dejar que se la ande follando cualquiera...- dice Butch realmente molesto.

-momento...yo nunca dije eso...y no te digo como cuidar a tu hermana, pero lo ironico es que dices que crecio pero no lo aceptas, y por si no has notado...a tu hermana le gustaba shou...hay miradas que por mas sangre que tengan solo entre mujeres las desiframos...y mi hermano no es "cualquiera"...-dice molesta -ademas...en estos dias la ha protegido mas que nadie...ademas responde sinceramente...si esto no pasara ese kaos...si shou te lo pidiera formal y todo eso...tu estarias dispuesto a soltar a karin...ya sea shou u otro-dice seria

Butch se queda pensativo... mira a la acadiana y suspira un tanto frustrado...

-Kaoru... mi hermana ha estado conmigo desde el vientre de mi madre, nosotros nunca hemos podido separarnos... cada vez que lo hacían cuando éramos bebes empezábamos a llorar como locos según nos contaba mi madre...-pauso un momento-Y si solamente me lo pidiera a MI, porque yo soy el único que tengo autorización para dar la mano de mi hermana... si se la daría, si veo que el... la AMA más que YO... cosa que creo imposible...- dice Butch sentándose en el suelo...

-eso cuando esto acabe, se lo preguntaras tu mismo...Shou puede ser molesto e incluso menor que karin por un año pero lo compensa en su forma de ser, los acadianos al menos la mayoría...somos gente de honor mas en mi familia...ya viste como es mi padre...-dice kaoru mientras calma a Nefertiti...- se que la cuestión con gemelos es difícil pero por más que ella se case con otro no dejara de ser tu hermana...y no la va a querer más que tu porque su forma de cariño es diferente, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Shou daría su alma por karin...y eso con todo este asunto es lo que más temo...-dice kaoru seria con un eje de preocupación...- es mi hermano...no eres el único que tiene algo en juego-dice mientras se sienta frente a butch rodeada de sus serpientes

-Da igual... tú no sabes todo acerca de mi... hay cosas que oculto... demasiadas... y muchas relacionadas con mi hermana... de mi puedes elegir lo que sea, si soy un estúpido, idiota, tarado, imbécil... incluso en el duelo... me puedes matar si tu quieres... pero, créeme que... con Karin nadie se mete... sé que tu hermano es un gran hombre... no me importa la edad ni nada de eso pero...- pausa Butch pensativo... cuando mira a Kuno acercársele y enroscarse en su pierna, mientras este lo acaricia...

-pero...-dice kaoru pensativa...

-Pero... no pienso perderla... sé que ella no dejara de ser mi hermana... lo sé y estoy consciente de ello. Simplemente hay algo que quiero que entiendas... ella es la mismísima imagen de mi mamá... le hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo a mi mamá... incluso se lo hice a Karin- el chico rio un poco al recordar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Kaoru-Le prometí... que nunca me separaría de su lado. Incluso después de observar la boda de un tío nuestro, nos atamos unos hilos en los dedos diciendo que eran nuestros anillos... y que nunca nos separaríamos hasta que la muerte nos separara jeje, eran juegos de niños... pero creo que yo si me lo tome enserio...- dice el mientras voltea su vista a Kaoru-Después de todo Kaoru... nunca me eh separado de mi hermana, más que en los encargos de mi... del sultán... me sorprendía el saber... que siempre cuando yo regresaba ella tenía un hilo puesto en su dedo anular... y ¿yo le preguntaba por qué? y ella me respondía que si... yo moría ella también...- dice Butch sonriendo melancólicamente

-pues eso no pasara mientras lo pueda evitar...y quizás halla cosas que no conozco de ti pero tu tampoco de mi...tengo secretos que créeme no me dirigirías la palabra...yo preguntes-dice seria- pero ni Shou ni yo pensamos separarlos...entiende eso...-dice kaoru mientras levanta el rostro de butch-de que sirve tener a la persona que quieres infeliz...mas si son gemelos...somos medios locos pero no desalmados...para tal cosa-dice burlona

Butch suspira-Tengo mucho que pensar... pero por el momento... no tengo tiempo para entregar a mi hermana... cuando un demonio la quiere obtener por la fuerza y un sicópata está ocupando mi cuerpo... una vez que hayamos salido de esto... si es que salimos... lo pensare... y será mejor que tu hermano me convenza- dice el parándose

-ah akkan...danos fuerza-dice kaoru mientras se levanta acariciando a nefertiti...y cleo se cuelga en su cuello...Kuno la mira constantemente mientras butch lo ve burlón...-solo hay que esperar...y saldremos de esta-dice kaoru pensativa...-¿que?-dice notando la mirada constante del arcune

-Nada... solo que... creo que tienes un gran parecido con Cleo...- dice Butch riéndose un poco y arqueando una ceja

-¿que?-dice confundida...-técnicamente soy la reina cobra pero de ahí...nose...-dice kaoru confundida arqueado una ceja...

Mientras cleo le gruñe a Kuno...cosa que este pareciera contestarle

-Descuida creo que... Kuno y Cleo me entienden muy bien a lo que me refiero- dice Butch riéndose, mientras Kuno voltea a ver a su amo... -Tranquilo muchacho... todo llega a su tiempo- dice el mientras lo acaricia

-como sea-dice mientras cleo se mete enroscándose en la espala de kaoru...avergonzada. y molesta...- ¿es lo que creo que es?-la cobra gruñe...-lo que faltaba...-dice suspirando...

-Jajaja... oye... date cuenta que la Cleo ya creció...- dice Butch utilizando las mismas palabras de Kaoru en su contra xD

-¬¬** cállate...he criado mas serpientes que tu...-dice cruzando los brazos ofendida...-y noticia para Kuno no es el primer novio de cleo...los otros...mejor no preguntes-dice mientras cleo gruñe como si los recordara

-Jajajaja... de acuerdo no preguntare nada... jajaja... - dice Butch riéndose mientras Kaoru toma un tono rojizo en sus mejillas... Argh! ese arcune realmente la hacía rabiar... pero tenía que admitir que eso le encantaba

nefertiti se acerca molesta a butch al sentir la emociones de su reina...pero kaoru la calma...- déjalo guarde eso para ese demonio afeminado...-la cobra gigante gruñe ¿quejándose?

Butch deja de reír limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo xD...-Bueno, creo que mi tiempo ya se me va acabar...- dice Butch al sentir como el sueño se le va pasando a su yo malvado

-dile a ese bastardo que la próxima vez que me llame serpiente rastrera...le hare doler su alma malévola hasta lo que no tiene-dice mientras se acerca a butch...- te dolerá un poco pero más a el...-dice mientras le guiña un ojo...mordiendo el cuello de butch...infectando un veneno de alguna manera...que afectara a butch him...- luego me lo agradeces pateando el trasero de him-dice besándolo

con fuerza...

-Wow!- comenta Butch después de tal muestra de afecto-que rico... xD... descuida con gusto lo hare... te amo mi reina cobra...- dice él mientras siente como Butch Him despierta poco a poco mientras él desaparece, mientras Kuno se enrosca en el suelo mirando ¿algo melancólico? a su amo desaparecer

-tranquilo...volverá-dice kaoru alzando a Kuno…

**En Asuán butch him se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mareos...y ganas de vomitar...peor aun una linda marca cortesía de la reina cobra en su cuello...todo su cuerpo lo sentía entumido…Peor aun tenia comezón y no podía levantar el brazo para rascarse**

-valla al fin despertó-dice perverso el encapuchado desde las sombras

-Demonios...- dice cuando siente deseos de vomitar pero se los retiene

-Esa maldita... me las pagara- dice Butch Him, gruñendo.

Mientras intenta rascarse con el otro pero no alcanza

-pasa algo amo...se ve paralizado jaaa-dice el encapuchado riendo...- parece que la reina cobra lo escucho jaaa y butch arcune reía...

-Argh! Cierra la... argh!- dice tocándose su cabeza con la mano que si podía mover

-Esa maldita me las pagara... lo juro...- dice Butch Him, mientras empieza a vomitar, que hasta al encapuchado le daba asco y mejor decide retirarse

**En la cueva , kaoru se despertaba...de buen humor y preocupada pero por visiones como esas...valía la pena...**

-jee idiota-dice mientras se levanta sin ver a Ailin cuando abre la puerta abad la mira burlón...-¿que?-dice sin entender

-Yo... solo sacaba unas cuantas conclusiones... de la palabra "arcune" ya que no la dejaste de mencionar en toda la noche mientras abrazabas mas fuerte a la almohada...- dice Abad sonriendo pícaramente, mientras Kaoru adquiere un tono rojizo

-mejor no pregunte ¬¬**-dice kaoru molesta roja...- que le tengo que contar algo...importante-dice suspirando controlando su sonrojo...-y eso significa "idiota"..en acadiano...-agrega seria

-Si... pero... creo que lo decías con cariño- murmura Abad, mientras Kaoru se sonroja más... Argh! ese estúpido arcune, empezaba a pensar que el hablar dormido era contagioso

-Y ¿dime de que querías hablarme?- dice Abad mientras se sienta en una tipo hamaca...

-him me contacto en sueños-dice seria- me ofreció un trato, lo rechace me ataco y apareció...el ...lo demás es un tema familiar...-dice seria

-ah y encontré a mi serpiente gigante..."nefertiti" está en alguna parte el desierto...

-Mmm... Es típico del demonio. Ofrecer tratos a sus víctimas, si las aceptan... lo cumple pero las pérdidas de la victima son muy grandes...- dice Abad serio... mientras cierra los ojos y los abre al instante -Ah... y con respecto a la serpiente... ni se te ocurra mandarla a buscar a la gema...- dice Abad serio

-¿por qué?

-En el... lugar en donde esta... no creo que les caiga muy bien que los vaya a visitar una serpiente gigante... sin mencionar que son consideradas malas a estas... en ese lugar...- dice Abad, recordando el lugar donde había aprendido sus artes de predicción

-está bien...igual está vigilando las afueras de Asuán a distancia ante cualquier cosa-dice kaoru suspirando

-Bien... entonces... desayuna algo porque al parecer Ailin ya se está preparando...- dice Abad, mientras Kaoru voltea a ver a la peliblanca, que estaba preparando un tipo de polvos...algo raros

-está bien-dice kaoru...


End file.
